Bodas de Fogo
by K-tute
Summary: Endymion Montmorency diziam que o misterioso Cavaleiro Vermelho não era um simples mortal. Que fizera um pacto com demônio, em troca de se tornar um guerreiro invencível. Serenity, porém, podia sentir com todo o seu ser que as sombras do enigmático e...
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi!!**_

_**Estou passando aqui pra compartilhar com vocês uma história que amei ler, assim que li me lembrei logo do casal "Serenity e Endymion". **_

_**Achei que seria muito bom compartilhar com vocês o prazer que tive ao ler esta história contagiante.**_

_**Pensei em começar com uma fic minha, mas esta historia esta martelando na minha cabeça então depois de terminar ela colocarei outras fics de minha autoria.**_

_**E como havia falado a Nana dedico esta fic a você que nos tem dado uma grande alegria com sua fic "**__**My dear evil**__**" que é show!!**_

_**Mas devo dizer que tem outras fics de sailor moon de autores que amo e prometem, como o da (**__**Nathoca Malfoy,Lilly,Anita,Nat,joyce) e várias outras... **_

_**Devo dizer meninas suas fics são demais.**_

_**E também agradeço a força de uma amiga, a quem quando posso fico até altas horas no msn valeu Danni e prometo postar logo minha fic sobre o casal Sensshy e Rin mas no caso aqui é outra história O.o'**_

_**Bem é isso espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu! E atualizarei essa fic creio eu, que quase todo dia só não atualizarei todo dia se houver algum imprevisto.**_

_**Bodas de Fogo **_

"Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela".

CAPITULO UM

Serenity sentia-se como um verdadeiro presen­te de Natal! Ou talvez uma iguaria deliciosa, aguardando o mo­mento de ser devorada pelos cavaleiros famintos que se moviam lá embaixo como um punhado de cães raivosos e famintos. Todos, sem exceção, tinham se empanturrado de vinho, cerveja e comida. Agora pareciam ansiosos para receber um prêmio especial. Até se poderia pensar que as festas de fim de ano já haviam chegado, tal a maneira como se banqueteava aqui, na corte do rei .

A cena lhe causava tamanha aversão que Serenity não conseguiu controlar a expressão nauseada do rosto. Porém ao perceber a aproximação de sua aia, virou-se imediatamente de costas. Não queria ser vista assim, vulnerável e impotente, quando sempre soubera enfrentar qualquer situação. Mas Luna, tendo carregado-a no colo desde que nascera e a acompanhado ao longo da vida, podia reconhecer o estado de ânimo que a dominava a distância.

- Que foi, minha lady? - a mulher indagou baixinho.

- Que foi? Serenity sorriu amarga, a voz normal­mente melodiosa vibrando de raiva e desprezo. – Sinto-me o prêmio de um torneio, toda embrulhada e enfeitada - num gesto irritado, passou a mão pelo ves­tido bordado e pela capa debruada de arminho -, espe­rando ser entregue ao vencedor.

- Minha lady... - Luna sussurrou, o tom aflito im­plorando cautela.

Impaciente, Serenity cortou-a no meio da frase.

- Nestes últimos meses, desde a morte de meu pai, nossas terras só têm feito prosperar sob a minha direção. Entretanto, em vez de receber uma recompensa pelos meus esforços, parece que eu serei a recompensa dada a algum patife imundo, louco por dinheiro. E tudo isso ape­nas porque nosso bom rei Andrew decidiu assim.

- Minha senhora! - a aia protestou, chocada.

- Não é justo - Serenity reclamou pela enésima vez.

Não importava o quão bem administrava as propriedades que lhe haviam sido deixadas pelo pai, ou quantos pre­tendentes conseguira recusar, ou quantas colheitas fartas extraíra das plantações, ou como a vida em seu castelo transcorria calma e serena, na santa paz de Deus. Pois todos esses resultados espetaculares tinham sido em vão. Em menos de um ano o rei lhe enviara uma intimação, ordenando-lhe casar-se.

- Pare de se lamuriar. Podia ser pior. Pelo menos você poderá escolher o próprio marido. E dentre todos os cavaleiros mais nobres do reino, diga-se de passagem.

- Ha! Grande coisa! Essa honra me foi concedida ape­nas porque tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelo pri­vilégio. Ou por acaso você acha que o rei me permitiu escolher porque me estima profundamente?

- Chega - Luna tornou a avisar. - Pare com essa conversa tola e perigosa e fique quieta. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, comporte-se e faça a opção com sabedoria, usando a cabeça em vez do mau-humor.

Serenity sorriu de leve, sem se ofender com as palavras da serva. Além de Luna ter sido mais do que uma ver­dadeira mãe ao longo do tempo, era impossível conter a língua da velha senhora, mesmo se tentasse.

-Não se preocupe. Vou escolher com sabedoria. Aliás, tenho um bom plano.

Horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir, Luna deu um passo para trás.

- Oh, Deus tenha piedade de nós! - Os anos de experiência lhe haviam ensinado que os planos da sua ama sempre acabavam em grandes confusões. À beira do pânico, juntou as mãos numa súplica angustiada. ­Minha lady, por favor, deixe suas idéias mirabolantes de lado. Esqueça os planos arriscados. São perigosos.

- Estou apenas aceitando o seu conselho - ela res­pondeu docemente, um brilho malicioso no olhar. – Vou decidir com sabedoria. O rei me deu liberdade para escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros do reino, não é? Ele disse que eu posso optar por qualquer um de seus cavaleiros. E isso inclui todo o reino, certo? ­Serenity fez uma pausa, ignorando a expressão confusa da serva.

- Minha lady...

- Portanto já tomei uma decisão.

O sorriso vitorioso iluminando o rosto angelical não era um bom sinal, Luna pensou temendo pela sorte da ama. Desde o berço, Serenity de Laci demonstrara possuir uma personalidade marcante e o fato de ter crescido na companhia de três irmãos, sem a mãe por perto para lhe incutir maneiras delicadas, só fizera acentuar o ca­ráter destemido. Agora, depois da morte dos dois rapazes mais velhos por causa de uma febre, do terceiro ter sido morto durante a última Cruzada e do pai haver falecido recentemente, Serenity se tornara a única sobrevivente da família de Laci. Ela provara ser mais resistente, forte e inteligente do que qualquer um deles, além de mais teimosa e cabeça-dura também.

No fundo do coração, a velha criada acreditava que o casamento com um homem decente iria fazer bem à sua protegida. Ser guiada por uma mão firme, mas gentil, conceber filhos e criá-los, poderia contribuir para trazer à tona a natureza suave da jovem. Talvez o decreto do rei Andrew fosse mesmo para o bem. Afinal Serenity já completara dezessete anos e até o momento não demons­trara qualquer interesse em procurar um marido. O único problema era que se esquecera de levar em consideração a natureza determinada daquela a quem amava como a uma filha.

- E se ele não aprovar a minha opção, presumo que ficarei livre para voltar para casa - Serenity concluiu com um ar triunfante.

Luna tentava raciocinar rapidamente, procurando en­tender que plano seria esse. Por algum motivo obscuro, sua senhora acreditava que o rei lhe negaria permissão para casar-se com o cavaleiro escolhido.

- Minha lady, você não teria coragem de selecionar um homem já casado?!

- Não! Eu sequer tinha pensado nessa possibilidade juro! - Serenity ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, como se considerando tal alternativa. Então descartou a idéia. - Não, não creio que Andrew aceitasse um caso assim. Mas ele será contra a minha escolha. Terá que ser!

A velha criada inspirou fundo preparando-se para ou­vir o pior. Precisava saber o resto da história, embora tivesse certeza de que não iria gostar nada do que estava para escutar.

- E quem será o eleito? - indagou ansiosa.

Experimentando a primeira sensação positiva do dia, Serenity passeou o olhar desdenhoso vagarosamente pelos cavaleiros lá embaixo antes de fitara aia.

- Vou escolher o barão Endymion Montmorency. - Cheia de expectativa, aguardou a reação de Luna, que com certeza iria cumprimentá-la pela demonstração de engenho e in­teligência. Entretanto, em vez de palavras de admiração, a criada só teve tempo de: arregalar os olhos antes de cair desmaiada no chão.

Serenity ergueu a cabeça e jogou os ombros para trás ao entrar no salão agora vazio, à exceção de Andrew, da rainha, alguns poucos servos e conselheiros. O rei tinha concedido a graça de uma audiência em particular, porém não sabia se devia considerar a atitude uma bên­ção ou uma maldição. Se Andrew pretendesse contrariar a sua decisão, com certeza seria mais difícil fazê-lo na frente de muitas pessoas. Já perante um grupo pequeno... Não, não queria pensar em derrota. Um guerreiro nunca se deixa abater.

O rei ainda era um homem bonito. Alto, pernas longas, cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Contudo Serenity se ajoelhou diante dele sem a menor emoção. Jamais se sentira atraí­da por qualquer homem.

- Boa noite, Serenity de Laci. Espero que você tenha apreciado sua estada na corte.

- Sim, claro, meu lorde - ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

- Também espero que tenha usado seu tempo de ma­neira sensata para escolher um marido dentre meus ca­valeiros reunidos aqui. - o rei sorriu, como se a situação o divertisse.

- Meu lorde não limitou a seleção dentre os que se encontravam presentes na corte - Serenity falou procu­rando manter-se calma. - Posso me casar com qualquer um de seus cavaleiros, não posso?

Embora surpreso, Andrew concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Apesar de firmemente decidida a levar o plano até o fim, parecia cada vez mais difícil pronunciar o nome do eleito. Foi com muito esforço que as palavras ganharam vida.

- Então escolho para marido o barão Endymion Montmorency, de Dunmurrow.

O anúncio teve o efeito esperado. As pessoas ao redor não fizeram a menor questão de disfarçar o choque que sua escolha causara e logo os comentários, sempre asso­ciados ao barão, enchiam o ar.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho... o próprio diabo encarnado... feiticeiro... praticante da magia negra... – sussurravam vozes anônimas.

Embora Serenity já tivesse escutado todos esses rumo­res antes, as palavras a desassossegavam mais agora porque, de certa forma, lhe diziam respeito.

Determinada a não se deixar abater, ergueu a cabeça e fitou cada um dos presentes com altivez. Todos a olha­vam horrorizados. Todos, exceto o rei e sua esposa, é claro. Andrew conseguiu disfarçar a raiva rapidamente e Serenity conteve um sorriso triunfal. Se o rei estava zangado, era porque se sabia derrotado. E é claro que não poderia voltar atrás na palavra empenhada, ficando portanto obrigado a liberá-la do compromisso de arrumar um marido.

Quando estava a ponto de dizer algo, Andrew foi in­terrompido pela esposa, que lhe sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido. Talvez a rainha estivesse tentando apaziguá­-lo, Serenity pensou esperançosa. Afinal Rita sempre fora considerada uma influência benéfica sobre a perso­nalidade rígida do marido.Embora prestasse atenção à esposa, o rei mantinha os olhos azuis fixos em Serenity. Aquele olhar penetrante dava a impressão de enxergá-la por dentro, medindo suas forças e fraquezas, avaliando-a, desvendando-lhe os se­gredos da alma. Por fim Andrew começou a rir. Serenity respirou aliviada, certa de que o rei achava tudo muito engraçado. Claro que sairia daquela audiência vitoriosa.

Logo poderia ir para casa como uma mulher livre!

- Pois então que seja! - Andrew falou em alto e bom som. - Montmorency é o escolhido.

Serenity quase não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Estava certa de que sua escolha seria contestada ou que, pelo menos, fosse forçada a selecionar outro pre­tendente. Mas nunca, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que o rei a deixaria casar-se com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, um recluso capaz de fechar as portas de seu castelo a todos os que viviam do lado de fora das muralhas sombrias que cercavam a propriedade. Por um instante ela sentiu o chão fugir sob os pés, porém manteve-se firme.

Andrew apenas sorriu diante de seu assombro. Obvia­mente a tentativa de trapaceá-lo acabara desagradando-o e ele não hesitaria em puni-la pelo comportamento ul­trajante. Oh, Deus, Luna tinha razão. Conseguira se me­ter numa enrascada ainda maior do que antes... a não ser que... a não ser que...

- Muito naturalmente eu esperava que sua escolha recaísse sobre um dos barões que lhe foram apresentados durante sua estada aqui. Porém, como você mesma fez questão de ressaltar, dei-lhe permissão para selecionar um marido dentre todos os meus cavaleiros. Sua esco­lha foi incomum, inesperada, e Montmorency é alguém que eu não iria sugerir. Entretanto não vejo motivo para negar esse desejo de seu coração. - As palavras do rei exalavam um sarcasmo sutil, fazendo-a estre­mecer. - De qualquer maneira acho que você fará bem a Montmorency. Um anjo de luz para o nosso Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez você consiga domá-lo, hein? - A per­gunta fora feita à audiência, que não hesitou em rir ner­vosamente.

Rita sorriu serena e Serenity logo percebeu que não teria ajuda feminina naquela questão delicada. ­

- Muito bem, então - o rei concluiu satisfeito. ­que sua jornada seja tranqüila. Pode partir amanhã mes­mo e chegará a Dunmurrow antes do Natal.

Serenity não sabia o que dizer. Partir tão cedo assim? Com muita dificuldade conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para murmurar agradecimentos vazios. Então fez uma mesura e saiu do salão, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que estava para se casar com um homem de quem co­nhecia apenas a fama e os rumores assustadores que o cercavam.

Serenity de Laci estava arrumando a bagagem quando Luna apareceu.

- E então, minha lady? - a aia perguntou trêmula, a respiração suspensa.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se e continuou ajeitando os vestidos dentro do baú.

Partimos amanhã de manhã... para Dunmurrow.

A Serva começou a se lamentar baixinho, como se en­toando um canto fúnebre. Por fim Serenity voltou-se para fitá-la.

Por favor, não me venha com essa história de des­maiar de novo. Tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar levantando-a do chão.

Mas, minha lady, por quê? Por que você foi escolher aquele monstro, quando na corte estavam reunidos os cavaleiros mais bonitos do reino?

Apesar de bonitos, todos agiriam como meu dono, Serenity pensou irritada. Nunca em sua vida se submetera a um senhor. Seu pai e seus irmãos sempre a tinham deixado entregue a si mesma. Jamais fora forçada a cum­prir ordens de terceiros, a seguir outras inclinações que não fossem as próprias. Portanto não pretendia começar agora, decidiu guardando os chinelos com raiva.

- Mas Montmorency! - Luna fez o sinal da cruz. Ele é o mal encarnado! Dizem que é alquimista, prati­cante de magia negra, um adorador... do diabo! E por isso que o chamam de Cavaleiro Vermelho, porque tem parte com o demônio! E agora que se enfurnou em Dun­murrow, recusa-se a sair das suas terras. Porém manda buscar magos e feiticeiros para aprender os segredos da magia. Depois descarta-los e conjura os espíritos para realizar seus propósitos negros. Dizem que aqueles que ­ entram em seu covil... jamais retornam. - Luna baixou a cabeça como se não suportasse o peso do que acabara de dizer.

Percebendo o pavor da criada, Serenity abraçou-a ca­rinhosamente.

- Rumores! Quanta bobagem! Todos os grandes ca­valeiros costumam alimentar lendas sobre si mesmos com o objetivo de despertar medo no coração de seus inimigos. Este Cavaleiro Vermelho é um mortal comum. Você vai ver. - Ela deu um tapinha nas costas de Luna e obri­gou-a a sentar-se num banco enquanto voltava à tarefa de arrumar a bagagem.

- Mas por que, minha lady, por quê? - a velha serva tornou a insistir. - Era esse o seu plano... nos mandar direto para os braços do mal?

- Admito que alimentei esperanças de que o rei re­jeitasse minha escolha, porém Andrew recusou-se a acei­tar que eu havia levado a melhor e resolveu me dar uma lição. - Serenity colocou uma Bíblia sobre os vestidos dobrados e fechou um dos baús.

Luna recomeçou a choramingar e a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Pare com essa tolice agora mesmo - Serenity or­denou, esforçando-se para não perder a calma. - Não se preocupe quanto ao tal cavaleiro terrível. Prometo-lhe que não ficaremos em Dunrnurrow o bastante para ser­mos maltratadas.

A serva fitou-a intrigada, sem entender o comentário. - Você acha que Montmorency quer uma esposa es­piando suas atividades macabras? Não, acho que não. Ele não demonstra qualquer interesse pela vida na corte e nem parece se preocupar com dinheiro. Tenho certeza de que se recusará a me aceitar como esposa. Assim poderei voltar para casa, livre e solteira - falou apa­rentando mais certeza do que sentia.

- Isso seria loucura! Nem mesmo o Cavaleiro Ver­melho poderia desafiar uma ordem do rei!

Serenity deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para a ba­gagem, terminando de ajeitar as últimas peças de roupa.

- Ouvi dizer que Montmorency vive de acordo com as próprias leis,

- Sim, só que certamente não se oporá ao rei – Luna insistiu.

- Se ele não se opor à ordem de Andrew, então nos casaremos. Na minha opinião, tanto faz ter um brutamontes para marido como outro qualquer. – Ela bateu a tampa do baú com tanta força que a madeira quase se partiu em duas.

O ar estava gélido na manhã seguinte e Serenity aper­tou a capa forrada de pele de encontro ao corpo, procu­rando calor e conforto. Rubeus, um dos homens do rei, liderava o pequeno grupo, composto de seis guardas e três servos. Uma figura magra, de baixa estatura, logo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Quem é aquele? - indagou curiosa.

- O padre, claro - Rubeus respondeu secamente. - Assim teremos certeza de que o casamento foi mesmo realizado. Talvez o rei suspeite de que não haja sacerdotes em Dunmurrow...

Irritada com a insolência do comentário, Serenity se afastou a galope, esforçando-se para não se deixar do­minar pela inquietude.

Embora tivesse usado a reputação tenebrosa de Mont­morency na esperança de escapar da imposição de Andrew, ela não acreditava numa só palavra do que se dizia sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho. A experiência lhe en­sinara que fofocas se espalham depressa e são sempre exageradas. Portanto tinha certeza de que os rumores terríveis não passavam disso: rumores. O fato de não haver capelão em Dunmurrow não significava que Montmorency o espantara de lá com suas práticas de magia negra.

Serenity quase riu alto e de repente a presença do sa­cerdote no grupo lhe pareceu bastante divertida. Talvez o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidisse manter o pobre homem no castelo, mas certamente não para oficiar a cerimônia de casamento. Afinal pode-se levar um cavalo até a água, mas não se pode obrigá-lo a beber. Ela escolhera o barão Montmorency, porém ele não a escolhera. Assim, com ou sem padre, não conseguia imaginar alguém forçando-o a casar-se.

E então, ficaria livre para voltar para casa...

Estava claro que Rubeus não a apreciava nem um pouco e a cada dia que passava forçava a marcha dos cavalos, como se o grupo estivesse indo direto para uma batalha, não para um casamento.

Luna choramingava e reclamava de pura exaustão, porém Serenity mantinha-se firme. Quanto mais cedo chegassem aos domínios de Montmorency, mais depressa poderia tomar o caminho de casa.

Contudo, ao se aproximarem de Dunmurrow, uma sensação estranha começou a dominá-la. A paisagem era Imponente, rude. Vastas planícies se estendiam a perder de vista e uma floresta lúgubre impunha sua presença ameaçadora. Entardecia quando Serenity, pela primeira vez, colocou os olhos sobre o castelo do Cavaleiro Ver­melho e apesar de todas as suas resoluções corajosas, sentiu um aperto terrível no coração.

O Sol se punha no horizonte, lançando sombras pro­fundas sobre as velhas paredes de pedras. A construção maciça e retangular lançava suas torres negras para o infinito, desafiando os céus. Uma névoa úmida e cinzenta se espalhava pelos arredores, como se saída do nada, envolvendo Dunmurrow num manto fantasmagórico.

O efeito era tão arrepiante que Serenity se sentiu va­cilar e por um momento perguntou-se se Montmorency não teria mesmo poderes sobrenaturais, poderes que o permitiam comandar os elementos da natureza e fazer com que uma névoa espessa escondesse seu castelo de olhos curiosos e visitantes indesejáveis.

Os lamentos angustiados de Luna arrancaram-na da­quela espécie de torpor. Ao reparar que os servos se ben­ziam e o padre murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, orações ou maldições talvez, Serenity deixou a hesitação de lado e foi em frente.

Então aguardou que os guardas do rei cruzassem a ponte levadiça. Pelo menos teria o calor de um fogo e a maciez de uma cama para confortá-la. E quem sabe ama­nhã, quando tomassem o caminho de casa, também se veriam livre da neve. Claro que, apesar do mau humor constante, Rubeus não se recusaria a acompanhá-las até Belvry. Porém, se ele tivesse coragem de recusar, não pensaria duas vezes antes de implorar o auxilio de alguns homens de Dunrnurrow. Afinal seria a esposa re­jeitada do senhor do castelo.

De repente Rubeus aproximou-se a galope, uma ex­pressão furiosa no rosto.

- Negaram-nos permissão para cruzar a ponte – ele informou espumando de raiva.

- Por quê? - Embora estivesse ansiosa para escapar do frio intenso, Serenity decidiu que aquele tipo de tra­tamento rude era motivo para celebração. Quem sabe Montmorency se recusaria a vê-la? Talvez pudesse partir para Belvry ainda mais cedo do que imaginara.

- Porque o castelo já está fechado para a noite e todos os visitantes são proibidos de entrar até amanhã de manhã.

Serenity inspirou fundo, pronta para fazer um comen­tário qualquer, quando ouviu um gemido angustiado. Luna balançava perigosamente sobre o cavalo, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar. Em questão de segundos estava ao lado da aia, amparando-a com o braço.

- Que bobagem é essa? - perguntou com altivez. - Exijo falar com o barão Montmorency agora mesmo!

- Foi o que eu fiz - Rubeus respondeu irritado. - Mas meu pedido foi recusado até amanhã.

Conformado, apesar de furioso, o emissário do rei man­dou os servos erguerem o acampamento sob as sombras do castelo.

Outro gemido de Luna exigiu a atenção de Serenity.

- Pare com isso, ou vou deixá-la cair no chão - avisou, impaciente com os chiliques da criada.

- Oh, minha lady, é como temíamos. O Cavaleiro Vermelho é uma criatura das trevas.

- Se ele fosse uma criatura das trevas, então deveria estar aqui, apreciando os arredores. Ele é uma criatura da grosseria, isso sim! Nunca ouvi dizer que alguém negasse abrigo a visitantes. E pensar que estamos aqui por ordem do rei! Este Cavaleiro Vermelho é ousado demais.

Embora a idéia de dormir outra noite ao relento, quan­do uma cama macia estava ao alcance das mãos, a in­comodasse, a atitude desafiadora de Montmorency a im­pressionava. Aliás, ia bem de acordo com seus planos.

- O homem é um demônio, marque bem minhas pa­lavras - Luna murmurou num tom lúgubre.

- E você marque bem minhas palavras - Serenity devolveu, um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. - Ele é um homem mal-educado e rude que não hesitará em desafiar as ordens do rei amanhã! E então... então poderemos ir para casa.

Na manhã seguinte, a ponte levadiça foi finalmente abaixada sobre a vala profunda que cercava o castelo e o grupo liderado por Rubeus pôde entrar em Dunrnurrow. Acostumada ao movimento incessante de Belvry, Serenity ficou surpresa ao descobrir o pátio quase deserto. A cons­trução parecia vazia! Sabendo como Luna interpretaria aquela ausência de pessoas, evitou fitar a serva.

Mesmo considerando a lenda criada em torno do Ca­valeiro Vermelho um punhado de bobagens, Serenity não conseguiu evitar a sensação desagradável, beirando ao pavor, que a invadiu ao ouvir a ponte levadiça sendo alçada de volta. Por um instante sentiu-se trancada dentro do um covil, à mercê de feras...

Determinada a enfrentar a situação a qualquer custo, procurou dominar o medo enquanto um guarda os con­duziu à parte interna do castelo. Porém o salão de Dun­murrow não lhe trouxe conforto algum. Imenso e escuro, cheirava a fumaça e mofo, sendo possível enxergar ca­madas grossas de sujeira acumuladas nas paredes. Que tipo de homem seria esse, capaz de deixar a própria casa nestas condições? As janelas estreitas estavam fechadas, quase não deixando passar os raios tímidos de Sol, in­suficientes para romper a escuridão.

Falta de iluminação adequada não era algo incomum, especialmente em construções antigas como o castelo de Dunmurrow, mas em geral o problema era contornado com o auxilio de velas e tochas, deixadas acesas durante o dia inteiro. Entretanto, apesar do tamanho impressio­nante do salão, quase não se viam velas.

Serenity estremeceu e olhou ao redor, procurando en­xergar através das sombras. Embora a lareira estivesse acesa, o fogo baixo de pouco servia para oferecer calor e conforto. De onde estava, a outra extremidade do salão era impenetrável, imersa em trevas sufocantes. Serenity recusava-se a fitar Luna que se aproximara do sacerdote como se buscasse proteção.

O grupo permaneceu em silêncio, a atmosfera opres­sora envolvendo-os como um manto. Dentro do silêncio pesado ouviam-se apenas os passos impacientes de Rubeus. O emissário do rei andava de um lado para o outro sem disfarçar a irritação crescente. Acostumado a ser tratado com uma certa deferência, não se conformava com o descaso mostrado pelo barão Montmorency, espe­cialmente depois da noite passada ao relento.

Quando Rubeus parecia a ponto de explodir, um ser­vo anunciou que o Cavaleiro Vermelho mandara lhes ser­vir uma refeição. Mesmo ainda sendo um tanto cedo para o almoço, os homens se atiraram à comida, como se es­tivessem famintos não só de alimentos mas de algo que lhes desse uma sensação de normalidade.

- Vamos, coma, minha lady - Luna murmurou pu­xando a jovem para o seu lado.

Porém Serenity sentia-se incapaz de comer; não quando tinha consciência da gravidade da tarefa que a aguar­dava. De repente seu plano lhe parecia ousado demais, incerto demais para alcançar o sucesso. Além de tudo o castelo de Montmorency a perturbava profundamente, inquietando-a ao extremo. Até o momento presente, o homem fazia jus à sua reputação.

Um único servo ia e vinha da cozinha, trazendo tra­vessas, fatiando a carne assada, servindo cerveja.

- Onde estão todos? - ela indagou assombrada, sem na verdade esperar qualquer resposta. Acostumada ao movimento do salão principal em Belvry, onde as vozes das damas, cavaleiros, servos e visitantes se misturavam numa alegre algazarra, era impossível não se ressentir desse silêncio lúgubre. O castelo era muito quieto, o eco das paredes vazias transformando qualquer barulho num Bom ameaçador.

- Ele é inumano, pode estar certa disso - Serenity sus­surrou horrorizada.

- Não é inumano viver na pobreza - Serenity retru­cou, um ar pensativo no rosto. - Só agora percebi como sempre tomei certas coisas como garantidas. O castelo que meu pai construiu quando jovem ainda está em óti­mas condições nos dias de hoje, cheio de luz, belas pin­turas, tapeçarias delicadas. E também muitos servos cumprindo suas obrigações...

- Grande parte disso se deve a você, minha lady. Os homens, quando deixados por sua própria conta, em geral acabam se descuidando da comida e da limpeza. - Luna foz uma careta de desagrado.

- Concordo inteiramente. - Pelo pouco que Serenity conseguira ver até então, o castelo Dunmurrow parecia Imundo. Uma grossa camada de sujeira cobria o chão e o ar tinha o cheiro desagradável de alimentos estragados e lixo acumulado. As paredes estavam pretas de fumaça, as mesas sujas e ásperas. Os pratos usados na refeição nadavam em gordura e ela se perguntou se o resto do castelo também estava naquelas tristes condições.

Servida em pratos limpos ou não, a verdade é que a comida tinha um gosto intragável. Depois de provar o primeiro pedaço da carne, Serenity deu-se por satisfeita e mordiscou uma fatia de pão enquanto os outros conti­nuavam a almoçar. E como almoçaram. A refeição deu a impressão de durar para sempre, servindo apenas para aumentar seu estado de agitação.

De qualquer maneira todos pareciam mais relaxados com os estômagos cheios, à exceção de Rubeus e Serenity, cada qual mais furioso do que o outro.

- Vamos, minha lady, beba alguma coisa – Luna insistiu, procurando acalmá-la.

- Não quero nada, quero apenas dar esse caso por encerrado. Mal posso esperar que Montmorency apareça para resolver o assunto. Assim poderemos ir embora logo!

- Psiu! - A criada apontou discretamente na direção de Rubeus.

Serenity ignorou o aviso.

- Por que a demora? Por que somos obrigados a aguar­dar aqui como mendigos depois de termos sido forçados a passar a noite do lado de fora do castelo?

- Minha lady, por favor, cuidado com a língua. As paredes têm ouvidos. Não seria sensato desafiar a ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- Pois não me importo se ele é o próprio diabo en­carnado. Se não formos admitidos na sua presença he­rética neste instante, partirei para Belvry. Claro que as­sim a ordem do rei perderá o valor.

Luna cobriu o rosto com as mãos, apavorada, enquanto Rubeus fuzilava Serenity com o olhar. Como se aguar­dasse o momento certo para interferir, um servo chamado Kelvin deu um passo à frente.

- Se minha lady e este cavaleiro fizerem o favor de me acompanhar, meu lorde está pronto para recebê-los agora.

Por um momento Serenity pensou em levar Luna tam­bém, mas acabou decidindo que o melhor era deixá-la no salão, na companhia dos outros. Se o Cavaleiro Ver­melho fosse metade do que os rumores envolvendo sua reputação afirmavam, provavelmente a criada desmaia­ria de novo.

Kelvin os conduziu através de um corredor gelado até li ma escada em espiral. Era quase impossível enxergar os degraus, tão espessa a escuridão. O castiçal levado pelo servo silencioso de pouco adiantava e ela mal per­cebeu quando pararam diante de uma porta de madeira maciça. Então Kelvin abriu-a e fez um sinal para que entrassem.

Serenity presumiu que estivessem nos aposentos do Ca­valeiro Vermelho, no próprio covil da fera. Depois do frio penetrante do corredor, o calor dentro do quarto imenso era mais do que bem-vindo. Ela aproximou-se da lareira para estendeu as mãos para aquecê-las, enquanto olhava ao redor curiosa. Se houvessem janelas, deviam estar her­meticamente fechadas porque o único foco de iluminação vinha do fogo pálido. Com muita dificuldade, percebeu que as paredes eram pintadas de vermelho claro e as cortinas de veludo acompanhavam o mesmo tom. Na ver­dade, um ambiente perfeito para Montmorency conside­rando todos os rumores, é claro.

Sem tachas ou castiçais para aliviar as trevas, estavam todos envolvidos numa escuridão quase total.

Bem longe deles, envolto pelas sombras mais pesadas, destacava-se a figura de um homem altíssimo, ladeado por dois cachorros enormes.

Seria Montmorency? Serenity focalizou bem os olhos tentando enxergá-lo melhor, porém por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia vê-la com nitidez. Contudo não linha dúvidas de que, apesar de sentado, era um homem muito, muito maior do que Rubeus. Além da altura, era impossível distinguir as feições do rosto, a cor e o comprimento dos cabelos ou mesmo as roupas que o des­conhecido usava. Embora o instinto lhe dissesse que es­tava frente a frente com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, ainda assim não podia ver nada além de uma silhueta escura.

Toda aquela circunstância incomum era bastante in­quietante. Que tipo de homem seria ele? Será que pro­curava assustá-los propositalmente? Serenity jamais te­mera a noite e nunca acreditara nas histórias fantásticas que se contavam sobre o barão Endymion Montmorency. Mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar os tremores que a sacudiram da cabeça aos pés, como um aviso carregado de maus presságios.

Se estivesse presente, Luna, com certeza, teria caído desmaiada no chão.

_**Espero que tenham gostado aguardo comentários!**_

_**Já nee!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Oi

_**Oi!!**_

_**Como eu havia dito tenho muito interesse em postar o mais rápido possível cada capítulo estou num período de tempo disponível !**_

_**Esta história me contagiou de tal maneira que decidi compartilha-la com vocês espero que apreciem muito e a cada capitulo a coisa ferve...**_

_**Ah! Só uma explicaçãozinha o servo que no capitulo tinha colocado o nome de Kelvin na verdade é Melvin o amigo de Usagi no anime na hora confundi O.o'' mas já encontraram ajustado.**_

_**Perceberam que para aquela época Serenity é muito destemida mas agora encontrou alguém a sua altura, quem dominará quem? (huahuahua)pra saberem continuem acompanhando e digam o que estão achando prometo que serei rapidinha nas atualizações.**_

_**Conto com suas reviews!**_

_**Bodas de Fogo **_

"Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela".

CAPITULO DOIS

Li a mensagem que o rei me enviou. - A voz profunda e forte não es­condia um certo tom de zombaria. Ou seria irritação? Serenity sentiu-se ofendida com a falta de consideração, em especial porque o barão fora direto ao assunto sem dar ao trabalho de lhes dar as boas-vindas de maneira educada. Ao pensar na longa noite passada ao relento, nas horas infindáveis dentro do salão sujo e frio e na escuridão que a impedia de enxergar seu anfitrião, a luva explodiu.

- Fico feliz em saber, meu lorde - ela respondeu altiva. - Esperamos tanto tempo que comecei a achar que ninguém em seu castelo sabia ler.

A resposta carregada de insulto velado fez com que o barão olhasse na sua direção, e apesar de não poder ver, sabia que um par de olhos hostis a fitavam de dentro das trevas. Entretanto havia chegado a um ponto tal de estresse emocional, que nada mais im­portava.

- Se você não tem intenção de se submeter à ordem continuou secamente -, então por favor nos diga para que possamos partir. Tenho uma longa jornada pela fren­te e muitas noites a mais para dormir ao relento antes de chegar em casa.

Um silêncio prolongado caiu sobre todos e Serenity teve vontade de esbofetear o desconhecido, de obrigá-lo a le­vantar-se e lhe prestar as honras a que uma dama da corte tem direito em vez de ficar sentado no meio das sombras, como um verdadeiro demônio vermelho.

- Minha lady... - Montmorency fez uma pausa, como se não conseguisse lembrar o nome da mulher que haviam lhe imposto como noiva. Serenity teve vontade de gritar de ódio. - Lady de Laci - ele continuou muito calmo. - Segundo esta carta, você devia escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros do reino e escolheu a mim. Posso saber por quê?

Esforçando-se para manter-se serena diante de uma pergunta tão direta, Serenity mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Bem no fundo, esperara que Montmorency a recusasse e a mandasse embora de Dunmurrow, talvez com uma objeção delicada, talvez com uma reprimenda gros­seira. Só não imaginara que seus motivos seriam inter­rogados com tamanha ousadia.

Vendo-a hesitar, o barão voltou-se para Rubeus.

- Você, senhor, responda-me. Será que esta dama é uma bruxa, para ninguém da corte se dispor a aceitá-la como esposa?

Serenity sentiu o rosto em fogo enquanto Rubeus su­focava uma risada ao responder.

- Ela é conhecida por sua teimosia, meu lorde, en­tretanto muitos cavaleiros da corte. a aceitariam de muito bom grado.

- Sim, pois trata-se de uma dama muito rica, não é?

A insinuação deselegante do Cavaleiro Vermelho não lhe passou despercebida. Como é que aquele homem tinha coragem de sugerir que somente o seu dinheiro a tornava atraente aos olhos masculinos? Serenity inspirou fundo e contou até dez, quando sua vontade era esganar o barão.

- Na sua opinião, senhor, lady de Laci é uma mulher graciosa?

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos enquanto Rubeus a fitava intensamente. Aliás, o primeiro sinal de interesse que o emissário do rei demonstrava sobre a sua pessoa.

- Sim, meu lorde. É uma dama não muito alta, de constituição delicada. Os cabelos são tão louros que pa­recem entrelaçados da prata mais fina. E os olhos... os olhos são prateados também. Profundos, brilhantes como pedras preciosas. A beleza de minha lady é conhecida em todo o reino - Rubeus concluiu um pouco sem jeito com a própria eloqüência.­

-O temperamento da dama obedece a mesma descrição?­

O emissário do rei teve a delicadeza de não responder. Serenity estava possessa de ódio. Nunca se sentira tão humilhada como naquele instante, em que dois homens discutiam suas qualidades e defeitos como se ela não passasse de um objeto à venda.

- E então você me escolheu, minha lady - Montmorency afirmou num tom ameaçador que a fez estremecer apesar da raiva. - Talvez os cavalheiros da corte fossem um tanto imberbes demais para o seu gosto e assim você pensou que o Cavaleiro Vermelho estaria melhor equipado para a tarefa de domá-la?

Rubeus riu baixinho.

- Posso ver agora que foi um erro, meu lorde - Serenity retrucou friamente, o coração batendo descompas­sado no peito, as mãos cobertas por um suor gelado.

- Sim. Foi um erro... um erro seu, não é mesmo? ­- Seria impossível não perceber o desprezo contido em cada uma das palavras.

Como Serenity se recusasse a responder, um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o ambiente até que Montmorency vol­tar a falar, a voz destituída de qualquer emoção.

- Mas o que está feito está feito. Que assim seja. Melvin vá preparar a capela e leve o sacerdote para lá quando tudo estiver pronto. Sinto não estarmos acostumados a receber visitantes em Dunmurrow e a hospitalidade oferecida dentro do meu castelo é limitada. Con­tudo, faremos o melhor possível. - Com um breve aceno de mão, ele os dispensou fazendo o sangue de Serenity correr gelado nas veias.

- Espere! - Ela pediu sem esconder o desespero. ­- Meu lorde, posso falar com você em particular?

-Sim.

Obviamente aliviado por seu dever estar quase cum­prido, Rubeus apressou-se a sair, seguido de Melvin. Serenity foi deixada só na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho, que permanecia escondido nas sombras. Que tipo de ho­mem se trancaria numa total escuridão quando lá fora reinava a plena luz do dia? De pé diante de alguém de quem sequer podia enxergar o rosto, ela se sentiu vacilar. Foi com muito esforço que se armou de coragem e deu um passo na direção da figura ameaçadora.

Um dos cachorros rosnou baixo.

- Parada, minha Lady.

Confusa, Serenity ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos e depois deu outro passo para a frente. Os cachorros voltaram a rosnar, o som assustador ecoando dentro das trevas.

- Parada, eu disse - Montmorency repetiu irritado. - Sente-se - ele completou com um pouquinho mais de delicadeza, apontando para o sofá perto da lareira. Serenity obedeceu como um cachorrinho ensinado.

- Meu lorde, garanto-lhe que essa história toda é um grande erro - ela começou, apertando as mãos geladas uma de encontro a outra no auge da aflição.

- Sim, é verdade. E a responsabilidade sobre esse erro monumental é toda sua. Você pensava que eu iria desafiar uma ordem do rei?

O silêncio de Serenity confirmou as suspeitas do barão de Dunmurrow.

- Então foi isso mesmo. - Montmorency riu amar­gurado.

- Sua reputação é assombrosa, meu lorde.

- Entendo. Talvez você achasse que eu poderia fazer a ordem desaparecer no ar como fumaça, usando um tru­que qualquer de feitiçaria?

Serenity engoliu em seco, incapaz de responder. Por um momento julgou tê-lo visto sorrir dentro das sombras.

- Bem, minha cara lady de Laci, suas maquinações deram errado e o plano foi por água abaixo. Não importa o que você tenha ouvido a meu respeito, porque nada neste mundo me faria desafiar meu rei. Devo muito a Andrew e vou obedecê-lo. Agora que você fez sua cama, sugiro que deite nela.

Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada do servo. Imediatamente Montmorency o mandou entrar.

- Melvin, por favor, acompanhe minha noiva aos seus aposentos. Vamos nos casar o mais depressa possível.

As palavras firmes do Cavaleiro Vermelho soaram como uma verdadeira sentença de morte.

Embora Serenity estivesse sentada imóvel no quarto, sua mente fervilhava. Ainda dava tempo de fugir. Pre­cisava apenas abrir a porta e escapar daquele castelo amaldiçoado. Considerando a escuridão reinante, seria fácil passar despercebida. Mas o que a aguardava do lado de fora? Seria capaz de convencer os guardas a deixá-la sair? E quanto à ponte levadiça? Serenity praguejou baixinho, de uma maneira muito pouco feminina.

Apesar de ter trabalhado duro, planejado e esquema­tizado à exaustão,estava a um passo de se casar. E não rum algum almofadinha obediente e sim com um homem que sequer expunha a face à luz, um homem que se mantinha distante de todos! Serenity estremeceu violen­tamente, porém procurou reagir. O bruto não iria assustá-la. Também não iria fugir. A dignidade e o orgulho dos de Laci a manteriam de pé.

Uma batida repentina à porta interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos. Oh, Deus, a última coisa que queria nesse momento era ser obrigada a ouvir os lamentos de Luna. Precisava concentrar-se em manter o próprio au­tocontrole e não agüentaria ter que consolar a criada também.

Entretanto não era Luna, mas o sempre-presente Melvin.

- Meu lorde a aguarda na capela, minha lady – ele anunciou, uma expressão impenetrável no rosto.

Serenity sentiu um aperto no coração, incapaz de acre­ditar que o tempo havia passado tão depressa. Sua ba­gagem continuava no salão lá embaixo, portanto ainda usava o mesmo vestido que trocara ao acordar. Sequer tinha consigo uma escova para arrumar os cabelos. Por outro lado, nada disso importava. O que aquele bruta­montes do Cavaleiro Vermelho pensava a seu respeito não fazia a menor diferença. Inspirando fundo, levan­tou-se e acompanhou Melvin como se estivesse marchando para a própria execução.

Os dois atravessaram alguns corredores estreitos até que finalmente chegaram à capela. O local estava tão escuro quanto o resto do castelo. Tendo perdido a noção das horas, Serenity não sabia se lá fora já anoitecera, porque com certeza as trevas dentro daquelas paredes não eram naturais, e sim provocadas por um homem.

De queixo erguido, caminhou para o altar tentando não prestar atenção nas poucas pessoas reunidas para assistir à cerimônia. Seria Luna num canto, benzendo-se e choramingando? Teria ouvido alguém murmurar as pa­lavras blasfêmia e adorador do diabo?

Reunindo todas as suas forças, Serenity lutou para manter a serenidade porque apesar da demonstração ex­terior de coragem não estava imune aos efeitos da at­mosfera ameaçadora de Dunmurrow. As sombras perpé­tuas, o odor de mofo e o silêncio pesado, pouco contri­buíam para fazer da capela a casa de Deus.

Também os rostos ali reunidos em nada lembravam as fisionomias alegres que costumam enfeitar os casamentos.

Com muita dificuldade, evitou pensar nas palavras de Luna. O fato do Cavaleiro Verme1ho apreciar a escuridão não significava que fosse um feiticeiro ou algum tipo de criatura do mal. Afinal já fora obrigada a enfrentar coisas piores na vida do que um punhado de sombras.

Endymion Montmorency a aguardava no altar. Uma figura alta e misteriosa ao lado do sacerdote. Ao se aproximar, Serenity tropeçou, sendo imediatamente amparada por uma mão forte, de dedos longos e ágeis. Ela levantou os olhos, buscando enxergar o futuro marido. Porém à escuridão era tão grande que nada pôde ver. Havia qualquer coisa de pagão em casar-se com um homem de quem sequer vira o rosto.

Recusando-se a se deixar intimidar, ela fitou o sacer­dote que, iluminado por um pequeno castiçal, era a única pessoa visível dentro da capela. O homenzinho parecia hesitar em dar início à cerimônia. Na verdade não podia culpá-lo. A escuridão que os cercava parecia uma coisa viva e pulsante, pronta para engolfá-los num vazio absoluto e ameaçador.

Quando Montmorency a tocou de leve, Serenity ficou rígida, a respiração suspensa. Embora soubesse que o contato seria breve, que os dois precisavam se dar as mãos para professar os votos, ainda assim não estava preparada para a experiência. Lutando contra pânico, obrigou-se a relaxar e para sua surpresa, apesar das previsões de Luna, o Cavaleiro Vermelho não possuía garras ou casco. A mão masculina lhe parecia inteiramente normal. Sem que pudesse evi­tar, ela estremeceu.

Entretanto não foi um estremecimento de medo, mas um arrepio de excitação que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés. Surpresa, Serenity não sabia como decifrar aquela emoção estranha, despertada pelo roçar da pele de Montmorency na sua. Jamais sentira algo assim. Seria o seu comportamento inesperado o resultado de algum feitiço? Estaria sob um encantamento lançado pelo Ca­valeiro vermelho?

A possibilidade quase a deixou fora de si. Porém, em vez de se entregar ao pavor cego, procurou se concentrar nas palavras do sacerdote. Percebendo que continuava nervosa, contou até dez. Depois até vinte. Afinal estava longe de ser uma mulher ignorante, capaz de acreditar em magia negra. Por outro lado, era difícil se convencer do contrário quando segurava a mão de um homem en­coberto pela escuridão.

De repente Serenity se convenceu de que encontrara uma explicação lógica para aquela sensação esquisita. Não estava acostumada à proximidade física. Tendo sido criada na companhia de irmãos pouco afetuosos e do pai, de quem sempre mantivera uma distância respeitosa, jamais soubera, ou quisera, externar afeição. Tocar al­guém era algo estranho... e em geral repugnante.

Ainda se lembrava muito bem do barão Sapphire Rothschilde, um cavaleiro que conhecera na corte. Numa tentativa revoltante de cortejá-la; o homem a pressionara de en­contro à parede e a beijara na boca, os lábios úmidos e nojentos enchendo-a de asco. Serenity o chutara na virilha antes de escapar correndo, mais decidida do que nunca a jamais se submeter a um marido.

Entretanto estava casando-se com um homem infini­tamente mais repulsivo do que Sapphire Rothschilde. Seria mes­mo? O estranho é que não experimentava nojo agora e sim um prazer desconhecido e inexplicável. Havia algo de assustador no Cavaleiro Vermelho. E algo perturbador também. Isso sim, a inquietava.

Serenity lançou um olhar na direção do cavaleiro ao seu lado cuja alta estatura a fazia sentir-se ainda mais pequenina e indefesa. Fosse por magia ou não, tratava-se de um homem forte e poderoso. A mão que segurava a sua poderia esmagá-la como a uma casca de noz. Como seria hoje a noite? O pensamento era tão apavorante que não ousava deter-se nas implicações.

Você fez a sua cama, agora deite-se nela. As palavras de Montmorency retomaram à sua mente como um aviso. Os dedos longos que mal a tocavam agora, diante do sacerdote, poderiam perder a delicadeza na privacidade do quarto. Enorme e com o rosto escondido pelas sombras, o Cavaleiro Vermelho poderia muito bem ser algum tipo de demônio. Um demônio com quem seria obrigada a deitar-se hoje a noite.

Como se percebesse seu estado crescente de aflição, Montmorency apertou-lhe a mão com firmeza. Absorven­do o poder que emanava daquela figura sólida, Serenity teve forças para reunir um resto de coragem e acompa­nhar a cerimônia até o fim.

Embora tivesse a impressão que o barão lhe transmi­tira calma e confiança no momento em mais precisara, ela ficou aliviada quando as mãos de ambos se separaram. Entretanto o alívio teve curta duração. Antes mesmo de se recobrar da intensidade das emoções, foi tomada nos braços e apertada de encontro a um peito largo.

Serenity deixou escapar um murmúrio de surpresa. Era estranho sentir o corpo de um homem pressionando-lhe os seios. Talvez se pudesse enxergá-lo, a sensação seria menos inquietante. Porém a escuridão da capela dava a Impressão de que estavam a sós, separados do resto do mundo... E sua única tábua de salvação era o Cavaleiro vermelho.

Desorientada, ergueu as mãos, os dedos trêmulos emaranhando-se nas dobras da túnica daquele que acabara de se tornar seu marido. Imediatamente Endymion Montmorency deslizou as mãos pelos ombros delicados, até tocá-la na base do pescoço. Cada centímetro de pele acariciada pelos dedos masculinos parecia ganhar vida, ficando em fogo. Então ele a beijou na boca. Foi um beijo rápido e impe­tuoso, que terminou antes mesmo que Serenity percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Desnorteada, piscou várias ve­zes, porém não conseguia vê-lo. Como se num sonho, aguardou, cheia de expectativa... embora não soubesse bem o quê. Ao sentir as mãos de Montmorency percorrem seus braços, ela prendeu a respiração, um calor Intenso tomando conta de suas entranhas. Levada por um impulso incontrolável, apoiou-se no corpo viril e ergueu o rosto...

- Você pode se retirar para seu quarto agora. Espero-a para jantarmos juntos. - Ele deu-lhe as costas e afas­tou-se, deixando atrás de si apenas a escuridão.

Assombrada pelo que acontecera, Serenity teria per­manecido ali parada, imóvel, se um som vindo do altar não lhe chamasse a atenção. Esquecera-se por completo do sacerdote.

Será que somente alguns minutos haviam passado? Por que então a sensação de que Montmorency e ela tinham ficado sozinhos, envoltos por um manto de som­bras, durante toda uma eternidade? Entretanto a capela não parecia tão às escuras agora. As poucas pessoas pre­sentes conversavam num tom normal, incapazes de per­ceber o que lhe acontecera.

Mas o que lhe acontecera?

Não sabia dizer ao certo. Por um louco instante tivera a impressão de que não existia capela, sacerdote, teste­munhas,.. apenas Montmorency e ela, juntos... tocando-­se. Ainda podia sentir o calor das mãos fortes na sua pele, a pressão do peito largo, a boca... Serenity passou os dedos de leve sobre os lábios. Era como se aquele homem a tivesse marcado com um ferro em brasa.

Percebendo o absurdo dos pensamentos, abaixou a mão com força, certa de que as histórias de Luna estavam dando asas à sua imaginação. Fora apenas um beijo de protocolo, nada além. O fato de não estar acostumada a receber atenções masculinas transformara um aconteci­mento banal em algo fora do comum. A circunstância anormal em que o casamento fora realizado acabara im­pedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza. Montmorency não apertara sua mão para lhe transmitir coragem e segu­rança, como chegara a pensar, porque ele continuava ir­ritado. De outro modo não a teria mandado para o quarto tão secamente.

Serenity mordeu os lábios nervosa. As coisas estavam acontecendo depressa demais para o seu gosto. E tudo era tão estranho que não conseguia entender, mesmo sempre tendo se considerado uma pessoa capaz de ana­lisar qualquer situação com perspicácia. Sentia-se inse­gura, e não gostava nada disso. Por natureza, e vocação, Serenity gostava de dominar, de dar a última palavra em qualquer questão. Contudo começava a se achar impo­tente em Dunmurrow. Dentro do castelo transformara-se numa prisioneira das trevas, a noiva infeliz de um marido que não a queria.

Parecia-lhe impossível que seu plano, traçado com to­dos os detalhes e o maior cuidado semanas atrás, pudesse ter terminado daquela maneira desastrosa. Do dia para a noite, tornara-se esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho, uma figura densa, ameaçadora, capaz de exercer controle não apenas através de suas excentricidades mas através do simples toque das mãos também.

De volta ao quarto, Serenity descobriu que seus baús haviam sido entregues. Um lembrete final de que não poderia voltar para casa. Inquieta, passou os dedos sobre o anel que Montmorency lhe colocara no anular esquerdo, o sinal de que seria obrigada a viver naquele lugar frio assustador para sempre.

Embora sua vontade fosse deitar na cama e chorar, ela ordenou a Luna que desfizesse a bagagem. Depois abriu a porta e chamou por Melvin.

- Há mais velas que eu possa usar? - O servo fitou-a ansioso e murmurou um sim quase inaudível. – Então faça-me o favor de trazê-las. Não posso suportar nem permitir essa escuridão permanente. Existem criadas ou homens no castelo para fazer o serviço de limpeza?

- Tem uma lavadeira.

- Pois mande-a a minha presença agora mesmo.

Melvin concordou com um aceno e se retirou depressa, o rosto coberto por uma palidez mortal.

- Quero que alguém limpe este quarto – Serenity falou para Luna. A criada, que permanecia parada no mesmo lugar, continuava gemendo e se revoltando contra o destino que as mandara para aquele antro esquecido por Deus. Serenity achou melhor ignorá-la e abriu as ja­nelas. A lufada de ar, embora gelada, era limpa e fresca, trazendo luz às trevas. Atentamente, estudou o ambiente.

Era um quarto pequeno e pobremente mobiliado. Ape­nas uma cama e um pequeno sofá defronte a lareira. As paredes estavam cinzas, o assoalho quase negro e o cor­tinado da cama empoeirado. A visão não podia ser mais desanimadora.

- Este quartinho miserável é um verdadeiro insulto... minha lady. - A serva estava vermelha de raiva. - E uma desgraça para qualquer dama e em especial para você, acostumada a viver rodeada de conforto e beleza. Oh, céus, não há sequer uma cadeira neste antro!

- Julgando pela ausência de mobiliário no castelo, posso me julgar uma mulher de sorte por ter esse sofá. Fazer almofadas para deixá-lo mais confortável será uma tarefa fácil.

Luna fez uma careta, trazendo um sorriso aos lábios de Serenity pela primeira vez desde que haviam posto os pés em Dunmurrow.

- Aliás, considerando a idade desta construção, diria até que somos afortunadas. Olhe só a lareira! - Ela estremeceu, imaginando uma cela fria e sem janelas, gra­ta pelo pouco que a cercava. Depois pensou nos aposentos principais, normalmente ocupados pela esposa do barão, e estremeceu outra vez. Entretanto o arrepio que a per­correu de alto a baixo era estranho, uma sensação que não conseguia explicar.

Sacudindo os sentimentos despertados pela lembrança do marido, Serenity abriu a boca para dizer que preferia estar numa cela nua do que na alcova de Montmorency. Mas resolveu ficar calada. Os aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho se assemelhavam às descrições que Luna faria da própria moradia do diabo e não estava com nenhuma disposição para ouvir as comparações da velha criada.

Já ouvira tolices além da conta.

- Este quarto me servirá bem depois de limpo - Serenity insistiu mais asperamente do que pretendia. As condições dos aposentos eram mesmo precárias, porém, como em todo o castelo, o grande problema centrava-se na sujeira, algo que podia ser consertado. - Se a lava­deira não puder nos ajudar, então você e eu faremos o trabalho sozinhas até que mais mulheres possam ser tra­zidas da aldeia. E posso lhe garantir que elas virão! Não importa a que custo.

De repente Serenity pareceu fazer uma descoberta sig­nificativa.

- Dinheiro! - ela exclamou surpresa. - Luna! Talvez esse Cavaleiro Vermelho, tão feroz, seja pobre! Talvez a ausência de servos signifique que se trata de um feudo improdutivo. O castelo tem poucas velas porque não há como comprá-las. É possível que nenhum aldeão saiba como fabricá-las tampouco.

Embora Luna não parecesse muito convencida com os argumentos, Serenity continuou a falar, tentando de­sesperadamente encontrar uma explicação plausível para o estado de abandono em que a propriedade se encontrava.

- Se o problema é dinheiro, isso pode ser remediado com facilidade. Mandarei que me tragam o que precisa­mos de Belvry. Ou melhor... podemos nos mudar para Belvry! - Ela sentou-se na cama, maravilhada com a idéia que lhe ocorrera e com a esperança que a possibi­lidade lhe trouxera.

Talvez, quem sabe talvez, Montmorency ficaria feliz em ser dono de uma propriedade próspera e não se im­portaria de morar em Belvry pelo menos durante uma parte do ano. Cheia de expectativas, Serenity fitou Luna, porém a criada balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, cheia de desânimo.

- Talvez, minha lady, talvez. Contudo, apesar da pobreza, deve existir madeira o suficiente nas redondezas para sejam feitas tochas, pelo menos para iluminar o salão. Não consigo entender por que aquele espaço todo é mantido nas sombras. É até perigoso.

A esperança que começara a crescer em seu coração perdeu o significado. Luna estava certa, claro. Não ha­veria nenhuma mudança para Belvry. O instinto lhe dizia que o Cavaleiro Vermelho estava muitíssimo bem em Dunmurrow, envolto na mais total escuridão.

xXx

_**Nota da não autora**_

_**Beatriz: **_Olá! Você foi a 1ª a deixar um comentário ! (nhá que legal) muito obrigada e como você viu fui rápida. Eu também to muito ansiosa pra saber o que vocês acham desta história continue acompanhando.

_**Acdy-chan: **_Nossa estou honrada por ter adicionado esta fic ao seus favoritos prometo não decepcionar. E a respeito do "nosso" (hehe!) Cavaleiro Vermelho, muito suspense o cerca mas é aí que entra Serenity que se sente atraída pelo mistério que envolve seu agora marido. Continue acompanhando e deixe comentário ele é contagiante, amei!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

_**Oi!**_

_**Bem esta história como disse não é minha nem tão pouco Sailor moon... aiaiai(suspiro!)Tudo bem é um prazer partilhar com vocês esta história de amor.**_

_**Estou muito feliz de saber que estão gostando, vou deixá-las ler, no final deste capítulo comentarei as reviews e como prometido mais um capítulo postado e o outro saí em breve!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO TRÊS

De cabeça erguida, Serenity seguiu o sem­pre-presente Melvin, que viera buscá-la para o jantar. Seu quarto e o cubículo ao lado, uma espécie de depósito, estavam agora limpos e arrumados. Ela ten­tava não pensar nos aposentos espaçosos de Belvry ou no solário, rodeado de janelas envidraçadas, onde costu­mava passar a maior parte do dia. Talvez pudesse mandar buscar algumas de suas tapeçarias favoritas para cobrir as paredes de Dunmurrow e para alegrá-la também...

Determinada a não alimentar pensamentos dolorosos, tratou de se concentrar nos problemas imediatos. Depois do jantar iria pedir que lhe preparassem um banho, de­cidiu, esforçando-se para se concentrar em detalhes. Quem sabe se mantivesse a mente voltada para assuntos banais não conseguiria esquecer, pelo menos por um mo­mento, o tamanho e a gravidade de seu erro.

Sim, havia se enganado terrivelmente, Sereniry admitiu pela primeira vez, embora continuasse a negar o fato para Luna. Seu plano fora um completo desastre porque se apoiara demais nas reações de terceiros. Quando o rei e Montmorency agiram de maneira inesperada, tudo fora por água abaixo. Em vez de ganhar a liberdade, suas atitudes a tinham condenado a viver neste lugar sinistro.

O bom senso lhe dizia que devia ter escolhido um outro homem para marido, entretanto bastava pensar nos ca­valeiros da corte para chegar a conclusão de que con­tinuaria a rejeitá-los de forma definitiva. A verdade é que preferia não ter se casado com ninguém. E se a opi­nião de Luna fosse levada em consideração, permanecia uma mulher solteira. A criada insistia na idéia de que Montmorency era um fantasma ou um demônio, não uma criatura mortal, com sangue quente correndo nas veias. Enquanto arrumavam o quarto, a pobre-coitada fizera questão de repetir à exaustão cada um dos boatos que ouvira sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, fazendo-o assumir os mais variados papéis, desde o próprio diabo encarnado até um espectro destituído de forma.

Serenity sorriu para si mesma ao se lembrar das tolices contadas pela serva, pois aquelas histórias absurdas. Aliás, pensando bem no assunto, talvez não hou­vesse escolhido tão mal assim. Montmorency, de quem não chegara a ver sequer a face, podia ser um marido até melhor do que um homem de carne e osso.

Afinal devia ser mais fácil 1idar com uma sombra do que com um nobre arrogante. Não, não era verdade. O Cavaleiro Vermelho, fosse sombra ou não, jamais se deixaria dominar.

Seguindo Melvin por um corredor frio e estreito, cercado de pedras por todos os lados, Serenity tropeçou várias vezes por causa da escuridão. Praguejando em silêncio, desejou ardentemente ter escolhido outro cavaleiro para marido. Se houvesse optado por um dos nobres da corte poderia até estar enfrentando outros problemas agora, mas pelo menos seria capaz de enxergar! A noite eterna de Dunmurrow começava a pesar sobre seus ombros como um fardo, frustrando quaisquer esforços de manter a pre­tensão de que vivia uma situação normal.

Quando Melvin parou diante dos aposentos principais ela não se surpreendeu. Não era incomum que o lorde de um castelo ceasse em particular na companhia de amigos íntimos ou convidados especiais. Porém não gos­tava nada de estar de volta à alcova do Cavaleiro Ver­melho. O quarto enorme parecia ainda mais escuro do que se lembrava. O fogo da lareira continuava sendo a única fonte de luz, as labaredas inquietas atirando-se para o ar como línguas vermelhas e vorazes.

Montmorency já estava sentado à mesa, aguardando-a no meio das sombras. Embora houvesse debochado das histórias contadas por Luna horas antes, não conseguia evitar a pontada de inquietude que aquela figura enorme despertava. Sentia-se como uma presa, atocaiada pelo caçador. Ao ouvir um rosnado, estremeceu violentamente.

- Quieto, Pollux - Montmorency falou e Serenity per­cebeu, para seu alívio, que o som viera de um dos cães, não de seu marido. Contudo, a escuridão absoluta e a presença ameaçadora dos animais, tornava difícil ignorar os avisos de Luna. Talvez o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse uma fera, uma coisa horrenda, disforme... Talvez tivesse o rosto distorcido por focinho, caninos afiados e um par de olhos vermelhos flamejantes...

- Sente-se, minha lady. Não vou mordê-la.

O tom seco, quase insultuoso, acabou por transformar o desassossego em irritação. Serenity ergueu o queixo, engoliu uma resposta mal-educada e sentou-se.

- Meu lorde - ela o cumprimentou no mesmo tom. Depois olhou ao redor, procurando sinais da presença de outras pessoas. Para sua total surpresa, havia apenas dois lugares postos à mesa. - Onde está o padre? ­Indagou. - E Rubeus, o emissário do rei?

Montmorency não pareceu gostar das perguntas.

- Eles já se foram - respondeu asperamente. - Par­tiram logo após a cerimônia de casamento, ansiosos para começar a longa jornada que os aguardava.

Serenity sentiu um misto de frio e calor intenso. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele pequeno grupo que a acompanhara não fora convidado para, pelo menos, per­noitar no castelo. Mesmo que não houvesse abundância de alimentos por causa do inverno, com certeza um pouco de pão e vinho poderia ser servido aos convidados. Jamais ouvira dizer que as testemunhas de um casamento fossem mandadas embora sem que lhes servissem uma refeição.

Saber-se sozinha na companhia do Cavaleiro Verme­lho, trancada dentro de Dunmurrow para sempre e com todos os laços que a prendiam ao mundo exterior cortados, era algo no mínimo inquietante.

- Você os mandou embora sem... sem uma palavra minha? - ela indagou procurando manter a voz firme.

- Eu não sabia que você queria lhes falar. - Montmorency deu de ombros, como se o assunto não lhe des­pertasse o menor interesse. - Aliás, ambos me pareciam bastante ansiosos para tomar o caminho de casa.

Claro que aqueles dois deviam estar loucos para fugir do antro do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Serenity pensou, cheia de desprezo. Afinal não passavam de covardes.

- Então nada de festa de casamento? Nenhuma ce­lebração? - A pergunta fora feita com uma indiferença calculada.

- Celebração? Não vejo motivo para isso - Montmo­rency respondeu sem disfarçar a amargura.

A resposta fria e cortante foi como uma bofetada, dei­xando-a vermelha de ódio.

- Entendo. Muito bem. Talvez então você tenha mo­tivos para celebrar quando receber a contabilidade de Belvry. Não sei de quanto meu lorde precisa, mas devo lhe informar que acabei de transformá-lo num homem rico.

- Não quero o seu dinheiro! - Irritado ao extremo, ele esmurrou a mesa com força.

Ela decidiu ignorar a explosão.

- Não mesmo? Julgando pela aparência da sua pro­priedade, eu diria que dinheiro é exatamente aquilo de que você precisa. - Aparentando a maior naturalidade, Serenity partiu um pedaço de pão e mordiscou-o devagar.

- Talvez eu deva lembrá-la que foi você quem veio até aqui sem ser convidada, lady de Laci. - A voz pro­funda não passava de um sussurro ameaçador. – Foi você quem me forçou a um casamento que eu não procurei e muito menos desejei. Será que minha lady não pensa na sua... vítima? - Montmorency lidava num tom en­ganosamente afável agora. - E se eu já estivesse com­prometido com outra mulher? Você pelo menos considerou a possibilidade? E se eu gostasse de alguém?

Por um breve momento Serenity ficou abatida... e sur­presa. Casamentos entre famílias nobres costumavam ser, em geral, arranjados pelos pais dos noivos como um verdadeiro negócio. Porém havia casos de amor na corte sim. Embora o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse a última pessoa a quem julgaria capaz de experimentar esse tipo de sen­timento, não podia ignorar a possibilidade de que ele desejasse outra mulher para esposa. A mulher por quem estava apaixonado.

- Você gosta de alguém? - perguntou sem rodeios. - Montmorency recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira como se a estudasse com interesse, apesar da escuridão rei­nante tornar impossível enxergarem um ao outro. Porém o Cavaleiro Vermelho estava longe de ser um homem comum. Talvez ele pudesse vê-la sim, como a criatura das trevas que era.

O barão não respondeu de imediato, deixando o silêncio se estender até ao ponto de quase sufocá-la. Sem que conseguisse entender o motivo, a resposta de seu marido tornara-se subitamente importante. Queria, precisava ouvi-lo negar que gostava de outra mulher.

- Não - ele respondeu afinal.

- Oh! - Serenity largou a faca sobre a mesa com força, irritada por ter sido deixada naquela expectativa.

- Mas e se eu gostasse? - Montmorency indagou cheio de desprezo, impedindo-a de protestar. - Você com certeza não pensou em mim, ou em qualquer outra pes­soa, um segundo sequer quando traçou esse plano louco para escapar do altar..

Serenity mal podia conter o desagrado. Então aquele insolente tinha coragem de distorcer a situação, de fazê-la parecer a vilã da história quando fora Andrew que a forçara a se casar e o Cavaleiro Vermelho tolo o suficiente para concordar.

- Oh, meu lorde, mas eu pensei em você sim. Na verdade nunca imaginei quê seria capaz de aceitar ca­sar-se comigo.

Montmorency resmungou alto, como se as palavras dela confirmassem seus pensamentos.

- Posso saber o que isso significa? - A irritação de Serenity crescia perigosamente. Já era desagradável o suficiente não enxergar o homem para ainda ter que agüen­tar resmungos incoerentes.

- Significa, minha querida esposa, que você é exata­mente o que eu suspeitava. Uma garota mimada.

- Como você tem a ousadia de me falar nesse tom? - ela indagou possessa de ódio.

- Posso ousar o que quiser porque sou seu marido - Montmorency retrucou muito calmo. - Talvez seja bom lembrar-se desse detalhe.

- Como se eu pudesse esquecer. - Por um instante Serenity julgou ter ouvido um som parecido com uma ri­sadinha, porém descartou logo a possibilidade, quem sabe um dos cachorros rosnava baixinho... Irritadíssima, resolveu jantar. Melhor comer e ficar em silêncio do que ouvir insultos.

Seu marido não era nenhum tolo, pensou furiosa. Se quisesse dominá-lo, precisaria usar toda a inteligência e sagacidade. Tinha que e encontrar uma maneira de dobrá­-lo, ou de no mínimo, arrancar o tom de zombaria daquela voz. De repente uma idéia salvadora lhe ocorreu. Uma revelação maravilhosa!

A união podia ser anulada!

É possível invalidar casamentos alegando-se que a cerimônia foi realizada contra a vontade de uma das partes envolvidas. Embora Serenity não tivesse desejado casar-se com homem algum, escolhera Montmorency de livre e espontânea vontade na frente do rei e de várias teste­munhas, portanto seria impensável alegar que sofrera algum tipo de coação. Não, ela realmente não teria como dizer que fora coagida.

Mas Montmorency sim.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho deixara claro que não a queria. Durante a conversa de horas atrás, ainda de manhã, aquele grosseirão a insultara, dizendo-lhe que só podia ser uma mulher desejável por causa do dote. O barão também afirmara, em alto e bom som, que só a aceitava como esposa em obediência a Andrew. Para completar, não fora ele mesmo que acabara de proclamar sua in­dignação por ter sido forçado a aceitar um casamento que não procurara e sequer desejara? Concluindo: ele se casara contra a vontade, simplesmente para cumprir um decreto do rei.

Certa de que a união de ambos seria anulada com facilidade, Serenity sorriu. Precisava apenas convencer Montmorency e dariam um fim àquela farsa. Ficaria livre para voltar para Belvry, uma vez que cumprira sua parte escolhendo um cavaleiro como Andrew ordenara. Mont­morency tampouco seria culpado. Afinal ele obedecera ao rei. Também ninguém dissera nada sobre quanto tem­po o casamento teria que durar.

Usando de todo o seu poder de persuasão, como cos­tumava fazer ao barganhar com os mercadores de tecidos finos e especiarias, Serenity expôs sua idéia brilhante.

- Há uma saída, meu lorde.

- Uma saída para o quê?

- Para você se livrar de mim. - A voz feminina trans­pirava doçura.

- Se existe uma saída, eu gostaria de saber qual é.

- Casamentos realizados contra a vontade de uma das partes envolvidas podem ser invalidados - ela exclamou paciente. - Portanto, teremos somente que aguardar o tempo suficiente de entrar com uma petição para dissolução de nosso casamento.

- Dissolução? - O Cavaleiro Vermelho indagou alto. – Sob qual alegação?

- Sob a alegação de que uma das partes foi forçada a casar-se contra a vontade - Serenity repetiu exasperada. Será que aquele homem recusava-se a entender?

Ruídos estranhos atravessaram a escuridão, como se o barão estivesse praguejando. Bem, talvez fossem os cães outra vez.

- E então? Você concorda?

- Quer dizer que está mesmo falando sério?! - Montmorency explodiu surpreso.

- Claro que estou falando sério, meu lorde. É a solução perfeita para o nosso dilema. Quando nossa união for declarada nula e dissolvida, estaremos livres para vol­tarmos às nossas vidas de solteiros.

Mais ruídos estranhos vindos da direção do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Seria o barulho provocado pelos animais?

- Bem, qual a sua opinião a respeito do meu plano?

- Na minha opinião você é louca! - Serenity o ouviu levantar-se e sentar-se de novo, a cadeira rangendo sob a montanha de músculos. Ao perceber que a respiração do marido havia se alterado, ela experimentou um prin­cípio de pânico. O que o deixara tão furioso? Ele não fora taxativo ao dizer que não a queria como esposa?

Quando Montmorency voltou a falar parecia ter se acal­mado um pouco.

- Vamos ver se consegui entender direito esse seu novo plano. Andrew lhe ordenou escolher um marido e você escolheu a mim. Agora quer mudar de idéia e entrar com uma petição junto ao rei e à Igreja para que nosso casamento seja anulado, alegando ter sido coagida?

- Não, não. Você me entendeu mal, meu lorde.

Um suspiro de alívio vindo das sombras colocou-a mais à vontade para explicar o resto do plano. - Foi você quem contraiu matrimônio sem desejar, portanto é você quem deve entrar com a petição. Claro que vou apoiá-lo. Testemunharei a seu favor, dizendo que você se casou comigo somente por causa da ordem do rei.

- Eu?! - Desta vez o soco de Montmorency na mesa fez o quarto inteiro tremer. Ele se levantou de um pulo, jogando a cadeira no chão. - Você quer que eu declare que fui forçado a me casar com você?

- Claro que sim - Serenity respondeu devagar, in­quieta com aquela demonstração de fúria. - É verdade, não é? Pelo menos foi o que você me disse.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho rosnava feito uma fera enjau­lada e por um momento ela teve medo de ser atacada. Desacostumada a tais manifestações de raiva, Serenity ficou imóvel, tentando lutar contra o sentimento de pavor que ameaçava sufocá-la. Não era o modo como ele parecia pairar sobre o aposento, uma figura alta, sombria e com­pletamente desconhecida, o que a assustava, mas a força daquela ira.

Serenity sempre achara emoções de qualquer tipo algo inquietante e detestava funerais porque o excesso de la­mentos e tristeza a incomodava. Mesmo durante o enterro do pai não fora capaz de chorar. Lágrimas que Luna e outras pessoas derramavam com tanta facilidade nunca vinham aos seus olhos. Nervosa, mordeu os lábios sem saber se devia ficar onde estava ou voar para longe do alcance da fúria do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ao perceber que o marido não fazia nenhum movimento na sua direção, aventurou um comentário.

- Pelo que pude entender, você não está inteiramente de acordo com o meu plano.

Montmorency deixou escapar um gemido exasperado. Pelo menos era um avanço, Serenity pensou, considerando que até minutos atrás seu marido estivera rosnando.

- Não, não estou de acordo com o seu plano – ele falou muito calmo. - Em primeiro lugar, seria uma mentira porque ninguém, jamais, me forçou a fazer qualquer coisa contra minha vontade.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu disse que não procurei e nem desejei esta união. Também não falei nada sobre ter sido coagido. O casa­mento foi celebrado para agradar Andrew, muito embora eu esteja tentado a acreditar que o sacrifício será maior do que supunha a princípio.

O comentário indelicado a magoou profundamente. Será que o Cavaleiro Vermelho precisava ser sempre tão rude?

- Você age como se fosse o único a estar sofrendo as conseqüências. Posso lhe garantir que nossa união tampouco me agrada. Por acaso você acha que eu quero viver aqui?

Montmorency estava longe de ser tolo e não lhe passou despercebido o desprezo contido em cada uma daquelas palavras.

- Pois viver aqui é o que fará - ele respondeu de forma tão dura e deliberada que Serenity sentiu uma pon­tada de dor no coração. Melhor ter cuidado. O homem sentado à sua frente podia ser muito perigoso.

Quando o barão se mostrava disposto a conversar como uma criatura civilizada, era até possível esquecer sua reputação bizarra e a esquisitice do ambiente ao redor. Se ela fechasse os olhos, podia quase se imaginar no solário ou jantando no salão aconchegante de Belvry, na companhia de um cavaleiro famoso, embora um tanto seco. O problema era que estava a centenas de quilôme­tros de casa. Fora presa numa armadilha, trancafiada dentro da escuridão eterna ao lado de um homem de quem jamais vira sequer o rosto e cuja fama violenta fazia o sangue de qualquer um gelar nas veias.

Melhor lembrar-se de quem era Endymion Montmorency de fato e agir com cuidado, especialmente até conhecê-lo um pou­co mais. Procurando raciocinar depressa, Serenity decidiu que deveria apresentar argumentos consistentes e evitar brigas e discussões. Embora estivesse claro que ele não a queria como esposa, também parecia resolvido a não anular o matrimônio. Talvez aceitasse um acordo em que ambos vivessem separados...

- Meu lorde - ela começou delicada -, se você está tão infeliz comigo, por que não me deixa ir para casa? Continuaríamos casados mesmo morando longe um do outro. Você poderia ir e vir de Belvry como lhe for con­veniente. - Entusiasmada com a idéia, Serenity teria continuado a falar se não fosse interrompida de repente.

- Você é minha esposa e ficará aqui, quer lhe agrade ou não.

- Mas precisam de mim em Belvry - Serenity argu­mentou, mudando de tática. Não pretendia abrir mão da própria liberdade tão facilmente assim. - É um feudo muito próspero e se queremos continuar obtendo lucros tenho que estar lá para...

Montmorency sequer deixou-a continuar a frase.

- Já lhe disse que não quero um vintém de seu precioso dinheiro! Não preciso dele!

- Então por que não foi oferecida uma refeição aos convidados do nosso casamento? Por que o castelo está nesse triste estado de abandono? Por que não há servos suficientes para mantê-lo limpo? Por que não há mais fogo nas lareiras para nos aquecer e nem velas para afastar essa escuridão maldita? - A voz de Serenity vibrava de frustração. Como Montmorency tinha coragem de negar que precisava de dinheiro? Como é que podia rejeitar aquilo que qualquer outro homem agarraria com ambas as mãos? E se ele não a queria, por que não lhe dava permissão para ir embora de Dunmurrow? Era impossível entendê-lo. Suas perguntas não podiam continuar sem respostas.

Entretanto sem respostas foi exatamente como suas perguntas continuaram. O barão trancou-se em si mesmo até o silêncio pesado se estendeu sobre o quarto como um manto sufocante e ameaçador. Se não fosse pelos contornos da figura maciça protegida pelas sombras, diria até que ele a deixara só. Contudo, quando o Cavaleiro Vermelho voltou a falar, sua voz não mostrava qualquer sinal de raiva, apenas da mais total frieza e indiferença, aliás como vinha lhe tornando familiar.

- Se você tem medo de escuridão, minha lady, não deveria me escolhido.

Serenity já engolira humilhação suficiente. Como uma criança mimada, culpava Montmorency pela situação em que se encontrava agora, porque ele não desafiara a ordem do rei. Aquele de quem se diziam as piores coisas devia tê-la recusado, devia ter lutado para manter a própria liberdade. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se derrotada, incapaz de dominar as circunstâncias.

- Se me der licença, meu lorde. - Não se tratava de uma pergunta, mas de uma declaração. Ela ficou de pé, as mãos cerradas e caídas ao longo do corpo. - O jantar já me foi... suficiente. - Sem esperar resposta, Serenity caminhou na direção em que julgava estar a porta pois a escuridão impenetrável não a deixava ver nada.

- Melvin! - Ao simples chamado do barão, o servo apa­receu como num passe de mágica, trazendo um castiçal.

- Vou jantar no salão esta noite - Serenity avisou-o, grata pelo castiçal. A expressão, em geral impassível do pobre-coitado, foi transformada numa máscara de pavor. Bem, talvez Melvin temesse a ira de Montmorency, porém ela não iria se deixar assustar pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho. Se aquele grosseirão tentasse obrigá-la a ficar mais um segundo sequer dentro de seus aposentos sinistros iria se arrepender amargamente, pois sentia-se preparada para resistir e lutar com todas as forças.

Esforçando-se para manter o controle, Serenity começou a descer as escadas sabendo que deveria parecer tran­qüila quando enfrentasse a pequena multidão que a essa hora já devia estar jantando no salão. Como a nova cas­telã de Dunmurrow, precisava agir de acordo com a po­sição, não importando o quanto o fato a desgostava. Er­guendo a cabeça, assumiu um ar confiante, determinada a jantar na companhia daqueles que moravam e traba­lhavam no castelo. Nem que lhe custasse a última gota de sangue, desempenharia o papel de noiva feliz. A mu­lher desesperada ficaria trancada a sete chaves.

Emergindo das sombras, ela sentia-se em seu elemento natural. Senhora do castelo sempre fora uma atribuição que soubera exercer com facilidade, desde menina. Porém ao entrar no salão, o chão pareceu fugir sob seus pés. Por um instante permaneceu imóvel, sem conseguir acre­ditar nos próprios olhos. Então inspirou fundo, como se engolisse um soluço diante da visão fantasmagórica.

Não havia sinal de damas ou cavaleiros ao redor das mesas vazias. Não havia servos, indo e vindo da cozinha, nem aldeões procurando um lugar onde estender os catres para passar a noite. O salão de Dunmurrow estava de­serto, a escuridão silenciosa lhe parecendo mais amea­çadora do que qualquer coisa que jamais enfrentara em toda sua vida. Ela estremeceu, os últimos fios de esperança transformando-se em pó.

Luna a esperava. Sonolenta, encolhida: diante do fogo, uma bandeja vazia sobre a única mesinha disponível.

- Oh, minha lady - a velha senhora exclamou le­vantando-se. - Será que eu cochilei? É muito tarde?

Deixando de lado os planos iniciais de tomar um banho, Serenity resolveu que o melhor seria tentar dormir.

- Ainda é cedo, mas você está cansada. Pode ir para seu quarto agora.

A criada parecia abatida, as bochechas normalmente rosadas e redondas haviam perdido por completo a cor.

- Talvez eu... eu devesse dormir aqui, no lugar des­tinado ao guarda-roupa - ela sugeriu apontando para o cubículo separado do quarto por uma cortina.

- Se você está com medo de ir para seu próprio quarto, então pode estender um catre no chão e dormir aqui mesmo.

- Sim, minha lady, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, estou com medo sim. Tenho medo do que possa me acon­tecer neste lugar sinistro e também do que possa lhe acontecer. - Ela fez uma pausa, como se não soubesse como continuar. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz não pas­sou de um murmúrio tímido. - Você sabe o que deve o que deve esperar nesta noite... na noite de núpcias?

Serenity inspirou fundo. Deus, como pudera se esquecer daquilo que a aguardava? Estivera tão ocupada fazendo planos e discutindo com Montmorency que acabara se esquecendo de que seria obrigada a aceitá-lo na cama. O olhar penetrante que lançou à serva fez um rubor intenso voltar às bochechas pálidas. Luna corou até a raiz dos cabelos castanhos, já mesclados de branco.

- Seria obrigação de sua mãe lhe dizer tudo, mas, Deus lhe dê o descanso eterno, como ela não está aqui... Você quer saber?

Serenity acenou com a cabeça, os olhos fixos na criada.

- Quando um homem se casa, adquiri direitos sobre o corpo da esposa, para usá-la como quiser. – Luna estremeceu ao pensar no Cavaleiro Vermelho, forte e feroz, usando o corpo de quem quer que fosse. A idéia lhe causava verdadeiro pavor. Foi com enorme dificuldade que se obrigou a continuar - Você viu o suficiente de seus irmãos para saber que a anatomia masculina é di­ferente da feminina. O homem, se encaixa entre as pernas da mulher para ter prazer. É... doloroso, minha lady, mas você é jovem, resistente, e irá agüentar. Pense que assim poderá ter a semente de um bebê dentro de você. - A serva baixou a cabeça, os olhos marejados de lágri­mas. - Era essa a minha esperança, porém Deus não me deu essa bênção. Entretanto me encarregaram de criá-la, minha lady. Pude vê-la crescer, bela e inteligente. Oh, céus, nunca pensei em vê-la casada com alguém como esse Cavaleiro Vermelho! - Luna começou a se lamentar sobre o destino daquela a quem amava como a uma filha.

Cheia de piedade pelo sofrimento da velha senhora, Serenity abraçou-a com força, procurando consolá-la en­quanto lembrava-se das vezes em que vira os irmãos trocando de roupa. Montmorency era muito mais alto e corpulento do que seus irmãos, portanto aquela parte da anatomia devia ser ainda maior. Só de pensar no barão forçando o membro para dentro de seu corpo sentia-se à beira do pânico. Sim, era jovem e forte, porém...

Quando os soluços de Luna finalmente cessaram, Serenity sorriu esforçando-se para tranqüilizá-la.

- Não fique nervosa. Não estou nem um pouco preo­cupada - mentiu.

As palavras firmes transmitiram um pouco de tran­qüilidade à serva.

- Pelo menos não dura mais do que alguns poucos minutos, minha lady. Ou pelo menos não deveria durar. Aquele... aquele demônio pode ter poderes estranhos. Oh, minha lady, temo por sua segurança! Quem sabe o que a fera será capaz de lhe fazer? Você conseguiu dar uma boa olhada no barão? Talvez ele seja igualzinho ao diabo, com chifres e corpo de bode...

- Ele é apenas um homem - Serenity falou num tom que não admitia discussão, temerosa de que a serva co­meçasse outra vez com a mesma ladainha sobre a estra­nha reputação de Montmorency. Bem no íntimo, não acre­ditava muito que a expressão "apenas um homem" pudesse ser aplicada ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Contudo não era tola de mencionar suas dúvidas.

- Mas, minha lady, e todas essas histórias que se contam sobre a sede de sangue que ele parece ter, sobre o domínio da magia negra? E se o demônio lançar algum encantamento e obrigá-la a fazer todas as suas vontades?

- Pare já com isso! Escutar tamanhos absurdos acaba tornando cansativo. - Luna era um doce de pessoa, embora ingênua e às vezes até ignorante. Serenity sentia-se um pouco culpada por não conseguir retribuir a afeição que a velha senhora lhe dedicava com igual in­tensidade. - Vá descansar - sugeriu baixinho, procu­rando acalmar a serva que retorcia as mãos aflita.

- Bem, minha lady, vou ficar por perto. - Luna não conseguia disfarçar a profunda apreensão, os olhos es­tavam tão arregalados que pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. - Se você gritar, venho correndo acudi-la.

Serenity sorriu amarga, sabendo que mesmo a força conjunta de duas mulheres jamais seria suficiente para conter um guerreiro, especialmente alguém da estatura do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- E o que você fará, minha aia?

Luna pensou durante uns poucos segundos, então er­gueu o queixo determinada.

- Posso bater na cabeça dele com alguma coisa!

- E depois o quê?

- Depois fugiremos para bem longe, minha lady! ­- ela respondeu ansiosa. - Fugiremos deste castelo sinis­tro e ficaremos livres do demônio para sempre!

- Seremos duas mulheres sozinhas, perdidas numa região que não conhecemos, no auge do inverno. Para onde iremos? Você não vê que não há escapatória?

- Podemos procurar refúgio no convento mais próximo!

Serenity abraçou a serva com carinho, não querendo destruir quaisquer sonhos que ainda pudessem confor­tá-la. Por outro lado a idéia de assassinar o marido com certeza não seria aceita de bom grado pelo rei.

- Leve seu catre para o aposento ao lado e procure descansar, dormir. Tenho certeza de que tudo parecerá menos sombrio amanhã de manhã.

Tão logo Luna saiu, Serenity acendeu a lareira. Apesar de suas palavras corajosas, precisava afastar a escuridão de qualquer modo e todas as velas que Melvin lhe dera foram usadas, especialmente perto da cama. Por fim, ti­rou a roupa e deitou-se. Recostada nos travesseiros, aguardou a chegada de Montmorency.

O tempo pareceu se arrastar com uma lentidão espirante e Serenity desejou não ter se apressado tanto em sair dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Pelo menos se o jantar tivesse sido prolongado por mais algumas horas, o inevitável também seria adiado tanto quanto possível.

Esforçando-se para manter a calma, ela procurava se convencer de que os temores de Luna não passavam de fantasias absurdas, sem qualquer fundamento. Seu ma­rido não era demônio algum, mas apenas um homem, um ser humano comum, de carne e osso. Entretanto o pensamento de nada servia para tranqüilizá-la porque estava à mercê de um desconhecido, alguém de quem sequer vira o rosto.

Além de tudo, ele não a queria como esposa. O fato a deixava à beira do pânico. Ela sabia que Montmorency estava furioso por ter sido escolhido e obrigado a aceitar uma imposição do rei. E se o Cavaleiro Vermelho deci­disse demonstrar toda a sua irritação durante a noite de núpcias submetendo-a ao pior tratamento possível? Agora que o momento do acerto de contas estava próximo, Serenity desejava não ter discutido tanto durante o jan­tar... ou abandonado os aposentos do barão de forma tão brusca e mal-educada. Suas atitudes impensadas com certeza serviram apenas para aumentar a ira do senhor do castelo.

Enquanto a noite se estendia, Serenity pedia a Deus que Montmorency viesse logo para dar um fim àquela expectativa angustiante. Já não agüentava mais aguardar. Contudo ele demorava, fazendo-a imaginar as coisas mais terríveis capazes de acontecer entre um casal quan­do fechado entre quatro paredes. Preferia não ter per­mitido que Luna dormisse no cubículo ao lado porque a presença da serva era um lembrete constante da sua decisão.

Seja lá o que acontecesse, não deveria gritar e muito menos pedir socorro.

_**Nota da não Autora**_

**Acdy-chan: **Olá! É bom saber que esta acompanhando! E a respeito de suas perguntas sinta-se a vontade sinal que está interessada n.n

E como você viu Endymion não é fácil não mas garanto que os gestos dele irão surpreender, já no próximo capítulo. E o mistério dele não se mostrar na luz, só mais pra frente entenderam e garanto o momento revelado será vibrante O.O e a consumação do casamento essa dúvida será esclarecida no próximo(huahuahua). Ah! Não pense que sou mal por ter interrompido nesta parte, prometo postar bem rapidinho. Obrigada pela review é de grande incentivo!

**Beatriz:** Como você percebeu há uma química entre eles e as explosões só mostra como é intenso o que ambos sentem n.n É ótimo saber que esta gostando e como sou boazinha vou adiantar que o próximo será mais caloroso.

Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando. Já Nee!

**Lilly angel 88:** Nossa é uma honra saber que está acompanhando. amo sua fic e como eu havia dito na review que te deixei... mil perdões por não ter mandado uma antes, estou em débito com você afinal gostei tanto e nem deixei comentário UU" mas como eu havia dito no cap 1º desta fic eu acho a sua fic D+

E muito obrigada pelo Tute-chan achei muito Kawaiii n.n

Postarei o próximo bem rapidinho e continue acompanhando é uma honra ter você como leitora.

E atualize sua fic viu moça to que não paro de curiosidade, Já Nee!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO QUATRO

_**Oi!!**_

_**Postei o mais rápido que pude espero que gostem!!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO QUATRO

Serenity não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo permaneceu desperta, lutando contra a ansiedade e aguardando a chegada do marido, antes de adormecer. Embora se sentisse um pouco desorientada ao acordar, não demorou nada para se lembrar de que estava em Dunmurrow, o castelo medonho do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Imediatamente alerta, abriu os olhos, o cora­ção batendo descompassado no peito.

Lutando contra o pânico crescente, olhou ao redor, te­mendo encontrar a figura sinistra do marido na cama, ao seu lado. Mas não; estava só. O quarto continuava o mesmo de horas atrás, à exceção das velas que haviam queimado até o fim e do fogo quase extinto da lareira. Será que Montmorency viera vê-la como uma sombra negra e silenciosa? Inspirando fundo, ela percebeu que não fora uma visita inumana o que a acordara, e sim o amanhecer. As primeiras luzes da manhã procuravam se infiltrar através das pesadas cortinas de veludo.

Serenity sentou-se, a surpresa inesperada deixando-a zonza. Montmorency não viera ao seu quarto! O alívio que a conclusão lhe trouxe foi tão intenso que teve von­tade de rir. Qual o significado daquela atitude?

Só havia uma única explicação possível: ele não a desejava.

Não tinha importância, pensou com uma pontada de orgulho feminino ferido. Tampouco o queria. E quem ha­veria de desejá-lo? Afinal o Cavaleiro Vermelho não pas­sava de uma criatura sem rosto e sem forma que se escondia nas trevas e aterrorizava as pessoas com sua reputação terrível e temperamento explosivo.

Seria uma verdadeira bênção ficar livre das suas aten­ções e já que ele não quisera possuí-la na noite de núpcias, provavelmente não iria fazê-lo nunca. Mal conseguia acreditar na sua boa sorte. Não precisaria dormir com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, nem enfrentar suas paixões ani­mais ou ser obrigada a suportar uma provação dolorosa, provavelmente humilhante ao extremo.

Aquela era a primeira coisa boa que lhe acontecera desde que pusera os pés em Dunmurrow. Se ao menos não fosse obrigada a permanecer ali. Parecia-lhe óbvio que Montmorency não a desejava, portanto deveria haver uma maneira de convencê-lo a deixá-la ir para casa. Po­rém a lembrança da noite anterior, quando discutiram sobre o assunto, encheu-a de desânimo.

Para um homem que dissera desprezá-la, o Cavaleiro Vermelho era bastante possessivo. Homens! Todos gos­tavam de comandar e ditar regras, como se tivessem o direito divino para decidir o destino das pessoas. Talvez ele fizesse questão de mantê-la em Dunmurrow com o único objetivo de puni-la por tê-lo escolhido para marido. Não, não era possível que o lorde fosse assim tão mesquinho e cruel, apesar da reputação terrível.

Sentada na cama, ela puxou as pernas para junto do corpo e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Pena que ele não concordasse com a dissolução do casamento porque, infelizmente, não podia tomar nenhuma atitude a esse respeito sozinha. Também lhe ficara negada a chance de afirmar ter sido forçada a casar-se, mas... Serenity quase levou um choque com a idéia que acabara de lhe ocorrer.

Havia uma maneira de anular a união dos dois sim. E uma maneira que não exigia o consentimento de Montmorency. Relacionamentos em que os casais compartilham um parentesco de sangue de até quarto grau tor­nam-se inválidos perante a igreja. Verdade que não tinha qualquer parentesco com o barão. Precisava apenas dizer que sim...

Ela sorriu, as esperanças renovadas. Era de conheci­mento geral que os homens às vezes fabricavam falsos ancestrais somente para se verem livres das esposas. Talvez o plano fosse improvável de dar certo, mas a exis­tência de uma pequena chance valia o esforço. Serenity pulou da cama, rindo feliz com a possibilidade de recu­perar a liberdade. Seria um prazer derrotar o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

O som deve ter despertado Luna porque a serva per­guntou se podia entrar.

- Venha - ela respondeu alegre, fingindo não per­ceber a expressão de espanto no rosto da velha criada.

- Bom dia, Luna. Agora que já terminamos de arrumar este quarto, talvez devêssemos começar a cuidar do resto do castelo. - Ainda era muito cedo para compartilhar suas esperanças. Melhor concentrar os pensamentos em seu novo, embora temporário, lar. Sem dúvida as tarefas físicas iriam ajudá-la a se manter ocupada até o momento de voltar para Belvry.

- O quê? - Luna continuava sem entender nada.

- Vou mandá-la até a aldeia para buscar algumas mulheres dispostas a nos ajudar no serviço doméstico. Creio que até o fim do dia teremos quem possa cozinhar e cuidar da limpeza de maneira adequada. Também precisaremos de homens para retocar a pintura das paredes e se encarregar de um ou outro conserto ne­cessário. - Serenity contava as tarefas a serem feitas nos dedos das mãos, parecendo bastante entusiasmada.

- Ah, não podemos nos esquecer de providenciar ta­peçarias e um guarda-louça para o salão. Depois que eu der uma boa olhada no castelo todo, saberei do que mais iremos precisar.

- Ele vai deixá-la providenciar melhorias em Dun­murrow?

- Bem... - Serenity hesitou, recusando-se a admitir que ainda não chegara a discutir o assunto com o marido.

- Tenho certeza que Montmorency aprovará as mudan­ças. Claro que Dunmurrow não é tão bonito quanto Bel­vry, porém não se pode negar a beleza severa de suas linhas. Podemos tentar e ver o que conseguimos obter no final. Na minha opinião, devemos iniciar pela cozinha. Vou dar uma olhada nas despensas e porões, além de descobrir quem prepara aquela coisa horrorosa que Melvin nos serve.

Luna, que até o momento estivera sorrindo diante do entusiasmo da jovem, tampou a boca com a mão e gemeu alto.

- Minha lady, não! Você não pode ir aos porões!

- E por que não?

- Porque deve ser lá que ele pratica magia negra.

- Quem? Montmorency?

- Sim - a criada respondeu muito séria. - Não tenho dúvidas de que aquele homem tem parte com o diabo e se esconde nos porões para invocar os espíritos malignos. O lugar deve ser tão quente e abafado quanto o inferno, cheio de fumaça escura, as mesas lotadas de frascos, vi­dros e tubos onde substâncias mortais são misturadas.

Serenity riu alto, tentando imaginar o Cavaleiro Ver­melho debruçado sobre uma mesa repleta de frascos, sua altura gigantesca dominando o ambiente inteiro.

- Oh, fique quieta, Luna. Quanta bobagem.

Depois da noite passada, Montmorency lhe parecia muito menos ameaçador. Que ele resmungasse o quanto quisesse, pois no fim da história as coisas acabariam saindo à sua maneira.

- Minha lady se levantou cedo hoje- Melvin comentou enquanto ajudava o lorde a colocar a veste. - Ela parece estar de bom humor.

Montmorency ficou em silêncio. Ninguém precisava sa­ber que a felicidade de sua esposa devia-se ao fato de não ter havido noite de núpcias. Claro que Serenity se deliciara quando não fora obrigada a cumprir os deveres matrimoniais. De fato não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse aberto o melhor vinho da adega para celebrar.

- Ela pediu uma audiência com você - o servo concluiu.

- Em outras palavras, minha esposa exige me ver.

- Sim, meu lorde.

Montmorency deu de ombros e acabou de se vestir.

- Diga a ela para se juntar a mim na hora do almoço.

Melvin pareceu hesitar.

- Você acha a idéia sensata, meu lorde?

Não, a idéia não era nem um pouco sensata, o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidiu. Mas hoje, pela primeira vez nos últi­mos meses, não acordava pensando naquilo que o con­sumia. Hoje, acordara pensando em cabelos louros, quase brancos, e olhos cinzentos... .

Ainda podia ouvir o tom ligeiramente rouco da voz feminina, sentir o perfume suave que emanava das for­mas delicadas e excitava os seus sentidos. Montmorency sentiu uma pressão na região das virilhas ao se lembrar daqueles seios firmes pressionados de encontro ao seu peito quando a beijara na capela. Há muito tempo não desejara alguém com tanta intensidade.

- Quero comer na companhia de minha esposa. Al­guma objeção? - ele indagou calmamente.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Melvin se aven­turasse a responder.

- Você confia nela?

- Não, não confio, porém a considero intrigante. ­

A resposta não era de todo verdadeira. Embora o plano de Serenity para iludir Andrew tivesse sido tolo e ingênuo, ele a admirava pela coragem de tentar escapar às regras impostas pelo destino. Também a admirava pela elegân­cia e fibra demonstrada em face à derrota. Seria natural esperar que Serenity procurasse fugir das conseqüências ao perceber que nada saíra como planejado. O fato dela ter permanecido firme, tanto complicava quanto trazia um novo significado à sua vida. Os sentimentos que aque­la mulher despertava em seu coração eram tão contra­ditórios que não se atrevia a examiná-los.

- Pode ser perigoso, meu lorde - Melvin insistiu.

Pelos céus! Claro que era perigoso, Montmorency pra­guejou em silêncio.

- Talvez fosse melhor se você pedisse a anulação deste casamento.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho virou-se na direção do servo, sem saber se queria ou não ouvir certos conselhos. Por outro lado, não podia correr riscos desnecessários. De­via considerar todas as opções em relação à sua nova esposa cuidadosamente antes de tomar qualquer deci­são definitiva.

- E baseado em que eu pediria a anulação deste ca­samento? - ele indagou com aspereza.

- Talvez você ainda não tenha pensado no caso, meu lorde, mas existe uma proibição contra uniões con­sangüíneas. Até mesmo parentescos distantes podem ser invocados. Portanto não seria difícil arranjar tes­temunhas dispostas a jurar que você e lady de Laci são parentes.

- Verdade - Montmorency murmurou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. - Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Quando na noite anterior Serenity viera com aquela história ridícula de que ele fora obrigado a casar-se, por que não se lembrara da proibição sobre uniões em que houvessem laços de sangue?

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que na pre­sença da esposa acabara esquecendo-se de tudo o mais. Ficara fascinado pela voz envolvente, pelo perfume fe­minino e suave... e até pelos absurdos ditos com total convicção. Serenity parecia conseguir tirar qualquer ho­mem do sério com um simples estalar de dedos.

Melhor livrar-se dela. Embora reconhecesse o fato, alguma coisa o impedia de tomar as providências necessárias. Talvez a lembrança da vida pulsando em seu quar­to escuro sob a forma delicada de uma mulher. Era difícil abrir mão de um raio de luz.

- Andrew não permitirá que uma jovem mantenha o poder sobre um feudo tão próspero quanto Belvry. Mes­mo que a Igreja concorde em nos conceder a anulação do casamento, o rei simplesmente a forçará a escolher outro marido.

- Sim - Melvin concordou, continuando a arrumar o quarto. - Você deve estar certo, meu lorde. Contudo, casada com outro, lady de Laci deixará de ser uma ameaça.

O barão resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível. Ao imaginar Serenity abandonando Dunmurrow, a sensação de perda era tão intensa quanto inesperada. A quem ela escolheria da segunda vez? As circunstâncias o tinham forçado a romper contato com quase todos os cavaleiros da corte, a maioria realmente desprezível. Aquela mulher suave, casada com outro homem, os cabelos louros espa­lhados sobre o travesseiro, as pernas abertas enquanto alguém a violentava... Era uma visão que não conseguia ignorar.

- Eu não quero que ela sofra nas mãos de qualquer um. - Na verdade não queria a esposa nas mãos de homem algum. E quem poderia condená-lo por isso? -­ Andrew não iria ficar nada satisfeito com esse pequeno truque tampouco. Aliás, o rei acredita na importância do casamento como instituição séria. É melhor deixarmos as coisas como estão, pelo menos por agora.

- Você está certo como sempre, meu lorde. Mas será que ela deve ficar em Dunmurrow? Se lady de Laci é dona de um feudo tão próspero, não seria mais sensato mandá-la de volta para lá?

- Não! -Montmorency surpreendeu-se com a própria reação, uma mistura de possessividade em relação à es­posa e irritação pela interferência de Melvin. Embora sou­besse muito bem que o servo falava com a voz da razão, mesmo assim preferia não lhe dar ouvidos. - Ela é mi­nha. E como qualquer outra esposa, ficará ao lado do marido. Não ultrapasse os seus limites, meu amigo.

- Sim, meu lorde. - Melvin suspirou alto, deixando claro que não concordava com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, apesar das palavras ao contrário. - Quer dizer então que você vai contar tudo à lady de Laci?

- Não, não vou contar nada! E você também não dirá coisa alguma. Ficará de boca fechada, mesmo se ela ten­tar fazê-lo falar. Serenity é inteligente, não costuma co­meter erros, ainda que trace planos às vezes ridículos.

- Mas, meu lorde, como vamos conseguir contornar a situação? O que você pretende fazer?

Apesar da preocupação evidente do servo, Montmoren­cy não demonstrava qualquer sinal de afobação.

- Vamos continuar exatamente como estávamos antes de lady de Laci chegar. Agora pode ir, Melvin. Vou pensar nos seus conselhos, porém tomarei minhas próprias de­cisões no que diz respeito a essa esposa inesperada.

Tão logo se viu a sós, Montmorency encostou um braço na parede e praguejou baixo para aliviar a tensão. Per­cebendo o humor do dono, os cães se aproximaram em busca de um pouco de atenção.

- Qual é a sua opinião, Castor? E a sua, Pollux? O que vocês acham da nova senhora do castelo? -Os ani­mais balançaram os rabos felizes ao ouvir seus nomes.

- Sim, é uma mulher tentadora demais... Sei muito bem o que eu gostaria de fazer com lady de Laci. Quando da usa aquele tom de voz superior, tenho vontade de jogar os pratos e as travessas para o lado e possuí-la ali mesmo, em cima da mesa. Mas isso está fora de cogitação... não é?

O sensato seria devolvê-la para a corte de Andrew, que a essas alturas dos acontecimentos deveria estar mor­rendo de rir com o desfecho da história.

Como se concordando com as palavras do dono, os cães agitaram os rabos freneticamente.

Ao cumprimentar o marido, Serenity procurou evitar o tom triunfante da voz, contudo era impossível disfarçar a intensa satisfação. Estivera certa ao pensar que as coisas sempre parecem melhores pela manhã.

- Meu lorde - ela falou, aproximando-se da mesa.

A visão daqueles aposentos estranhos e da silhueta de Montmorency escondida pelas sombras já não a pertur­bava como antes. De alguma maneira, depois da noite anterior, ele começara a lhe parecer menos ameaçador, o que a enchia de otimismo. Talvez pudessem chegar a um acordo, fazer algum tipo de arranjo que os permitisse viver em paz sob o mesmo teto, assim como vivera anos e anos ao lado do pai. Cada qual iria cuidar da própria vida sem tomar conhecimento da existência do outro.

- Minha lady - Montmorency respondeu, indicando­ lhe a cadeira.

Serenity lambiscava os alimentos com prazer. Afinal fizera questão de supervisionar a preparação dos pratos e aquela devia ser a primeira refeição decente que o barão comia há meses.

- Espero que a torta de veado esteja do seu agrado.

- Por quê? Foi você quem a fez?

- Sim. Dei uma boa olhada na cozinha hoje e creio que poderei deixá-la em condições bem melhores, a co­meçar pela limpeza geral. O detalhe é que vou precisar de ajuda. Estive pensando em ir até a aldeia durante a tarde e trazer algumas aldeãs para trabalhar no castelo em caráter permanente.

Ela procurava modular a voz com cuidado, fazendo das palavras não um pedido, mas um simples comunicado da sua decisão. Apesar do esforço, as mãos trêmulas traíam todo seu estado de apreensão.

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar enquanto aguardava os comentários do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Estava resolvida a não ceder. Hoje não se deixaria intimidar pela figura gigantesca ou pelo temperamento explosivo. Se o barão pretendia forçá-la a morar em Dunmurrow, então seria obrigado a lhe dar permissão para transformar o castelo num lugar habitável. Pronta para lutar por seus pontos de vista, foi pega de surpresa pela resposta do marido.

- Sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que quiser.

- Obrigada, meu lorde. - Serenity inspirou fundo, procurando relaxar. - Sabia que podia contar com a sua compreensão. Melvin, como o mordomo-mor, devia estar supervisionando o trabalho dos outros empregados e não constantemente servindo a todos nós, como vem fazendo. Precisamos de servos e da ajuda de alguns homens para fazer reparos, retoques na pintura e coisas assim. Claro que temos necessidade de um estoque maior de velas e castiçais, além dos serviços de um tecelão e de um mar­ceneiro. Se você quiser, poderei me encarregar de super­visionar a produção da leiteria e da horta também.

- Você é um poço de energia, minha lady. - O tom de Montmorency era tão estranho que Serenity se sentiu corar. Sem saber o que dizer, baixou os olhos para o prato e permaneceu em silêncio. Será que havia uma nota de sarcasmo escondida naquelas palavras aparen­temente elogiosas? Será que seu entusiasmo agradava ou irritava o Cavaleiro. Vermelho? O barão de Dunmurrow não era um homem como outro qualquer. Seus pen­samentos, assim como sua figura sempre encoberta pelas sombras, eram enigmáticas.

Desejando não dar chances a uma nova discussão, Serenity continuou quieta, ansiosa para terminar de almoçar e cuidar de seus afazeres. Contudo Montmorency ainda não parecia disposto a dispensá-la.

- Seu pai já morreu? - ele indagou depois de um longo silêncio.

- Sim. Há um ano.

- E você não tem mais ninguém?

- Tinha três irmãos. Dois morreram por causa de uma febre, quando eu ainda era menina. O terceiro foi morto durante uma batalha.

- Deve ter sido duro para você, cuidar de tudo sozinha. - A voz da barão era quase Suave agora.

- Não. - Serenity a interrompeu firmemente. - Consegui dar canta de tudo muito bem. Na verdade tenho administrado Belvry há anos, das quais os últimos sem auxílio de ninguém. O feudo prosperou bastante sob minha administração. As coisas poderiam ter continuado assim, se não fosse pela intervenção de nosso bom rei Andrew decidiu me tirar aquilo que me pertence por direito.

- Você nunca quis se casar?

- Não, nunca. Sei administrar Belvry sozinha e com competência. Para que iria querer um homem? Apenas para trazer ruína às minhas terras?

Um silêncio inquietante se estendeu por várias se­gundos.

- Para lhe dar filhos? - Montmorency sugeriu afinal.

- E assim eu poderia vê-los morrer, como vi meus irmãos? - ela retrucou, as palavras soando amargas como fel. - Não, abrigada. - Incomodada pelo fato da conversa ter se tornada pessoal demais, Serenity bebeu um pouco de vinho.

- Então estamos de acordo. Você não deseja um ma­rido e eu tampouco desejo uma esposa. É uma pena que tenhamos nos casado um com a outro.

Ela quase engasgou e precisou se esforçar para recu­perar a compostura.

- Sempre posso contar com a sua ajuda, meu lorde, para estragar uma refeição e me lembrar de como fui tola ao o escolher para marido... - Será que o ouvira rir? Não, o Cavaleiro Vermelho era inumano demais para rir.

- Não havia ninguém mais a quem você pudesse es­colher? - ele indagou interessado. - Um amigo da fa­mília? Um parente distante? Um vizinho?

Serenity sorriu amarga.

- Meu vizinho é uma criatura nojenta e arrogante, sempre cobiçando minhas terras. - Ela não explicou que Demand Hexham também insistia em conquistá-la porque preferia não ter que ouvir os deboches de Montmorency. A opinião que o Cavaleiro Vermelho tinha a seu respeito era tão baixa que certamente a considerava incapaz de despertar o desejo num homem. Mas Demand a desejava sim, e a idéia não era nem um pouco agradável. - Por acaso você conhece o barão Demand Hexham?

-Não.

- Sorte a sua. É o tipo de amizade que eu desacon­selharia qualquer um a cultivar.Demand Hexham é mentiroso, ladrão e traiçoeiro, sempre se derramando em sorrisos falsos e palavras doces enquanto tenta invadir Belvry nas minhas costas.

- Ele nunca atacou o feudo? - Montmorency indagou, a voz repentinamente dura e fria como o aço.

- Não. Na minha opinião ele não tem coragem su­ficiente para lutar, por isso procura atingir seus obje­tivos usando intrigas e ameaças veladas. Também con­ta com a atenção do rei. Aposto que deve estar falando nos ouvidos de Andrew agora, demonstrando todo o seu ultraje.

- Quer dizer que o tal Hexham queria se casar com você?

A ferocidade contida na pergunta da Cavaleiro Ver­melho surpreendeu-a.

- Sim - ela respondeu depois de algum tempo. ­- Demand sempre quis Belvry e depois da morte de meu pai, achou que era chegada a hora. Tornou-se uma peste tão grande, que precisei instruir os guardas dos portões para não deixá-lo entrar. Eu... eu não confio naquele homem. - Ainda se lembrava de como uma de suas servas mais fiéis a alertara para a possibilidade de Hexham tentar desonrá-la para obrigá-la a se casar com ele. Desde então ignorara todos os pedidos do barão para ser ad­mitido em Belvry.

Serenity inspirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Na minha opinião trata-se de uma criatura estú­pida demais para perceber que os de Laci sempre con­seguiram enxergar seu verdadeiro caráter. Além do mais é arrogante, cheio de si, incapaz de imaginar que alguma donzela possa lhe dizer não. Tornou-se dono de um feudo através do casamento. Com certeza con­seguiu enganar sua pobre esposa com sua boa aparên­cia e charme falso.

- Ele era casado?

- Sim. A esposa de Hexham morreu muitos anos atrás, provavelmente em conseqüência do longo tempo em que o marido a deixou trancada dentro de uma das torres do castelo. - Serenity ergueu a cabeça, desejando que os aposentos não estivessem tão escuros para que pu­desse julgar a reação de Montmorency. - Ele ficará furioso quando descobrir que eu escolhi outro homem para marido.

- Hexham realmente acreditava que você pudesse es­colhê-lo?

Serenity riu diante do tom cético do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- Sim. Tenho certeza que esperava ser o escolhido porque se considera o máximo. Também julgava que eu iria preferir um rosto que já me fosse familiar.

- E você está longe de ter optado por um rosto que lhe era familiar.

- Estou mesmo - Serenity concordou, achando a pi­lhéria partilhada com o marido quase... apreciável.

...

Não demorou muito para o bom humor de Serenity azedar e quando entrou nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Ver­melho, à hora do jantar, estava furiosa. A escuridão que lhe parecera de pouca importância de manhã, agora pe­sava em seus ombros como um manto negro e ameaçador.

Sem dar uma palavra, sentou-se à mesa, diante da figura protegida pelas sombras.

- Minha lady - Montmorency cumprimentou-a com delicadeza. .

- Meu lorde. - Ela não disse mais nada e se serviu de uma posta de peixe sem vontade, odiando aquele jogo de gato e rato. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Seu pai e seus irmãos haviam sido frios e distan­tes, porém nunca a tinham manipulado por pura diver­são, enquanto permaneciam escondidos nas trevas. Qui­sera poder ficar de pé e enfrentá-lo face a face, em vez de se submeter às sombras.

O silêncio se estendeu durante toda a refeição. Só se ouviam os ruídos dos talheres e das respirações dos ca­chorros deitados aos pés do dono. Serenity sentia-se ter­rivelmente oprimida. Mesmo quando jantava em seus aposentos, em Belvry, quase nunca comia só. Se ne­nhum dos convidados lhe fazia companhia, podia contar com presença das servas. Enquanto aqui, um solitário Melvin trazia as bandejas e se retirava, deixando-os na mais completa escuridão. Serenity tinha a impressão de estar enterrada viva, com a sombra de um demônio a espreitá-la.

A sensação inquietante crescia pouco a pouco, fazen­do-a pensar como julgara possível apreciar um minuto sequer ao lado do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Ele devia ser tão sinistro quanto às histórias de Luna o pintavam além de inteligente também, para arrancar tantas informações dela como o conseguira na hora do almoço.

Tinha ódio de si mesma por ter sido ingênua a ponto de falar livremente sobre sua família e Demand Hexham. Qual teria sido o objetivo de Montmorency? O que ele poderia querer? Talvez utilizar as informações para puni-la por causa do casamento desastroso? Ou quem sabe seu ma­rido tinha outras idéias diabólicas em mente?

Como Montmorency devia ter rido de seus planos en­tusiasmados para colocar o castelo em ordem! Ele lhe dera carta branca para tomar qualquer iniciativa, sabendo muito bem que nada poderia ser feito... Que ódio!

A voz terrível interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos.

- O jantar está gostoso. Também notei um sabor di­ferente no pão.

Serenity recusou-se a responder ao elogio.

- Você fez um bom trabalho na cozinha.

Era óbvio que Montmorency esperava uma resposta, mas ela preferia enfrentar as chamas do inferno a agra­decer os cumprimentos.

- Sim - foi à resposta curta e seca. Não diria mais nenhuma palavra. Se Montmorency não soubesse nada sobre seus sentimentos ou desejos, não teria como ma­goá-la, assim como fizera hoje cedo. Agora, quanto a ou­tros tipos de mágoas e outras maneiras de infligi-las, melhor nem pensar.

Só queria terminar a refeição e sair dali. Uma vez de volta ao seu quarto, poderia começar a traçar uma nova árvore genealógica, com ancestrais comuns ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Quando acordara, pensara ser possível colocar Dunmurrow nos eixos antes de ir embora, porém tudo o que queria neste momento era conseguir a anulação do casamento o mais breve possível.

- Como foi a sua tarde? - Montmorency indagou interessado.

Aquela pergunta, feita num tom tranqüilo, afastou sua resolução de permanecer em silêncio por água abaixo.

- Você sabe muito bem como foi a minha tarde. ­-Ela respondeu entre os dentes, mal controlando a fúria. - Luna não conseguiu convencer mulher alguma da al­deia a trabalhar aqui e muito menos a morar no castelo. Se você não aprovava os meus planos, por que não me disse? Por que permitir que eu me desse ao trabalho de imaginar soluções para Dunmurrow? Simplesmente para me humilhar? Você me despreza tanto assim? - Perce­bendo que sua voz traía toda a carga de emoção interior, Serenity fechou a boca para conter o desespero.

- Não a desprezo - ele falou delicadamente.

- Não mesmo? Depois de tudo o que me fez passar hoje? E minha criada também. Luna voltou da aldeia mais apavorada do que antes porque os aldeões alimen­taram os medos dela com histórias fantásticas. Eles pen­sam que você é um demônio?

- E você não?

- Não sou uma camponesa ignorante, alguém que nunca deu um passo além do próprio quintal. Sei que os cavaleiros costumam cultivar lendas sobre si mesmos para espalhar o terror no coração dos inimigos.

- Quer dizer então que você é imune ao terror?

- Não sou seu inimigo! Por acaso você acha que sim? –Serenity o interrogou. Quando o Cavaleiro Vermelho recusou-se a responder, a fúria de Serenity excedeu os limites. - Estou cansada de seu desprezo, estou farta de seus deboches. Você devia ser grato por eu o ter escolhido! Pelo aspecto de Dun­murrow, o que lhe falta é uma castelã competente. E você tem essa castelã competente bem na sua frente! Eu cuidei do feudo de meu pai, antes e depois da morte dele. Orientei o administrador em todas as tarefas. Supervisionei pequenas obras, os trabalhos de criação de animais, o movimento da cozinha, da despensa, os serviços prestados pelo marceneiro... - Serenity tinha perdido por completo o controle e as palavras se sucediam num tom exaltado. - Cobrei aluguéis, resolvi problemas com a lei e administrei orçamentos para o feudo inteiro. Sou capaz de treinar um falcão, sei ler e escrever, jogo xadrez. E ainda dizem que possuo uma bela voz. Tudo isso além da larga soma de dinheiro que trouxe comigo como dote. Juro para você que qualquer outro homem se sentiria feliz em me ter como esposa.

O punho de Montmorency desceu sobre a mesa com violência, balançando pratos e talheres.

- Mas eu não sou qualquer outro homem - ele gritou, levantando-se como uma fera enraivecida. - E você sabia muito bem disso quando me obrigou a aceitar esse ca­samento. Pelos céus, não quero nenhuma esposa se me­tendo em meus assuntos!

Serenity levantou-se também e deu um passo para trás, para longe do alcance da ira. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentiu medo.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim! Nada, sua mulher tola!

Ao perceber que o marido caminhava na sua direção, ela pensou em fugir, em correr para a porta em vez de enfrentar a figura sólida e enfurecida. Porém uma de Laci não se acovarda nunca. Embora o coração batesse descompassado no peito, ficou firme, o queixo erguido.

Ao sentir as mãos fortes pegarem-na pelos braços, teve certeza de que seria sacudida como um galho seco de árvore. Apesar de atos de violência entre marido e mulher não serem incomuns, jamais imaginara que algo assim viesse a fazer parte da sua vida. Porém antes mesmo de conseguir abrir a boca para protestar, Montmorency pu­xou-a de encontro ao peito.

Os lábios masculinos, quentes e ávidos, uniram-se aos seus, tomando tudo, nada pedindo, transformando o medo de minutos atrás numa coisa muito diferente. Entretanto... Bem devagar, o beijo foi se modificando, tornando-se mais suave e gentil. Embora ele a segu­rasse pelo pescoço para mantê-la prisioneira do abraço, Serenity sabia que o momento de fugir havia passado. Não tinha intenção alguma de escapar porque uma sen­sação estranha a fazia querer permanecer exatamente onde estava, colada ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. O beijo de Endymion Montmorency não era nem um pouco parecido ao de Sapphire Rothchilde, nem um pouco parecido com o que sua ima­ginação a levara a crer.

Imersa na total escuridão, Serenity sentia-se viva ape­nas por causa do toque daqueles lábios. Ao sentir a pres­são do polegar masculino em seu queixo, ela obedeceu ao pedido silencioso sem pensar, deixando a língua im­periosa invadir sua boca.

Depois fechou os olhos e abandonou-se às emoções. As sombras que a cercavam eram como um castelo, assim como o peito forte e pulsante de encontro aos seus seios. Sem que pudesse resistir ao impulso, ergueu os braços e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, estreitando o abraço, isolando-os do mundo.

A língua de Endymion Montmorency, úmida e urgente, a impelia para além da razão, fazendo-a querer mais, muito mais. Quando ele a ergueu pela cintura, para que os quadris de ambos se tocassem, Serenity ouviu-o deixar escapar um murmúrio de prazer. Levada pelo instinto, tocou a língua masculina com a sua, ansiosa para experimentar o gosto do homem que o destino lhe impusera.

A reação do Cavaleiro vermelho foi um gemido baixo e in­tenso, que fez o sangue de Serenity ferver nas veias. Me leve com você, meu marido..., ela pensou, louca de pai­xão. Me guie...

- Serenity, Serenity... minha doce esposa.

A urgência contida na voz do Cavaleiro Vermelho, tão diferente da habitual, trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Mes­mo não podendo lhe enxergar o rosto, sabia que Mont­morency queria lhe dizer algo e procurava as palavras certas.

- Tenho que viver dessa maneira por razões pessoais - ele falou afinal, ainda abraçando-a. - Mas uma coisa lhe garanto. Você pode fazer o que quiser dentro deste castelo. Limpar, arrumar, mobiliar, providenciar reparos. Se as mulheres da aldeia não quiserem vir ajudá-la, traga os homens para fazer o serviço. E se eles se recusarem, diga-lhes que irei pessoalmente ar­rastá-los até aqui, para prestarem serviço ao lorde de Dunmurrow. Agora vá.

A suavidade do tom impediu que a ordem soasse rude, porém quando Endymion Montmorency se afastou, foi como se o mundo se tornasse repentinamente gélido.

Ainda trêmula e atordoada pelo acontecido, Serenity deu alguns passos na direção da porta, mal percebendo que o Cavaleiro Vermelho lhe fizera enormes concessões.

Antes de sair, fitou a escuridão impenetrável, tentando acalmar as batidas descompassadas do coração. Só não sabia o que a assustava mais, o fato de Montmorency a ter dispensado ou a certeza de que na verdade não queria deixá-lo.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Como vocês viram Endymion não é indiferente a sua esposa, o que nos leva mais uma vez a pensar no motivo que o torna distante e mergulhado em trevas. Por enquanto ficarão na curiosidade(huahuahua)não sou má não, tanto que estou procurando atualizar o quanto antes.**_

_**Este mistério todo é preciso afinal é o que deixa o conteúdo mais envolvente, certo.**_

_**Será que tanto mistério se deve a ele realmente ter um pacto com as forças das trevas? Será ele uma besta? Um ser desfigurado por alguma batalha?Alguém arrisca?**_

_**Neste capítulo as coisas começaram a ferver entre os dois e perceberam também que o vilão desta história será Demand Hexham mas ele aparecerá um pouco mais a frente espero que estejam gostando! **_

_**Fiquem a vontade pra deixar comentários sendo perguntas ou críticas... Afinal ambas mostram interesse e terei prazer em responder quem quiser se comunicar comigo meu msn está no profile.**_

**Resposta as reviews:**

**Narcisa Lê Fay** Olá! Uma nova leitora n.n Como você viu algo o impede de revelar mais de si mesmo, mas em breve o motivo será revelado e surpreenderá isso posso adiantar. E não se preocupe atualizarei sempre que alguém mostre interesse na atualização sendo uma pessoa ou mais. Meu interesse é partilhar com vocês este conto pelo qual me apaixonei. Continue acompanhando! n.n

**Acdy-chan**__ Haha! Com certeza você é a leitora mais curiosa pelas suas perguntas n.n é bom saber que ela lhe instiga. E bem não é que ele não tenha ou não queira dinheiro a questão vai mais além! A maneira que ele vive é um reflexo de seu mistério no momento não posso informar mais xp prometo atualizar rápido pra matar a curiosidade, ok! Continue acompanhando é um estimulante suas reviews!

**Mari**__Nossa mais uma leitora que legal. Que bom que esta gostando. A fic é um pouco longa mas garanto atualizar com o máxima freqüência. Obrigada pela review!

**Lilly Angel88**__É tão bom saber que você esta acompanhando e gostando afinal sou sua fã n.n como você viu as coisas andam esquentando .

Você viu que naquela época havia pessoas supersticiosas gerada por falta de informação e ignorância, é bom quando ler qualquer estória se colocar a par da época pra que possa entender melhor os atos e os personagens, como viu Serenity para aquela época era bastante instruída e corajosa por ser mulher.

Mas enfim cada capítulo postado trás a revelação do mistério que cerca Endymion. Estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês para postar pra poder ver o que estão achando n.n

_**Obrigada a todas!**_

_**Já Nee!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO CINCO

_**Oi!**_

_**Nossa estou super feliz com o comentários de todas -**_

_**Peço perdão pela demora mas é que esta semana esta sendo um corre, corre... mas amei os comentários e como estou muito empolgada pela reviews de vocês continuarei postando o mais rápido possível.**_

_**No fim deste capítulo tem os agradecimentos e repostas as reviews, e muito obrigada a vocês!!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO CINCO

Serenity levantou-se na manhã seguinte sen­tindo-se estranhamente inquieta. Fora uma noite longa e insone. Ficara horas acordada, rolando na cama de um lado para o outro, incapaz de relaxar. Porém a ausência de Montmorency não lhe trouxera qualquer alívio, muito pelo contrário. Bastava pensar naquele beijo para seu sangue ferver nas veias e ela se perguntava se em vez de apreciar a ausência do marido, não devia se considerar insultada.

Sempre soubera que os homens a consideravam uma mulher atraente, embora tivesse passado a maior parte da vida tentando ignorar o fato. Estar à altura dos irmãos, ajudar o pai a administrar Belvry e ter seu sucesso re­conhecido havia sido muito mais importantes do que beleza física para a garota solitária, criada num ambiente marcadamente masculino. Sua família jamais dera qual­quer importância à sua aparência e sim às suas habili­dades de castelã.

Contudo outros homens costumavam valorizar quali­dades superficiais, como beleza, por exemplo, e até ma­nifestavam certas preferências. De repente Serenity se perguntou quais seriam as preferências de Montmorency em relação ao sexo oposto. Talvez mulheres altas, mo­renas, de curvas generosas. Irritada consigo mesma, pro­curou ignorar os pensamentos. Não ligava a mínima para o Cavaleiro Vermelho ou as suas predileções!

A única coisa que lhe interessava agora eram as concessões que recebera. Tinha mil planos para o castelo. Na verdade Dunmurrow não seria tão ruim assim se Montmorency lhe desse carta branca para administrá-lo. E depois de ontem à noite, suspeitava que conseguiria obter sucesso na empreitada. Afinal ele parecera sofrer uma transformação durante o jantar. E que transformação! Num momento rugia como uma fera e no outro...

Sem que pudesse evitar o impulso, Serenity tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, lembrando-se do beijo apaixonado que haviam trocado. Como fora capaz de retribuir a carícia com tanto ardor? Pela primeira vez desde a celebração do casamento, perguntava-se o que estaria perdendo por não consumá-lo. Não; quanta tolice! Um beijo era uma coisa, dividir a cama com alguém era outra bastante diferente. Para completar, o Cavaleiro Vermelho também não podia ser considerado um homem comum, e sim um enigma, cuja face ou corpo sequer chegara a ver.

Ela estremeceu, mal conseguindo acreditar que, de livre e espontânea vontade, tivera coragem de abraçar um completo estranho. De repente a fama aterradora de Montmorency pareceu pesar sobre seus ombros como um manto insustentável. Entretanto, apesar de todos os boa­tos, Luna se enganara a respeito de um detalhe. O Cavaleiro Vermelho, definitivamente, não era uma sombra, mas sim de carne e osso. Podia testemunhar quanto a esse detalhe. Aliás, o contato daquele corpo sólido a dei­xara em fogo...

Irritada, Serenity procurou desviar o rumo dos pensamentos. Apesar dos beijos de Montmorency não serem...detestáveis e apesar de lhe ter sido permitido fazer alterações no castelo, não se sentia pronta para colocar os planos de lado. Continuava determinada a provar sua falsa ascendência e conseguir a anulação do casamento. E quanto mais rápido melhor.

Enquanto isso, trataria de colocar Dunmurrow nos ei­xos. Era o tipo de trabalho que sabia fazer com perfeição.

Se sua aparência física não agradava Montmorency, pou­co podia fazer a respeito, porém mostraria suas quali­dades de castelã. Eventualmente, mesmo o Cavaleiro Ver­melho ficaria satisfeito com os seus esforços.

Não que desse qualquer importância à opinião de Montmorency a seu respeito. Também não era por causa dele que decidiu colocar uma de suas roupas preferidas. Um vestido de veludo azul claro, com bordados num tom mais escuro na gola e nas mangas. O contraste do tecido com sua pele branca e cabelos muito louros realmente a favorecia. Seu pai, nunca dado a elogios, quando a vira naquele vestido pela primeira vez, dissera que o fazia pensar numa jóia delicada encravada em prata. Serenity ficara feliz porque sem um espelho onde pudesse se ver refletida, tinha apenas a opinião de terceiros para formar uma idéia quanto a própria aparência.

Depois de se vestir, ela chamou Luna para ajudá-la a arrumar os cabelos. Sendo agora uma mulher casada, seria mais adequado usar as longas tranças prateadas presas ao redor da cabeça, e não soltas sobre as costas como era de seu costume. Já que pretendia ir até a aldeia, acabou se deixando convencer pela velha criada a usar um broche no alto da cabeça, embora normalmente con­sideraria o enfeite pomposo demais.

- Você está linda - Luna murmurou, os olhos bri­lhando de emoção. - Se ao menos pudéssemos estar de volta à corte, aposto que todos os cavaleiros do reino iriam pedir sua mão ao rei Andrew.

- Mas só que não podemos voltar no tempo. Também continuaria sem me interessar por qualquer um destes cavaleiros e jamais me arrumei de maneira especial para agradar um homem e não pretendo começar agora.

Por um momento Serenity imaginou se Luna não es­taria provocando-a, acusando-a de se vestir de modo es­pecial para impressionar o marido. A serva acabaria pen­sando que ela perdera a cabeça!

- Vou até a aldeia hoje. Também pretendo assumir meu papel de castelã de Dunmurrow, com todas as obrigações que o cargo implica - Serenity se apressou a explicar, como se assim justificasse a escolha do traje.

- Você pode estar parecendo uma rainha, minha lady como na verdade está. Porém, por mais que tente, não conseguirá fazer os aldeões mudarem de idéia. Eles dizem que o Cavaleiro Vermelho recebeu Dunmurrow como premio e que passou dois anos inteiros lutando ao lado do rei Andrew, vindo visitar a propriedade apenas uma vez.

Dizem também que ao voltar para cá, o Cavaleiro Vermelho se trancou dentro do castelo e daqui não saiu mais desde então. Enquanto o lugar se transforma em ruínas, o barão continua às voltas com feitiçarias. Dizem que...

- Psiu! - Serenity cortou-a impaciente. - Sei muito bem o que todos dizem e pensam a respeito de Montmo­rency, mas precisamos de ajuda para colocar o castelo em ordem e pretendo consegui-la. Você duvida de que eu seja capaz de obter o que quero?

Luna sacudiu a cabeça vagarosamente, dividida entre o desespero que a situação lhe causava e a lealdade à sua senhora.

- Bem, não vou forçá-la a nada. Você pode ficar aqui enquanto vou à aldeia sozinha. O que foi agora? – ela indagou, percebendo que a serva retorcia as mãos sem parar, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

- Pense no que vou lhe dizer, minha lady. Eu poderia acompanhá-la e juntas daríamos um jeito de fugir desse lugar amaldiçoado.

- Luna! Me faça o favor de parar com essas bobagens. Estamos aqui e aqui vamos ficar, a menos que aconteça um fato novo, capaz de alterar as circunstâncias. Na ver­dade sinto-me chocada por você pensar que uma de Laci seria capaz de fugir de um desafio.

- Então você considera o barão Montmorency um...um desafio?

- Claro que não! Estou me referindo ao castelo e à possibilidade de transformá-lo num local habitável. Não há nada de errado com limpeza, pintura e pequenos reparos.

- E quanto a Montmorency?

Serenity descartou-o com um gesto impaciente de mãos.

- Ele ficará contente de nos deixar cuidar de nossotrabalho.

Deixando a criada totalmente apalermada com o co­mentário; Serenity saiu depressa do quarto.

Embora ansiosa para chegar ao salão principal, foi obrigada a andar devagar por causa da quase total es­curidão. Durante todo o trajeto, procurava se convencer de que seu entusiasmo devia-se apenas às melhorias que planejava fazer no castelo e não tinha nada a ver com o Cavaleiro Vermelho. De qualquer forma, tremia de an­tecipação só de pensar que talvez ele a estivesse aguar­dando lá embaixo. Quem sabe seu marido decidira levá-la a aldeia, tanto para cumprir a promessa de que trariam servos para Dunmurrow quanto para passar algum tem­po ao seu lado?

Ao descobrir que o salão estava vazio, à exceção do sempre-presente Melvin, não conseguiu evitar uma pontada de decepção.

- Meu marido não vem se encontrar comigo?

- Ele está ocupado com outras coisas urgentes, minha lady. Pediu que eu a acompanhasse à aldeia.

- Então vamos - ela respondeu secamente, incapaz de disfarçar a frustração. Na verdade o servo, apesar de taciturno, era uma pessoa educada e cortês. O problema é que parecia onipresente.

Em vez de ficar impressionada com a aparente habi­lidade de Melvin, sentia-se tentada a culpá-lo pelo estado deplorável em que o castelo se encontrava. Um homem, por mais competente que fosse, não podia dar conta de tudo sozinho. Mesmo ela, com todos os seus talentos de castelã, fora forçada a delegar responsabilidades a ter­ceiros. Seria bom que Melvin aprendesse a fazer o mesmo.

Dunney não ficava muito distante e, para seu prazer, a aldeia em nada lembrava a atmosfera sinistra do castelo. Quando se espalhou a notícia de que a esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho iria passar por ali, as pessoas co­meçaram a chegar às portas e janelas das casas para dar uma espiada. A princípio os olhares frios e descon­fiados a incomodavam, porém, gradualmente, o humor dos aldeões pareceu se alterar.

Serenity sorriu de leve ao ouvir os murmúrios cheios de admiração sobre a sua aparência. Embora fosse o tipo de coisa a que não desse importância, se a beleza de seu rosto podia ajudá-la a conquistar um pouco da atenção dessas pessoas, iria aproveitar a vantagem. Quando um grupo de crianças aproximou-se do seu cavalo, ela ,os brindou com um sorriso radiante.

- Você é mesmo a mulher do Cavaleiro Vermelho? - perguntou um menininho, mais ousado do que os outros.

- Sou sim. Qual o seu nome?

- Kendrick - o garoto respondeu orgulhoso. - E esta é minha irmã Moira.

Uma menininha, de cabelos longos e escuros, saiu de trás do irmão.

- Você é uma feiticeira? - a criança indagou ofegante.

- Claro que não!

Apesar do olhar furioso de Kendrick, a menina resolveu continuar.

- Mas você se casou com ele... com o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- Preste atenção no. que vou lhe dizer, Moira, e todos vocês também. - Serenity ergueu a cabeça e aumentou o tom de voz para que não ficassem dúvidas quanto às suas palavras. - O barão Montmorency não é nenhum demônio, ou uma criatura do mal. É apenas um ser hu­mano de carne e osso, como qualquer um de vocês. As histórias que se contam a respeito dele não passam de tolices e seu único objetivo é assustar os inimigos de Dunmurrow. Vocês estão sob a proteção do Cavaleiro Ver­melho e não têm motivos para temê-lo.

- Você não sente medo dele? - Moira insistiu, os olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Não tenho medo de homem algum. E muito menos do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

O burburinho excitado que se seguiu às suas palavras era um bom sinal, Serenity pensou satisfeita. Se os aldeões manifestavam opiniões diferentes era porque algumas das pessoas acreditavam no que acabara de dizer. Apesar de saber que seria Impossível fazê-los mudar de idéia do dia para a noite, conseguira plantar a semente da dúvida.

Chateada por não ter se lembrado de trazer doces para distribuir à criançada, ela atirou várias moedas, ouvin­do-os gritar o nome da castelã de Dunmurrow cheios de prazer. Se pudesse conquistar a simpatia dos adultos com igual facilidade e levá-los para o castelo...

Para sua surpresa, Glenna, uma senhora viúva, mãe de Kendrick e Moira, foi a primeira a se manifestar. Dizendo-se à beira da miséria desde que perdera o com­panheiro, aceitou assumir o cargo de cozinheira de Dun­murrow. Logo a irmã de Glenna e seu marido, mais um garoto órfão, decidiram ir também. Um grupo pequeno é verdade, mas melhor do que ninguém. Ao ouvir mur­múrios de que aqueles que cruzassem os portões do cas­telo não seriam vistos no mundo dos vivos outra vez, Serenity perdeu a paciência.

- Quanta bobagem! Pretendo que essas pessoas me ajudem no trabalho de fazer esta aldeia florescer. Vocês a verão aqui de novo amanhã mesmo, quando vierem ao mercado. Agora prestem atenção. Todos os que quiserem prosperar associando-se a Dunmurrow fiquem avisados de uma coisa: não difamem meu marido! Não o caluniem!

Ela puxou as rédeas do cavalo e afastou-se devagar, imponente como uma rainha, certa de que começara bem o lento processo de conquistar a confiança dos aldeões.

Eles teriam muito sobre o que falar e amanhã, quando mandasse aqueles que a seguiam de volta ao mercado, ficaria provado que o lorde não era nenhum demônio.

Satisfeita consigo mesma, Serenity deu uma olhada fur­tiva na direção de Melvin e surpreendeu-se ao notar que o servo a observava atentamente. O homem parecia de­saprovar seu pequeno discurso de minutos atrás. Talvez ela tivesse se excedido um pouco. Talvez tivesse sido me­lhor ficar de boca fechada o tempo inteiro.

Afinal, quem era ela para defender o Cavaleiro Ver­melho se desde que chegara a Dunmurrow, sequer lhe conseguira ver o rosto?

No final das contas, o saldo do dia foi positivo. A nova cozinheira logo assumiu os afazeres domésticos e provi­denciou uma refeição adequada para todos. Depois do almoço, Serenity os liderou na tarefa de limpar o salão principal.

Quando Melvin veio chamá-la para jantar, seu vestido estava empoeirado e as tranças caíam desalinhadas sobre as costas. Seus esforços para parecer bonita haviam sido em vão, porém sentia-se cansada demais para se importar.

Montmorency parecia de mau humor, portanto sua aparência descuidada não iria fazer a menor diferença aos olhos do marido. De qualquer maneira, a não ser um gato, nenhum ser vivo poderia distinguir. O que quer que fosse dentro da escuridão reinante. Não era de se estranhar que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não a considerasse atraente já que nem se dera ao trabalho de querer vê-la à luz do dia. O fato a irritava profundamente, contudo sentia-se tão feliz com os progressos feitos na recuperação do castelo que preferia não se deixar incomodar pelo si­lêncio pesado e sufocante.

Mesmo não sendo uma pessoa de natureza falante, Serenity sentiu prazer em relatar os sucessos do dia. Ani­mada, contou sobre a resistência inicial dos aldeões, sobre a maneira calorosa como as crianças a tinham recebido e sobre as pessoas que trouxera para trabalhar no castelo.

- Já é um começo, meu lorde.

Ignorando os murmúrios sem entusiasmo de Montmo­rency, ela foi em frente, ansiosa para expor seus planos de estreitar os laços entre Dunmurrow e a aldeia.

- Assim que os aldeões se convencerem de que você não costuma comer gente no jantar se prontificarão a trabalhar aqui.

- E como você pode ter certeza de que eu não como pessoas? - o barão indagou, num tom frio e ameaçador.

De repente ela se lembrou das histórias estranhas que insistiam em persegui-lo e da atmosfera sinistra que a rodeava. Entretanto estava de muito bom humor para se deixar abater com facilidade.

- Como posso ter certeza? Simplesmente porque você ainda não me comeu - respondeu rindo.

Ruídos estranhos ecoaram pelos aposentos. Depois de alguns segundos Serenity percebeu que o barão tossia forte.

- Você se engasgou? - Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, levantou-se preocupada.

- Não foi nada. Pode se sentar.

Mais tranqüila, ela voltou à atenção para a conversa.

- Estive pensando nos preparativos para o Natal. Uma comemoração adequada, com todas as honras, aca­bará conquistando os aldeões de uma vez por todas. Tam­bém teremos tempo suficiente para organizar uma pe­quena ceia. Vamos precisar de especiarias para o bolo de gengibre e também para o bolo de frutas. Nosso es­toque está baixo, mas creio que será possível darmos um jeito. Será um longo caminho até ganharmos à confiança deles, meu lorde.

- Serenity - A voz de Montmorency não guardava nada da reserva habitual, o que imediatamente lhe pren­deu a atenção. Era algo tão pequenino, ser chamada pelo nome de batismo... Ainda assim sentiu um arrepio es­tranho percorrê-la de alto a baixo.

- Sim, meu lorde?

- Endymion. Meu nome é Endymion.

- Endymion - ela repetiu devagar. Gostava do som, assim como gostava da maneira como a palavra deslizava em sua língua. Ao se lembrar de como as línguas de ambos tinham se encontrado no dia anterior, Serenity corou violentamente, grata pela escuridão protetora. Será que Montmorency iria beijá-la de novo? Só de pensar na Possibilidade ficava em fogo, imagens sensuais dançando selvagens em sua mente.

Chocada consigo mesma, percebeu que queria ser beijada. Na verdade, queria o marido por inteiro. Ele não passava de uma silhueta enorme, sempre imersa nas sombras, um mistério que não conseguia decifrar. Mas apesar dos perigos, não conseguia resistir. Queria só mais um beijo...

Inspirando fundo, Serenity cerrou os punhos sobre o colo e aguardou imóvel.

Os cães haviam parado de se remexer e com certeza deviam estar deitados aos pés de Montmorency. Aos pés de Endymion. Endymion. Embora repetisse aquele nome silencio­samente, como um pedido, uma súplica, seu objeto de de­sejo permanecia indiferente aos seus pensamentos ousados.

- Você falou que sabe cantar bem - ele disse de repente. - Se importaria de exibir esse talento?

- Claro que não. - Oh, Deus, por que se sentia assim, toda trêmula por dentro? Não era possível que estivesse sedenta das atenções do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Só podia ter bebido vinho demais durante a refeição. Além de tudo o dia havia sido longo e cansativo. Isso explicava o tu­multo interior... Ou será que não?

Com muito esforço, conseguiu acompanhar o que Mont­morency dizia agora.

- Estou pensando em mandar Melvin chamar o garoto que chegou da aldeia hoje para acompanhá-la. Ouvi-o tocar flauta algumas horas atrás.

- Você acha que seria sensato? - Talvez fosse melhor evitar que o garoto penetrasse nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Depois do sucesso relativo obtido naquela ma­nhã, detestaria que rumores sobre a figura ameaçadora do lorde chegassem à aldeia.

- Não, não creio que seria sensato. Embora esteja certo de que você não hesitaria em defender minha honra dos que tentam me caluniar.

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos. Então Melvin repetira suas palavras aos ouvidos do barão.

- Será que alguma vez já lhe ocorreu, esposa, que de gosto das histórias contadas a meu respeito como uma maneira de manter as pessoas afastadas da minha porta?

- Mas por que, meu lorde?

- Endymion.

- Endymion - ela repetiu, seduzida pelo poder daquela voz profunda. - Por quê?

- Não importa o porquê. Agradeço sua lealdade e suas boas intenções, mas deixe as coisas como estão. Ago­ra que você conseguiu trazer algumas pessoas até o cas­telo, vamos fazer uso delas. Melvin!

O servo apareceu imediatamente, como se não tivesse mais nada a fazer na vida a não ser aguardar ser chamado do lado de fora dos aposentos do barão. Minutos depois o rapazinho sentava-se diante do fogo. Talvez pensando que os recém-casados preferissem as sombras quando es­tavam juntos, ele não estranhou a ausência de velas e tocou com prazer.

Serenity cantou antigas baladas de amor, uma depois da outra. Endymion sempre pedia por mais, até que ela se viu obrigada a parar, à beira da exaustão. Nunca pensara que faria um sucesso tão grande. Seu marido podia não apreciá-la, porém não tinha dúvidas de que ele gostava da sua voz.

Montmorency não fora muito efusivo nos elogios, é ver­dade. Contudo soubera como reverenciá-la através do si­lêncio absoluto e das poucas palavras de admiração. Em sua vida recebera agrados antes, mas nenhum deles fora mais sincero.

Endymion ficara encantado. Bem depois de Serenity ter se retirado, ele continuara ouvindo os sons melodiosos. Ja­mais escutara algo tão belo ou tão doce. Quando Melvin voltou, encontrou o barão sentado no mesmo lugar, uma expressão absorta no rosto viril.

- Ela acendeu tocheiros no salão principal - o servo comentou. - As sombras foram banidas e as pessoas que vieram da aldeia hoje estão agora estendendo os catres para passar a noite.

- E então? - Montmorency não conseguia disfarçar a irritação. Melvin soubera estragar o clima perfeito que sua esposa criara através da música.

- E então você tem um lugar a menos para andar dentro da sua própria casa. Além de mais pessoas abri­gando-se sob os tetos do castelo.

- E então? Qual o problema? Simplesmente começou o fim, como eu sabia que iria começar um dia.

- Sim, meu lorde, começou. Mas o que acontecerá com sua lady?

Sua lady. As palavras do criado tinham um peso quase insuportável. Embora pudesse lhe parecer estranho, Serenity era sua esposa. O que aconteceria com ela quando o mundo viesse bater à sua porta? O mundo do qual durante meses tentava se manter afastado? Não se sentia preparado para pensar no assunto.

Praguejando entre os dentes, Montmorency fez sinal para que Melvin se retirasse. Por que iria se importar com o que acontecesse à mulher responsável pela sua ruína? A mulher que invadira sua escuridão sem qualquer pudor?

Endymion tinha consciência de tudo isso, assim como sabia ser Serenity a culpada de sua futura condenação. Entretanto apesar dos graves problemas que o aguardavam, só conseguia pensar na voz maravilhosa, suave como a de um anjo vindo dos céus para lhe aquecer o frio da alma.

Serenity deixou que Luna a ajudasse entrar na pequena banheira. Depois de um dia inteiro passado inspecionando a leiteira e os campos, estava ansiosa para se livrar da sujeira. Suspirando fundo, pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar-se. Não havia nada como um delicioso banho quente.

Sua satisfação era ainda maior porque a serva parecia tranqüila. Finalmente Luna aceitara mudar-se para o próprio quarto e já não falava tanto sobre abandonarem Dunmurrow de uma hora para a outra.

- É bom vê-la alegre outra vez - Serenity comentou.

- Hum... Não posso dizer que esteja feliz aqui e tam­bém não confio naquele demônio vermelho. Mas vendo como ele a trata bem e como lhe deu permissão para dirigir o castelo... E, suponho que por enquanto eu vou ficar aqui.

Ela sorriu, sabendo que a criada jamais pensara em abandoná-la. Entregando-se ao calor da água que a aque­cia até aos ossos, Serenity percebeu que na verdade sen­tia-se bastante contente. Era uma idéia estranha, pois jamais julgara possível encontrar motivos para satisfação dentro daquelas quatro paredes e muito menos que o papel de lady de Dunmurrow pudesse lhe dar prazer. Contudo... aqui estava, ronronando como uma gata depois de um longo e proveitoso dia.

Apesar da hostilidade inicial, Endymion acabara deixando-a ocupar a posição de castelã, algo que lhe pertencia por direito, e até concordara com as reformas que pretendia implantar. Luna tinha razão. Sua vida sempre girara em torno da administração de um castelo e era entre­gando-se às responsabilidades e cuidando de todos os detalhes que se sentia próxima à realização pessoal.

Dunmurrow talvez não fosse tão grande quanto Belvry, porém as mudanças ali necessárias representavam um desafio. Felizmente, no momento, Belvry estava entregue aos cuidados de um empregado de confiança, alguém ca­paz de dar conta da administração durante uns poucos meses. Quem sabe quando chegasse a primavera ela po­deria fazer uma visita...

- Uma única coisa posso dizer sobre aquele homem. Pelo menos ele sabe como agradá-la. Embora que com os seus poderes diabólicos não deva ser uma tarefa tão difícil assim. - Luna colocou um vestido limpo sobre a cama antes de continuar. - Fico feliz que você esteja se adaptando tão bem, minha lady, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Às vezes acho que você não está feliz de verdade, minha lady, que esse seu bom humor é apenas o resultado de alguma feitiçaria.

- Que bobagem é essa agora?

A velha criada retorcia as mãos nervosas, sem saber como se explicar.

- O barão não lançou feitiços em você, não é? Tenho medo que o próprio demônio a tenha... hipnotizado!

Se não fosse pela expressão desolada de Luna, ela teria caído na risada.

- Pare de se preocupar à toa. Montmorency não me enfeitiçou.

Farta de ouvir comentários tolos, Serenity fechou os olhos e procurou relaxar. Qual o problema se o Cavaleiro Vermelho se diluísse em sombras? Ou se colocasse penas na cabeça e dançasse à luz do luar? Desde que ela fizesse o quisesse, o resto não tinha importância... Na verdade poderia ter acabado presa a um homem muito menos de seu agrado do que Endymion Montmorency.

Barão Demand Hexham, o tal vizinho viúvo, imediatamente veio à sua mente. Ainda se lembrava como o cavaleiro pom­poso e arrogante tratara a primeira esposa. A pobre coi­tada passara anos trancada numa torre, afastada do mundo, enquanto o marido se deitava com uma amante após a outra.

Ou então poderia estar às voltas com o barão Fiore Humph­ries, cujo olhar frio parecia mais malevolente do que a escuridão de Dunmurrow. Isso sem contar Sapphire Rothchilde, com seus lábios molhados... Serenity estremeceu, cheia de repugnância.

- Pelo menos o Cavaleiro Vermelho não espera que você lhe dê banho - Luna falou, obrigando-a a inter­romper o curso dos pensamentos.

Serenity nada respondeu. Que a serva pensasse o que quisesse. Simplesmente recusava-se a discutir a intimi­dade, ou a falta dela, reinante em seu casamento com quem quer que fosse.

Luna jamais saberia o quanto seu comentário fora acurado. Endymion não lhe pedia para executar qualquer ta­refa em geral associada ao papel de esposa, desde a mais banal até a mais íntima. E embora devesse se sentir grata pela distância que os separava, por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, sentia-se decepcionada.

Olhando para o próprio corpo nu na banheira, não havia como negar o óbvio. Suas formas estavam longe de ser opulentas. Sempre fora magra, esguia, os seios pequenos. Talvez Montmorency preferisse o contrário... Nunca em sua vida tentara parecer desejável aos olhos de um homem, entretanto tivera muitos admiradores. Seus irmãos quase precisavam colocá-los para fora de Belvry a pontapés. E durante a recente visita a Andrew, vira-se cercada de cavaleiros ansiosos para cortejá-la. Aliás, todos deram a impressão de cobiçar suas terras com o mesmo ardor com que cobiçavam seu corpo.

O que fazer para despertar a atenção de um homem? Vira muitas damas vestidas em rendas e sedas, lançando olhares lânguidos na direção daqueles a quem preten­diam conquistar, os seios fartos empinados para o alto, expostos em decotes profundos. Porém essas táticas de nada adiantariam na escuridão dos aposentos do Cava­leiro Vermelho. Endymion seria incapaz de enxergá-la. Ele nunca chegava perto o suficiente... exceto uma vez...

Serenity corou ao pensar no beijo que haviam trocado. Lembrava-se dos mínimos detalhes da carícia inesperada e saboreava o episódio como se degustasse um vinho raro. O calor que se espalhava por suas entranhas agora não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura da água. Mas como qualquer outra lembrança, estava começando a desbotar. Às vezes se perguntava se não fora somente um sonho, Será que aquele beijo realmente acontecera dias atrás? Sem que conseguisse conter o impulso, Serenity levou os dedos aos lábios, como se tentasse recapturar a sensação deliciosa. Então, irritada com a própria tolice, mergulhou a cabeça na água e pôs-se a lavar os cabelos.

Ao terminar o banho, Luna lhe entregou um dos belos vestidos que trouxera de Belvry. Fosse por uma simples questão de satisfação pessoal ou mera curiosidade, estava decidida a causar a melhor das impressões no jantar daquela noite.

O vestido de veludo grená tinha um corpete justo que evidenciava a linha dos seios com ousadia. Um pingente de ouro descansava sobre o colo branco, chamando ainda mais atenção para o decote. Para completar, uma tiara, também de ouro, nos cabelos. Na escuridão dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Serenity o fitou provocante en­quanto jantavam, procurando agir de maneira sensual e encantadora. Entretanto Endymion parecia indiferente, com­pletamente alheio às suas tentativas de sedução.

Para complicar ainda mais, ele sequer dava mostras de que a fitava. Por que se dar ao trabalho de parecer bonita e desejável? Luna com certeza iria reprová-la por procurar despertar a atenção de um homem que se es­condia nas sombras como um leproso... ou algo pior... Se tivesse um pingo de bom senso, ela devia cair de joelhos e agradecer a Deus por Montmorency deixá-la em paz! Serenity empurrou o prato para o lado, esforçando-se para acreditar que sua inquietação e frustração eram devidas à mudança da lua e nada tinham a ver com certos desejos inconfessáveis.

Ainda assim, quando Endymion falou, o tom baixo e profundo da voz deixou-a inteiramente arrepiada.

- Você vai cantar para mim esta noite?

- Se você quiser. Devo chamar o garoto para tocar flauta?

- Não é preciso. Sua voz é tão bela que dispensa acompanhamento.

Feliz com o cumprimento, Serenity cantou uma canção atrás da outra. A sua favorita era uma balada de amor, triste e doce. E foi com essa música que ela deu a noite por encerrada.

- Você não vai cantar mais nenhuma? - Endymion per­guntou sem disfarçar o desaponto.

- Por hoje é só. Ou amanhã estarei mais rouca do que uma gralha.

- Está bem. De qualquer maneira já é muito tarde pode se retirar.

De repente ela se deu conta de que estavam inteira­mente a sós, envoltos pela escuridão. Nada do músico ou mesmo de Melvin. Serenity levantou-se, porém em vez de caminhar para a porta, deu um passo na direção do marido. Um dos cães rosnou baixo.

- Que foi?

- Quero apenas lhe dar boa noite, meu lorde. - Ner­vosa, ela passou a língua pelos lábios secos, o sangue latejando nas veias. E claro que suas palavras podiam ser interpretadas de muitas maneiras, e na verdade isso não a preocupava nem um pouco. Ousada por natureza, sentia-se mais afoita e atrevida do que nunca, levada por sensações estranhas, que não sabia como explicar.

- Boa noite, esposa.

Por um momento Serenity ficou imóvel, confusa, inca­paz de acreditar que havia acabado de ser mandada em­bora. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Então virou-se e saiu, odiando-se por tentar ganhar um beijo de alguém como o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Enquanto seguia Melvin até seu quarto, não parava de se recriminar por ter tido coragem de agir de modo tão tolo. Estaria mesmo interessada em partilhar uma certa intimidade com Montmorency, quando poucas noites atrás experimentara o terror mais profundo diante da possibilidade de ser abraçada? Não. Sim. Ah, Deus, já não sabia de mais nada. Até então sempre se considerara uma pessoa decidida, capaz de enxergar a realidade com clareza. Agora as sombras do castelo pareciam ter alterado sua capacidade de raciocinar!

O fato é que gostara do beijo. Endymion não era nenhum demônio. Suas mãos não possuíam garras. seus caninos não eram pontiagudos, nem seus olhos irradiavam faíscas avermelhadas. Também apreciava a voz profunda, con­trolada e estranhamente reconfortante.

Serenity suspirou fundo, insegura a respeito de tudo. Tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa. Depois de uns poucos dias de casada, o Cavaleiro. Vermelho tornara-se muito mais atraente do que assustador.

**Nota da não autora**

_**A respeito das regras da época**__** Era raríssimo as mulheres terem voz e além de dever obediência ao marido, tinha também certas obrigações e uma delas era banhá-lo.**_

_**Como viram hoje Serenity estava sedenta da atenção de seu marido e ele se mostrou indiferente mas tenham calma está perto o momento delesD**_

_**Amanhã pretendo postar o outro capitulo para me redimir com vocês afinal eu havia dito que postaria com uma freqüência maior, prometo correr e satisfazer a curiosidade de todas que se questionam sobre o mistério do Cavaleiro Vermelho!**_

_**E adianto que no próximo capítulo haverá uma nova presença no castelo que mexerá com os ânimos de todos!**_

_**Como se já não bastasse o mistério do Cavaleiro agora aparecerá um convidado quem será? Amanhã esclarecerei n.n**_

_**Resposta as reviews**_

**Acdy-chan **Como você viu este capítulo Serenity está mais envolvida do que imaginava pelo seu marido ele também sente algo muito profundo, no entanto por motivos que vocês conheceram no futuro entenderam o porquê dele teimar em se manter afastado. E sobre o rosto desfigurado é uma boa sugestão como o fantasma da ópera! Ou será que tem haver com o conto "A bela e a Fera"? Continue acompanhando as dúvidas logo serão esclarecidas n.n

**Beatriz **Oi! Na verdade eu escolhi este conto pra apresentar a vocês por achar que os personagens cabiam como luva, assim que li pensei na "Serenity e Endymion" não na "Usagi e Mamoru". Como viu Serenity perdeu a mãe quando era nova e o pai e os três irmãos já crescida. Já Endymion na frente saberão sobre sua descendência mas de ante mão informo que o parentesco "dele" não será de importância o dela porem sim n.n e no decorrer dos capítulos que atualizarei mais rápido entenderá! E o vilão será Demand Hexan não porque não goste deste personagem mais a obsessão que este personagem mostrará por nossa heroína me faz colocar ele neste papel por ser o mais parecido com o personagem. E concordo com você a autora escreve muito bem e é uma honra poder proporcionar tal entretenimento a você e nossa! (corando) K-san muito obrigada pelo San e pelo seu interesse nesta fic é estimulante D+ sua review. Bjus!

**Lilly Angel88 **Moça amooo! Suas reviews vejo que esta acompanhando realmente - porem devo informar que uma nova leitora Alepura me mandou uma review e com ela um pedido pra que eu lhe pedisse pra atualizar sua fic e devo concordar com ela sua fic é ótima assim que puder atualizar deixará muitas leitoras alegres n.n sua fic é tão boa que a propaganda rola solta!

Enfim voltando agora a fic xp Serenity mal consegue se controlar (hehe!) assumo que até eu fui tomada por um calor, que clima envolvente e garanto que o próximo capítulo será bem melhor. Continue mandando reviews pois gosto de ver a sua opnião sobre as cenas e garanto você irá se surpreender com a decolada dos dois próximos capítulos será incrível, bjus!

**Narcisa Lê Fay** Seu chute foi bom mas não é esse o motivo uu" e concordo ele pode ser fofo e cabeça dura como neste capitulo mais como eu estou dizendo a todas os dois próximos capítulos (huahauahua!) serão muito bons podem esperar. Valeu pelo comentário!!

**Mari **Prometo atualizar o mais rápido e apesar de não ser tão empolgante os capítulos onde os personagens estejam junto é necessário para entendermos melhor os sentimentos de ambos. Enquanto o mistério dele viver se "escondendo" desperta realmente curiosidade mas vou agilizar o mais rápido possível para matar a curiosidade n.n espero reviews!

**Izinha** Leitora nova Êba!! Que bom que ta gostando, e não quero matá-la não... Por isso vou atualizar rápido. Continue a acompanhar e obrigada pela review!

**Alepura **Babando! Rsrsrsrs... confesso que eu também babo direto por esse casal e é ótimo saber que você está gostando da fic! E nossa conheci a Angel tem pouco tempo é que ela tem esse jeito de colocar apelidos fofos e ainda escreve bem, como não se sentir à vontade com ela, impossível! Mas pode deixar concordo com você a fic dela é 10! Mas é que as vezes acontecem imprevistos aí acaba atrasando, pra sorte de vocês ou não (hehe!) estou podendo atualizar esta fic e em breve lançarei outra desta fez de minha autoria uu" então é isso Bju!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEIS

_**Oi!**_

_**Como prometido mais um capitulo e o outro se der posto amanhã mesmo!**_

_**No fim deste capítulo tem os agradecimentos e repostas as reviews e comentário sobre a fic.**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO SEIS

Depois que Serenity saiu, Endymion continuou sentado, imerso na escuridão, analisando o comportamento da esposa. Desde que a recebera em Dunmurrow, passara a viver apenas para aqueles breves encontros durante o almoço e o jantar, mesmo tendo cons­ciência de que cortejava o perigo. A verdade é que não conseguia agir de outro modo. Evitar a presença de Serenity seria como cessar de respirar. Aos seus olhos, ela se tornara o símbolo da própria vida. Se um dia ele pen­sara em cavalgar ao encontro da morte, hoje descobria que queria viver. Apesar de tudo, queria viver.

A voz suave, o perfume doce e feminino, o atraíam de maneira irresistível. Adorava ouvi-la falar, com seu jeito calmo e eficiente, sobre as tarefas desempenhadas ao longo do dia. Durante aquelas conversas, quase chegava a acreditar que eram marido e mulher de fato e que ele era um homem como qualquer outro. Embora soubesse que seria impossível continuar como estavam indefini­damente, não tinha forças para reverter a situação.

Uma batida repentina à porta obrigou-o a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

- Entre - ordenou, esperando Melvin.

Ao perceber que não se tratava do servo e sim de um de seus vassalos, sentiu-se mais animado.

Em duas passadas largas foi ao encontro do homem que lutara ao seu lado inúmeras vezes, do homem que agora treinava seus soldados e cuidava das suas terras, o homem a quem considerava seu melhor amigo.

- Você demorou a vir! - exclamou, dando um tapa forte e cordial nas costas de Ail.

- Pelo visto, demorei muito mesmo. No momento em que coloquei os pés na aldeia, fiquei sabendo das novidades sobre o seu casamento. Que história é essa?

- É verdade, estou casado. Graças a uma manobra de Andrew.

- Você deve estar brincando!

- E por que deveria brincar com um assunto sério?

- O que sua noiva disse? Ela sabe de tudo?

- Não! - Montmorency respondeu secamente. – Não sabe e nem vai descobrir.

- Mas como você conseguirá esconder um segredo des­ses? - Ail parecia realmente assombrado.

- Como sempre fiz. Não se preocupe com isso. – De súbito ele queria que seu vassalo estivesse em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali, em Dunmurrow. Também expe­rimentava um sentimento estranho de posse em relação à esposa, Que ninguém ousasse questionar aquela união; nem mesmo Ail!

Num esforço para controlar a raiva e fixar os pensa­mentos em questões mais Produtivas, Endymion mudou de assunto.

- Que notícias você me traz das minhas terras e dos meus homens?

Serenity vestiu uma de suas roupas mais velhas. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer hoje. Além do mais, se estivesse bem ou mal vestida ninguém iria reparar mesmo. Muito menos seu marido. A escuridão os impedia de se enxer­garem um ao outro. Aliás, se Melvin não a acompanhasse até a porta dos aposentos do barão, poderia fazer as re­feições nua em pêlo e Endymion nada notaria!

A idéia ridícula a fez sorrir. Até perceber que o con­trário também poderia acontecer. Com o rosto em fogo, Serenity tentou imaginar aquele homem enorme sem uma única peça de roupa no corpo. Oh, Deus, não era possível que estivesse gastando tanto tempo e energia pensando no Cavaleiro Vermelho, em especial de maneira tão im­própria. Determinada a afastá-lo da mente, terminou de se arrumar e preparou-se para enfrentar as tarefas que a aguardavam. Não valia a pena alimentar ilusões, prin­cipalmente depois de ontem à noite, quando Montmoren­cy deixara claro que não a desejava. A rejeição sofrida continuava a incomodá-la.

Rejeição sofrida? Serenity inspirou fundo, chocada com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Não era possível que estivesse chateada com o fato de Endymion ter lhe ne­gado um beijo. Não era possível que se sentisse ansiosa por um simples toque do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez Luna tivesse razão quando dissera que ela havia sido enfeitiçada...

Precisava admitir que pensava em Montmorency com uma freqüência assustadora. E o pior é que lembrava-se muito bem de como praticamente implorara por um beijo de boa noite. Quem sabe não agira assim por estar sob os efeitos de algum encantamento e, portanto, fora de si?

Um poção do amor? Serenity riu ao tentar imaginar a figura alta do marido diluindo ervas estranhas no seu cálice de vinho ou então espalhando pós desconhecidos sobre a sua comida. Não, Endymion nunca faria isso simples­mente porque não parecia ter o mínimo interesse em ganhar a atenção da esposa!

Só podia estar ficando maluca por se deixar influenciar pelas suspeitas ridículas de Luna. A cada dia que pas­sava a serva aparecia com uma nova história de horror sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, entretanto, desde que pusera os pés em Dunmurrow, nunca o vira usar os tais poderes da magia negra. Endymion jamais mencionara feitiçarias, ex­ceto em tom de brincadeira, e se no castelo existia um lugar oculto, para a prática de bruxarias, também nada tinha descoberto até agora.

Cansada de trançar os cabelos, Serenity abaixou as mãos e soltou os fios. Por que se dar ao trabalho de fazer um penteado quando ninguém em Dunmurrow iria fazer a distinção entre um penteado próprio às mulheres casadas e outro típico de solteiras? Se a verdade fosse dita, continuava a mesma donzela virgem de meses atrás. Olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez, fechou a porta do quarto e foi ao encontro de Luna.

Encontrou a serva na cozinha, uma expressão irritada no rosto.

- Mandei as duas aldeãs para Dunney, minha lady, como você pediu. Embora eu ache que uma única pessoa poderia muito bem fazer às compras no mercado sozinha.

- Será bom para os aldeões ver as duas mulheres juntas. Um sinal de que não há nada para temer. ­- Serenity olhou ao redor, satisfeita com as modificações do salão principal. As paredes haviam sido pintadas, o assoalho esfregado e um fogo aconchegante brilhava na lareira de pedras. Estava ansiosa para exibir seus feitos.

– Que tal se preparássemos uma ceia de natal? Apesar do pouco estoque de alimentos nas despensas, poderíamos mandar vir mantimentos de Belvry. Seria uma boa maneira de atrair as pessoas da aldeia para o castelo, você não acha? – Mentalmente ela fez as contas de quantas mesas a mais precisaria colocar no salão para acomodar a todos com conforto. Porém ao fitar a criada, percebeu que Luna não estava tão de acordo assim com o plano.

– Que foi agora?

- Não será fácil dominar o medo dos aldeões em troca de comida e bebida.

- Bobagem. Barriga cheia costuma fazer milagres.

- Mas o problema é Montmorency, minha lady. É o próprio barão quem espalha o pavor na alma das pessoas. Nenhuma comemoração vai mudar isso, a não ser que o Cavaleiro Vermelho apareça em público. O que não vai acontecer, é claro.

- Talvez ele resolva aparecer sim - Serenity respondeu sem muita convicção. Até onde pudera perceber, Endymion nunca saía do quarto. Seu marido nunca saía do quarto. A súbita constatação do fato deixou-a zonza. Seria mesmo verdade?

Quando chegara a Dunmurrow, o castelo inteiro pa­recia encoberto pelas sombras que cercavam seu lorde. Entretanto agora, janelas haviam sido abertas e velas acendidas. Mesmo que o lugar jamais viesse a ser tão claro quanto Belvry, por causa das janelas estreitas, cas­tiçais e tocheiros encarregavam-se de proporcionar uma iluminação adequada. A escuridão que aterrorizava Dun­murrow fora banida para longe... Exceto as sombras dos aposentos principais. E era lá que Endymion ficava.

Por que será que o homem não se mostrava em público? Por que se mantinha fechado dentro da escuridão? Ela não conseguia pensar numa explicação plausível, a não ser a idéia absurda de Luna, que afirmava, com todas as letras, tratar-se de um demônio. Montmorency não era nenhum demônio... Ou era?

- O barão não vai aparecer, e você sabe disso – a criada falou decidida.

- Fique quieta, deixe-me pensar.

- Não vou ficar quieta não. - Luna mal conseguia conter a agitação. - Fico feliz que você possa se dedicar a colocar o castelo em ordem, minha lady. Porém nada deste mundo irá mudar o fato de que seu marido é o Cavaleiro Vermelho. E como se já não bastasse o próprio diabo, ainda temos que lidar com o tal do Melvin. Juro que aquele homem pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo! Aposto que é uma criatura das trevas também, capaz de tomar tanto a forma humana quanto a animal para obedecer às ordens do mestre.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, mulher, chega! Já ouvi asneiras suficientes!

- Desculpe-me, minha lady. Mas só porque você o aceitou, não significa que o resto de nós tenha que aceitá-lo também. Como é que as pessoas podem confiar num lorde se nunca tiveram a chance de vê-lo? E o que devo dizer quando me fazem perguntas sobre o barão? Como posso explicar que mesmo depois de estar vivendo dentro deste castelo há dias só pude enxergá-lo de longe e muito mal, aliás, durante a breve cerimônia de casamento!

Luna cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ergueu a cabeça num gesto de desafio.

- Agora me diga, minha lady. Como é o seu marido? E por que ele se esconde?

Pega de surpresa, Serenity não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, seus últimos dias haviam sido tão movimentados que parara de pensar nas excentricidades do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Embora odiasse a escuridão dos aposentos principais, acabara se acostumando à eterna falta de luz. Também não acreditava que Endymion pudesse ser a encarnação do mal. Contudo não conseguia evitar uma sensação esquisita ao pensar que, à exceção de Melvin, ninguém em Dunmurrow ainda pusera os olhos sobre a figura de Montmorency.

Era tudo tão estranho... Porém não estava disposta a admitir suas dúvidas nem para Luna. A velha criada parecia incansável, sempre remexendo no lado escuro das coisas. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara a Dunmur­row, pensava em mandá-la de volta para Belvry.

O problema é que Luna ficaria de coração partido se fosse obrigada a voltar para Belvry porque a deixaria só na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Desacostumada a mentir, Serenity tentou responder a pergunta da serva da melhor maneira possível.

- Meu marido é alto.

Infelizmente Luna a conhecia bem demais para se dar por satisfeita com a resposta breve e evasiva.

- Oh, minha lady, então é como eu temia! Você ainda não conseguiu vê-lo também. Aquela criatura terrível a enfeitiçou!

- Que absurdo! Pare de dizer tanta tolice!

- Aiii! - O grito de dor pôs um ponto final à discussão. As duas mulheres correram na direção da cozinha.

A pequena Moira chorava a plenos pulmões, enquanto a mãe procurava consolá-la.

- Uma queimadura, minha lady - Glenna explicou. Avisei minha filha, milhares de vezes para ficar longe do fogo.

- Pobrezinha... - Serenity ajoelhou-se ao lado da criança. - Posso dar uma olhada? Prometo que não vou machucá-la.

Não - a menina choramingou. - O machucado é muito feio. E horrível. Você pode até desmaiar só de ver.

É muito feio... É horrível... De repente as palavras da garota ecoaram em sua mente como um aviso. Só conseguia pensar na figura alta do marido, eternamen­te envolto pelas sombras. Ele devia ter um motivo para agir daquela maneira... Talvez sofrera alguma queima­dura que o deixara desfigurado. Ali estava uma explicação razoável para o comportamento de Montmorency, uma explicação que não envolvia magia negra. Endymion podia ter marcas horrendas pelo corpo, entretanto de uma coisa tinha certeza: seu marido não era nenhum animal.

- Tenho um estômago forte. - Serenity sorriu e pegou a mão de Moira com delicadeza, observando a pele ver­melha e repuxada na região dos dedos. - Veja só, não foi tão grave assim. Vai sarar logo e não deixará cicatriz. Vou lhe preparar um ungüento.

Ela levantou-se depressa para misturar as ervas, ainda atordoada com a idéia de que o isolamento de Endymion pu­desse ter causas práticas. Já vira muitas queimaduras antes e algumas, realmente, chegavam a ser assustado­ras. Porém, nada, por mais horrendo que fosse, justifi­caria uma vida passada na escuridão.

Não, não era possível que fossem simples queimaduras decidiu, espalhando o ungüento na mão de Moira. O Cavaleiro Vermelho era um guerreiro temido. Talvez tivesse perdido um membro ou então fora ferido durante uma batalha, tornando-se irreconhecível. O pensamento trouxe um certo conforto. Melhor essa explicação que as histórias de magia negra. Se Montmorency mantinha-se isolado por uma questão de vaidade, quem sabe, com o passar do tempo, não conseguiria faze-lo ­sair das sombras?

- Bom dia. - O som de uma voz que não lhe era familiar a fez virar-se para trás a tempo de ver um estranho aproximando-se. Em vez de responder, Serenity ficou de pé, surpresa com a presença do desconhecido dentro do círculo fechado de Dunmurrow.

O homem, de altura mediana, era forte e tinha os cabelos castanhos. Um sorriso largo iluminava o rosto de feições agradáveis.

- Bom dia - ela respondeu afinal. Estava há tantos dias afastada da civilização que quase se esquecera das primeiras regras de boas maneiras.

Ail sentiu-se feliz por tê-la cumprimentado antes que a castelã de Dunmurrow o fitasse de frente. Porque agora que podia vê-la por inteiro, precisava se esforçar para não ficar de queixo caído.

A esposa de Endymion era a mulher mais bela que jamais vira em toda a sua vida.

Os cabelos sedosos caíam soltos sobre as costas, uma nuvem prateada além da cintura delgada. Embora não fosse alta, tinha um corpo de linhas harmoniosas. Esguia sim, porém arredondada em todos os devidos lugares.

Rosto oval, nariz reto e estreito, lábios carnudos, olhos verde-acinzentados. Alan bem que tentava desviar o olhar de tamanha perfeição, mas era impossível. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela visão fosse a esposa de seu lorde.

Endymion quase nada dissera sobre o casamento, exceto que fora um arranjo de Andrew.

Apesar de não compreender por que o rei concederia uma esposa a Montmorency, suspeitara que se tratasse de uma donzela sem propriedades ou dinheiro, alguém que teria dificuldades para arrumar um marido. Nunca, nem seus mais loucos sonhos, lhe passara pela cabeça que Andrew pudesse entregar nas mãos de Endymion a mu­lher mais bela de todo o reino. Que maluquice seria essa? Será que a donzela caíra no desagrado do rei? Seria uma bruxa?

Com certeza havia muito mais coisas naquela história do que o barão deixara transparecer. Precisava descobrir os detalhes que faltavam. Quando acordara hoje de ma­nhã, não tivera a menor pressa de se levantar para co­nhecer a nova castelã. Contudo, depois que a vira, chegara a conclusão de que apreciaria um longa estada em Dunmurrow.

- Minha lady, sou Ail Clinton, o vassalo do barão. Acabei de voltar de uma viagem de rotina pelas terras de meu lorde. É um prazer estar sob as suas ordens, senhora. - Ele fez uma mesura tão elegante, que Serenity não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Eu sou Serenity de... Serenity Montmorency. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Seja bem-vindo.

A presença de uma nova pessoa dentro daquelas quatro paredes, em especial de alguém que adorava contar no­vidades e falar sobre o mundo lá fora, era como um ver­dadeiro raio de sol capaz de iluminar sua vida sombria. O vazio e a escuridão eterna de Dunmurrow foram mo­mentaneamente banidos pela chegada do vassalo.

O tempo pareceu voar enquanto os dois conversavam, sentados junto à lareira. Ail com um cálice de cidra na mão, e Serenity ouvindo-o falar sobre as terras do barão e as pessoas que viviam na aldeia. O recém-chegado parecia bastante impressionado com as mudanças ope­radas dentro do castelo e não poupava elogios. Tanto calor humano tornava fácil contar sobre os planos para a comemoração do Natal como uma maneira de atrair os aldeões.

- Acho que poderei ajudá-la, minha lady. Quando eu passar pelos campos e arredores, espalharei a notícia do que o barão anda. a procura de gente para trabalhar aqui.

Serenity inspirou fundo, surpresa e feliz.

- Você acha mesmo que eles virão? - indagou ansiosa. Depois baixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, incapaz de discutir a possibilidade de ninguém aparecer no castelo e, principalmente, por que os aldeões se recusariam a aparecer.

Entretanto Ail parecia imperturbável.

- Sempre existem aqueles que precisam trabalhar, minha lady. Gente que não pode se dar ao luxo de escolher o serviço. Aposto que ficariam felizes em ajudá-la aqui, dentro destas quatro paredes.

De repente Serenity sorriu, sentindo uma onda de afei­ção e gratidão por aquele homem que mal conhecia. O vassalo de Montmorency fora o primeiro a encorajá-la e a incentivá-la desde que pusera os pés em Dunmurrow.

Outra vez Ail precisou se esforçar para não ficar de queixo caído. Se a esposa de Endymion era linda séria, quando sorria tinha-se a impressão de que o próprio Sol se erguia para iluminar tanta beleza. Ele quase precisou se beliscar para sair do estado de admiração profunda. Certamente aquela mulher não era nenhuma feiticeira.

- Onde é sua casa, minha lady? - Ail perguntou, procurando uma pista que pudesse explicar a conexão entre ela e o lorde de Dunmurrow. - Você morava perto daqui antes do casamento?

- Não. Venho de longe. De um lugar chamado Belvry. Por acaso você já ouviu falar?

Belvry? Quem ainda não tinha ouvido falar de Bel­vry? Uma das propriedades mais prósperas de todo o oeste.

- Sim, já ouvi falar de Belvry, embora jamais tenha estado lá. Dizem que é muito grande e bonito.

- Oh, não é apenas grande - Serenity falou orgulhosa. - É também espaçoso e bastante confortável. Claro que se trata de uma construção bem mais nova do que Dun­rnurrow. Foi meu pai quem construiu o castelo, antes de eu nascer.

- Então você é uma de Laci? - Apesar do esforço, o vassalo não conseguiu esconder o tom de surpresa na voz. Caía por terra sua segunda teoria, a de que tratava-se de uma donzela sem dote. Pelo contrário, era uma mulher muito rica. Como é que viera parar aqui... junto com Endymion?

- Você estava sob a guarda de Andrew? - Melhor deixar os subterfúgios e partir para as perguntas diretas.

- Não exatamente. - Pela maneira como Serenity res­pondeu, ficou claro a ausência de afeto entre ela e o rei. - Embora Andrew tenha... tomado um certo interesse por mim depois da morte de meu pai.

O quê? Será que o rei cobiçara as terras dos de Laci? Embora a educação lhe segredasse que estava na hora de parar com as perguntas pessoais e indiscretas, Ail não conseguiu colocar um ponto final na investigação. Estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- E você conheceu Endymion...? - O resto da frase foi deixado deliberadamente no ar, à espera de comple­mentação.

Porém ela ignorou a deixa.

- Nunca me encontrei com Endymion antes do casamento. O olhar frio e altivo de Serenity o fez desejar nada ter perguntado. Ele pigarreou e mudou de assunto.

- Acho que toda essa conversa me deixou com fome, minha lady. Devo admitir que estou ansioso para testar as mudanças que você implantou na cozinha. Deus sabe que jamais elogiei as qualidades culinárias de Dunmur­row antes porque eram inexistentes.

Quando Serenity riu de sua careta, Ail suspirou cheio de alívio. Fora perdoado.

De repente o vassalo se deu conta por que motivo Endymion andava tão irritadiço, como uma fera enjaulada. Lady Montmorency era capaz de fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça. A beleza perfeita, a voz suave, as maneiras ele­gantes, o perfume delicioso... Tudo aquilo poderia enlou­quecer o mais controlado dos homens. Ele mesmo, por exemplo, seria o primeiro a ceder a tantos encantamentos. Mas o que dizer do terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho?

Serenity ordenou que o almoço fosse imediatamente ser­vido no salão sem ao menos esperar que Melvin aparecesse para conduzi-la à presença do marido. A verdade é que queria escapar da atmosfera sufocante dos aposentos principais. Comer num local iluminado, na companhia de uma pessoa extrovertida, era uma pausa à escuridão e ao peso de Dunmurrow.

Ainda assim, sentia-se culpada.

Apesar de seus esforços para não comparar Ail ao marido, ela sabia que os dois homens eram tão diferentes entre si quanto a água do vinho ou o dia da noite. Para começar, havia o pequeno detalhe de que podia enxergar o vassalo. Vê-lo mover-se, observá-lo, avaliar as expres­sões dos olhos e do rosto. Algo que sempre dera como garantido em sua vida e que depois da chegada a Dunmurrow transformara-se numa raridade.

Para completar, Ail parecia de fácil convivência. Ele não a fitava com o desejo nojento dos cavaleiros da corte, nem com a desaprovação do emissário do rei. Também não a tratava com a hostilidade velada tão freqüente no comportamento de Montmorency. O vas­salo a tratava com a consideração de um amigo e seus elogios eram recebidos com prazer, pois nos últimos tempos vivia cheia de dúvidas a respeito de si mesma. Para alguém que sempre mantivera distância dos ou­tros, Serenity bebia aquela atenção com a sofreguidão de uma pessoa sedenta.

- Minha lady - Ail empurrou o prato para o lado e sorriu -, eu suspeitava que a comida do castelo tivesse melhorado, porém nunca me passou pela cabeça que a melhora fosse tão espetacular. A refeição estava deliciosa. Acho que vou ter que manter os homens aquartelados longe daqui para evitar que se tornem gordos e pregui­çosos, incapazes de cumprir as suas obrigações.

Serenity riu baixinho, apesar de Luna não demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo.

- Por que os homens estão aquartelados distante da­qui? - a criada indagou num tom desconfiado, carregado de suspeitas.

- As terras do barão são de grande extensão, en­globando várias aldeias e muitas casas - Ail explicou sem hesitar. - De qualquer forma, não precisa se preo­cupar, Luna. Jamais nos distanciamos além de um de­terminado limite. Há sempre soldados no castelo, em­bora não tenhamos motivos para esperar um ataque inimigo.

A idéia de que alguém seria louco o suficiente para atacar o Cavaleiro Vermelho em seu próprio covil quase fez Serenity cair na risada. Desde que chegara a Dunmurrow experimentara muitas sensações estranhas, mas nunca se sentira desprotegida. Era impossível imaginar a existência de um homem corajoso o suficiente para ignorar os rumores terríveis que cercavam Endymion Mont­morency ou então forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo numa batalha.

- Se você está preocupada, posso mandar um homem para protegê-la. Ele será uma espécie de guarda pessoal - sugeriu o vassalo.

- Aceito o oferecimento, obrigada.- E pela primeira vez em muitos dias, a serva pareceu realmente sensibi­lizada.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram e foi Ail quem tornou a falar.

- Bem, minha lady, agora que já me satisfiz com essa comida deliciosa, acho que preciso de um pouco de exer­cício. Creio que uma cavalgada seria ótimo. Você já co­nhece os arredores de Dunmurrow? Gostaria de me acom­panhar?

Serenity ficou imóvel, a perspectiva de andar a cavalo enchendo-a de satisfação. Cavalgar era um prazer tão simples, algo que sempre fizera até sair de Belvry, e algo de que sentia muita falta.

- Sim - respondeu, resistindo à vontade de correr para o estábulo no mesmo instante.

Protegida por uma pesada capa de pele, finalmente partiu a galope, atrás de Ail, pensando que aquele dia estava transcorrendo de uma maneira bastante diferente do que imaginara ao se levantar.

Dali em diante não iria se negar este prazer outra vez. Quer tivesse que arrastar Ail para um passeio ou implorar a Enddymion para designar um de seus homens como acompanhante, iria cavalgar diariamente. Sentia-se como alguém voltando à vida depois de ter passado uma eter­nidade enterrada.

Sentia-se culpada também.

Enquanto se afastavam do castelo, Serenity lançou um olhar rápido para trás, imaginando quais das janelas estreitas pertenciam aos aposentos principais. Por um momento experimentou a sensação inquietante de que o Cavaleiro Vermelho espreitava. Estremecendo, baixou o olhar e impeliu o cavalo para frente.

As terras que lhe pareceram tão sombrias no dia de sua chegada, agora davam a impressão de possuir uma beleza crua, intensa. Porém, o que mais a encantou foi a floresta plantada nos arredores. Familiarizado com a região, Ail apressou-se a lhe mostrar uma lagoa bem no meio das árvores.

- É linda - Serenity murmurou admirada.

- Sim...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante vários se­gundos, ouvindo o barulho da água, o canto dos pássaros, os sons da vida animal ao redor.

Ela não tinha dúvidas de que a lagoa seria um lugar delicioso para se banhar no verão. Não, que bobagem. Quando o verão chegasse, muitas mudanças haveriam ocorrido. Com certeza estaria de volta a Belvry e seu ca­samento já teria sido anulado. Dunmurrow não passaria de uma lembrança sombria. Afinal era isso mesmo o que ela queria, não era?

- Obrigada por me mostrar este lugar. É o recanto mais belo que pude ver até agora dentro das propriedades do barão.

- Tem razão, é lindo. Mas acho que está na hora de regressarmos ao castelo. Está ficando muito frio.

- Até que não está tão frio assim para essa época do ano - Serenity protestou, odiando a idéia de voltar a se encerrar dentro de quatro paredes.

Percebendo-a hesitar, Ail sugeriu:

- Bem, que tal se passássemos pela aldeia antes de irmos para o castelo?

- Os aldeões o conhecem?

- Sim. Costumo ir com freqüência à aldeia, para tratar de negócios do barão.

Porque o barão não se mostrou em público, ela pensou, tentando montar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Daria tudo para entender o motivo da reclusão de Montmorency.

- Você trabalha para o meu marido há muito tempo?

- Sim, minha lady.

Então qual é a aparência de Endymion Montmorency? Em­bora não tivesse coragem de fazer a pergunta em voz alta, Serenity sentia-se vivendo um verdadeiro tormento. Por que será que ele se esconde na escuridão? Havia tanta coisa que Ail poderia lhe contar... Entretanto sabia que não estava certo indagar, do mesmo modo que não estava certo o vassalo responder. Lutando para mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, obrigou-se a falar da aldeia. Contudo, apesar de todo o seu esforço, o mistério que envolvia seu marido não lhe saía da cabeça. Um mistério sobre o qual Ail poderia lançar alguma luz.

Os moradores de Dunney, apesar de aparentarem tranqüilidade, não conseguiam disfarçar inteiramente a desconfiança que sentiam em relação à lady de Dunmurrow e ao vassalo do barão. Mais uma vez, Serenity encontrou aliados nas crianças e distribuiu moedas aos pequeninos. Ao perceber que Ail a fitava, desejou do fundo do co­ração que fosse Endymion quem estivesse ao seu lado, que o Cavaleiro Vermelho aparecesse em público e se dispu­sesse a ir até á aldeia para acompanhar a esposa.

Tentando ignorar a idéia absurda, ela se despediu das crianças e mandou-as brincar enquanto conversava com alguns adultos sobre os ungüentos que prometera mandar a um camponês idoso que sofria de reumatismo. Sem que percebesse, o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte e Ail a chamava para irem embora. Estava na hora de regressar a Dunmurrow.

No trajeto de volta, Serenity resolveu falar sobre aquilo que a incomodava. Depois de passar quase que o dia inteiro na companhia do vassalo, chegara a conclusão de que se tratava de um homem sincero, honesto e de bom coração. Mesmo sabendo que. Poderia ser injusto e até insensato arriscar uma boa amizade com indagações a respeito de Endymion, precisava, desesperadamente, que al­guém lhe desse certas informações. Por isso estava dis­posta a correr o risco.

- Os aldeões dizem que o barão nunca colocou os pés em Dunney - ela falou devagar, observando o homem que cavalgava ao seu lado.

- Eu não sei. - Apesar das palavras soarem com naturalidade, havia algo no tom de voz masculino que não chegava a convencê-ta. Ail demonstrava afeto por seu lorde, porém não parecia disposto a discutir o com­portamento do barão. - Ultimamente não tenho passado muito tempo em Dunmurrow. Manter as terras sob con­trole e cuidar para que os homens estejam em perfeitas condições, caso sejamos convocados para uma batalha, me ocupa as vinte e quatro horas do dia.

- Quer dizer então que Endymion não treina seus próprios homens?

- Não - Ail respondeu cauteloso. - Ele costumava fazê-lo, mas desde que recebeu o castelo como recompensa pelos serviços prestados ao rei, acabou tendo outros as­suntos para ocupá-lo.

Que tipo de assuntos? Alquimia? Bruxaria? Sua von­tade era indagar sobre a terrível reputação do Cavaleiro Vermelho, porém achou melhor ficar de boca fechada. Embora dissesse a si mesma que não acreditava em ta­manha bobagem, não podia deixar de imaginar por que motivo Endymion se mantinha trancado dentro dos aposentos principais, sem nunca se aventurar no meio das pessoas, sem nunca ver a luz do Sol...

Por que ele se esconderia nas sombras? Serenity quase fez a pergunta, mas se calou a tempo. Com uma clareza que chegava a ser dolorosa, concluiu que talvez Mont­morency não buscasse a escuridão quando estivesse na presença do vassalo. Ele podia muito bem receber Ail em plena luz do dia, sem procurar esconder o corpo e o rosto num breu. Afinal parecia confiar naquele homem mais do que confiava na noiva.

Envergonhada demais para deixar Ail saber que ja­mais vira o próprio marido, Serenity procurava uma ma­neira de consertar a pergunta que fizera momentos antes. Ali estava alguém capaz de lhe contar tudo, porém como poderia indagar qualquer coisa sem revelar sua situação bizarra? Afinal era esposa sem ser mulher. Continuava tão virgem e inexperiente como quando saíra de Belvry. Melhor ter muito cuidado, decidiu, ou acabaria pondo os pés pelas mãos.

- Sei que você conhece meu marido há anos e com certeza o tem em alta estima. Eu... eu gostaria de lhe perguntar... Por que Endymion passa tanto tempo trancado dentro dos seus aposentos?

- Minha lady... - Incapaz de fitá-la de frente, Ail fixou o olhar na linha do horizonte, onde o Sol se punha devagar espalhando as sombras sobre as muralhas de Dunmurrow. - Minha lady, não sou eu quem devo lhe dar as respostas para as suas perguntas. Vamos, precisamos estar de volta ao castelo antes da hora do jantar, ou Endymion me arrancará a cabeça por ter tomado tanto tempo de sua adorável esposa.

Desapontada, Serenity inspirou fundo procurando não se deixar abater com as evasivas do vassalo. Como se o Cavaleiro Vermelho se importasse onde e com quem ela passasse as horas do dia ou da noite! Provavelmente Endymion estaria satisfeito por tê-la fora do caminho. E com certeza ficaria feliz da vida se pudesse se ver livre dela para sempre.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem como viram o visitante é o Vassalo de Endymion... Ail Clinton encarregado por ele para proteger suas terras e domínios é o seu braço direito.**_

_**E mais uma vez este capítulo da ênfase ao mistério que cerca o Cavaleiro Vermelho, será que Melvin seu servo fiel tem seus segredos? Afinal num castelo tão amplo como vê-lo em quase todos os lugares como Luna havia dito.**_

_**Ail Clinton ficou encantado pela Serenity mas não se enganem à admiração dele não ultrapassará sua lealdade a Endymion.**_

_**O próximo capítulo será vibrante pois a visita de seu vassalo causará a Endymion... (hehe!) no próximo saberão.**_

_**Prometo atualizar bem rapidinho, e garanto que tirará fôlegos de muito a atitude de Endyimion n.n**_

_**Respostas as Reviews**_

**Acdy-chan** Endymion tem uma luta constante em seu interior ele a quer mais que tudo. Porem é que ele como todo o homem daquela época era orgulhoso (e quando o mistério que o cerca ser revelado entenderão sua postura) e como muitos homens ele não entende bem a entrega de Serenity, ele tem honra e por mais que seja marido ele não quer desposar ela por satisfação apenas dele. O próximo capitulo verá realmente como ele se sente e posso adiantar que vai ser... caliente!! O encontro deles n.n

**Lilly Angel88 **Oi lilly! Eu devo dizer que morri de rir também com o comentário de Serenity com Endymion foi a parte mais engraçada pra mim n.n

E como você percebeu ser tratado pelo primeiro nome significa um nível maior de intimidade para aquela época. E o mistério de Endymion o que posso dizer é que é realmente inesperado creio que dentro de 3 ou 4 capitulos será revelado eu não vejo a hora dos comentários de vocês sobre a revelação to muito ansiosa pra saber a reação de vocês v

E por mais que queiramos atualizar sei que temos outras coisas que exigem nossa atenção e a espera é gratificante pois seus capítulos como o da Nana são super!!

E neste capitulo mostrou como Serenity esta carente de atenção e garanto que quanto a aproximação de qualquer um que seja de sua esposa Endymion tomará uma atitude!

E moça suas reviews alem de imensas XD são ótimas pois você percebe pontos com grande percepção e expressa bem toda sua opinião e é muito bom saber que esta gostando e um simples "oi estou lendo sua fic" numa review é ótimo afinal requer tempo e se leu dedicou uma parte dele a algo que você escreveu, então quando alguém ainda passa e deixa um comentário com este conteúdo nossa!! Contagia.

Espero que possa acompanhar as atualizações pois pretendo ser rápida. Bjus!

**Izayoi-chan **Oba!! Mais uma leitora que legal, espero que continue acompanhando pois as coisas a parti de agora serão empolgantes e pode deixar sim eu atualizo rapidinho e como eu gosto de curiar vi sua fic... continua ela é bem legal uma ótima idéia a sua! Também vou começar acompanhar ela é gostosa de lêr. Bjus!!

_**Obrigada por acompanharem!**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SETE

_**Oi!**_

_**Como prometido eu atualizei o capitulo hoje mesmo e nossa não esperava que vocês deixassem reviews neste capítulo fiquei muito feliz n.n**_

_**E meninas espero que gostem deste capítulo postei com muito carinho e logo o outro o tão esperado momento XD!**_

_**No fim deste capítulo tem os agradecimentos e repostas as reviews e comentário sobre a fic.**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO SETE

Endymion estava furioso. Andando de um lado para o outro, tentava se concentrar no que Melvin contava, mas era difícil. O servo lhe dizia coisas que preferiria não ouvir e cada palavra caía sobre sua raiva como uma chicotada em carne viva.

- E onde estão eles agora?

- Fui informado de que se dirigiram à aldeia, meu lorde.

- Depois de uma conversa informal, uma refeição gos­tosa e um passeio pela floresta - Endymion falou entre os dentes.

- Aparentemente sim, meu lorde. Embora eu deva deixar claro que na minha opinião nenhum dos dois seria capaz de se comportar de maneira imprópria às posições que ocupam.

- De maneira imprópria! - A voz do Cavaleiro Ver­melho ecoou cheia de ira pelos aposentos enquanto um murro possante sobre a mesa quase partia a madeira em duas. Imprópria era um termo delicado demais para descrever o que poderia estar acontecendo. Melhor usar a palavra certa: infidelidade, adultério, traição...

- Meu lorde, talvez fosse mais prudente se preocupar com o que Ail possa estar revelando à sua esposa do que com as ações de ambos. Porque se ela souber a ver­dade a seu respeito, terá uma arma de poder mortífero nas mãos.

A razão lhe dizia que os argumentos de Melvin eram sensatos, porém, o que fazia transbordar sua raiva era mesmo a idéia do que seu vassalo e sua mulher poderiam estar fazendo juntos. O ciúme sim, o levava à beira do descontrole total. Entretanto a fúria contida já se tornara parte da sua vida. De que adiantava esbravejar quando sequer podia tomar as rédeas do próprio destino?

Com muito esforço, Montmorency recuperou o controle das emoções e quando voltou a falar, sua voz soava calma e tranqüila, apesar de cortante como o aço.

- Por favor, diga à minha esposa e ao meu vassalo que os espero para jantar comigo esta noite. - Ao per­ceber que o servo não se movera um centímetro do lugar, Endymion irritou-se. - Agora! Vamos! Quero que os encontre antes que saíam para qualquer outro lugar juntos!

Pelo sangue de Cristo, quer eu a possua ou não, Serenity é minha mulher... aos olhos de Andrew, aos olhos da igreja e aos olhos dos homens! Quero os dois na minha frente para que eu mesmo possa julgar... até que ponto andaram se comportando de maneira imprópria.

Assim que o servo saiu, Endymion recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, diante da enorme cama de casal, fria e vazia. A ironia do fato não lhe passou despercebida.

Percebendo o adiantado da hora, Serenity tomou um banho rápido e deixou que Luna a ajudasse a vestir-se. Pelo menos desta vez a criada não contava as histórias de sempre sobre o terrível lorde de Dunmurrow. Parecia mais preocupada com o homem que Ail enviara para lhe servir de guarda pessoal.

- O nome dele é Artemis Hurt, embora tenha me pedido para chamá-lo de Artemis. Como se eu quisesse manter essas familiaridades. Quando eu lhe disse para me cha­mar de senhora Luna, você precisava ver como o da­nado sorriu! Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, minha lady. Aposto que me sentiria muito mais segura num ninho de cobras do que tendo um homem como aquele à minha porta.

- Se você tem medo do tal guarda, então peça a Ail para substituí-lo por outro.

Ignorando o conselho, Luna suspirou alto e continuou a resmungar.

- Duvido até que seja mesmo um soldado porque é baixo e magro como uma vara de marmelo. Como é que pode garantir a proteção de alguém? Talvez seu belo vas­salo o tenha mandado com o único propósito de debochar de mim.

- Ele não é meu vassalo e sim de meu marido ­- Serenity falou com firmeza. - Tenho certeza de que Ail pouco se preocupou em escolher um homem cuja aparên­cia pudesse ou não agradá-la.

- Bem, se esse Artemis é um exemplo, então os soldados de Dunmurrow são tristes figuras. Isto é, caso Dunmur­row possua soldados de verdade. Porque se as criaturas forem semelhantes ao lorde do castelo, não devem passar de sombras.

- Por favor, certifique-se de que o guarda tenha uma boa refeição no jantar - Serenity ordenou depressa, an­siosa para livrar-se do falatório da criada.

- É o que farei. Pelo menos se o coitado engordar um pouco terá mais substância e não sairá voando por aí, na primeira lufada de vento.

Tão logo Luna se ausentou do quarto, Serenity suspirou aliviada e continuou a pentear os cabelos. Como ainda estivessem úmidos, resolveu deixá-los soltos em vez de trançá-los e prendê-los no coque habitual. Felizmente a criada encontrara algo novo com o que se preocupar, pen­sou sorrindo. Com um pouco de sorte, o irreverente Artemis manteria Luna ocupada o suficiente para deixar de lado o Cavaleiro Vermelho. Precisava agradecer Ail por ter mandado o guarda.

Ao se lembrar de como a criada chamara Ail de "seu" vassalo, Serenity parou de sorrir. Seria normal esperar que os aldeões, na ausência constante do verdadeiro lorde, começassem a ver o vassalo como o senhor de Dunmur­row. Isso não estava certo. O instinto lhe dizia que Endymion não iria gostar nada... se soubesse. Daria tudo para que aquela noite já tivesse terminado.

O fato é que preferia não partilhar a refeição na com­panhia do marido e de Ail. Ainda se sentia um tanto culpada por ter passado o dia inteiro ao ar livre, embora soubesse que nada fizera de errado. Simplesmente esca­para à atmosfera pesada do castelo durante algumas ho­ras. Então por que a sensação de que traíra o marido? Por que preferia a luz à escuridão?

Uma batida à porta arrancou-a dos pensamentos som­brios. No instante em que abriu e se deparou com o olhar de Melvin, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Não que o criado tivesse alterado a expressão impenetrável do rosto. Aliás não conseguia imaginá-lo rindo ou cho­rando. Sempre impassível, jamais demonstrava a menor emoção em qualquer circunstância. Porém hoje... ele parecia diferente. Positivamente preocupado.

- Meu lorde mandou avisá-la de que a espera para o jantar.

Seria impressão sua ou ouvira uma leve hesitação na voz do servo?

- Sim, claro. Sempre janto com o barão. Melvin, o que foi? Problemas sérios?

- Minha lady, sei que um homem da minha posição não deveria dizer nada... mas...

- Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para falar.

- Minha lady, o barão ficou furioso quando soube que você pareceu preferir a companhia do vassalo. Talvez ele tema que possa haver... falatórios.

- Falatórios? Falatórios? Como, se não mora ninguém neste castelo deserto?!

Todo o sentimento de culpa que viera experimentando por ter aproveitado o dia desapareceu num passe de má­gica. Sentia apenas raiva.

- Qualquer coisa que se diga de mim jamais poderá ser comparada aos horrores que se contam do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Os aldeões, por exemplo, adoram a história de que durante o dia o barão oferece sacrifícios humanos e à noite come corações de crianças no jantar!

Diante da explosão de Serenity, Melvin se retraiu e voltou à atitude servil e impessoal de sempre.

- Sim, minha lady.

Os dois caminharam para os aposentos principais sem trocarem mais uma palavra.

Falatórios! Que idéia ultrajante, absurda! Como é que seu marido, uma pessoa que jamais a levara para um passeio ou se dignara a sair do quarto para jantar no salão, podia se ofender com o fato de que ela dera atenção ao vassalo, um homem bem-educado e de confiança? Um soldado que provavelmente jurara lealdade ao seu lorde até a morte?

Como é que Montmorency pudera julgá-la capaz de trai-lo com tanta facilidade? Por mais que apreciasse a companhia do vassalo, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça um outro tipo de relacionamento que não fosse amizade.

Ail era bonito sim, porém não tinha nada de especial. Apenas simpático e de boa aparência, como muitos dos cavaleiros que conhecera e a quem não dera a menor importância ou por quem não tivera o mínimo interesse. Na verdade, o único detalhe que diferenciava Ail dos outros é que a presença dele aliviara um pouco o peso da escuridão.

Em Belvry, sempre vivera rodeada de pessoas, podendo escolher com quem conversar. Mas aqui, em Dunmurrow, as opções eram praticamente inexistentes. Endymion se dig­nava a lhe dirigir a palavra apenas durante as refeições. Restavam Luna, com suas histórias bizarras, o tocador de flauta, a cozinheira e a filha. Melvin não contava por que se mantinha sempre calado. Ail surgira como uma alternativa à atmosfera solitária do castelo. Até que o Cavaleiro Vermelho conseguira arruinar tudo. E era isso o que mais a enfurecia. A certeza de que o prazer de um dia passado ao ar livre fora perdido para sempre.

Serenity entrou no quarto de mau humor, os olhos buscando a silhueta alta do marido. Pretendia colocar a história toda em pratos limpos imediatamente, en­tretanto a presença de uma terceira pessoa a fez mudar de idéia.

- Minha lady - cumprimentou-a Ail.

Talvez Melvin tivesse exagerado a seriedade da irritação de Endymion, pensou. Talvez ela mesma se agitara tanto a troco de nada.

- Minha lady. - O tom de voz de Montmorency soava calmo e controlado, deixando-a um pouco mais aliviada. Para sua surpresa, seu lugar à mesa fora colocado ao lado do vassalo. Uma espécie de armadilha, talvez?

- Endymion, você se esqueceu de dizer que a beleza de sua esposa supera a da mais bela jóia.

Ao ouvir o elogio do vassalo, Serenity quase se engasgou com o vinho. Será que aquele insensato não tinha noção do quanto era perigoso despertar a ira de Montmorency?

- Na aldeia as pessoas comentam que agora foi en­contrado um anjo para o nosso Cavaleiro Vermelho. Mas eu não imaginava que os aldeões falavam de maneira tão literal.

Ela ficou tensa, aguardando a explosão do marido. Po­rém nada aconteceu.

- Sim, é o que dizem todos os que tiveram o privilégio de contemplar sua beleza.

Apesar das palavras gentis, Serenity sentiu-se desas­sossegada. Havia algo de ameaçador escondido sob o man­to da delicadeza. Um perigo crescente emanava da figura escondida nas sombras. Será que Ail não era capaz de perceber?

Aparentemente não, porque as palavras seguintes do vassalo não demonstravam qualquer tipo de cautela.

- Endymion me contou que esse casamento foi arranjado por Andrew, minha lady. Você não ficou surpresa ao des­cobrir que seria esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho? Muitas mulheres ficariam apavoradas com a perspectiva, considerando a reputação de Montmorency.

- Não, não fiquei nada surpresa, uma vez que a es­colha foi minha. Eu o escolhi. - E pelo jeito, foi um erro terrível, teve vontade de acrescentar.

- Você o escolheu? Não estou entendendo.

Serenity queria sumir da face da terra. Hoje pela manhã pensara haver colocado um ponto final na curiosidade de Ail, mas pelo visto o vassalo estava ousando ainda mais nas perguntas. E bem na presença do Cavaleiro Vermelho!

- Andrew me permitiu escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros da corte e me decidi pelo barão Montmorency. - Como Endymion não demonstrasse qualquer objeção à conversa, esperava que o marido dei­xasse claro que o arranjo não fora do seu agrado. En­tretanto ele continuou em silêncio. O que estaria pen­sando, calado dentro da escuridão? Se ao menos pudesse enxergá-lo...

- Verdade? - Ail continuou interessado. – Mas você mesma me disse que nunca havia se encontrado com Endymion antes. O que a levou a tomar uma decisão assim?

Será que aquele homem nunca ia parar com o inter­rogatório? Por que seu marido não interferia?

- A reputação do barão é impressionante.

- Ah! Quer dizer que você ouviu falar sobre o desem­penho dele nas guerras?

- Sim. - Cansada de tantas perguntas, Serenity de­cidiu que acabaria contando a história inteira, com todos os detalhes, se Endymion não interviesse.

Diria que fizera aquela escolha insensata na esperança de ser recusada, que jamais passara pela sua cabeça tornar-se esposa do barão Montmorency.

Ail sorriu para si mesmo. Com certeza havia mais nesta história do que o casal parecia disposto a contar.

E como adoraria saber os detalhes! Conhecendo Endymion há anos, ouvira todos os rumores que envolviam a figura do Cavaleiro Vermelho, rumores que desencorajariam a mais determinada das donzelas. Ainda assim a bela herdeira de Belvry escolhera o lorde de Dunmurrow. Por quê?­

Somente uma mulher ,com inclinações para a feitiçaria, para a magia negra, buscaria a companhia de um homem de quem se contavam horrores. Porém poderia jurar que a nova castelã possuía um espírito puro, alguém que preferia a luz às trevas.

- Então você queria um guerreiro poderoso para pro­teger as suas propriedades?

De repente Serenity se deu conta de que não valia a pena tanta aflição. Se Ail era vassalo de Endymion, devia saber, melhor do que ninguém, como e o que o Cavaleiro Vermelho era. Qualquer pessoa do reino conhecia os boa­tos que cercavam o lorde de Dunmurrow.

- Eu o escolhi por causa da sua reputação – ela falou aparentando tranqüilidade. - É claro que você já deve ter ouvido todas as histórias que se contam sobre o barão Montmorency, ou será que eu preciso colocá-lo a par dos rumores? Meu marido é chamado de Cavaleiro Vermelho devido à sua associação com o diabo. Também é um poderoso feiticeiro, capaz de trazer a Dunmurrow os bruxos do mundo todo a fim de aprender os seus segredos. Depois os descarta porque prefere con­jurar sozinho. É também alquimista, astrólogo e o responsável direto por toda a sorte de mal-feitos. Na ver­dade, pode-se culpá-lo de tudo que assola o reino, desde cerveja estragada até doenças e mortes. Com tantos po­deres, ele deve ser o cavaleiro mais forte da terra, maior ainda do que o próprio Andrew. Você não acha, Ail?

O vassalo parecia, pela primeira vez, completamente perdido e, ao responder, decidiu-se pela cautela.

- Talvez as histórias que cercam o lorde de Dunmur­row sejam um tanto exageradas. Todos sabem que os camponeses têm um gosto especial pelo sobrenatural.

Serenity sorriu, satisfeita pelo embaraço de Ail. Pelo menos conseguira virar o jogo.

- Talvez, mas você devia ter cuidado em não irritar meu marido, ou ele pode transformá-lo num sapo. – Ou então mantê-lo, para sempre, dentro dessa escuridão, ela pensou amarga. Qual punição seria pior? Determinada a não responder outras perguntas, Serenity bebeu um pou­co de vinho e procurou se concentrar no jantar.

- Não precisa se preocupar, minha lady. Tenho mais utilidade a Endymion assim como sou. Um sapo encontraria muitas dificuldades para obter o respeito dos soldados. Ninguém entenderia meu coaxar. Para não mencionar o fato de que seria impossível achar uma montaria ade­quada, imagino.

A idéia de uma criatura parecida com um sapo mon­tada num cavalo deu-lhe vontade de rir. Porém ao per­ceber que nenhum som vinha das sombras, o comentário espirituoso perdeu a graça. Endymion não parecia partilhar o humor da piada. Talvez fosse melhor parar com aquela conversa já. Embora não acreditasse que seu marido pu­desse transformar o vassalo num sapo, não tinha dúvidas que o barão saberia encontrar outras maneiras de de­monstrar seu desagrado.

E com certeza Montmorency estava bastante irritado. O lorde de Dunmurrow permanecera imóvel, uma pre­sença sombria e ameaçadora durante toda a refeição. Por um curto espaço de tempo os dois homens até che­garam a falar sobre a guerra travada contra os galeses, porém quando o assunto foi abandonado, um silêncio pe­sado caiu sobre o ambiente. Mesmo o entusiasmo natural de Ail perdeu o brilho e a graça.

Finalmente, quando Serenity falou sobre a tarde pas­sada ao ar livre, Endymion não demonstrou qualquer interesse sobre os aldeões ou sobre as condições em que suas terras se encontravam. Se alguma pergunta lhe era feita, res­pondia com monossílabos secos. Até quando ela agüen­taria ficar ali, sentindo todo o peso do mundo sobre as costas? Daria tudo para estar em seu quarto agora. Sozinha.

- Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso com as mudanças que sua lady fez em Dunmurrow. Nunca pensei que o velho salão principal pudesse parecer tão aconchegante. E desta vez não vou nem queixar da comida.

- Minha esposa é bem qualificada para a posição que ocupa, não é, Ail? - Endymion indagou num tom estranho.

- É sim, meu lorde. Você teve muita sorte.

Serenity corou e empurrou o prato para o lado. De al­guma maneira não conseguia acreditar que o Cavaleiro Vermelho partilhasse a mesma opinião do vassalo. Porém as palavras do marido pegaram-na de surpresa.

- Sim - Endymion concordou. - Ela é meu presente de Natal, um prêmio que eu não procurei, mas ainda assim, muito valorizado.

Montmorency só devia estar concordando com Ail por uma questão de cortesia, ela decidiu. Afinal o barão odiara a intervenção de Andrew. Oh, Deus, só queria ir para seu quarto. Não suportava mais aquele jogo de in­diretas e sentimentos ocultos.

Entretanto tinha mesmo coragem de culpar Endymion por tanta amargura? Afinal não fora ele quem procurara uma esposa. Ela sim, o obrigara a aceitar uma situação já definida.

De repente Serenity se deu conta de que a vida em Dunmurrow não passava de uma farsa. E o que mais doía, o que mais feria seu orgulho, era a rejeição e a indiferença do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Não, aquele tipo de pensamento não servia para nada, apenas para lhe dar indigestão. Preocupar-se com o que Endymion dizia ou fazia era uma grande tolice. Afinal não fora ela mesma quem erguera uma barreira ao redor do coração anos atrás, para se proteger das palavras duras de seu pai e irmãos? Cerrando as mãos em punho, Serenity abriu a boca para pedir licença e se retirar. Porém não foi rápida o suficiente.

- Ouvi dizer que a sua voz é ainda mais bela do que a de um pássaro, minha lady. Será que poderíamos ser brindados com uma amostra de seu talento? - Ail pediu.

A última coisa que ela queria fazer no momento era cantar diante desses dois homens como um animalzinho ensinado. Na verdade sentia-se irritada e desgostosa com ambos... e com a espécie masculina em geral. Antes que pudesse formular uma desculpa educada, seu marido veio em seu auxílio.

- Não esta noite. Vou me retirar cedo - Endymion anun­ciou.- Você deve estar cansado também, Ail. Foi um longo dia.

- Sim, é verdade. - Compreendendo a sutileza do comentário, o vassalo levantou-se imediatamente e se preparou para sair. Serenity quase fez o mesmo até per­ceber que não seria sensato deixar os aposentos do marido na companhia do outro. - Foi um prazer, minha lady. E mais uma vez, dou-lhe os parabéns, meu lorde.

Endymion murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível em res­posta. Embora notasse um certo ânimo entre os homens, não conseguia entender o motivo e nem a ma­neira como ela própria poderia ter contribuído para isso.

Sabia apenas que precisava escapar da atmosfera sufo­cante daqueles aposentos. Contendo a ansiedade, conti­nuou sentada e imóvel até ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de Ail. Então levantou-se. A voz de Endymion, profunda e suave, surpreendeu-a.

- Serenity?

- Sim? - Não era possível que o barão pretendesse obrigá-la a ouvir um sermão sobre a tarde passada na companhia do vassalo! Apesar de ter a consciência tranqüila, pois nada fizera de errado, sentia-se esgotada demais para discutir. Só queria que aquele dia terminasse.

Só queria dormir e esquecer.

- Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa em seu quarto e mantenha as cortinas da cama bem fechadas. Irei pro­curá-la esta noite, minha esposa.

Serenity quase perdeu o equilíbrio, atordoada por sen­sações estranhas em que se misturavam surpresa e um pouco de medo. Ela fitou a escuridão intensamente, ten­tando enxergá-lo através das sombras. Porém seu esforço foi em vão. Nervosa, passou a língua pelos lábios secos antes de dar a única resposta possível.

- Sim, meu lorde.

Com o coração aos pulos, chegou até a porta que Melvin mantinha aberta esperando-a, mas dispensou a compa­nhia do criado com um gesto de mão e preferiu atravessar os corredores sozinha. Precisava de tempo para pensar, para dominar as emoções desencontradas que sufocavam­ lhe o peito.

O medo era até fácil de entender e controlar porque não acreditava que o marido fosse um tipo bestial, inu­mano. Tinha quase certeza absoluta que Endymion sofrera alguma espécie de desfiguração que o forçava a viver nas trevas para se ocultar de olhares apavorados ou pie­dosos. Embora a idéia de dormir com alguém assim lhe causasse apreensão, o pavor era de longe superado pela excitação estranha que palpitava em seu ventre. Então ele não a estava rejeitando e essa crença era suficiente para fazê-la sentir-se nas alturas. O. que servia para con­fundi-Ia ainda mais.

Melvin estava em seu quarto, preparando os aposentos para a noite, e Serenity mandou-o retirar-se. Depois sen­tou-se na cama, satisfeita que Luna não iria passar a noite ali. As duas haviam desenvolvido uma rotina que lhe permitia saborear a privacidade total depois do jan­tar. Até agora fora um tempo dedicado à leitura ou ao planejamento das atividades do dia seguinte. Não lhe passara pela cabeça, não desde a primeira noite sob o teto de Dunmurrow, que essas horas poderiam ser usadas para o propósito óbvio. Contudo, hoje à noite, cumpriria o destino reservado às mulheres casadas...

De súbito foi tomada por um acesso de pânico, como se o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudesse chegar a qualquer momento.

"Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa", ele dissera. Serenity olhou ao redor, procurando algum ponto de iluminação.

Imediatamente reparou que todos os castiçais haviam sido removidos. Por um louco instante perguntou-se se Endymion tinha conseguido fazê-los desaparecer num passe de mágica. Então lembrou-se de Melvin, que em geral não costumava ir ao seu quarto àquela hora da noite. Claro que o criado levara todos os castiçais consigo.

Serenity suspirou aliviada. Porém seu alívio não durou mais do que alguns poucos segundos ao pensar que ao sair dos aposentos do marido deixara Melvin parado junto a porta. Entretanto fora encontrá-lo dentro de seu quarto! Ela estremeceu violentamente, um arrepio de pavor per­correndo-a de alto a baixo. Melvin não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum ser humano seria capaz de realizar tal feito... a menos que fosse uma ques­tão de bruxaria.

A menos que se tratasse de um demônio. Todas as histórias de Luna voltaram à sua mente com uma pre­cisão de detalhes apavorantes. Angustiada, Serenity cer­rou as mãos nas beiradas da cama com tanta força que os nódulos dos dedos ficaram brancos e doloridos. Oh, Deus, por que hoje, dentre todas as noites, precisara en­frentar essa revelação monstruosa? Hoje, dentre todas as noites, quando aguardava a chegada iminente do Ca­valeiro Vermelho em pessoa? Seu marido, o homem que decidira fazer valer seus direitos de esposo...

Gemendo baixinho, ela encostou a cabeça no travesseiro sem saber o que fazer ou onde encontrar conforto para o tumulto interior que ameaçava partir sua alma em pedaços. Não havia ninguém a quem recorrer, ninguém com quem se aconselhar. Podia contar apenas con­sigo mesma.

Um ruído do lado de fora do quarto obrigou-a a sair daquele estado de estupor e pela primeira vez, desde o dia de seu casamento, Serenity teve medo do que poderia descobrir caso enxergasse o marido à luz do dia. Talvez a ignorância fosse melhor e as trevas a protegessem de uma verdade a qual não estava preparada para enfrentar. Rapidamente, desvencilhou-se das roupas e meteu-se sob os lençóis, trêmula e assustada.

E naquela escuridão absoluta, em que não se enxer­gava sequer um palmo adiante do nariz, aguardou que seu destino se cumprisse.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem neste capítulo apareceu Ártemis e devo dizer em boa hora, Luna agora terá com o que se ocupar.**_

_**Aiaiai meninas Endymion até que enfim tomou uma atitude e finalmente o casamento será consumado só que no próximo capítulo(hehe!)prometo atualiza-lo rápido afinal vocês merecem por estar acompanhando esta fic ao qual tenho o prazer em compartilhar com todas esta estória.**_

_**E Ail como viram apesar de só elogios ele realmente torce pela felicidade de seu senhor ele é leal e como viram Serenity não tinha mal intenção com ele.**_

_**E o mistério de Melvin hein... Não se preocupem os mistérios serão revelados em breve!**_

_**Respostas as Reviews**_

_**Beatriz**_Nossa Bia não é necessário se desculpar não pois você tem sempre acompanhado e fico feliz que esteja gostando obrigada por sempre que pode deixar um comentário é muito gratificante!

E como viu Endymion esta muito envolvido por Serentiy e no próximo capítulo será o encontro deste casal kawaiii! E o mistério estar perto de ser revelado mas mesmo assim muita coisa ainda acontecerá não será só o acerto entre eles que marcará a estória e podem esperar aparecerá mais personagens.

E muito muito obrigada por estar acompanhando e valeu pela sua review! Bjus!

_  
__**Acdy-chan**_Como viu Endymion se mordeu de ciúmes sim mas valeu a pena o fez tomar atitude e garanto que o próximo será muito mais envolvente XD!

E continue acompanhando garanto que vai gostar cada vez mais pois agora esta na face onde eles se entregaram ao outro não digo só "fisicamente"

Obrigada pela review,bjus!

_**Lilly Angel88**_Hahahahaha!! Moça suas reviews são absolutamente maravilhosas! Você como eu havia dito é muito perceptiva é uma detetive nata! Sem comentários se não compromete rsrsrsrs... realmente o comentário dele ser alto foi hilário e agora o que Serenity tanto queria se realizará mas mesmo assim muita coisa ainda deverá ser esclarecida.

E o Andrew hein... ele nos contos da autora é um rei cuja a sabedoria cria importantes alianças e na verdade o relacionamento dele com Endymion é que é algo mais concreto logo entenderá pois terá um momento em que Endymion falará sobre isso e tenho certeza que você irá amar esta parte aguarde que logo logo eu postarei... posso adiantar que esta parte será no mesmo momento em que Serenity descobrira a verdade sobre Endymion.

Pois é menina carência é algo muito comum entre mulheres quem dera a maioria dos homens serem envolventes é por isso que os contos encantam a todas românticas doentes como eu e acho que você né?! É por isso que Serenity tem que agarrar logo ele se não eu o pego pra mim O-O

E seus comentários são mais que bem vindos afinal são bem expressivos é um grande incentivo ter uma leitora como você e to aguardando o próximo comentário pois eles sim são de um suspense pois cada um supera o outro, até mais!!Bju!

_**Alepura**_Oi! Oh! É um prazer divulgar a fic da lilly, como você viu tem umas fics em hiatus (que significa sem previsão de atualização) tem a da Nat D por exemplo mas como eu disse uma vez..." fics são parte fantasiosas que tanto leitoras e escritoras refugiamos" e a realidade da gente só cada uma pode saber é uma pena que umas tão maravilhosas estejam assim mas vamos torce pra que elas estejam bem e possam sim atualizar e nos envolver em seus contos.

E Sailor moon e Cavaleiros do zodíacos na época da saudosa manchete foram os primeiros animes que conheci e até hoje sou viciada neste mundo e fala sério Serena e Darien são tudo de bom (me abanando) a pouco tempo atrás consegui o manga de sailor moon pela net e devo dizer que é bem diferente do anime alguns detalhes o que me encantou mais.

É ótimo encontrar pessoas com o mesmo gosto e o prazer é meu de poder compartilhar esta paixão n.n até mais, Bjus!

_**A todas obrigadas!**_

_**Já ne!**_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO OITO

_**Oi!**_

_**Antes de continuarem a ler aviso que neste capitulo contem hentai, mas para aqueles que não gostam é só não lerem a parte em negrito.**_

_**No fim deste capítulo tem os agradecimentos e repostas as reviews e comentário sobre a fic.**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO OITO

Serenity aguardou, agarrando-se às cobertas como se pudesse manter afastado o Cavaleiro Vermelho e sua magia. Sempre se considerara uma mu­lher sensata, atenta à lógica dos fatos. Jamais procurara cartomantes ou implorara poções mágicas às aldeãs tidas como sábias na arte de lidar com as ervas e com o desconhecido. Também nunca acreditara que os rumo­res envolvendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudessem ser ver­dadeiros. Contudo não havia como negar que Melvin es­tivera em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia pensar numa explicação razoável e as outras eram apavorantes demais para serem levadas em consideração. Não suportaria ima­ginar que as histórias horríveis de Luna fossem ba­seadas em fatos reais.

O som da própria respiração, rápida e ofegante, era tão alto que não o ouviu chegar nem afastar as cortinas ao redor da cama. Ao sentir um corpo deitar-se ao seu lado, uma pele nua roçando a sua, foi tomada de intenso pavor.

- Você está com medo, esposa? - A voz seca e con­trolada do marido lhe trouxe um certo alívio. Afinal era apenas Endymion, não um demônio soltando fogo pelas ventas, com cascos em lugar dos pés e garras nas mãos. Sempre gostara do som daquela voz e da maneira como os lábios masculinos se fechavam sobre os seus num beijo demo­rado...Nunca experimentara um medo real, nunca levara realmente em consideração os boatos que o cercavam. Se ao menos... Queria contar sobre Melvin, perguntar sobre os aparecimentos misteriosos do criado, mas sua língua parecia grudada no céu da boca. No fundo, temia as res­postas que o barão pudesse lhe dar...

- Serenity, Serenity, minha esposa... - Endymion murmu­rou com tanta ternura que tocou-lhe a alma. - Me diga agora, você tem medo de mim?

- Não - ela respondeu, certa de que aquela era a pura verdade.

- Foi o que pensei ou de outra forma eu não teria vindo ao seu encontro.

Nervosa, ela passou a língua pelos lábios, querendo enxergá-lo apesar da escuridão profunda. Porém nada conseguia ver.

- Por que... por que você veio ao meu encontro?

- Descobri que sou muito ciumento, esposa, ao saber que você parecia ansiosa pela companhia de meu vassalo. - Havia um pouco de raiva, desespero e desejo contidos na explicação.

Sem que conseguisse entender bem por que, Serenity sentiu-se relaxar. Horas antes ficara furiosa com a mera sugestão de que passara tempo demais ao lado de Ail, pois eram inaceitáveis quaisquer insinuações de que seria capaz de enganar o marido e se portar como uma criatura vulgar, sem um pingo de dignidade. Porém agora, em vez de raiva, experimentava uma emoção muito diferente, uma sensação estranha e ardente. O Cavaleiro Vermelho com ciúmes? Mal podia acreditar. Contudo, mesmo du­vidando, achou melhor tranqüilizá-lo para evitar futuros aborrecimentos.

- Meu lorde, sou uma mulher honrada. Eu jamais...

- Ótimo. - Endymion roçou o rosto delicado com as pontas dos dedos e aproximou-se, deixando-a trêmula de expec­tativas. - Fico feliz ao ouvi-la dizer isso, mas acho que está na hora de torná-la minha mulher de verdade. Está na hora de deixarmos claro que você pertence a mim, e a ninguém mais. Não foi culpa minha que você me escolheu - a voz masculina soava baixa e séria -, entretanto é um fato que não pode ser mudado. Guarde bem o que vou lhe dizer: costumo sempre manter o que é meu.

Não foi difícil entender a ameaça implícita. Endymion ma­taria qualquer homem que tentasse tomar o seu lugar, e talvez a ela também. Ele tinha poder para tal. Mesmo agora, se quisesse matá-la, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo.

Ainda assim estava longe de sentir-se apavorada por­que nunca desejara outro, a não ser o marido. Seu desejo era tão grande que sentia-se amolecida por dentro. - O que havia naquele homem que a afetava tanto? Seria a voz profunda, a força física, o mistério que o cercava? As lendas que corriam o reino de norte a sul? As próprias sombras o que a atraíam tanto?

De repente o mundo pareceu cessar de existir. Res­tavam apenas ela e Endymion, juntos, no meio da total es­curidão. Exceto o calor do corpo masculino ao lado do seu, pulsando de promessas, tudo o mais perdera o significado.

Os planos de anular o casamento se dissolveram no ar como fumaça. Não tinha importância. Eram uma grande tolice mesmo. Descobria-se agora ansiando por coisas que jamais pensara desejar. Coisas que lhe pa­reciam extremamente sedutoras... e estavam dentro de seu alcance.

Bastava estender as mãos.

E foi o que ela fez.

Inspirando fundo, Serenity roçou o rosto no braço do marido, numa carícia leve e suave. Queria dizer alguma coisa, embora não soubesse bem o quê. Mas a vontade de falar desapareceu ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem-na nos olhos, no nariz, nos lábios, numa exploração gentil e delicada. Uma sensação inebriante começou a se espa­lhar em suas veias, arrastando-a num turbilhão delicioso.

Num movimento súbito, Endymion atirou os lençóis que os cobriam para o chão, levando-a a imaginar se a dor sobre a qual Luna lhe falara era iminente. No mesmo instante ficou tensa, aguardando o pior. Porém em vez de assustá-la, Montmorency simplesmente tomou alguns fios dou­rados entre os dedos e alisou-os devagar.

- Cabelos lindos, perfumados... - ele sussurrou antes de deixar a mecha cair sobre os seios nus da mulher, fazendo-a estremecer.

Então Endymion a beijou com uma ternura tão grande que Serenity só conseguia desejar mais e mais. Hesitante, to­cou-o no rosto com as pontas dos dedos. A pele macia mostrava ligeira aspereza na região dos maxilares. O marido devia ter feito a barba recentemente, pensou en­treabrindo os lábios. Logo depois perdia a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza. Ao sentir a língua ávida explorar o interior da sua boca, Serenity gemeu alto, maravilhada com as sensações que a percorriam de alto a baixo. Percebendo a intensidade da resposta feminina, Endymion aumentou a pressão do beijo, suas línguas se contor­cendo uma de encontro a outra num frenesi desespe­rado. Serenity tinha a impressão de estar à beira de um desmaio.

_**Sem que conseguisse evitar o impulso, deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros largos, apreciando a firmeza dos mús­culos bem torneados. Ele era quente e agradável ao toque. Excitada, continuou a acariciá-lo nas costas e nos ombros, apreciando cada centímetro daquele corpo atlético e viril.**_

_**De repente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Endymion pousou a mão sobre um de seus seios. Sur­presa com o gesto, Serenity deixou escapar um ruído de intenso prazer.**_

_**- Você é linda - ele murmurou carinhoso. - Peque­na, mas de formas perfeitas. - Enquanto falava, Montmorency esfregava os mamilos rosados com habilidade, quase fazendo-a perder a cabeça.**_

_**Ele a beijou na boca outra vez. Foi um beijo ardente, profundo e breve. Ao senti-lo se afastar, Serenity experi­mentou um vazio terrível, um vazio que durou apenas alguns segundos, até os lábios masculinos se fecharem ao redor de seu mamilo intumescido.**_

_**Imediatamente ela arqueou as costas, entregando-se à carícia num abandono total. Reagindo de maneira ins­tintiva, puxou-o pelos cabelos, ansiosa para estreitar o contato. Endymion correspondeu, sugando ainda com mais for­ça e segurando-a pelas nádegas com firmeza.**_

_**Depois, bem devagar, deslizou os lábios sobre o estô­mago aveludado e ao redor do umbigo da esposa, aspi­rando o perfume daquele corpo sedutor.**_

_**- Abra suas pernas para mim - pediu num tom rouco e sensual.**_

_**Sem vacilar um segundo, Serenity fez o que lhe foi pedido, embora um início de pânico começasse a domi­ná-la. Será que o marido era mesmo feiticeiro? Será que estava presa de um encantamento e por isso o obedecia sem oferecer qualquer resistência? Mal se reconhecia na­quela mulher impetuosa e desenvolta.**_

_**- Endy - ela sussurrou, a voz carregada de paixão. - Por acaso você... me enfeitiçou?**_

_**Por um instante ele ficou tenso e pareceu fitá-la fixa­mente dentro da escuridão, como se pudesse desvendar-­lhe a alma.**_

_**- Não lancei nenhum feitiço sobre você, esposa, a não ser aquele que é tão antigo e eterno como o tempo... a atração entre um homem e uma mulher. Não tenho ne­cessidade de encantamentos ou bruxarias para mim ou para você... Porque nós faremos nossa própria mágica esta noite.**_

_**Serenity sentiu os lábios firmes tocarem-na na parte interna das coxas antes de procurarem... o ponto escon­dido da sua feminilidade. Maravilhada, ela suspirou fun­do, até que os suspiros foram se transformando em ge­midos de prazer. Gemidos descontrolados e ofegantes.**_

_**Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Pela primeira vez sentia-se grata pela com­pleta escuridão. Assim poupava-se o embaraço de ver a si mesma com os joelhos flexionados e as pernas abertas... enquanto o Cavaleiro Vermelho a beijava daquela, ma­neira íntima e ousada com sofreguidão. O impressionante é que não sentia a menor vergonha, apenas desejava mais. Mais...**_

_**Só foi perceber que falara alto quando o marido res­pondeu.**_

_**- Mais? Sim, Serenity, você terá muito mais – ele sussurrou, movendo-se sobre ela cuidadosamente. - Des­de o momento em que nos casamos, mal tenho conseguido pensar em outra coisa a não ser em possuí-la, esposa.**_

_**Montmorency falava com dificuldade, a respiração ace­lerada, o corpo sob rigoroso controle.**_

_**- Por acaso você tem idéia de como as nossas refeições juntos eram um verdadeiro tormento para mim? Sim, eu precisava comer, mas minha fome não podia ser saciada com alimentos. Meu apetite era outro... – Endymion alojou-se na entrada úmida e escorregadia, aguardando o momento de penetrá-la. - Sabia que toda noite, quando nos sentávamos à mesa, eu só queria jogar tudo para o lado e carregá-la direto para a cama, ou possuí-la no chão mesmo, diante do fogo?**_

_**Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, vibrantes de paixão, sen­tiu-se excitada além do suportável. Tudo no mundo dei­xara de importar, a não ser a ponta rígida do membro masculino roçando a parte mais sensível de seu ser, como se implorando para ser recebida.**_

_**- Quero me enterrar dentro do seu corpo... **_

_**Porém Serenity já quase não podia ouvi-lo. Louca de desejo, cravou as unhas nas costas largas e ergueu os quadris, procurando alívio para o ardor que queimava suas entranhas como ferro em brasa.**_

_**Perdida num emaranhado de sensações poderosas e desconhecidas, mal percebeu quando o marido começou a penetrá-la.**_

_**- Posso sentir o seu prazer - Endymion murmurou num tom tenso e sensual, arrepiando-a da cabeça aos pés. ­- Posso sentir sua barreira também, e saber que, de fato, ninguém nunca a tocou, minha esposa. Saiba agora que você é minha, apenas minha - ele completou com uma pontada de triunfo.­**_

_**Então Montmorency se enterrou dentro da esposa numa investida única e profunda, deixando a quentura macia absorver o impacto da masculinidade intumescida. Serenity cerrou os dentes, tentando conter um grito de dor enquanto, numa reação instintiva, procurava se afas­tar do marido para aliviar a ardência e o desconforto entre as pernas. Porém Endymion a segurou pelos quadris com firmeza, impedindo-a de mover-se. Lentamente, re­petiu as investidas num ritmo crescente, rápido e impe­tuoso, até que, gemendo alto de prazer, derramou a se­mente da vida até a última gota.**_

_**Por um momento Serenity conseguiu apenas prestar atenção à dor, mas depois outros detalhes ganharam im­portância. O peso de Endymion, surpreendentemente recon­fortante sobre o seu próprio corpo; a camada fina de suor que cobria os braços e as costas musculosas; mechas dos cabelos dele roçando a sua têmpora, a respiração baixa, ofegante, e estranhamente vulnerável do Cavaleiro Ver­melho. Estar deitada e abraçada ao marido lhe desper­tavam sentimentos que iam além da dor e do prazer... Sentimentos que não conseguia definir e que a emocio­navam de uma maneira misteriosa e intensa.**_

_**Tomando o rosto de Endymion entre as mãos, ela o acariciou na testa, nos olhos, no pescoço. Então começou a beijá-lo com delicadeza no queixo e ao redor da boca até que os lábios de ambos se encontraram, suavemente a princípio, depois cheios de sofreguidão. Surpresa, Serenity sentiu uma pressão insistente dentro de si e percebeu que o seu marido estava de novo pronto pra se amarem novamente.**_

_**Desta vez não houve necessidade de palavras. Prote­gidas pela escuridão, mãos e bocas se procuravam com avidez, explorando músculos firmes e curvas macias, as­pirando suor e aromas secretos. Serenity ergueu as pernas e cruzou-as ao redor da cintura de Montmorency, para que nada ficasse entre os dois a não ser essa coisa in­tangível e indescritível, capaz de ir além do prazer obtido por seus corpos. Essa coisa que os envolvia como um manto vivo e protetor, capaz de fazê-los experimentar o gosto da eternidade.**_

_**Se Serenity soubesse distinguir a verdade, teria cha­mado isso de amor.**_

...

Ao acordar, sua primeira reação foi de que tivera um sonho confuso e perturbador. Ela estremeceu, sentindo um frio repentino apesar dos lençóis que a cobriam. Então inspirou o perfume do quarto, impregnado de odores sen­suais, e se deu conta do ardor entre as pernas. Hesitante, tocou os lábios inchados com a mão trêmula.

- Endy? – foi assim que o chamou ontem dentro da escuridão onde compartilharam momentos íntimos e profundos.

Mas não havia nada nem ninguém no meio das som­bras. Apenas uma quietude extrema.

Cautelosa, levantou-se, vestiu um robe e aproximou-se da lareira onde o fogo estava quase extinto. Depois de reavivar as cinzas, sentou-se no sofá, o pensamento voan­do longe, o coração batendo descompassado no peito, o sangue latejando dentro das veias.

Com os olhos fixos no crepitar das chamas, Serenity se deu conta de que já não havia como voltar atrás. A sorte estava lançada. Jamais teria coragem de requerer a anulação do casamento porque não tinha a menor von­tade de separar-se do marido. No começo Endymion a atraíra de uma maneira misteriosa, porém agora, as coisas ha­viam tomado um rumo inesperado e ele ganhara uma dimensão muito maior.

O modo como haviam feito amor superara seus mais loucos sonhos. Surpreendia-se consigo mesma por ter sido capaz de expor-se com tanta sensualidade e ousadia. Ape­sar de um certo embaraço por sua própria falta de pudor, sabia que não vacilaria um segundo antes de repetir o ritual erótico outra vez... e outra vez... até que enfim se sentisse saciada. Também não podia jogar a culpa sobre os ombros do marido, acusando-o de tê-la enfeitiçado. A verdade é que o desejava com uma paixão que beirava ao desatino. Queria que ele ainda estivesse ali, na sua cama, ao alcance das suas mãos. Então o beijaria nos lábios e tocaria cada centímetro do corpo forte e viril de guerreiro até...

O corpo de Endymion! Serenity inspirou fundo ao pensar que seu marido era fisicamente perfeito. Não percebera qualquer desfiguração que pudesse justificar aquela preferência pelas sombras. Ao acariciá-lo no rosto com as pontas dos dedos também não descobrira sinais de ferimentos, queimaduras ou mesmo de pequenas im­perfeições, a não ser uma cicatriz na altura de um dos olhos. Entretanto era uma marca tão minúscula que não levaria nem o mais vaidoso dos homens a se es­conder do mundo..

Ela estremeceu, sem saber se a conclusão lhe trazia alívio ou desaponto. Se seu marido era perfeito, qual a razão de viver trancado numa escuridão eterna? Não gostava sequer de cogitar as teorias apavorantes de Luna. Devia haver alguma coisa que lhe passara des­percebida, alguma coisa que não conseguira notar no auge da paixão.

E o que pensar de Melvin, o servo, que parecia atravessar paredes como fumaça, movendo-se como um espectro a mando do senhor? Perdida no prazer sensual, acabara se esquecendo de que o criado estivera em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que se esforçasse, não con­seguia encontrar uma explicação lógica para as suas dú­vidas. Oh, Deus, e se o marido fosse um feiticeiro de fato? Talvez os sentimentos estranhos que a abalavam não passassem do resultado de algum tipo de bruxaria. Talvez não fosse dona de si mesma nem responsável por suas ações.

A lembrança da visita de Endymion ao seu quarto continuou assombrando-a durante todo o dia, certos detalhes pi­cantes fazendo-a enrubescer nos momentos mais inespe­rados. Ainda bem que não vira Ail ou acharia difícil encará-lo porque a mudança que lhe ocorrera devia estar estampada na sua face. Também não ficara surpresa quando Melvin a informara de que o cavaleiro partira de manhã cedo; Endymion encontrara uma maneira de deixar claro seu ciúme e tomara uma atitude concreta para cor­tar o mal pela raiz. Entretanto não achava certo que o marido punisse o vassalo sem motivo e pretendia dizer­ lhe isso assim que se encontrassem.

O aparecimento do servo acabou por lhe desviar a aten­ção para problemas mais imediatos.

- Por acaso você retirou as velas do meu quarto ontem à noite?

O homem não hesitou um segundo antes de responder.

- Sim, minha lady. Estava cumprindo ordens de meu lorde.

- Mas... - Serenity passou a língua rapidamente pelos lábios ressecados, uma sensação angustiante no peito.

- Pode ir agora - murmurou, esforçando-se para manter as emoções sob controle. Melvin fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e afastou-se depressa.

Atormentada, não conseguia evitar as suspeitas que cercavam seu marido. Porém, bastava se lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior para todas as preocupações perderem a importância e se dissolverem ao sabor do vento. A verdade é que seu corpo latejava de desejo, an­siava pelas carícias de Endymion, apesar do medo... apesar de tudo.

Impaciente, colocou uma capa pesada e saiu do castelo.

Precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro. Quem sabe assim não conseguiria colocar os pensamentos em ordem? Mas apesar de seu empenho, continuou confusa. Seus olhos, como se tivessem vontade própria, procuravam sempre a torre onde o Cavaleiro Vermelho permanecia envolto pela escuridão absoluta. Fosse por feitiçaria ou por um outro motivo qualquer, desejava o marido desesperadamente.

Contudo, Montmorency não requisitou sua presença na hora do almoço e ela comeu no salão principal, na companhia de Luna. Só esperava que a velha criada não percebesse seu estado de confusão interior e nem como seu corpo de mulher ganhara novos contornos. Porém o que a Incomodava de fato era que seu marido ainda não a procurara depois do que haviam partilhado juntos.

Então lembrou-se do que ele dissera, sobre como as refeições a dois acabavam transformando-se num terrível suplício. É, talvez fosse melhor não se verem durante algum tempo. O problema é que não podia evitar o desejo insistente que dava a impressão de vi-la-á pelo avesso. Ainda bem que Luna estava ocupada demais para notar o rubor de seu rosto e a sua crescente inquietude.

- E quem lhe deu permissão para jantar na minha companhia? - a criada perguntou a um homem baixo e atarracado, sentado do outro lado da mesa.

Apesar do tom pouco amigável, o soldado sorriu, as feições simpáticas demonstrando um enorme bom humor. Seria ótimo se Luna pudesse assimilar aquele estado de espírito, Serenity pensou suspirando. Quem sabe assim não poria um fim nas histórias irritantes envolvendo fei­tiços e bruxos.

- Ail Clinton me deu permissão, senhora. Também me mandou ficar ao seu lado dia e noite. É o que estou fazendo. Obedecendo ordens de meu superior.

Então tratava-se do famoso Artemis, o guarda-costas que o vassalo designara para acompanhar Luna as vinte quatro horas do dia. O problema é que os dois pareciam tão diferentes quanto a água do vinho. Como poderiam se entender?

- Oh, é mesmo? - a serva indagou irônica. – É melhor ter cuidado com as palavras e com a maneira como se dirige a mim, meu senhor, ou será posto desta porta para fora, esteja certo. Não sou de brincadeira.

- Não me venha com essa história, quando você sabe perfeitamente o quanto sentiria minha falta, em especial durante as longas noites frias de inverno...

Serenity ficou atenta, certa de que Luna passaria um sermão furioso no atrevido. Porém a resposta da criada não passou de um resmungo pouco entusiasmado.

- Como se você pudesse me proteger. Quase sequer tem carne sobre esses velhos ossos.

Artemis recostou-se na cadeira, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra e parecendo muito à vontade com o desenrolar do diálogo.

- É, mas tenho carne suficiente onde interessa, não é, Lunazinha?

- Não vou ficar aqui parada, ouvindo essa conversa indecente. Especialmente na presença da minha lady.

Serenity retribuiu o sorriso do soldado. Os cabelos bran­cos do homem deixavam claro que ele já havia passado da idade de se preocupar com o efeito que suas palavras pudessem ter sobre terceiros.

- Minha lady tem o jeito de uma mulher bem amada - respondeu Artemis. - O que não é de se estranhar, considerando o tamanho do marido. Não creio que ela ficará ofendida com a troca de algumas palavras entre você e eu. - Enquanto Serenity tentava não corar ao ouvir o comentário, a criada levantou-se decidida. - Es­pere, ainda não terminei minha refeição - Artemis pro­testou.

- Você tanto pode ir como ficar, porque não me im­porto a mínima.

Terminando de engolir um bocado generoso de comida e agarrando um pedaço de pão com as mãos, o soldado saiu quase correndo atrás de Luna, como um cachorrinho seguindo o dono.

Fascinada, Serenity observou o casal se afastar. Luna parecia caminhar de maneira diferente, um ondular sua­ve nos quadris. Desde a morte do marido, ela jamais se envolvera com homem nenhum. Será que aquela impli­cância com o soldado não passava de encenação, uma fachada para disfarçar sentimentos mais profundos? Se­ria ótimo, um verdadeiro alívio. Talvez com alguma coisa, ou alguém, para mantê-la ocupada, finalmente acabaria aceitando a nova vida em Dunmurrow.

A idéia a fez pensar na sua própria mudança de ati­tude. Depois da noite anterior já não podia considerar o castelo como uma residência temporária. Estava ali para ficar. Os planos para anular o casamento esquecidos no calor dos braços do marido.

A verdade é que desejava assumir a posição de esposa de Endymion em todos os sentidos, de todas as maneiras pos­síveis, mesmo sabendo que a relação dos dois provavel­mente nunca seria tranqüila e relaxada. Suspeitava que Montmorency jamais se sentaria ao seu lado na mesa do salão principal ou a acompanharia em passeios pelos arredores. .

O Cavaleiro Vermelho continuava envolto numa teia de mistérios, talvez agora mais do que antes, e apesar da paixão que os unia, Serenity sentia-se inquieta no que dizia respeito ao marido. De vários modos ele continuava sendo um completo estranho.

Embora Serenity tivesse passado a tarde inteira entre­tida com inúmeras tarefas, seus pensamentos continua­vam voltando para Endymion e o jantar que deveriam parti­lhar à noite. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia banir a visão do marido amando-a na escuridão do quarto.

Como algo proibido se torna sempre mais desejado, gostava de imaginar aquele corpo musculoso sobre o seu, aquela boca quente e ávida de encontro à sua pele nua, aquelas mãos experientes provocando-a de uma maneira ousada e sensual...

- Boa noite - ela falou entrando nos aposentos prin­cipais, a voz trêmula de emoção apesar do esforço para manter a calma.

- Esposa - ele respondeu simplesmente, com um breve aceno de cabeça.

O tom seco de Endymion deixou-a atônita. Não esperava tanta indiferença depois da intimidade que haviam des­frutado juntos. Será que seria sempre assim? Encontra­rem-se apenas durante as refeições sem que nada de­monstrasse a mudança ocorrida no relacionamento de ambos? Ou talvez não houvesse ocorrido mudança algu­ma. A noite anterior poderia não ter representado nada para Endymion, exceto o desempenho de um dever para tor­ná-la sua esposa de fato.

Perturbada com a possibilidade, Serenity comeu em silêncio. Entretanto a cada vez que seus dentes se fe­chavam sobre uma fatia de carne não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nas mordidas delicadas que o marido espalhara sobre seu corpo nu. Ainda bem que a escuridão do quarto impedia Montmorency de notar o seu rubor...

- Você está quieta hoje - Endymion falou de repente. ­- Alguma coisa errada?

Ela permaneceu imóvel durante alguns segundos, con­siderando qual resposta deveria dar. Mesmo que a ques­tão envolvendo o aparecimento de Melvin em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo a tivesse atormentado o dia todo, não ousava expor as dúvidas em voz alta. Temia despertara ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho e as explicações que ele poderia lhe dar. Às vezes a ignorância dos fatos acaba nos protegendo de um mal maior. Também não tinha coragem de falar sobre as sombras eternas que pairavam sobre os aposentos principais muito menos sobre o de­sejo incessante que sentia pelo marido.

- Não há nada de errado comigo, meu lorde.

Endymion resmungou qualquer coisa e os dois continuaram comendo em silêncio. Serenity procurava desesperadamente um sinal de que aquela figura distante e impessoal do outro lado da mesa fosse o amante ardente e carinhoso que a procurara na noite anterior.

- Espero que você não esteja esperando por Ail.

- Não - ela retrucou cautelosa. - Melvin me disse que o vassalo partiu esta manhã bem cedo... - Silêncio. - Você acha justo mandá-lo embora tão depressa... .es­pecialmente quando o Natal se aproxima?

- Então você já sente falta dele? - A voz de Montmorency soava baixa e ameaçadora, fazendo-a pensar nos boatos que o cercavam. O Cavaleiro Vermelho era famoso por sua selvageria nas batalhas e pela força física extraordinária. As mesmas mãos que a tinham acariciado poderiam fazê-la parar de respirar com facilidade...

- Sinto falta da companhia, não do homem.

A reação de Endymion, um resmungo entre os dentes, deixou claro que ele continuava com ciúmes do vassalo. Serenity sorriu satisfeita. Talvez, no final da contas, ontem à noite não fora apenas uma questão de cumprir o dever marital. Talvez o marido a desejasse agora, tanto quanto ela o desejava... Me possua, pensou apaixonada. Me possua neste instante, sobre o tapete, sobre a mesa, em qualquer lugar... Bem que tentou dizer as palavras em voz. alta, porém faltou-lhe coragem..

- Você já não tem companhia... suficiente? Não bas­tam Luna, Melvin e os novos servos trazidos da aldeia? Sem contar os aldeões que pretende conquistar com a simpatia de castelã nata. Meu salão principal já não tem um movimento adequado? Para que mais gente espa­lhando-se pelos corredores?

- Sim - Serenity respondeu baixinho, sabendo que a presença de nenhuma daquelas pessoas poderia satisfa­zê-la. Era a companhia do marido que desejava, era a atenção dele que procurava. A idéia lhe parecia até absurda porque sempre fora um tipo independente, capaz de apreciar a solidão e jamais precisara de alguém Mas não é a mesma coisa - retrucou afinal. – E podem discutir assuntos variados, nem sabem ler ou jogar xadrez. Tampouco sabem caçar...

Somente depois de terminar de falar foi que Serenity se deu conta do que dissera. Muitas daquelas atividades exigiam luz, portanto Endymion não podia realizá-las enquan­to permanecesse trancado na escuridão. Sem que tivesse intenção de magoá-lo, acabara colocando o Cavaleiro Ver­melho na mesma categoria dos ignorantes ou aldeões sem instrução. Ansiosa para corrigir o erro antes que o marido explodisse num acesso de fúria, apressou-se com­pletar conciliatória:

- Talvez você pudesse sair comigo um dia desses.

- Não!

- Por que não? - ela implorou suspirando. - Porque devemos sempre nos encontrar cercados pelas som­bras? Eu sei que você não é o demônio que se esforça para fazer os outros acreditarem que é.

- Tem certeza disso? - A voz dura de Endymion trazia uma ameaça embutida. Trêmula, Serenity levantou-se, disposta a sair dali. - Onde você vai? - ele indagou secamente.

- Quando você tenta me irritar ou amedrontar perco toda a vontade de permanecer na sua companhia. ­Ela respondeu altiva, erguendo a cabeça num gesto de desafio.

- Talvez você deseje a companhia de outro?

- Talvez se eu o visse mais, não me sentiria tão so­zinha, meu marido! - Serenity falou entre os dentes.

- Você sente a minha falta tanto assim?

Apesar de perceber a ironia e o deboche da pergunta, deixou os sentimentos virem à tona.

- Sim. E se você prestasse mesmo atenção em mim, saberia o quanto isto é verdade. Foi um prazer ontem, poder passear por suas terras, poder apreciar os arredores de Dunmurrow. Por que não podemos cavalgar juntos? Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar os planos que andei fazendo para a leiteria. A floresta é linda e tem uma cascata bem no meio das...

- Chega - Endymion cortou-a decidido. - Não me fale sobre o que não pode ser, não me fale sobre o impossível.

- Mas por quê? Por quê? - Serenity insistiu exaspe­rada. - Sou sua esposa! Será que você não pode me explicar que motivo é esse que o mantém na escuridão?

- Minha esposa! Uma donzela arrogante, sobre quem eu nunca havia posto os olhos antes, invade meu castelo e exige que eu a despose do dia para a noite! E você quer que eu confie nela? - Ele riu, o som breve destituído de humor. Havia apenas uma enorme amargura.

Serenity permaneceu imóvel alguns segundos, atordoa­da pelo sarcasmo capaz de feri-la com a frieza do aço. Como é que pudera pensar que o amava? Tinha ódio de si mesma por imaginar tamanho absurdo.

Agarrando-se a um resto de orgulho, cruzou os apo­sentos com passadas largas e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

**Nota Da não autora**

_**Bem meninas até que enfim a consumação do casamento... mas como viram ainda precisam se entender, se gostaram deste capitulo o próximo vão gostar mais bem só acompanhando pra ver uu**_

_**E antes de qualquer coisa era normal as pessoas naquela época dormirem ou em camisolas que para homens lembravam o de uma mulher com a diferença de serem brancas e o comprimento iam até embaixo do joelho, muitos também dormiam nus em pêlo principalmente marido e mulher bem é isso só pra saberem oO**_

**Narcisa Le Fay **Oi menina! Eu sei como é ter o tempo corrido uu" Porem eu agora estou com meu tempo livre por isso estou atualizando com mais freqüência n.n e que bom que mesmo corrida você arruma um tempinho pra acompanhar esta fic valeu!!

E como viu apesar do casamento consumado há muitas coisas a serem resolvidas entre eles. Os próximos capítulos serão muito importantes espero que goste, Já ne!

**Beatriz **Como você havia dito muitos castelos possuíam passagens secretas mas será este o verdadeiro motivo de Melvin se locomover rapidamente? Foi uma boa sugestão!!

A verdade logo será revelada... e espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo e apesar do Endymion se comportar com grosseria muitas vezes, no decorrer dos capitulos tenho certeza que irão aprecia-lo n.n

**Acdy-chan **Nossa não sabia que havia um filme assim O-O vou procura-lo. E realmente esta estória é um mistério, eu quando comecei a ler estava já tonta com tantas possibilidades mas quando foi revelado o mistério foi um sentimento de OH! Não acredito... eu amei a descoberta e em breve vocês entenderão e espero que curtam n.n bjus!

**Lilly Angel88 **Olá moça!! Sempre acompanhando esta fic i-i que emoção...fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, você viu o que o ciúme causou no Endymion neste caso foi um empurrão e tanto n.n

E venhamos e convenhamos apesar do Ail ter sido impertinente acabou dando uma ajudinha a Endy e a Sere, e como viu neste capitulo apesar de se entenderem na cama fora dela esta difícil... Aiaiaiai o que o Andrew pensou ao juntar estes dois? o próximo capitulo será Kawaiii espero que goste, e ta chegando o momento das revelações e você com seu jeito de captar as coisas espero que goste, bjus!!

**Izayoi-chan **Oi! Hihihihi viu não fui tão má postei o mais rápido possível... E os seus palpites em moça! Muito bons mas como você previa não darei confirmação ainda n.n e foi interessante você falar da Tuberculose que realmente naquela época era gravíssima mas o que vou ainda informar é que vai além de uma doença... prometo postar logo logo pra saciar a curiocidade de todas, Bjus!

**pequena rin **Êeeeeee!! Mais uma leitora O-O seja bem vinda! E menina eu amo a personagem Rin eu sou também uma apaixonada pelo casal Rin e Sensshy eles são kawaiii e o comentário de que você e Serenity estão esperando a atualização deste capitulo foi umas graças rsrsrs espero que tenha gostado e no próximo será envolvente, valeu!!

_**Meninas vocês são d+ obrigada!**_

_**Já ne!**_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO NOVE

_**Oi!**_

_**Só pra informarem neste capitulo contém hentai, mas para aqueles que não gostam é só não lerem a parte em negrito.**_

_**No fim deste capítulo tem os agradecimentos e repostas as reviews e comentário sobre a fic.**_

_**Mais um capitulo pra vocês!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO NOVE

No seu próprio quarto, todos os castiçais estavam de volta aos lugares e Melvin não apareceu para retirá-los. Embora a conclusão óbvia fosse de que Endymion não viria vê-la, ainda assim Serenity aguar­dou-o sentada na cama, no meio da escuridão, desejando-o a despeito de si mesma. Então seria dessa maneira, pen­sou amargurada. Seu marido cumprira o dever, tirara-lhe a virgindade para demonstrar seus direitos de posse e não planejava possuí-la outra vez.

Embora tentasse se convencer de que a perspectiva lhe causava alívio pois ficaria livre das atenções do Ca­valeiro Vermelho, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na noite em que experimentara aquelas sen­sações maravilhosas, sensações que se julgara incapaz de sentir. Maldito fosse Endymion Montmorency! O fato é que o queria acima de tudo... como uma mulher enfeitiçada.

Finalmente Serenity adormeceu e quando acordou não foi por causa da presença do marido e sim pela urgência na voz de Luna.

- Minha lady! Minha lady! - a criada sussurrava apavorada.

- O que foi? - No mesmo instante ela abriu os olhos, os sentidos alertas. Incêndio, ladrões, um ataque a Dun­murrow. Todas essas possibilidades lhe passaram pela cabeça antes mesmo que ficasse de pé.

- Escute, minha lady! Ouça! É o amaldiçoado... o tal do Cavaleiro Vermelho... lá fora... fazendo o trabalho do diabo! No começo eu achei que estivesse invocando os espíritos. Gritava tão alto que poderia acordar os mortos. Mas quando coloquei a cabeça para fora da janela... - Luna fez o sinal da cruz, as mãos trêmulas -, vi uma outra pessoa também. Tenho certeza de que é um sacrifício humano, minha lady. Juro! E aquele imprestável do meu guarda-costas não vai tomar ne­nhuma atitude!

- Psiu! Não vou conseguir ouvir nada se você ficar aí lamuriando-se. - Depois de vestir um robe às pres­sas, Serenity aproximou-se da janela. A Lua pálida e distante iluminava a figura viril de seu marido. Para sua total surpresa, ele parecia estar atacando alguém com a espada. Ansiosa, procurou algum ladrão ou ini­migo que justificasse a atitude de Endymion, porém não viu ninguém.

- Não é nada, apenas algum tipo de treinamento ­falou decidida. - Basta meu marido praticar o uso da espada sobre um pedaço de madeira para você julga-lo o demônio em pessoa.

- Luna? Você está aí? - As duas mulheres viraram-se na direção do som da voz masculina e Serenity logo re­conheceu a pronúncia arrastada de Artemis. - Saia do quarto da sua lady agora e pare de se meter nos negócios do barão!

- Pois fico-lhe grata se me deixar em paz, seu soldado de meia-tigela! Eu estaria mais bem servida sob a pro­teção de um dos garotos da aldeia - a criada respondeu desdenhosa. Votando-se para Serenity, retomou a conver­sa. - O barão estava gritando coisas horríveis. Prague­jando e amaldiçoando em altos brados.

Como se para confirmar o que a serva acabara de dizer, a voz forte de Endymion ecoou dentro do silêncio da noite.

- Dane-se, Melvin, seu covarde imprestável! - Em­bora as palavras soassem altas, eram tão mal articu­ladas que se tornavam quase incompreensíveis. Onde está meu vassalo? Mande buscar Ail, porque que­ro lutar com ele!

Não demorou muito até Serenity perceber o motivo da fala enrolada.

- Meu marido bebeu além da conta. E só. Por acaso você já não viu homens bêbados, inclusive meus irmãos?

- Tem mesmo certeza de que é só isso, minha lady? Não sei não...

- Luna, se você não sair deste quarto agora, prometo que vou entrar. Com sua licença, minha lady – Artemis gritou do lado de fora.

Pelo menos a criada teve bom senso suficiente para ficar desconcertada com a própria insistência e se des­culpar.

- Está tudo bem - Serenity respondeu. - Fico sa­tisfeita que você tenha me acordado. Barulhos provocados por bêbados são sempre horríveis. - O que ela não disse é que pretendia ir ao encontro do marido. Para que deixar a mulher preocupada com a sua segurança? Sacrifício humano... que grande bobagem! - Boa noite. Por favor, saia antes que Artemis ponha a porta abaixo.

Luna resmungou qualquer coisa sobre soldados e ho­mens baixos em geral serem uns imprestáveis e saiu bufando.

- Por que você veio incomodar a esposa do barão? ­- Serenity ouviu Artemis indagar irritado.

A resposta da serva ficou perdida no fechar da porta.

Mas não tinha importância. Coisas mais urgentes pre­cisavam da sua atenção imediata. Ela vestiu uma capa sobre o robe e correu para fora do castelo. Para sua com­pleta surpresa, não havia um só guarda à vista. Assim pôde andar livremente. Embora pretendesse ir direto ao encontro do marido, a visão daquele homem altíssimo e imponente a fez parar no meio do caminho.

Vestindo uma armadura, Endymion era algo de tirar o fô­lego, mesmo na escuridão. Grande, bem proporcionado, como uma árvore sólida e altiva. Apesar de bêbado, seus movimentos com a espada eram elegantes. Mas estava claro que o vinho o afetava porque ele parecia ter difi­culdade para acertar o alvo.

Serenity suspirou fundo, admirando o marido. O Ca­valeiro Vermelho não podia ser comparado aos outros homens em geral. O poder que dele emanava era algo Infinitamente superior. Já assistira a muitos torneios e a ira seus irmãos treinando vezes sem conta; porém ninguém nunca a afetara tanto.

Chocada, percebeu que o desejava com paixão. Queria der possuída ali, no chão frio, sob a luz da Lua, os lábios quentes esmagando os seus, o corpo musculoso envolven­do-a... Serenity engoliu em seco, procurando ignorar os pensamentos sensuais. Só podia estar sob os efeitos do luar misterioso...

De qualquer forma seu marido parecia estar bêbado demais para se entreter com brincadeiras amorosas e provavelmente não aceitaria de bom grado as suas aten­ções. Entretanto, como esposa, tinha o dever e o direito de ajudá-lo agora. O que, neste caso, significava levá-lo para cama e garantir que os outros moradores do castelo não fossem perturbados durante o resto da noite pela barulheira infernal. No momento em que abriu a boca para chamá-lo, ouviu-o gritar:

- Ela me considera um meio-homem! - Endymion rugiu, vibrando a espada perigosamente.

Será que o marido se referia a ela? Mas como, se o considerava muito mais homem do que qualquer outro? A ferocidade dos golpes era tão terrível que Serenity deu um passo para trás, percebendo que Montmorency estava furioso, como nunca o vira antes.

Endymion deve tê-la ouvido mover-se, porque imediatamen­te ficou quieto, o corpo rígido, à espreita...

- Não é verdade! Ela se importa com você - respon­deu uma voz. Serenity percebeu que se tratava de Melvin de pé a uma distância segura do barão. - Se ao menos...

- Fique quieto, seu tolo!

A maneira ríspida como ele respondeu ao servo reno­vou-lhe a coragem de enfrentá-lo. Quando os outros meios falhavam, cabia a ela tomar a situação nas mãos e re­solvê-la.

- Venha para a cama, esposo - Serenity falou, dando um passo para a frente.

Embora já tivesse testemunhado a ira do marido, não estava preparada para a reação dele. Endymion virou-se, uma figura enorme protegida pelas sombras, o cavaleiro negro da escuridão. Como um anjo vingador, ele vibrou a espada no ar com força suficiente para arrancar a cabeça de um homem. Serenity se deu conta que se não estivesse a uma distância segura poderia ter sido partida em duas.

- Serenity? - Montmorency indagou, a voz rouca e baixa.

- Venha para a cama, Endymion. Está muito tarde para esse tipo de treinamento.

O grito inesperado de dor e ira que partiu daquele peito forte era tão angustiado que atingiu-a fundo. Antes que tivesse tempo de tomar uma atitude, Melvin aproxi­mou-se e praticamente arrastou-a para dentro do castelo.

- É melhor você voltar para seu quarto agora, minha lady.

Mesmo tendo vontade de correr e se esconder do ma­rido, Serenity sabia que não teria coragem de fazê-lo.

- Não! Ele parece estar ferido - respondeu, tentando se livrar da mão do servo que a segurava pelo braço, impedindo-a de mover-se. - Preciso cuidar de Endymion.

- Não, minha lady. O barão apenas tomou vinho de­mais. Só isso.

- Melvin, exijo que você me solte e me deixe ir ao encontro de meu marido. É uma ordem.

- Não, minha lady. Não posso fazer isso. Meu lorde me mataria se eu o fizesse.

O servo começou a caminhar, levando-a pelo braço. Serenity olhou para trás a tempo de ver Endymion arrancar, com um único golpe, o topo do poste de madeira usado para treinamento. Mesmo não sabendo o motivo, ela re­conhecia o poder daquela fúria que pulsava na escuridão da noite como uma coisa viva. Aterrorizada, soltou-se da mão de Melvin e correu para o quarto, tão atordoada que, quase não ouviu o criado murmurar:

- Isso o mataria.

Serenity procurou evitá-lo. Resolveu ir até a aldeia pela manhã com o único objetivo de não almoçar na companhia do marido. Se tivesse coragem de desafiá-lo, recusaria a jantar nos aposentos principais também. Só não che­garia a tanto porque vira a extensão da ira de Montmo­rency. Uma fúria tão grande que o transformara num animal enlouquecido. Jamais queria presenciar uma cena como aquela outra vez.

De todas as coisas assustadoras que ouvira dizer sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, e eram muitas, segundo Luna, nada se comparava aos excessos emocionais de ontem. Fora um acontecimento tão angustiante que Serenity sen­tia-se perturbada de uma maneira que não conseguia entender.

Fora capaz de não dar atenção aos rumores que o cer­cavam e até mesmo conseguira evitar pensar na miste­riosa habilidade de Melvin de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Contudo não havia como negar o tempe­ramento terrível do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Quando finalmente o viu, na hora do jantar, talvez esperasse encontrá-lo arreganhando os dentes ou rugindo como um animal. Porém descobriu-o protegido pelas som­bras; como sempre. Sem saber qual atitude tomar, Serenity sentou-se, achando difícil reconciliar a figura imóvel com a criatura descontrolada da noite anterior. Endymion Montmorency era um homem de muitas faces, um homem a quem muito pouco conhecia.

- Minha lady - ele cumprimentou-a, no tom seco que lhe era habitual.

- Como você está se sentindo hoje, meu lorde?

- Estou bem.

- Pensei que você tivesse se ferido ontem – Serenity falou devagar. - Está realmente se sentindo bem?

- A não ser pela dor de cabeça que me manteve preso à cama durante toda a manhã, sinto-me ótimo.

Embora percebesse que o marido falava a verdade, o sarcasmo da voz masculina não lhe passou despercebido.

- Fico feliz em saber.

-É mesmo? - Montmorency indagou como se não acreditasse numa só palavra.

- Sim. Vê-lo bem me dá muita alegria. Fiquei preo­cupada. - Ela baixou os olhos, desconcertada. Embora tivesse certeza que naquela escuridão seria impossível enxergar um ao outro, às vezes tinha a sensação inquietante de que o olhar de Endymion era capaz de desnu­dar-lhe a alma.

De repente, dentre todas as lembranças da noite an­terior, uma única visão ganhou importância. O momento em que o avistara brandindo a espada no ar. Alto, po­deroso, elegante. Um homem capaz de despertar o seu desejo como nenhum outro. Sem que conseguisse evitar, voltava a se imaginar sendo possuída sobre a terra úmida, sentindo-o mover-se nas suas entranhas. Apreensiva com o rumo dos pensamentos, bebericou o vinho, apesar de sua sede ser de coisas muito diferentes. Será que conti­nuava enfeitiçada?

- Sinto muito que você tenha presenciado minha... cena. Sou crescido o suficiente para não exceder na bebida como um adolescente inexperiente, mas acho que passei da conta ontem. - Endymion fez uma pausa como se fosse difícil prosseguir. Depois continuou como firmeza. - Melvin me contou que você estava determinada a vir ao meu auxílio, apesar do meu péssimo humor. Desculpe-me se a ofendi.

- Não, não precisa se desculpar - ela se apressou a responder, ansiosa para desfazer qualquer mal-entendi­do. O Cavaleiro Vermelho se desculpando? Aquele homem sempre acabava surpreendendo-a. - Só espero... - Ner­vosa, Serenity passou a língua pelos lábios e decidiu ir em frente. - Só espero que eu não tenha sido a causa da sua raiva... Sei que nós dois discutimos, mas eu odiaria pensar que... que você poderia ficar tão... tão furioso comigo.

Era a pura verdade. A ira do marido a assustara mais do que gostaria de admitir. Não suportaria se tamanha fúria fosse dirigida a ela, especialmente depois da noite que haviam partilhado. Talvez o interlúdio apaixonado não tivesse significado algum para Endymion, entretanto era uma das mais doces lembranças que guardava junto ao coração. Uma lembrança querida do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Endymion permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segun­dos, uma tensão palpável emanando da figura imóvel.

- Não - murmurou afinal. - Não foi culpa sua... É melhor esquecermos o incidente. Agora me fale sobre o seu dia.

Serenity fez o que lhe foi pedido e enquanto conversa­vam, conseguiu relaxar. Os homens ficam fora de si quan­do bebem e portanto deveriam ser perdoados. Vira seus irmãos, bêbados, cometerem desatinos também. Porém nada se comparava à fúria do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Pelo menos serviria para fazê-la pensar que seu marido era capaz de emoções muito mais fortes do que demonstrara até o momento.

De repente um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Se este homem podia odiar com tanta intensidade, o que.dizer dos outros sentimentos? Amor, por exemplo? Poderia o Cavaleiro Vermelho amar uma mulher com igual ardor? Trêmula, Serenity tentou imaginar como seria ser amada por seu marido, não apenas abraçada e acariciada, mas amada no sentido mais profundo do termo, de corpo e alma. A força de tal paixão devia ser algo assustador...

Irritada consigo mesma por alimentar tantas tolices, ela tomou o resto do vinho e colocou o cálice sobre a mesa. Nunca em sua vida procurara a afeição de quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo de seu pai. Se pretendia conquistar o coração deste cavaleiro, gigantesco e miste­rioso, devia estar louca... ou enfeitiçada. Além de tudo, demonstrações de afeto de qualquer tipo sempre a fizeram sentir desconfortável. Por que, então, ansiar pelas aten­ções de um homem perigoso como o barão?

- Gosto de seu perfume - Endymion falou de repente. ­Almíscar, não é?

- Sim - ela respondeu corando. - Também gosto do seu cheiro. - Percebendo que fora muito longe no comentário, Serenity desejou voltar atrás. Mas seu marido não riu.

- Obrigado. - A voz de Endymion soou baixa e rouca, fazendo-a estremecer. Talvez Montmorency fosse mesmo um animal selvagem ou uma criatura das trevas. Porém não conseguia se esquecer de como ele a beijara e aca­riciara naquela noite mágica e de como continuava a desejá-lo.

- Você poderia cantar para mim hoje?

- Sim, claro. - Serenity levantou-se e escolheu as baladas preferidas do marido para cantar.

Ao terminar, só conseguia pensar em como as palavras de amor pareciam potentes e reais no silêncio e na pe­numbra daqueles aposentos.

- Lindo - Endymion murmurou. - Você canta como um anjo, Serenity minha flor.

Atordoada com o cumprimento, ela não sabia como reagir. Queria poder colocar em palavras as emoções que a sacudiam por dentro.

- Obrigada - falou afinal.

- Já está tarde. Você pode ir agora.

Depois do elogio carinhoso, ser dispensada tão fria­mente pegou-a de surpresa. Será que algum dia poderia compreender o Cavaleiro Vermelho? Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, decidiu que não queria deixá-lo.

- Espere - ela falou num impulso. Estendendo o braço, procurou a mão do marido, o contato de suas peles deixando-a arrepiada.

- Sim?.

- Eu queria saber... Você virá ao meu encontro esta noite, meu lorde? - Com, o rosto em chamas, Serenity aguardou a resposta. E se ele se recusasse, ou debochasse dela, ou ficasse furioso...? Oh, Deus, não saberia o que fazer.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o quarto.

- Você quer a minha companhia? - Endymion indagou afinal.

- Sim, quero.

Com um gemido rouco, Montmorency levantou-se e cru­zou o espaço que os separava com uma única passada. Então pegou a no colo como se segurasse uma pluma.

- Pois então você a terá.

Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, Serenity sentiu os lábios mas­culinos fecharem-se sobre os seus com sofreguidão. Abra­çando-a forte, Endymion depositou-a sobre a enorme cama de casal e fechou as cortinas com uma das mãos enquanto a outra procurava livrá-la das roupas com impaciência.

Dentro da escuridão total, Serenity nada podia enxer­gar. Podia apenas acomodar-se sob o peso do corpo viril e aceitar a língua que procurava a sua avidamente.

Ali estava a felicidade...

_**Endymion fechou os olhos e sentiu a dor diminuir um pouco enquanto o desejo superava qualquer desconforto físico. Em questão de segundos nada mais importava a não ser a mulher em seus braços e o calor que se espalhava por suas virilhas enlouquecendo-o. Serenity era tão pequeni­na, tão delicada, que precisava ter cuidado e ir devagar. Fora o que fizera naquela primeira noite, embora tivesse sido difícil conter a paixão, mas hoje...**_

_**Hoje Endymion a queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa que jamais quisera na vida. Queria se enterrar dentro dela até que nada mais existisse no mundo, exceto Serenity e sua doce feminilidade. Por um longo instante ele permaneceu imóvel, os lábios pousados no pescoço branco e macio.**_

_**- Você ainda quer minhas atenções? **_

_**- Sim - ela sussurrou ofegante. - Sim. Eu desejei você ontem à noite... e anteontem também, quando des­cobri que estava sozinha em meu quarto. E desejei você hoje, aqui, diante da lareira, sobre o tapete, de qualquer maneira...**_

_**A única resposta de Endymion foi um gemido de prazer ao se atirar sobre a mulher com uma paixão que beirava ao desespero, uma paixão que se igualava em intensidade à fúria provocada pela bebida. Ah, sim, Serenity pensou inebriada, tudo em Endymion Montmorency, quando fluía li­vremente, era maior do que a própria vida. Tanto a paixão quanto o ódio.**_

_**Quando ele rasgou seu vestido, na ânsia de possuí-la, Serenity hesitou alguns segundos, assustada com o ímpeto do marido. Mas depois, como se desabrochando sob o toque sensual, entregou-se num total abandono, correspondendo às carícias com a mesma ousadia. Nunca pen­sara que seria capaz de arrancar a túnica de Endymion, mor­der a carne firme ou segurar o membro pulsante nas mãos enquanto o ouvia murmurar o**_ _**seu nome vezes sem conta. Nunca imaginara que perderia o controle e gritaria e gritaria o seu prazer para o infinito... como uma mulher enfeitiçada.**_

- Por que o chamam de Cavaleiro Vermelho? - Serenity indagou baixinho, enroscada ao lado do marido na enorme cama de casal, o corpo e a mente saciados depois de haverem feito amor com selvageria.

Endymion suspirou fundo e por um momento ela achou que sua pergunta ficaria sem resposta. Mas então ele decidiu falar, a voz baixa embalando-a dentro da escuridão.

- Foi há muito tempo atrás, quando lutei pela pri­meira vez ao lado de Andrew nas Cruzadas. Devido a um sério incidente, fiquei coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés, mais até do que é natural numa grande batalha.

Embora pouco daquele sangue fosse o meu próprio, os inimigos ficaram impressionados como é que eu po­dia continuar lutando estando gravemente ferido e pas­saram a me chamar de o Sangrento ou de Cavaleiro Vermelho. Assim começaram os rumores sobre feitiça­ria também. Diziam que somente um mestre da magia negra poderia sobreviver a ferimentos tão sérios. Claro que Andrew achou a situação toda muita divertida e resolveu me chamar de Cavaleiro Vermelho. No que foi imitado por todos.

- E você continuou lutando, sua reputação crescendo.

- Sim. - Endymion acariciou os cabelos da esposa com tanta delicadeza, que ela se aconchegou ainda mais ao peito forte. - Hoje percebo que não foi uma atitude sau­dável. Uma reputação construída sobre a crença da imor­talidade serve apenas para que outros decidam desafiá-lo.

- Quer dizer que muitos tentaram matá-lo?

- Sim, muitos tentaram me matar.

- Mas você continuou lutando até...

- Até que Andrew me deu Dunmurrow - ele res­pondeu depois de uma breve hesitação.

Serenity esperou que o marido continuasse, porém Endymion permaneceu em silêncio, alisando os cabelos lou­ros e macios.

- Então você veio para cá e se trancou, deixando o mundo do lado de fora.

- Aparentemente as fechaduras não eram fortes o suficiente - Montmorency murmurou, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas bem torneadas da mulher -, porque uma donzela linda e pequenina, a quem o Cavaleiro Ver­melho não metia o menor medo, entrou dentro do meu castelo e me tomou por marido.

Gentilmente, Endymion segurou um dos pés da esposa nas mãos.

- Seus pés são tão pequenos e delicados, minha que­rida. - Ele beijou-a perto dos dedos.

Serenity riu. Satisfeito com a reação feminina, Mont­morency passou a acariciar a sola do pé em movimentos lentos e firmes. Ela ria descontroladamente enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços que a prendiam.

- Pare! Pare! O que você está fazendo?

- Estou lhe fazendo cócegas, esposa - Endymion respon­deu surpreso. - Nunca ninguém lhe fez cócegas antes?

- Não.

- Seus irmãos não costumavam lhe fazer cócegas?

- Não. Nunca fomos muito íntimos - ela falou bai­xinho, tentando encontrar palavras capazes de explicar o relacionamento distante que sempre mantivera com a família. - Claro que eu os amava... - Só que eles jamais brincavam comigo, ou me faziam rir, ou me abraçavam... - Os dois eram bem mais velhos do que eu e ocupados demais com suas tarefas para darem importância a essas bobagens.

- Pois se eu tivesse uma irmã como você, tão bela e inteligente, aposto que a teria mimado terrivelmente.

Serenity sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar que chegara a planejar a anulação de seu casamento sob a alegação de um parentesco entre ela e o marido.

- Fico feliz que você não seja meu irmão.

- Concordo plenamente. Não seria normal sentir esse desejo pela irmã. - Ele beijou-a no pescoço e acariciou os seios firmes com reverência. - Jamais experimentei um desejo assim, essa vontade incontrolável de possuí-la outra vez, outra vez e outra vez... Não tenho dúvidas de que você me enfeitiçou, esposa.

- Por favor, não brinque com essas coisas! – Antes que Serenity tivesse tempo de falar sobre as suspeitas que a atormentavam, envolvendo a escuridão constante dos aposentos principais e o comportamento misterioso de Melvin, os lábios de Endymion fecharam-se sobre os seus com avidez, a língua ardente explorando, sugando, lam­bendo...

_**Ao sentir seus seios de encontro ao peito largo, Serenity gemeu baixinho e abriu as pernas para receber o membro ereto e pulsante.**_

_**A cada nova investida, ela implorava por mais e mais... ansiando pelo alívio daquela pressão entre as coxas.**_

_**Quando pensou que já não conseguiria suportar tanto prazer, Endymion deslizou a mão entre os corpos de ambos e começou a massagear o ponto escondido da sua femi­nilidade num ritmo crescente. Enlouquecida de paixão, Serenity atirou a cabeça para trás e gritou alto, enterrando as unhas nas costas do marido enquanto espasmos vio­lentos a sacudiam de alto a baixo.**_

_**Endymion continuou as investidas, mais depressa e com mais força, até fazê-la atingir o orgasmo outra vez. Só então ele chegou ao clímax, o corpo musculoso estreme­cendo, a voz rouca cortando o silêncio do quarto numa doce agonia.**_

- Ah, querida, que amante selvagem você é. Quem teria suspeitado que minha castelã, tão delicada, e dedi­cada, pudesse ser passional assim?

Serenity abraçou-o com força, experimentando uma onda de sentimentos que jamais se julgara capaz de sen­tir. Tudo seria perfeito se não fosse pela confusão e es­tranheza que volta e meia a atormentavam. E essa in­quietação só desaparecia por completo quando as mãos do marido a tocavam...

- Endy... - ela começou um tanto vacilante, ainda atordoada depois dos momentos de intensa paixão.- ­Os rumores sobre você ser um feiticeiro são mesmo in­fundados?

Imediatamente ele ficou tenso, como se percebesse alguma coisa escondida atrás daquelas palavras ino­fensivas.

- Por quê? Você quer que eu a enfeitice? Que lance um encantamento? Que prepare poções mágicas?

- Não, não é isso. É que eu... É que me sinto como se tivesse sido enfeitiçada!

Montmorency atirou a cabeça para trás e riu com von­tade.

- Pelo amor de Deus, mulher. Pensei que você se recusasse a acreditar neste amontoado de bobagens!

- Claro que não acredito! - Serenity protestou com veemência, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. - Eu apenas imaginei... - Numa demonstração de coragem, resolveu abordar aquilo que a incomodava. - O que me diz de Melvin, então? Ou você não sabe que o homem pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

Endymion continuou a rir, desta vez ainda mais alto, até que Serenity, irritada com o comportamento inexplicável do marido, interveio.

- Não consegui entender qual é a graça - falou de mau humor, tentando afastar-se.

- Melvin! - Endymion chamou em voz alta, parecendo se divertir enormemente. Antes que o criado chegasse, ela cobriu a ambos com o lençol, mesmo sabendo que naquela escuridão seria impossível se tornarem visíveis. Porém não ficaria surpresa se os poderes de Melvin incluíssem a visão noturna, assim como os gatos que são capazes de enxergarem na mais total escuridão.

- Sim, meu lorde - o criado respondeu.

Oh, Deus, será que o homem estivera escutando a con­versa atrás da porta?

- Vá buscar seu irmão.

- Sim, meu lorde.

- Ponha seu vestido agora, esposa. Assim estará pron­ta, e decente, para receber meus servos.

Irritada com as risadinhas do marido, Serenity levan­tou-se depressa e começou a procurar as roupas espa­lhadas pelo chão. Não era tarefa fácil, devido à total falta de iluminação. Impaciente, acabou se esquecendo da presença dos cães. Mas Endymion não.

- Castor! Pollux! afastem-se - ele ordenou quando os animais começaram a rosnar ameaçadoramente. No mesmo instante as feras obedeceram e foram-se deitar no lado oposto do quarto.

Quando Melvin retornou, Serenity já estava vestida e sentada à mesa, aguardando-o.

- Fique de pé junto à lareira - Endymion mandou, sem sair da cama.

Surpresa, Serenity observou que dois homens se mo­viam ao mesmo tempo. Ambos eram baixos, de meia-ida­de, cabelos castanhos, rostos sérios e bastante parecidos. Aliás, muito mais do que isso. Idênticos, seria melhor.

- Digam à minha lady o nome de vocês.

- Melvin! - os dois responderam juntos.

- Vocês são gêmeos - ela murmurou atônita.

- Sim, minha lady - um deles respondeu. O outro balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Mas e seus nomes? - Serenity insistiu confusa.

- Nossa mãe dizia que só havia escolhido um nome masculino quando ficara grávida, portanto teria que ser­vir a nós dois - um dos criados explicou.

- Podem sair agora; ambos - Endymion falou, e Serenity suspirou aliviada. Como pudera ser tão tola a ponto de se deixar influenciar pelas histórias absurdas de Luna? Não era à toa que Montmorency se rira às suas custas.

- Volte para minha cama, esposa.

A voz rouca do marido tinha o poder de deixá-la ar­repiada da cabeça aos pés. A única coisa que a angustiava era que ele não passava de uma voz sem Corpo, uma voz dentro da escuridão, além do alcance da luz do fogo, uma forma escondida pelas sombras, um enigma... seu cava­leiro da lua pôr ser tão misterioso quanto a noite.

- Mas eu... eu acabei de me vestir - ela murmurou, os seios arfando, a respiração ofegante. Oh, Deus, quem era este homem de fato? Como ele conseguira dominá-la tanto, a ..ponto de deixá-la quase sem vontade própria?

- Venha para minha cama e não tenha medo. Não vou possuí-la de novo esta noite, minha pobre esposa. Você está muito dolorida?

Com o rosto em chamas, Serenity concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça. Porém, por mais que sua mente tentasse encontrar desculpas que a fizessem desejar voltar para seu quarto, cheio de velas e claridade, seu coração queria apenas fazê-la voltar para os braços do marido, mesmo que isso significasse uma opção pelas sombras.

- Não, não estou dolorida.

- Então venha.

Atraída irresistivelmente pelo som daquela voz, Serenity caminhou até a cama protegida pela escuridão. Em­bora não fizesse mais um movimento sequer, sentiu a mão de Endymion se fechar ao redor de seu pulso e puxá-la com firmeza. Ao perceber o que o marido tinha em mente, tentou se afastar, ou pelo menos, obrigá-lo a parar.

- Endy, não! - ela gritou. Porém suas palavras não tiveram o menor efeito. Decidido, Montmorency livrou-a das sapatilhas e começou a lhe fazer cócegas sem piedade. - Por favor! Por favor, pare! - Longos segundos se passaram antes que seu pedido fosse atendido. - Por que você me tortura tanto, seu malvado?

- Porque gosto de ouvi-la rir. Seu riso é cristalino como a água de um riacho. - Ainda ofegante e inspirando o ar aos borbotões, Serenity sentia-se muito fraca para protestar quando Endymion tirou seu vestido num movimento rápido e preciso. Aos sentir as mãos fortes de encontro à sua pele nua, ela ficou arrepiada, cada centímetro do corpo pulsando de vida e desejo.

- Por que você gosta de me ouvir rir?

- Porque seu riso me alivia, me conforta, me dá paz - Montmorency respondeu, aconchegando-a de encontro ao corpo. Respeitando a palavra empenhada, ele não ten­tou possuí-la outra vez. Simplesmente a manteve bem apertada de encontro ao peito, os braços musculosos como um ninho quente e protetor. Sem entender bem por que, Serenity experimentou uma felicidade tão grande que de­sejou ficar ali para sempre. Em silêncio, imóvel, apenas sentindo a presença do marido como uma extensão de seu próprio corpo.

- Você me reconforta, Serenity - Endymion falou baixinho, abraçando-a com tanta força que por um momento ela achou que não conseguia nem respirar.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem meninas como viram neste capitulo e muitas acertaram no palpite de que Melvin tinha um irmão gêmeo n.n os outros palpites como entrada secretas foram ótimos, acho que vocês leitoras dão pra detetive... Porem ainda resta o mistério de Endymion.**_

_**Muitas estão curiosas, quanto a isso eu gostaria de atualizar um capitulo por dia o problema é que nem todas tem tempo para acompanhar tão rápido as atualizações e fica cansativo ter os capítulos acumulados... Eu espero que entendam que eu não atualizo tão rápido para aquelas que acompanham continuem e aquelas que possam a vir conhecer tenham um acesso melhor a fic.**_

_**Mas posso fazer algo pra agradar durante as sextas, sábados e domingos prometo postar um capitulo novo durante este três dias e no decorrer da semana postarei ainda só que não na mesma velocidade, espero que aprovem esta sugestão e comentem sobre o que acham n.n**_

_**E apedido da Izayoi-chan a fic terá 18 capitulos mais o epílogo e como eu to boazinha hoje XD aviso que o mistério será revelado entre o capitulo onze e o doze não percam e lembre-se este fim de semana postarei bem rápido!**_

**Acdy-chan **Olá! Como você viu no lugar de ir atrás dela pra resolver como todo homem teimoso ele recorreu a extravasar sua raiva em alguma outra coisa como a bebida e ao treinamento.

Mas nossa heroína não desisti não... e como viu ele está muito apaixonado por ela e o amor deles resistirá as diversidades sejam causadas por eles mesmos ou por alguma coisa externa.

Aparti de agora vai ficar mais gostoso acompanhar este casal mas mesmo após o mistério de Endymion ser revelado algo que esta bem perto n.n ainda haverá muitas coisas pela frente.

Continue acompanhando, bju!

**Narcisa Le Fay **Oi! Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior e espero que tenha gostado deste também eu particularmente achei muito fofo! E o nome da fic é o mesmo do livro n.n

Espero que esteja gostando do desenrolar da estória, bjus!

**Lilly Angel88 **Oi moça!! Que bom que você não infarto com o capitulo interior espero que não tenha também passado mal devido o calor dete capitulo também n.n ( hahahahaha) guarde forças para os próximos que serão envolventes.

Devo concorda o ato de se amar entre eles vai alem do físico e é isso que queria passar realmente tanto que mudei umas pequenas palavrinhas pra dar mais ênfase a esse lado fico feliz que tenha captado esta mensagem mesmo que eu tenha dado uma camuflada de leve.

E como eu disse você tem um faro e tanto pra detetive começando pelas suas perguntas o menina perceptiva oO seus palpites são ótimos tanto que você acertou sobre o Melvin n.n

E o Ártemis eu amo este personagem tem sabedoria na bagagem... E como você viu Andrew deve muito a Endymion também por sua lealdade e devoção mas claro ainda tem mais a ser revelado!

E o que achou de como ele ganhou seu "apelido" Cavaleiro vermelho? Continue acompanhando viu suas reviews são contagiantes, Bjus!

**Izayoi-chan **Olá! Pois é não só o Endymion pode ser idiota mais muitos homens achem assim o.O realmente os homens são de marte e as mulheres de vênus n.n como o nome de um livro.

E eu só não respondi por que ta bem pertinho de ser revelado o mistério dele e apesar dos capítulos serem até o _**18**_ mais o epílogo o mistério será revelado nos capítulos onze e doze viu está perto n.n

E muito obrigada pela correção é que eu puxei esta estória em inglês depois consegui a versão em português mais ela contem alguns erros então eu tenho que pelo menos ler umas três vezes cada capitulo e as vezes modifico algo e corrijo já que tem algumas falhas mas muito obrigada eu corrigi sim como você viu e vou ficar mais atenta uu' isso é o que dar mexer nos textos de madrugada hehe!

E como eu havia dito vou atualizar mais rápido espero que possa acompanhar, bjus!

_**E meninas mais uma vez só posso agradece a vocês muito obrigada por aquelas que acompanham, deixam ou não deixam reviews, aquelas que adicionaram a fic ou a mim em seus favoritos ;D valeu mesmo...Ah! não posso deixar de agradecer A **__**Serenity Tsuke que me mandou um email comentando sobre a fic muito obrigada garota e espero seus comentários e sugestões fique a vontade.**_

_**É isso meninas, bjus a todas!**_

_**Já ne!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO DEZ

_**Oi!**_

_**Como prometido eu atualizei mais um capitulo e amanhã postarei o outro, esta bem perto da grande revelação!**_

_**Por enquanto espero que apreciem este capitulo que mostrara mais o elo que une este casal.**_

_**Agradecimentos e comentários sobre a fic no fim deste capitulo!**_

_**Bodas de Fogo **_

"Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela".

CAPITULO DEZ

Serenity queria dormir com ele. Enroscada ao lado do marido, apoiada num dos braços for­tes, ouvindo o som da respiração regular, sentia-se feliz. Essa proximidade era diferente de tudo o que jamais experimentara antes. Estranho sim, porém, pela primeira vez, não pensava em fugir ou evitar os sentimentos. Ins­pirando o perfume másculo daquela pele quente, queria apenas permanecer junto ao corpo viril para sempre. Não conseguia entender por que encontrava tanto conforto junto ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Mas o fato é ele lhe trans­mitia calor, aconchego e a fazia se sentir... desejada.

Imersa na escuridão, conseguia até imaginar que se tratava de um casamento normal, talvez até melhor do que a maioria, porque ambos pareciam se importar um com o outro, algo incomum nas uniões entre nobres. Serenity tinha consciência de seu afeto em relação a Endymion e, apesar da hostilidade inicial, acreditava que ele lhe dedicava alguma consideração. Pelo menos era o que po­dia entrever através dos momentos de paixão.

Ali terminava a pretensão pela normalidade, pois qual esposa nunca conseguira enxergar o próprio marido à luz do dia ou à luz de velas?

Por mais que tentasse visualizá-lo, a tarefa se mos­trava impossível. Embora tivesse acompanhado os con­tornos do rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos, não era nenhuma artista para imaginar a realidade a partir do toque. Seriam os cabelos de Endymion loiros, castanhos ou avermelhados, para fazer jus ao título? Oh, Deus, como gostaria de saber...

- Querida... - A voz do marido, baixa e profunda, desviou o rumo de seus pensamentos. Ele beijou-a na testa, fazendo-a sorrir e aconchegar-se de encontro ao peito largo. Será que o homem nunca a deixaria descansar? Mas mesmo exausta, sabia muito bem que poderia ser facilmente persuadida a se entregar aos prazeres do sexo outra vez... e outra vez. - Está ficando tarde. É melhor você ir para seu quarto agora.

Serenity abriu os olhos surpresa, apesar de não ser possível enxergar nada além da escuridão. Então ele a estava mandando embora? Não poderia passar a noite ali? Os sentimentos maravilhosos que cresciam em seu coração foram reduzidos a pó. Imediatamente levantou-se e procurou o vestido. Quando não conseguiu achá-lo, pra­guejou baixinho. Ou seria um soluço?

- Serenity, querida...

O tratamento carinhoso só lhe provocou desdém. O toque de ternura não tinha a menor importância. Afinal qual o motivo de ser enxotada da cama como uma mulher à-toa, a quem se paga por um instante de prazer com algumas moedas de prata? Agarrada a um resto de dig­nidade, continuou procurando as roupas, as mãos tre­mendo incontrolavelmente. Endymion segurou-lhe os pulsos e tentou abraçá-la. Porém ela se recusou a aceitar o con­tato e deu um passo para trás, tropeçando nos cães.

- Ai! - Sentindo-se à beira de uma explosão nervosa, Serenity já estava disposta a sair dos aposentos do marido enrolada num cobertor quando ele entregou-lhe as rou­pas. Em questão de segundos, vestiu-se e se preparou para ir embora.

- Serenity... suas sapatilhas.

Será que Montmorency estava debochando dela? Como é que pudera imaginar que aquele homem arrogante lhe dedicava um pouco de afeição? Oh, Deus, só queria de­saparecer e esquecer o que acontecera naquela cama casal.

- Boa noite, minha esposa. Durma bem.

Furiosa, ela teve vontade de bater a porta com força. Só não o fez porque a porta era pesada demais e um de seus servos "Melvins" aguardava do lado de fora. O criado a acompanhou até o quarto sem dizer uma única palavra. De repente sua própria cama lhe pareceu enorme, vazia e solitária. Seria uma longa noite. Como poderia dormir bem?

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Luna a ajudava a vestir-se, Serenity procurava se convencer de que precisava agir de maneira mais sensata. Talvez estivesse perdendo mesmo a razão. Descobria-se ansiosa para pular na cama do Cavaleiro Vermelho e relutante na hora de deixá-lo. Passara sua vida inteira esquivando-se dos sentimentos e protegendo o coração. Por que agora se sentia impelida e a entregá-lo de bandeja ao marido?

Ainda sentia o perfume de Endymion impregnado na sua pele, o corpo marcado pela noite de amor. Se resolvesse tomar um banho a esta hora da manhã, para livrar-se das lembranças, Luna acabaria desconfiando do motivo e recomeçaria com a mesma ladainha sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho tê-la enfeitiçado.

Ela fitou a serva cheia de reservas, esperando o mo­mento de ser acusada de participar, como cúmplice, de cerimônias de magia negra. Entretanto, para sua com­pleta surpresa, Luna não estava lhe prestando a mí­nima atenção. Em vez de queixar-se sobre a vida em Dunmurrow, como era de seu costume, a criada man­tinha-se ocupada trançando os cabelos da ama enquan­to... cantarolava.

Com uma pontada de inveja, Serenity concluiu que al­guma coisa especial devia ter acontecido. De repente sen­tiu-se mais sozinha do que nunca. Estava tão acostumada a defender o marido dos ataques da criada que agora se perguntava de quem iria defendê-lo?

- Descobri como Melvin pode estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- Verdade? - Luna indagou sem muito interesse, voltando a cantarolar uma melodia totalmente diferente da anterior.

- Sim. Ele não é sequer um homem só, mas dois. São gêmeos - ela anunciou, aguardando a reação da outra. Para sua decepção, a expressão do rosto da serva continuou inalterada.

- Sério? Então não é de se estranhar que ele faça trabalho dobrado. Ou talvez não façam nada, com a des­culpa de serem dois. Um fica empurrando o serviço para o outro.

Serenity fitou-a atentamente, atônita com o sorriso es­tampado no rosto de Luna e com as palavras despreo­cupadas. Esperara assombro, discussão, comentários so­bre a magia negra que reinava em Dunmurrow. Só não estava preparada para que a criada aceitasse suas ex­plicações com uma tranqüilidade quase indiferente.

- Muito bem, minha lady, terminei de trançar seus cabelos. Você está linda esta manhã. Vai precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Até parecia que quem estava enfeitiçada era Luna...

Determinada a não passar o dia inteiro alimentando pensamentos que envolvessem o marido, Serenity atirou-­se ao trabalho, porém, por mais que tentasse, não con­seguia parar de desejá-lo.

Ansiava pelo toque daquelas mãos fortes, pelo som da voz baixa e sensual. Contudo não eram apenas os mo­mentos de paixão carnal que a perturbavam. Também sentia falta da ternura, das cócegas, da segurança ofe­recida pelo seu abraço.

Talvez Endymion a tivesse enfeitiçado e assim não mais possuía uma vontade própria. Não, não era verdade. Ti­nha vontade própria sim, estava apenas enfraquecida. Como voltar a ser o que era? A mulher independente e segura? Agora mais do que nunca estava certa de que os rumores envolvendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho não tinham o menor fundamento, principalmente depois de descobrir que Melvin não passava de um mortal comum.

Embora Serenity duvidasse que Endymion possuísse poderes especiais para encantá-la, não podia negar que sentia alguma coisa especial por ele, alguma coisa que a fazia se entregar sem qualquer hesitação ou pudor. Porém, à luz do dia, algumas certezas a magoavam de forma pro­funda. Afinal não aprendera, tempos atrás, de que não vale a pena ansiar pela proximidade de alguém? Depois de todos esses anos, ainda era difícil lidar com a rejeição. Em particular agora, quando conhecera a mais deliciosa intimidade nos braços do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ela tentava se convencer de que nunca desejara ou precisara de quem quer que fosse. Por que então se sentia atraída pelo marido, uma figura estranha e misteriosa que fazia questão de se manter escondido nas sombras? O fato é que sentia-se impotente diante do próprio destino e isto a perturbava profundamente. A imagem de Endymion não lhe saía da cabeça, impedindo-a de viver em paz, e de repente só queria tornar-se indiferente em relação ao marido, como sempre fora em se tratando de outros homens.

Abandonando as tarefas num impulso, Serenity foi até a cozinha. Quem sabe um pouco de companhia antes do almoço não a arrancaria daquele mau humor? Glenna recebeu-a com prazer.

- Obrigada por ter cuidado tão bem da queimadura de Moira. Está cicatrizando que é uma beleza.

Serenity sorriu, porém as palavras da cozinheira dei­xaram-na inquieta. Fora somente alguns dias atrás que imaginara ser Endymion portador de alguma queimadura que o desfigurasse, que o obrigasse a permanecer nas som­bras? Agora tinha certeza de que este não era o caso. Não havia nada de errado com seu marido. Apenas não conseguia entender por que ele permanecia trancado den­tro da escuridão.

Outra vez as velhas suspeitas, envolvendo o Cavalheiro Vermelho, a assaltaram. Ele afirmara que os rumores não tinham fundamento e chegara a rir das suas preo­cupações. Mas quem, em sã consciência, admitiria estar envolvido na prática de magia negra?

- É bom ter uma lady em Dunmurrow que conheça a arte de curar - a cozinheira falou agradecida.

- Concordo - emendou uma voz masculina. - Eu confio mais na minha lady do que na curandeira da al­deia, Serenity reconheceu o rapaz que a acompanhara tocan­do flauta na primeira vez que cantara para o barão Mont­morency.

- Você está se referindo à viúva Nebbs? –Glenna indagou ao recém-chegado.

- Sim. Eu preferia cuidar de mim mesmo do que acei­tar o conselho daquela mulher.

- A viúva Nebbs é muito sábia. Está velha agora e raramente se dedica à arte da cura, porém tem um grande conhecimento de ervas.

- Hum... Poções de amor e coisas parecidas - o rapaz desdenhou.

- Não é bom desrespeitar os mais velhos - Glenna aconselhou num tom maternal. O rapaz não disse mais nada enquanto Serenity voltava para o salão, pensativa.

Viúva Nebbs. Já ouvira falar da curandeira da aldeia antes e chegara a planejar visitá-la a fim de trocarem algumas receitas envolvendo o preparo de ervas. Como qualquer outra mulher com as suas habilidades, a viúva costumava ser vista pelos aldeões tanto como uma santa quanto uma bruxa, dependendo do resultado dos trata­mentos prescritos, é claro. Ela sentia-se inclinada a con­cordar com Glenna. Pessoas como a viúva Nebbs costu­mavam saber mais do que deixavam transparecer, pois durante uma vida inteira acumulavam conhecimento talvez até utilizassem um pouco de magia.

Magia. Serenity irritou-se com os próprios pensamentos. Nunca acreditara em tamanha bobagem antes. Entretanto jamais desconfiara que pudesse ser enfeitiçada um dia, em especial por alguém como o Cavaleiro Vermelho. Será que a viúva Nebbs saberia como quebrar esse encantamento?

Luna entrou naquele exato momento, rindo de algum comentário feito por Artemis e embora se sentasse ao lado da ama, quase não lhe deu atenção. Ótimo, Serenity pensou aliviada. Sinal de que a serva estava se acostumando à vida em Dunmurrow.

- Você vai precisar de mim hoje à tarde, minha lady Porque senão, Artemis prometeu me levar para um passeio pelos campos. - A criada corou até a raiz dos cabelos e de repente Serenity se deu conta de que ela parecia anos mais jovem... e mais bonita também.

- Não, não vou precisar de você. - As roupas que planejava costurar podiam ficar para outro dia. Que Luna aproveitasse a tarde fora.

- Você não quer vir conosco, minha lady? - a mulher perguntou de repente. - lhe faria bem sair um pouco respirar ar puro.

- Não, mas de qualquer maneira obrigada pelo con­vite.

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo, Luna e Artemis trocando olhares sugestivos e rindo a troco de nada.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que não quer vir conosco

- a criada indagou preparando-se para sair.

Serenity sorriu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando-os com benevolência e compreensão.

- Então vamos, minha garota - Artemis falou orgu­lhoso. - Tem uma paisagem bonita lá fora que quero lhe mostrar.

Ela os observou afastarem-se a caminho da claridade enquanto tudo o que lhe restava eram os aposentos som­brios de Dunmurrow. Ainda assim, sabia que se o Ca­valeiro Vermelho a chamasse, seria capaz de se esquecer até da luz do Sol para passar o dia inteiro na cama, ao lado do marido. Será que chegaria o dia em que se agarraria a ele de tal forma que acabaria se tornando uma criatura da noite também, uma sombra como Endymion Montmorency?

Serenity estremeceu amedrontada. Havia desejado ser a esposa dele em todos os sentidos, mas agora reconhecia o perigo de uma intimidade total. O fato é que vivera melhor e mais tranqüila antes, num mundo repleto de deveres e trabalhos a serem feitos e não assim... ator­doada por desejos e... emoções que preferiria não sentir. Se ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo! Cedendo ao impulso, levantou-se, colocou uma capa pesada ao redor dos ombros e marchou para o estábulo. Estava na hora de fazer uma visita à viúva Nebbs.

Dois dos guardas do castelo insistiram em acompa­nhá-la até a aldeia; porém ao se aproximarem do chalé onde morava a velha senhora, pediu-os que a aguardas­sem a distância. Apesar de tentar se convencer de que era natural uma visita à viúva, já que ambas viam-se sempre às voltas com o uso das ervas, não conseguiu evitar o nervosismo ao bater à porta.

Uma voz firme e grave mandou-a entrar. Quase não era possível enxergar por causa da penumbra espessa que se espalhava pela sala pequenina e por um instante Serenity achou que estivesse sozinha. Então seus olhos se ajustaram à ausência de iluminação e pôde enfim vis­lumbrar uma mulher pequenina que se entretinha me­xendo um caldeirão sobre o fogo da lareira.

- Viúva Nebbs? Sou Serenity Montmorency. Trouxe-­lhe um pouco de queijo e pão - ela falou, colocando uma cesta sobre a mesa.

- Então você é a nova lady do castelo. Chegue mais perto para que eu possa vê-la melhor.

Talvez fosse apenas um reflexo da sensação estranha que a acompanhava O dia todo, ou talvez estivesse sob os efeitos dos rumores horrendos que acompanhavam o Cavaleiro Vermelho... mas o fato é que tremia por dentro ao se aproximar da velha senhora. Bem no fundo do co­ração, preferia sumir dali.

A viúva Nebbs era bastante idosa e tinha os cabelos já inteiramente brancos. O rosto, marcado por rugas pro­fundas, mantinha-se bronzeado e apesar da idade avan­çada ela não aparentava a menor fragilidade.

- Então você veio tomar o meu lugar?

- Não, de jeito nenhum! - Serenity respondeu de­pressa.

- Pois já está na hora, criança. Estou cansada demais para continuar cuidando dessas criaturas ingratas. – A velha sorriu e fez um gesto para que Serenity se sentasse. Como não havia nem um banco à vista, ela sentou-se no chão de terra batida. Um aroma de alho, alfazema e açafrão enchiam o ar enfumaçado. Embora continuasse mexendo o conteúdo do caldeirão com uma concha, os olhos da viúva Nebbs a analisavam com interesse, como se fossem capazes de lhe enxergar a alma. Não se ouvia nada no chalé, exceto o crepitar das chamas.

- O que a aflige, minha filha?

- A mim? - Pega de surpresa, Serenity não sabia como reagir. - Nada me aflige. Estou bem.

A viúva riu baixinho.

- Ninguém me procura por nada. O que você quer, criança? Está doente?

Estou enfeitiçada, ela teve vontade de dizer. Mas fal­tou-lhe coragem.

- Ah, entendo. - A velha continuou mexendo no cal­deirão alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar. – Como uma curandeira que é, você deve saber que há males para os quais não existem curas.

- Sim, eu sei. - O fogo a estava deixando sonolenta e como quase nada dormira na noite anterior, começava a sentir dificuldade para prestar atenção no que a viúva Nebbs dizia.

- É, claro, em alguns casos a cura é pior do que a doença. Isso sempre acontece nos assuntos do coração...

Serenity inspirou fundo, tentando permanecer alerta. Sobre o que será que a velha senhora estava falando? Alguma coisa sobre dores no fígado?

- Se ao menos você não lutasse assim contra os sen­timentos, criança. Mas posso ver que você é teimosa. São tantas as pessoas que gostariam de possuir um amor tão grande. Elas vêm a mim, implorando encantamentos e poções capazes de conjurar uma imitação pálida daquilo que você tem. Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo este amor?

Querer? Querer o quê? Confusa e entorpecida pelo sono, ela acenou que sim.

- Menina tola. Vou lhe dar o que você quer, porém não posso lhe garantir que dará certo. Existem coisas neste mundo, criança, que simplesmente têm que ser, quer nós, simples mortais, queiramos ou não. Mas cui­dado, tentar mudar o curso dos acontecimentos pode ser ainda pior.

Serenity bocejou e ergueu os olhos. Surpresa, descobriu que a viúva Nebbs havia desaparecido. Segundos depois, a velha estava de volta, trazendo um pacotinho nas mãos.

- Misture este pó num pouco de cerveja ou vinho e beba tudo. Talvez possa ajudá-la. Venha me visitar quan­do quiser, minha lady. Gostei muito da nossa conversa.

Ela guardou o pacotinho de ervas no cesto e despe­diu-se, sentindo-se estranhamente desorientada. Na ver­dade não conseguia se lembrar de quase nada que havia sido dito no chalé porque o fogo estivera tão gostoso e seu cansaço tão grande.

Só depois de estar de volta ao castelo, ao colocar o cesto na cozinha, foi que se lembrou do pacote.

- O que é isto, minha lady? - Glenna perguntou, segurando o embrulho.

- Oh, foi a viúva Nebbs quem me deu.

- É uma das poções que ela costuma preparar. É para você, minha lady?

- Sim. - Por que será que resolvera trazer o paco­tinho para casa? Não conseguia se lembrar. Glenna re­tomou o trabalho de preparar o jantar enquanto ela per­maneceu imóvel, sentindo os olhos de Melvin fixos às suas costas. Algo lhe dizia que as ervas estavam relacionadas a Endymion, embora não fizesse muito sentido.

Decidira procurar a viúva Nebbs com o único objetivo de discutir tratamentos, mas a visita acabara sendo tão estranha. Será que adormecera no meio da conversa?

Recordava-se de que queria livrar-se dos laços que a pren­diam ao marido, contudo não chegara a mencionar isto para a viúva... Ou será que sim? Horrorizada, percebeu que as ervas talvez tivessem o poder de quebrar o encantamento lançado pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Imediatamente Serenity largou o embrulho, como se o pacote a tivesse queimado.

Bobagem. Era uma mulher inteligente, esclarecida, portanto incapaz de acreditar em poções de amor e coisas afins. Endymion não era nenhum feiticeiro, Melvin não passava de uma criatura inofensiva e a curandeira da aldeia uma senhora idosa que não tinha como fazer desaparecerem os laços que a ligavam ao marido. Ainda que ela própria quisesse matar os sentimentos que nutria por Endymion.

Ou será que não?

Sem saber o que pensar, Serenity encostou-se na parede de pedras, lutando para colocar um pouco de ordem no caos interior. Claro que ficara magoada com a maneira que Montmorency a tratara na noite anterior, quando a convidara a retirar-se do quarto. Também precisava ad­mitir que a afeição que sentia pelo marido parecia dei­xá-la... indefesa, uma sensação de que não gostava nem um pouco. Mas e quanto às outras sensações que ele a fazia experimentar?

Enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos, Serenity pensou nas coisas que Endymion havia feito com seu corpo... o prazer intenso a cada vez que se entregavam ao amor. Como esquecer o calor dos braços fortes que a protegiam e aninhavam? A voz profunda e agradável? O humor fino e inteligente que temperava suas conversas? Será que real­mente desejava abrir mão de tudo isso e voltar àquela vidinha calma e vazia de antes?

O fato é que Endymion despertara seus sentimentos mais profundos e pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se viva de verdade. Não iria arriscar tudo isso aceitando uma poção de ervas preparada por uma velha curandeira.

- Minha lady! - Serenity foi arrancada dos pensa­mentos pela aparição repentina de um dos "Melvins". - Ail enviou alguns trabalhadores para nos ajudar nos reparos do castelo e eu gostaria de saber onde devo alojá-los.

- Oh, sim. Tenho certeza de que daremos um jeito para alojá-los. - Com a atenção focalizada em Melvin, Serenity começou a caminhar na direção do salão prin­cipal e sequer percebeu quando o pacotinho de ervas caiu no chão. Glenna apressou-se a apanhá-lo, dizendo à ajudante:

- Isto é para minha lady. Misture ao que lhe será servido no jantar.

Ela mal podia se conter na pressa de chegar aos apo­sentos do marido. Embora tentasse se convencer de que não gostaria de se atrasar por uma questão de educação, sabia que o pulso acelerado devia-se a motivos bastante diferentes. Será que Endymion a receberia com prazer? Será que a possuiria sobre o tapete diante da lareira ou a levaria para a cama onde fariam amor loucamente e de onde seria dispensada assim que ele se cansasse dela? Ao entrar no quarto do marido, alimentava dúvidas a respeito de tudo.

- Minha lady.

- Endy - ela respondeu ofegante. Ansiosa, levou o cálice aos lábios, a garganta seca de antecipação. O vinho estava um tanto quente e doce esta noite, mas não tinha importância, precisava aplacar a agitação que consumia. ­

- Foi um dia longo sem você, esposa.

Serenity corou, o corpo respondendo à voz baixa e profunda de Montmorency. Era como uma carícia que lhe penetrava pela pele e lhe aquecia a alma. Porém estava disposta a não sucumbir ao encanto esta noite sem re­sistir ao menos um pouquinho.

- Foi uma longa noite sem você, meu marido.

Ao ouvi-lo rir, ela levou o cálice aos lábios e tomou o resto do vinho, procurando acalmar-se.

- O gosto da cerveja está estranho hoje, você não acha?

- É mesmo? Não percebo nada quando estou na sua companhia. Endymion falou.

Serenity sorriu, entregando-se ao fascínio que o marido exercia sobre seus sentidos. A bebida a tinha acalmado, assim como o evidente bom humor de Endymion. Apesar de ter andado chateada, já se esquecera de tudo e só con­seguia pensar na noite ardente que teriam pela frente. Será que ele arrancaria suas roupas ou a possuiria ves­tida mesmo, dominado pela urgência do desejo?

Ansiosa para tocá-lo, inclinou-se para frente, porém uma sensação estranha obrigou-a a permanecer no mes­mo lugar. Com muito esforço, tentou sentar-se ereta, embora tremesse da cabeça aos pés.

- Serenity? - A voz de Endymion parecia vir de muito longe e quando ela se moveu de novo foi como se suas entranhas estivessem em fogo.

Em questão de segundos Montmorency estava ao seu lado, entretanto o toque daquelas mãos fortes davam a impressão de lhe queimar a pele enquanto a escuridão dos aposentos enormes a engolfava.

- Não faça isso - ela pediu ofegante, esforçando-se para afastá-lo com gestos frenéticos e desajeitados.

- Melvin! - Atendendo imediatamente ao chamado do barão, o servo entrou no quarto e encontrou-a no chão. En­quanto era carregada para o próprio quarto, Serenity ou­via a voz do marido praguejando baixo.

Então já estava deitada na cama e Luna colocava um pano úmido em sua testa para aliviar a quentura. Mas não havia nada no mundo capaz de suavizar as sensações terríveis que pareciam destroçá-la por dentro. Fechando os olhos, Serenity perdeu-se num labirinto escuro e des­tituído de qualquer pensamento coerente.

- E então? - Endymion mal conseguia conter a impaciên­cia. Parecia que o criado estivera ausente durante horas, deixando-o louco de preocupação.

- Ela não está nada bem, meu lorde, porém tudo indica que se trata de um mal passageiro.

- Claro que será passageiro! Não me faça perder a calma com, explicações dignas de uma criança. O que provocou essa indisposição?

- Glenna, a cozinheira, diz que sua esposa bebeu uma poção preparada pela curandeira da aldeia. A cozinheira insiste que se trata de uma espécie de purgante que foi misturado ao vinho. Também não sabe dizer ao certo se sua esposa pretendia ou não tomar a infusão de ervas. Talvez tudo tenha sido um acidente.

- Um purgante? - Confuso, Endymion sentou-se na bei­rada da cama. Por que Serenity iria procurar uma curan­deira? Será que andara doente? Mas ontem mesmo ela lhe parecera perfeita. Ainda se lembrava do ardor como reagira às suas carícias...

Quem sabe era somente uma indisposição feminina... De repente um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. Muitas mulheres costumam tomar um tipo especial de pur­gante quando querem se livrar de uma gravidez inde­sejada.

- Não! - Montmorency gritou, levantando-se num impulso. - Serenity não faria isso!

- Ela poderia estar grávida - Melvin falou, como se fosse capaz de ler a mente do barão.

- É possível. Mas minha mulher ainda não poderia sabê-lo. É cedo demais. - Oh, Deus, fora apenas alguns dias atrás que lhe tirara a virgindade.

- Sua esposa poderia ter medo de que um filho seu fosse a reencarnação do demônio...

- Não! - A voz angustiada de Endymion ecoou pelo quarto silencioso. Não era verdade, não podia ser verdade. Serenity não temia o Cavaleiro Vermelho e nem acreditava nas histórias absurdas que se contavam. Por que então iria pedir uma poção a uma curandeira qualquer para se livrar da criança?

- Não! - Endymion esmurrou a parede do quarto com força e não reparou que o criado saíra e nem que de suas mãos escorria sangue. ­

...

- Vamos, vamos, minha lady - Luna falou baixinho. - Você vai ficar boa agora. Já esvaziou todo o estômago, pobrezinha. Vamos, beba isso aqui. Vai fazer a dor passar e você poderá descansar.

Serenity sentiu um líquido amargo sendo colocado na sua boca e gemeu ainda sentia a garganta arder devido ao vomito e o cansaço pelo esforço.

- Quietinha, minha lady. Foi a infusão de ervas que lhe provocou todo este mal estar. Como é que você foi confiar numa aldeã velha e ignorante? As curandeiras são loucas, ou pelo menos a maioria delas é. Agora des­canse um pouco, vou ficar ao seu lado.

Serenity fechou os olhos, sentindo os membros pesados. Porém a cabeça latejava e o estômago ardia, dificultando a chegada do sono. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu adormecer, sonhos estranhos e vívidos a atormentaram, sempre girando em tomo do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Angus­tiada, acabou acordando para logo em seguida voltar a dormir.

De repente a atmosfera do quarto mudou. Era como se o ar estivesse carregado de eletricidade, como acontece antes de uma violenta tempestade. Serenity sentiu a pre­sença de alguém ao seu lado, e não era Luna.

- Aqui, minha criança - a viúva Nebbs dizia em seu sonho, o rosto enrugado, os olhos penetrantes, as mãos morenas segurando um pequeno pacote. - Você precisa apenas misturar um pouco deste pó no vinho de seu ma­rido e ficará livre dele para sempre.

- O que você está dizendo? - ela perguntou confusa. Será que adormecera junto à lareira? - Não estou entendendo nada.

- Está entendendo sim - a viúva confirmou sem hesitar. - Isto aqui é para seu marido, para o barão Montmorency. Faça-o beber e ele perderá o poder de enfeitiçá-la.

Serenity se encolheu, horrorizada. Será que a mulher estava lhe dizendo para envenenar Endymion?

- Assim você ficaria livre, minha criança. - Livre para voltar ao seu lar, à sua vida antiga. Livre para administrar seu próprio castelo sem interferências... ou distrações.

- Sim, mas...

- Então você precisa colocar apenas um pouco dessas ervas na cerveja de seu marido.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os pensamentos voltados para o conforto e o prazer que en­contrara naqueles braços fortes. Não importava quem ou o que Endymion era. Jamais teria coragem de matá-lo.

- Não posso fazer isso - murmurou desesperada.

- Menina tola. Não será preciso matá-lo. Apenas usa­rá as ervas para se ver livre dele para sempre. Afinal não é isto o que você quer? Você tem que decidir agora - a viúva Nebbs insistiu, acuando-a. - Não é isto o que você quer?

- Não! - Serenity gritou com todas as suas forças e sentou-se na cama. - Eu quero Endymion!

- Estou aqui. - A voz calma e profunda afastou o pesadelo. Então ele a abraçou, fazendo-a sentir-se segura, protegida... e querida.

Logo antes do amanhecer Serenity acordou. Inspirando fundo, ela sentiu-se repentinamente bem. Devagar, abriu os olhos e reconheceu o próprio quarto. Um braço forte rodeava-lhe a cintura.

- Endy? - chamou baixinho, o rosto encostado ao peito largo do marido. As lembranças começaram a voltar, depois das horas seguidas de total confusão. Lembrava-se da visita à viúva Nebbs, da volta a Dunmurrow, de haver jantado com Endymion... e dos pesadelos horríveis.

A viúva tinha-lhe dado uma mistura de ervas, mas podia jurar que jogara o pacote fora. Por nada deste mun­do, por mais difícil e estranho que pudesse parecer, ja­mais teria coragem de abrir mão de Endymion.

Hesitante, deslizou os dedos pelo peito másculo, que­rendo ter certeza de que aquele marido misterioso con­tinuava inteiro e respirando, apesar de sua tentativa de exorcizá-lo.

- Serenity? Você está se sentindo bem agora?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, comovida demais para confiar na própria voz. Como pudera ter sido tão idiota? Como fora capaz de desejar romper o encantamento que os li­gava um ao outro? Ah, como desejava não ter sequer ouvido falar da viúva Nebbs.

- Por quê? - Endymion perguntou num tom rouco e emo­cionado.

Será que ele sabia da história toda? Sentia-se en­vergonhada de ter procurado a curandeira e embara­çada pela própria fraqueza e estupidez. Nunca deveria ter trazido o embrulho para casa porque de algum modo as ervas haviam ido parar em seu estômago, pondo-lhe em risco a saúde, a paz de espírito e a trégua com o marido.

- Para que servia a poção? - Estava claro que Endymion seria persistente na sua busca de explicações. Embora soubesse que precisaria dizer alguma coisa que justificasse sua atitude, Serenity não suportaria contar a ver­dade. - Era um purgante para livrá-la de nosso Filho?

- Endy! - ela exclamou horrorizada. - Eu jamais, faria uma coisa dessas! - O fato é que a idéia de um filho não lhe passara pela cabeça, apesar de ser uma conseqüência natural depois de haverem estado juntos...

Um bebê... Como seria o filho do Cavaleiro Vermelho? O pensamento trazia embutida uma série de novas preocupações, mas Serenity simplesmente as ignorou. Havia feito uma escolha e era tarde demais para voltar atrás, à vida antiga, a vida sem Endymion Montmorency.

- Você está dizendo que eu estou grávida?

- Não. Ainda é muito cedo para saber, a menos que sua menstruação esteja atrasada.

Serenity corou e baixou, a cabeça.

- Mas eu poderia estar grávida, não é? Embora seja possível que esse meu mal estar tenha... matado o bebê. Oh, Endy, eu não queria tomar nada, juro! Foi tudo tão estranho, como num sonho... Fui visitar a viúva Nebbs para conversar sobre medicamentos e quanto voltei Glen­na encontrou um pacote de ervas dentro da cesta. Eu o joguei no chão e saí com Melvin para resolver um assunto. Glenna deve ter presumido... Oh, Deus, não vou suportar se fiz mal ao bebê...

- Ainda é muito cedo para saber. - Endymion abraçou-a com força, parecendo aliviado.

Ela retribuiu o abraço, jurando a si mesma que o ma­rido jamais saberia que aquela poção tinha como objetivo arrancá-lo da sua vida.

- Você quer... filhos?

- Sim, claro - ela respondeu aconchegando-se de en­contro ao corpo forte.

- Então iremos começar a fazê-los assim que você se sentir melhor. Vou amá-la vezes e vezes sem conta, es­posa, até que minha semente esteja firmemente plantada nas suas entranhas.

A promessa apaixonada a fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés, confirmando o quanto aquele homem a fascinava. Era um fascínio tão real que superava qualquer feitiço ou encantamento.

- Você não vai aceitar mais nada da curandeira da aldeia. São mulheres tolas ou ainda pior.

- Não se preocupe, estou curada.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem meninas estamos chegando a grande revelação o capitulo onze e o doze serão um dos pontos mais alto da fic n.n**_

_**E como viram estou atualizando mais rápido espero que consigam acompanhar, e este capitulo mostrou aos dois o quão importante um é na vida do outro!**_

_**Quero agradecer a duas amigas minhas que mandaram uma review, Rafinha e Ivinha, obrigada por terem lido esta fic e comentarem apesar de não ser muito a praia de vocês rsrsrsrs... Fico feliz que tenham gostado, valeu!**_

_**Respostas as reviews**_

_**Izayoi-chan **_Nossa obrigada por sempre que pode acompanhar esta fic n.n pois é Melvin na verdade são dois rsrsrsrs este mistério esta acabado mas como você disse falta a do Endymion.

E logo você irá descobrir, espero que tenha gostado também deste capitulo e como viu Serenity ta viciada nos braços,pernas,lábios... De Endymion hehe!

O amor deles porem vai alem do físico e no decorrer da fic verá, obrigada e bjus! Gostei muito de te conhecer n.n

_**Rafinha **_Caraca! Você bem que disse que ia ler e deixar um comentário hehe! Valeu sei que você ama livros mas não conhece muito sobre animes.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado e você irá gostar muito das outras fics, obrigada! E Super bju!

_**Ivinha **_Oi Menina! na próxima vez que quiser divulgar algo avisarei a Rafa rsrsrsrs e como pode dizer que eu gosto de deixar um suspense (carinha de inocente) fala a verdade quem não gosta n.n Afinal da mais gosto a estória.

Obrigada pelo comentário e nos vemos logo, bjus!

_**Acdy-chan **_Menina! você não vai acreditar estava postando este capitulo quando chegou sua review e decidi adicionar logo um agradecimento por mais um comentário seu, afinal você tem sempre acompanhado e isso me deixa super feliz n.n

Como viu Endymion e Serenity estão cada vez mais unidos! Amanhã postarei outro capitulo e como havia dito na nota anterior o capitulo onze e o doze são um dos picos pois contem a revelação do mistério que o cerca, espero que goste XD bjus!

_**Ja ne!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO ONZE

_**Oi!**_

_**Bem como prometido mais um capitulo atualizado! Como sempre agradecimentos as reviews e comentários no fim deste capitulo.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

CAPITULO ONZE

Quando Serenity acordou, horas depois, Endymion já havia se retirado e ela ficou se perguntando o que fora sonho ou realidade. Lembrava-se ter ido visitar a viúva Nebbs com a vaga esperança de quebrar o encantamento que a ligava ao marido, mas não se lembrava de pedir ajuda à curandeira. Contudo, a velha realmente lhe dera uma mistura de ervas e acabara tomando a infusão, porque logo depois caíra doente. A poção fora capaz de fazê-la eliminar tudo o que havia em seu corpo, exceto os sentimentos por Montmorency.

Portanto tais sentimentos iriam permanecer em seu coração pois não eram produto de magia ou encantamento. Enfim Serenity compreendeu que este fascínio tinha causas naturais. As emoções que sentia não podiam ser negadas ou ignoradas. Também não eram uma doença para a qual se busca a cura.

Quer gostasse da idéia ou não, a verdade é que se importava com Endymion e o melhor era ir se acostumando logo com o fato pois tinha certeza que esses sentimentos ... iriam crescer ao invés de diminuir. Se ao menos conseguisse ignorar as sombras que o cercavam...

A tarde, Serenity já se sentia bem o suficiente para demonstrar impaciência, embora Luna não a deixasse sair da cama.

- Tenho ordens estritas para impedir que você se canse, minha lady.

Apesar do tédio, Serenity permaneceu na cama o dia inteiro mas à hora do jantar, tentou levantar-se para ir ao encontro do marido.

- Não, minha lady - Luna falou decidida, empur­rando-a de volta para os travesseiros. - Melvin me disse para impedi-la de colocar os pés fora deste quarto hoje porque seu marido quer que você se cuide bem. – Seria essa mulher, que agora demonstrava aprovação por uma atitude do Cavaleiro Vermelho, a mesma que o temia tanto na chegada a Dunrnurrow? - Vamos, minha lady, beba isso. Glenna lhe preparou uma sopa especial, bem leve por causa de seu estômago.

Irritada, Serenity começou a tomar a sopa. Claro que Endymion não iria querer a sua companhia. Com certeza ainda devia estar zangado. Será que ele descobrira, através de Glenna ou da própria viúva Nebbs, o verdadeiro objetivo da poção?

Oh, Deus, só esperava que agora, depois de tê-lo aceito com todo o coração, que ele não lhe desse as costas.

- Quero meu marido. Quero vê-lo agora. – Serenity entregou o prato vazio à criada, sabendo que choramin­gava como uma criança. Mas não tinha importância. Pre­cisava do conforto que apenas o Cavaleiro Vermelho era capaz de lhe dar.

- E você o verá, minha lady. Vou pedir a Melvin que lhe transmita o recado. Posso me retirar agora, ou você vai querer algo mais?

Serenity balançou a cabeça e dispensou a serva, não sem antes recomendá-la para ir atrás de Melvin logo. Na verdade, se Luna fosse mais corajosa, a mandaria dar o recado ao Cavaleiro Vermelho pessoalmente.

- Luna! Por favor... apague todas as velas. E feche as cortinas da minha cama antes de sair.

Sozinha outra vez, ela sorriu ao pensar no engano da criada. Não precisava das sombras para repousar e sim para aguardar o marido.

Não foi necessário esperar muito. Uma leve corrente de ar, O ruído das cortinas sendo abertas e logo uma presença grande e sólida dominava a escuridão. Ao es­tender a mão para tocá-lo, Serenity se surpreendeu ao perceber que Endymion usava uma espécie de robe, quando na verdade preferia sabê-lo nu.

- Você mandou me chamar, esposa? -A voz profunda soava séria como sempre.

- Sim. - Será que fora apenas imaginação sua, ou ele a confortara ao amanhecer, abraçando-a ternamente? Aquelas mudanças repentinas de humor a deixavam confusa, sem saber o que pensar. Porém sentia-se incapaz de experimentar qualquer sentimento de raiva em relação do marido. Não depois de se dar conta do quanto aquele homem era importante na sua vida.

Entretanto saber que seus sentimentos por Endymion não podiam ser mudados em nada diminuía o impacto das emoções recém-descobertas. Era doloroso demais desejar alguém com tamanho desespero. Não podia se culpar por ter tentado se proteger da força incontrolável das emo­ções. Mas sempre fora uma mulher corajosa e estava disposta a enfrentar a situação. Embora não pudesse al­terar o desejo, conhecia uma maneira de amenizá-lo.

- Será que foi imaginação minha, marido, ou hoje de manhã você me prometeu filhos?

Seguindo um impulso ousado, Serenity deslizou a mão para dentro do robe de Endymion. - Lembro-me perfeita­mente de você haver prometido plantar sua semente den­tro de mim... bem fundo dentro de mim.

Mesmo notando que o membro masculino já estava ereto, ela continuou acariciando-o devagar, de uma ma­neira sensual e provocante. Montmorency permaneceu imóvel durante alguns segundos, pego de surpresa pela atitude da esposa. Então tomou-a nos braços e manteve a palavra empenhada.

Para seu alívio, ele não falou uma palavra sobre o mal que a acometera, porém fez questão de amá-la com uma delicadeza especial. Ao acordar, na manhã seguinte, Serenity não foi capaz de reprimir o desaponto ao se descobrir sozinha. Contudo melhor assim do que ser convidada a se retirar do quarto.

Desse modo ficou estabelecida uma rotina. Durante dia ela dirigia o castelo, ao anoitecer jantava nos aposentos principais e na calada da noite, fazia amor com o marido. Serenity dizia-se que era mais do que suficiente que sua estranha experiência com a viúva Nebbs afastara quaisquer pensamentos ligados à feitiçaria. Porém con­tinuava se perguntando por que motivo Endymion se mantinha nas sombras e porque nunca ficava ao seu lado até ao amanhecer. E como dizem, o fruto proibido é sempre o mais desejado...

Por algum tempo manteve-se satisfeita. Os prepara­tivos para o Natal a ocupavam bastante, evitando que pensasse nos mistérios que cercavam o marido. Ou pelo menos adiando o momento de tomar uma atitude concreta.

Depois de decidir o cardápio do dia com Glenna, ela voltou para o salão e sentou-se à mesa com a intenção de escrever uma carta para seu administrador em Belvry. Porém logo sua concentração foi interrompida pela che­gada de Luna, com Artemis a tiracolo. A criada derretia-se em sorrisos enquanto o soldado não dava a impressão de estar muito satisfeito.

- Calma, mulher - ele resmungou ajeitando a espada na bainha. - Eu lhe disse que ainda não estava pronto para descer. Que idéia é essa de sair correndo sem a companhia de seu guarda pessoal?

- Tenho trabalho para fazer, Sir Artemis e não posso me dar ao luxo de passar a manhã inteira na cama, como certos soldados que conheço.

- Por acaso você está me chamando de preguiçoso, mulher? - O sorriso brincalhão tirava a aspereza das palavras.

- Se a carapuça lhe serve, pode vesti-la.

Serenity fitava a serva fascinada. Quando chegaram a Dunmurrow, a criada agia como quem estivesse partici­pando de um eterno funeral, mas agora, de uns dias para cá, voltara a agir de maneira natural e relaxada. Aliás, Luna realmente mudara. Remoçara, seria a pala­vra mais adequada. Será que o relacionamento com o guarda-costas havia ido além de um flerte?

Quando a criada não aparecera em seu quarto de manhãzinha, para ajudá-la a vestir-se, sequer se preo­cupara, porque estava com os pensamentos ocupados com outras coisas. Contudo agora, tentava imaginar o que atrasara Luna...

- Calma lá, Lunazinha - Artemis ordenou num tom sério, - Acho que já está na hora de você aprender quem é seu senhor.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Agora sente-se e escute o que vou lhe dizer. Já fazem muitos anos desde que um de nós foi casado e talvez tenhamos que refrescar a memória para nos lembrarmos como é que um homem e uma mulher se relacionam.

- Pois me parece que você se lembra bastante de algumas partes.

- Bem, ah, sim - ele admitiu. - Contudo tem certas coisas que você parece ter se esquecido, como por exemplo, que uma mulher deve sempre obedecer ao seu homem. Sei que você tem vivido sozinha e acabou se acostumando a agir de acordo com a própria cabeça, porém espero que a partir de agora passe a me obedecer, porque é esse o jeito natural das coisas.

Curiosa, Serenity tentou enxergar o rosto da criada, que conversava a distância com o soldado.

- Então você quer que eu o obedeça em tudo? ­

Luna indagou muito calma.

- Sim. - Apesar da afirmativa, Artemis não parecia tão positivo quanto antes.

- Está bem.

Serenity quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir a resposta da criada. Afinal esperara uma cena.

Artemis, que estava andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ótimo, assim é que se fala. Fico feliz que você seja capaz de agir com bom senso.

- Se o assunto está resolvido, tenho alguns trabalho de costura a fazer para a minha lady. - A serva levantou-se e caminhou na direção de Serenity.

- Vou consertar as roupas agora - Luna falou em alto e bom som para logo depois diminuir o tom da voz, uma expressão conspiratória no rosto simpático. - Dei­xe-os sempre pensar que estão no comando e faça o que você bem entender.

Com uma piscadela, Luna saiu e Artemis a acompanhou como um cachorrinho treinado... e feliz.

Por um momento Serenity experimentou uma pontada de inveja da relação entre o soldado e a serva. Os dois não eram obrigados a se encontrar somente durante a noite, como amantes secretos, e podiam estar juntos a qualquer hora do dia, deixando aparente a afeição que os unia. Queria tanto que seu casamento com Montmo­rency pudesse ser assim... Irritada com o rumo dos pen­samentos, imediatamente censurou-os.

Na verdade podia-se considerar uma mulher de sorte. Depois de ter se casado com um homem de quem ouvira falar horrores, acabara encontrando alguém que a dei­xava administrar a vida dentro do castelo, além de ser um parceiro maravilhoso na cama. Por que se sentir in­feliz quando recebera esses presentes inesperados?

Talvez fosse melhor ignorar a escuridão que a cercava e a curiosidade que lhe pesava sobre os ombros como um fardo. Embora procurasse manter a atenção fixa na carta que pretendia escrever, as palavras insistiam em lhe faltar. Só conseguia pensar no marido, sozinho, nos aposentos enormes e sombrios.

O que será que ele fazia o dia inteiro? Será que sentia falta de caçar e treinar seus homens? Claro que Endymion devia ter se dedicado a esse tipo de coisa até algum tempo atrás ou não teria participado de tantas batalhas ao lado do rei. O que o levara a uma vida tão solitária? Talvez um interesse real pela magia negra? Eram muitas as perguntas sem respostas. Sempre fora capaz de solucio­nar os problemas do dia-a-dia, ainda que envolvessem assuntos sérios ligados à administração do castelo, abor­dando-os de maneira lógica. Entretanto o comportamento bizarro do Cavaleiro Vermelho parecia desafiar a razão.

Cada vez que tentava descobrir algum detalhe envol­vendo-o, sentia-se bloqueada. Melvin nunca dizia nada, Ail mantinha a boca fechada e Endymion subia pelas paredes sempre que procurava tocar no assunto de seu exílio vo­luntário. E se havia algo que a chateava mais do que as sombras eram exatamente as explosões do marido. Não tinha a menor vontade de atrair aquela ira para si mesma.

Foi a passagem de Melvin pelo corredor que a trouxe de volta à realidade, fazendo-a perceber que o papel de carta continuava em branco. Suspirando, forçou-se a es­crever rapidamente e ao terminar reparou que o outro Melvin passava correndo na direção do celeiro. Se os dois irmãos haviam se ausentado, quem então estaria a pos­tos, guardando a toca do Cavaleiro Vermelho? Ninguém. De repente Serenity experimentou um impulso incontro­lável de dar uma olhada.

Sem parar para pensar ou considerar o peso dos atos, subiu as escadas que conduziam aos aposentos de Endymion, uma sensação de estar desafiando o proibido dominando-a a cada passo. Exceto os "Melvins", não havia uma única pessoa no castelo que pudesse entrar nos domínios par­ticulares do lorde de Dunmurrow. Os gêmeos se encarregavam da limpeza e de atender qualquer ordem, reve­zando-se na tarefa quase as vinte e quatro horas do dia.

Na sua opinião, não havia muita necessidade de tanta segurança. Afinal quem ousaria se aproximar do antro do Cavaleiro Vermelho? Mesmo os que obtinham permis­são pareciam relutantes em aceitar o convite.

E entrar sem permissão era exatamente o. que ela pre­tendia fazer.

Apesar do bom senso a aconselhar do contrário, não conseguia conter a curiosidade. Ali estava uma oportu­nidade de descobrir mais sobre o marido, observando os aposentos à luz do dia. Será que ele estava lá? Será que acenderia velas quando sozinho, para aliviar o peso das sombras? Talvez conseguisse enxergá-lo, se a penumbra não fosse muito espessa. Agora, se o quarto estivesse vazio, poderia procurar sinais capazes de revelar detalhes sobre a personalidade do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ao chegar junto aos aposentos, seu coração batia tanto no peito que dava a impressão de querer saltar pela boca. Sem hesitar um segundo, abriu a porta e entrou. Porém, para seu desaponto, nenhuma revelação lhe foi feita.

Como de costume, as sombras dominavam cada canto e apenas o fogo da lareira quebrava a escuridão total. O crepitar das chamas. era o único ruído audível. De repente alguma coisa esbarrou em seus pés. Os cães! Como pudera esquecê-los?

- Serenity? - Ela quase desmaiou ao ouvir a voz do marido, saída da escuridão como uma ameaça. - O que foi, minha esposa?

Embora tentasse julgar o humor de Endymion baseando-se no tom da voz, nada conseguiu. Seu nervosismo era ta­manho que a impedia de raciocinar com clareza. Será que ele estava muito irritado pela invasão inesperada?

- Será que posso incomodá-lo durante alguns segun­dos? - Serenity perguntou embaraçada, o corpo inteiro tremendo. - Escrevi uma carta para meu administrador, em Belvry... e gostaria de ler para a sua aprovação.

- Onde está Melvin?

- Eu o vi saindo antes de vir para cá. - Ela achou melhor não explicar por que entrara daquela maneira precipitada, sem ao menos bater na porta. - Mas se você estiver muito ocupado...

- Não. Sente-se, por favor. - O tom seco de Mont­morency deixava claro que ele sabia muito bem que a tal carta não passava de uma desculpa. - Leia para mim.

Sentada junto ao fogo, Serenity fez o que lhe foi pedido, satisfeita por ter sido capaz de manter a voz calma e controlada. Agora precisava apenas aguardar o parecer do marido.

Embora se importasse com Endymion mais do que um dia julgara possível se importar com quem quer que fosse, o poder que dele emanava ainda a intimidava e como uma criança pega em flagrante, tinha consciência de que tentara colher o fruto proibido entrando ali sem ser con­vidada. Será que seria repreendida?

- A carta está muito bem escrita. - O comentário lhe trouxe um alívio indescritível. - Acho que deve man­dá-la sem demora. Você sentiu minha falta, esposa?

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa por causa da mudança repentina de assunto.

- Sim. - E era a pura verdade. Sentia falta da pre­sença do marido e procurava se consolar daquela ausência dedicando-se a atividades variadas.

- Então venha cá.

Surpresa e feliz, Serenity caminhou na direção da voz, ignorando os cachorros e a escuridão. Logo braços fortes a enlaçavam.

- Você é uma mulher ardente que não parece capaz de se manter longe do marido.

- É uma triste verdade. - Ela suspirou e recostou a cabeça no peito largo, sentindo os lábios quentes roça­rem seus cabelos de leve.

- Talvez seja triste para você, mas é um prazer para mim.

Ela o abraçou com o desespero de quem se agarra à própria vida.

- Não. É uma alegria para mim.

- Serenity...

A palavra ficou parada no ar, como um gemido, uma súplica, uma prece. Então os lábios de ambos se encontraram com avidez, numa fome que não podia ser saciada.

Os mistérios que envolviam o Cavaleiro Vermelho foram momentaneamente esquecidos, a magia que os atraía um para o outro, envolvendo-os numa teia de sedução e encantamento. Serenity esqueceu-se dos afazeres e passou a manhã inteira na cama do marido.

À medida que o dia de Natal se aproximava, Luna tornava-se mais e mais ansiosa para ajudar. De fato a mudança que ocorrera na criada desde a chegada a Dun­murrow era impressionante. Inúmeras vezes a surpreen­dera cantarolando feliz enquanto trabalhava e hoje não era exceção.

- Creio que vamos ter uma quantidade suficiente de bolos, minha lady, mas acho que deveríamos assar mais pães para os aldeões levarem para casa.

- Então na sua opinião pães extras atrairão o povo ao castelo?

- Sim, minha lady. Será bom para as pessoas ter um dia de fartura e celebração.

A opinião de Luna sobre a celebração de Natal era tão diferente de algumas semanas atrás que Serenity não resistiu à vontade de provocá-la.

- Mesmo se o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidir se juntar a eles?

- Bem, você deve compreender que eu ainda não posso aprová-lo, porém Artemis está sempre dizendo que se trata de um homem bom. Assim resolvi reservar meu julga­mento final.

Por um instante Serenity sentiu-se irritada porque a serva parecia acreditar mais na palavra de Artemis do que na sua própria. Depois concluiu que talvez a culpa fosse mesmo sua porque não defendera o marido com a vee­mência necessária. Claro que refutara os rumores que o cercavam, mas será que dissera a Luna que seu marido era gentil, delicado e... ardente?

- Claro que ele é um homem bom.

- Provavelmente deve ser mesmo, já que Artemis o tem em tão alta conta. Mas devo admitir que ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. - A conversa foi interrompida pela che­gada do próprio Artemis saído da cozinha com um copo de cerveja nas mãos.

- Lunazinha, Glenna está precisando de você na co­zinha - ele anunciou, mastigando alguma guloseima.

- E posso saber o que o senhor estava fazendo lá? - a serva indagou com um dedo em riste. - Com certeza se empanturrando de bolos e doces que estão sendo pre­parados para a ceia de Natal.

O soldado sorriu sem um pingo de remorso, os farelos ao redor dos lábios denunciando o que andara lambis­cando. Luna marchou para fora do salão, resmungando alto sobre velhos que se comportam como crianças.

A sós com o soldado, de repente Serenity o fitou como se o visse pela primeira vez. Ali estava alguém que de fato conhecia o seu marido.

De acordo com a conversa da criada, Artemis admirava e respeitava o Cavaleiro Vermelho, portanto devia co­nhecê-lo bem. Provavelmente o homem estava a serviço do barão há tempos e quem sabe não poderia responder algumas das perguntas que a assombravam?

Com o coração aos pulos de ansiedade, sentou-se junto de Artemis embora mantivesse os olhos voltados para a porta da cozinha, caso Luna aparecesse. Queria que essa conversa fosse em particular.

- Artemis - ela começou cautelosa - você está a ser­viço do Cavaleiro Vermelho há muitos anos, não é?

- Isso mesmo, minha lady - o soldado respondeu antes de tomar um longo gole de cerveja.

Ela aguardou, certa de que outros comentários seriam feitos. Porém Artemis permaneceu calado, o olhar fixo no fogo que crepitava na lareira. Pelo visto, ele só era falante quando estava de bom humor ou quando o assunto o interessava.

- Há quanto tempo? - Serenity insistiu, não querer se dar por vencida.

- Oh, há anos, minha lady.

E como é a aparência dele?, ela ansiava perguntar porém o pudor a impedia. Como teria coragem de admitir para o soldado que jamais pusera os olhos sobre a figura do marido?

- Aqueles que, como eu, se juntam ao Cavaleiro Vermelho em geral permanecem no posto porque o barão é um homem justo e um grande guerreiro.

Mas como é a aparência dele? Nunca se sentira tão perto e tão longe de descobrir a verdade sobre Endymion.

- Imagino que só a alta estatura de meu marido já impunha medo aos seus inimigos.

- Sim. Ele é um homem grande.

E...? Por um instante ela pensou em pegar uma faca e ameaçar o soldado para obrigá-lo a lhe dar as informações que procurava. Qual seria a cor dos cabelos de Montmorency? Dos olhos? Como seria o rosto? Desfigurado, talvez?.

- Meu marido... assusta os inimigos?

- Bem, claro que sim. Especialmente depois que o barão recebeu o título de Cavaleiro Vermelho, dado pelo próprio rei Andrew. Foi assim que todas aquelas histórias absurdas começaram a ser contadas. - Artemis deu de ombros, demonstrando todo o seu desgosto com os rumo­res estranhos que cercavam o senhor de Dunmurrow.

Então Artemis também não acreditava naquelas boba­gens envolvendo feitiçaria, Serenity concluiu. Entretanto o soldado admitia que a mera presença de Endymion atemo­rizava os inimigos. Inspirando fundo, Serenity tentou as­similar a revelação. Só havia uma conclusão lógica. Mont­morency devia ter nascido com alguma deformidade, ou então ficara terrivelmente desfigurado por ferimentos so­fridos durante uma batalha. Entretanto essa possível de­formidade não pudera ser detectada quando o tocara com as pontas dos dedos.

- Artemis - Serenity indagou muito séria - por que ele já não treina pessoalmente os próprios homens?

O soldado ficou em silêncio vários segundos, os olhos fixos no copo de cerveja.

- Não sei dizer com certeza. Nós todos, que estamos sob as ordens do Cavaleiro Vermelho, achávamos que depois de ter recebido Dunmurrow como prêmio pelos serviços prestados ao rei, ele merecia um descanso. Pre­sumo que seja isto o que o Cavaleiro Vermelho esteja fazendo. Descansando.

Um descanso? Serenity mal podia acreditar no que aca­bara de ouvir. Aquela era o tipo de resposta que em nada explicava os mistérios incontáveis que cercavam Endymion Montmorency.

- Mas ele nunca sai do quarto!

- É mesmo? - O tom desinteressado do soldado dei­xava claro como o comportamento do Cavaleiro Vermelho não lhe causava a menor estranheza. - Nada sei sobre os hábitos do barão, minha lady. Agora, se me der licença, vou à procura de Luna. Afinal fui encarregado de pro­tegê-la, não é?

Serenity permaneceu onde estava, certa de que por mais que tentasse Artemis não revelaria coisa alguma. Endymion soubera escolher bem os homens que o cercavam e ne­nhum deles quebraria o voto de fidelidade.

Cansada de se ver às voltas com tantas perguntas sem respostas, resolveu dedicar-se às tarefas do dia. Pegando o copo de cerveja que o soldado esquecera sobre a mesa, começou a caminhar na direção da cozinha. De súbito, olhando para o resto do líquido escuro e opaco, lembrou-se da poção que a viúva Nebbs lhe dera. Se ao menos existisse uma erva capaz de fazer as pessoas fa­larem livremente, sem qualquer tipo de censura... Quem sabe assim não encontraria as explicações para as dúvi­das que a atormentavam.

A idéia que lhe ocorreu teve a força de um raio. Infe­lizmente não havia ervas capazes de obrigar alguém a falar a verdade, entretanto existiam muitos outros tipos de ervas, cada qual com poderes especiais e particulares.

Segurando um pacotinho com uma mistura de ervas para fazer dormir, Serenity bateu na porta dos aposentos principais e aguardou que o marido a mandasse entrar.

Ainda não era tarde demais para voltar atrás, pensou com um aperto no coração. Bastava guardar o embrulho pequenino num dos bolsos do vestido e pronto, assunto esquecido. Entretanto nunca fora o tipo de desistir depois de tomar uma decisão e agora não seria diferente. Mordendo os lábios nervosamente, entrou.

- Sou eu, Serenity, meu lorde.

- Você chegou cedo hoje, esposa. Sua fome é tão grande de assim? - Na verdade, apesar das palavras aparen­temente inofensivas, o que Montmorency queria sugerir era que ela sentia fome de sexo. Apesar de estar sempre pronta e disposta a receber as atenções do marido, precisava aguardar o momento certo ou seus planos iriam por água abaixo. Queria Endymion em sua cama sim, só que mais tarde... Não aqui, neste momento.

- Sim, estou faminta! - Serenity retrucou achando melhor se fazer de desentendida. Montmorency nada res­pondeu, entretanto o desaponto dele era palpável e ema­nava em ondas através da escuridão.

Sentada no lugar de costume, ela reparou que a mesa estava vazia. Em geral, ao chegar, já encontrava o jantar servido. Porém hoje fizera questão de aparecer antes de Melvin para facilitar a execução do plano. Determinada a preencher os minutos intermináveis de espera, falou so­bre o que fizera o dia inteiro, embora os pensamentos vagassem numa direção bastante diferente.

Finalmente Melvin apareceu trazendo as travessas e de­positou-as sobre a mesa, aliás uma tarefa quase impos­sível por causa das trevas. Oh, Deus, e se o servo notasse o que estava para fazer? Não, tarde demais para mudar de idéia. Iria até o fim. Quando Melvin depositou o cálice de Endymion, ela estendeu a mão, como se fosse ajeitá-lo me­lhor, e despejou o conteúdo do pacotinho dentro do vinho.

Hoje o Cavaleiro Vermelho dormiria ao seu lado a noite inteira.

O criado foi dispensado e a refeição prosseguiu como de costume. Serenity contou a respeito dos preparativos para o natal enquanto lambiscava a comida, o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Será que dera uma dose muito grande de sonífero? Ou será que não fora o sufi­ciente? Endymion era um homem grande e calcular a tempo necessário para que a droga surtisse efeito era crucial.

Ao ouvi-lo bocejar, Serenity levantou-se depressa.

- Venha me ver - falou docemente. - Vou esperá-lo no meu quarto. - Então saiu depressa, tentando conter o nervosismo.

Mesmo já tendo feito amor alternadamente na cama de ambos, Serenity sabia, que o marido preferia ir ao seu encontro porque assim podia deixá-la quando quisesse, antes do amanhecer. E sempre na completa escuridão.

Nas trevas ele a abraçava, desvendava cada pedacinho de seu corpo com as mãos e a boca, o membro pulsante penetrando-a fundo, transformando-os numa só carne até que, louca de prazer, ela gritava em êxtase. Entretanto...

Apesar de todas as intimidades que haviam partilhado, sabia que se encontrasse o marido em plena luz do dia não poderia reconhecê-lo...

A situação era intolerável. Não podia aceitar nem com­preender aquelas sombras eternas, nem agora, nem nun­ca. Ela agarrava-se à idéia de que Endymion era desfigurado de alguma maneira que seu toque não conseguia detectar, porque a alternativa era muito mais aterradora.

Ainda que Luna tivesse parado com os comentários absurdos, tinha consciência dos rumores que envolviam seu marido. Embora estivesse certa que o homem que a levava para cama não era nenhum feiticeiro do mal, uma dúvida constante costumava atormentá-la, principalmente durante as longas horas do dia, quando se encontrava a sós. E era essa dúvida que precisava ser eliminada.

Bem no fundo do coração alimentara a esperança que Endymion acabaria confiando nela e se revelando inteiro, como fazia com Ail e com os "Melvins". Na verdade sentia-se ferida por essa falta de fé, pela barreira existente entre os dois. Talvez, com o tempo, ele abaixaria a guarda. Porém nunca fora uma mulher muito paciente. Estava cansada de esperar.

Hoje a noite veria o rosto e o corpo de seu marido.

Com a cabeça recostada no peito largo de Endymion, Serenity o ouvia respirar enquanto procurava aquietar as batida do próprio coração, temendo acordá-lo. Ele havia feito amor mais lentamente, como se as ervas já estivesse afetando-o. Contudo a paixão fora a mesma, intensa sem medidas. Oh, Deus, será que estava fazendo a coisa certa? Agora que o momento havia chegado sentia-se mais apavorada do que aliviada diante da perspectiva de ver o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- Endy?

Nenhuma resposta.

Mesmo não gostando muito dá idéia de se apressar, precisava agir o quanto antes porque não sabia por quanto tempo as ervas o manteriam dormindo. Chegara a hora de desvendar o segredo do Cavaleiro Vermelho, um homem cuja reputação atravessara todo o reino, o homem de quem se dizia ter parte com o diabo...

Serenity sentou-se e abriu as cortinas da cama, pronta para dizer que precisava atender a um chamado da na­tureza, caso Endymion acordasse de repente. Procurando não fazer o menor ruído, vestiu um robe e pegou o vestido que deixara sobre a cadeira, em cujo bolso escondera um castiçal e uma vela grossa. Com as mãos trêmulas, foi até a lareira e acendeu a vela. Depois obrigou-se a ca­minhar até a cama.

Erguendo o braço, iluminou a figura de um homem alto, um cavaleiro de enorme estatura. Então puxou as cobertas para olhar, pela primeira vez, o corpo de seu marido adormecido.

As pernas longas e musculosas, cobertas por uma ca­mada de pêlos, a faziam pensar na solidez da rocha. A virilidade, grande mesmo sem estar ereta, descansava sobre os cabelos negros em torno das virilhas. Uma das mãos, de dedos esguios, repousava sobre o estômago fir­me. Como não percebesse qualquer desfiguração até ali, Serenity continuou a examiná-lo.

O peito era forte, a pele levemente dourada, os ombros incrivel­mente largos, os braços musculosos. Não havia nada de errado com o corpo de seu marido, Serenity pensou es­tarrecida. Ele parecia um deus atlético, esculpido à per­feição.

Tremendo de maneira incontrolável, ela ergueu o cas­tiçal para iluminar o rosto, certa de que ali encontraria o motivo que o obrigava a permanecer envolto pelas trevas...

Vagarosamente as feições foram se tornando nítidas. Chocada, Serenity sufocou um grito de surpresa.

Endymion Montmorency era lindo.

Cabelos escuros de brilho intenso. Sobran­celhas bem delineadas, cílios longos e espessos, nariz reto. Queixo forte e lábios generosos, sem serem excessiva­mente carnudos. Um rosto perfeito. O rosto de um anjo.

Apenas uma pequena cicatriz que corria de uma das sobrancelhas até a têmpora.

Fascinada pela visão, Serenity deu um passo para a frente e aproximou ainda mais o castiçal da figura ador­mecida, procurando algo que explicasse o porquê daquele homem se esconder nas sombras. Hesitante, tocou a ci­catriz. Fora um ferimento recente, concluiu. Porém já vira coisas bem piores em outros cavaleiros. Não era nada que diminuísse a beleza de Endymion, muito pelo contrário. A marca o tornava mais viril, másculo, real... como se o anjo tivesse vencido um combate mortal com o demônio.

O demônio. Não, não queria pensar nisso, decidiu, murmurando uma prece. De repente Endymion mudou de posição na cama e Serenity se deu conta da enormidade do que havia feito. Na sua pressa de fechar as cortinas da cama quase acabou deixando o castiçal cair. Rapidamente apagou a vela e escondeu-a outra vez no bolso do vestido Depois voltou para o seu lado da cama, perdida numa confusão total.

Mordendo os lábios de puro nervosismo, experimentou o gosto do medo ao decidir que devia tornar a deitar-se.

Era incrível pensar como havia mudado. Antes de casar se nunca tivera receio de nada, nem da escuridão, nem da ausência da sua mãe, nem das histórias de fantasma e seres diabólicos que faziam Luna estremecer de pavor nem mesmo da falta de significado da sua vida que pro­curara remediar com trabalho em vez de amor.

Engolindo um soluço, Serenity tirou o robe e deitou-se, as pernas recusando-se a mantê-la de pé por mais um segundo sequer. As lágrimas, que jamais chegara a der­ramar antes, começaram a correr livres pelo rosto deli­cado, trazendo um alívio inesperado. Dominada pela emo­ção, passou um braço ao redor do peito largo do marido, apertando-o com força de encontro a si. Finalmente a verdade a atingira como um raio, obrigando-a a enfrentar o que tentara ignorar. Não importava quem ou o que o Cavaleiro Vermelho era. Ele viera preencher o vazio da sua vida, um vazio tão grande que nem suspeitara existir. Ele a fizera desabrochar.

O fato é que o amava acima de tudo e com toda a sua alma.

**Nota da não autora**

**Bem meninas como viram o Cavaleiro Vermelho é na verdade lindo a questão agora é... Qual será a reação dele ao acorda e vê que sua esposa o colocou contra parede?**

**E agora sobre uma parte da fic que amei foi Luna com Artemis na hora em que ele exige que a obedeça e ela com a sabedoria feminina o fez pensar que ele estava no comando mas na verdade ela manipulava toda situação mulher esperta XD!**

**O próximo revelará de vez o grande mistério to aguardando comentários ta, afinal é o grande momento! Quem arrisca um palpite? **

**Comentários sobre as reviews**

_**Acdy-chan**_Menina pra tu vê tu ta em todas n.n Que bom que você ta sempre ligada nas fics, e sim uma parte já foi desvendada ele não tem nenhuma deformidade perceptiva e agora virá o momento esperado, continue acompanhando, bjus!!

_**Pequena rin**_ Nossa você deixou um comentário pra cada capitulo n.n fico feliz que esteja gostando e minha fã. Nossa (corando) que é isso só estou compartilhando uma incrível estória mais em breve, logo termine essa colocarei uma de minha autoria e espero agrada-la!

E a viúva Nedds realmente é bem misteriosa mas o papel dela aqui esta terminado, o palco agora será para novos personagens espere e verá! E bem o próximo capitulo chega logo, Bjus!!

_**A todas que tem acompanhado um grande obrigado!**_

_**Ja ne!! **_


	12. Chapter 12

Oi

_**Oi!**_

_**Gente este capitulo esta demais!! Nele é revelado a causa de tantas sombras e mistério que cerca o Cavaleiro Vermelho n.n**_

_**Espero que gostem e espero comentários.Ah! há um leve hentai e esta em negrito quem não gostar não leia uu. Comentários e agradecimentos no fim deste capitulo.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**Bodas de Fogo **_

"Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela".

CAPITULO DOZE

Serenity acordou devagar, uma sensação de calor e bem-estar inundando-a por inteiro.

Numa reação instintiva, esfregou o rosto de encontro ao peito largo, absorvendo o cheiro delicioso da pele do ma­rido. Seria um sonho ou estavam juntos mesmo? O pen­samento destroçou os vestígios de sono, trazendo-a de volta à realidade, pois sabia que devia estar sozinha.

Será que já havia amanhecido? Um início de pânico ameaçou dominá-la ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Talvez, apesar de todos os seus cuidados, tivesse dado uma dose grande de sonífero a Endymion. Grande o suficiente para fazê-lo passar a noite inteira no seu quarto. Agora não havia como fingir que nada tinha acon­tecido. Nada poderia continuar a ser como antes...

Pela primeira vez, Serenity se permitiu pensar no acon­tecido e enfrentar a única conclusão possível. O homem ao seu lado era perfeito e, com exceção da cor dos olhos, vira cada detalhe do corpo de Montmorency. Não existia coisa alguma que o obrigasse a viver nas trevas, exceto um pacto com o diabo.

Uma batida à porta assustou-a.

- Minha lady? - Luna chamou-a, entrando no quarto. -Você está se sentindo bem? Já passou da hora de se levantar.

Serenity engoliu em seco.

- Sim, estou bem, porém gostaria de ficar na cama um pouco mais. Pode ir cuidar das suas outras tarefas e me deixar sozinha.

Apesar da dispensa, a criada não deu mostras de mover do lugar.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que está se sentindo bem

- Já disse que sim. Estou com meu marido. Deixe-me a sós!

Nada teria feito a criada se afastar com maior rapidez do que a menção do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Serenity sorriu ao ouvir a porta do quarto sendo fechada com força, contudo o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios diante do som pastoso da voz do marido.

- Já é de manhã?

- Sim. Hoje é véspera de Natal e você está na minha cama.

Aparentando mais calma do que sentia, Serenity abriu as cortinas da cama e ficou de pé. Por um instante a coragem lhe faltou. Será que o encontraria transformado numa fera horrenda ao amanhecer? Quaisquer que fos­sem as conseqüências, sabia que precisava olhar e alem do que já amava seu marido e estaria com ele sempre. Com a respiração suspensa, voltou-se para fitar o marido.

Apesar de seus mais loucos medos, Endymion não tinha se transformado numa criatura de chifres ao ser banhado pela luz da manhã. Ontem chegara a suspeitar que a luz da vela aumentara os charmes masculinos, porém se enganara inteiramente. Montmorency era maravilhoso, da cabeça aos pés.

Tratava-se de um homem enorme, mas bem propor­cionado. Peito largo, estômago firme, quadris estreitos, mal cobertos pelos lençóis. Os músculos dos braços so­bressaíam sob a leve camada de pêlos escuros e cabelos da mesma cor se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, brilhantes e macios. Deitado de costas, Endymion tinha um dos braços apoiados sobre os olhos e as sobrancelhas pareciam con­traídas, um sinal evidente de angústia. Era como se ele quisesse negar a presença da esposa. O queixo forte e os lábios generosos a atraíam como um imã.

- Você é lindo, meu marido - Serenity murmurou cheia de carinho, admirando os contornos perfeitos. An­siava tocá-lo, como se apenas o contato direto pudesse tomar essa visão de beleza real. Entretanto Montmorency virou-se para o lado oposto e sentou-se, puxando as cor­tinas com raiva.

- Me deixe sozinho! - ele falou entre os dentes, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. - Vá chamar Melvin e me deixe só, sua mulher estúpida!

Atordoada pelas palavras ásperas, Serenity vestiu um robe, porém, em vez de chamar Melvin, aproximou-se do marido, sentindo um peso sufocante no peito, um peso que quase a impedia de respirar e lhe trazia lágrimas aos olhos.

Entretanto, não se tratava de medo, mesmo sabendo que Endymion podia fazê-la parar do outro lado do quarto com um simples empurrão. Ela conhecia a intensidade daquela ira e sabia o quão assustador Endymion podia ser no auge da raiva. Ainda assim, não conseguia se afastar. Preferia se expor a quaisquer riscos a deixá-lo. Procu­rando manter a calma, ajoelhou-se diante do marido e tocou-o de leve, fazendo-o baixar as mãos que lhe cobriam o rosto.

- Não me mande embora - pediu num murmúrio.

Com um gemido rouco, Montmorency ergueu a cabeça e mais uma vez Serenity sentiu um choque profundo diante de tão grande beleza. Cabelos negros e pele levemente dourada faziam sobressair ainda mais os olhos mais lindos que jamais vira. Profundos e azuis como o mar. Subjugada por uma emoção tão forte que ameaçava sufocá-la, Serenity engoliu em seco, incapaz de desviar a atenção da­queles olhos. Olhos maravilhosos, de um azul intenso e que ainda assim... .

Não podiam vê-la.

A força da revelação foi como uma punhalada e de repente tudo ficou claro, as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixando sem esforço. A escuridão, o isolamento, a presença constante dos servos. O Cavaleiro não era nenhum feiticeiro e nem se escondia nas sombras por causa de algum traço que o desfigurava.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho era cego.

Endymion permaneceu imóvel, cada linha do rosto contraído como se preparasse para um ataque. Era uma visão arrepiante, uma visão que teria feito muita gente de coração frágil correr. Porém Serenity era forte e não se moveu.

- Quando? - perguntou simplesmente.

Apesar de atenta, ela não estava preparada para movimento repentino do marido. Num acesso de raiva Endymion levantou-se da cama e empurrou-a para o lado fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio enquanto praguejava violentamente. Serenity ficou de pé, o coração batendo descompassado no peito, os olhos fixos no animal desvairados e enfurecido que varria o quarto num ímpeto de destruição. Ao esbarrar na cômoda, Montmorency pegou-a e jo­gou-a de encontro à parede, partindo a madeira pesada em dezenas de pedaços. Assustada, Serenity se encolheu de encontro a cama.

Estava apavorada sim, mais apavorada do que jamais estivera durante toda a sua vida. Seu temor de feitiçaria, de encantamentos ou das trevas não era nada comparado ao terror que a enregelava até aos ossos. Porque à sua frente estava um estranho, um estranho enorme, feroz e imprevisível, um estranho capaz de qualquer coisa. E não havia como tentar chamá-lo à razão. Tampando os ouvidos com as mãos para não ouvir os urros irados, Serenity fechou os olhos tentando não enxergar a demons­tração de raiva crua e desprovida de qualquer controle.

O silêncio inesperado a fez abrir os olhos outra vez. Endymion estava imóvel agora, ofegante, as feições bonitas transformadas numa máscara de ódio.

- Eu devia matá-la - ele murmurou baixinho.

As palavras tiveram o efeito de um golpe e por um instante ela desejou ter sido agredida fisicamente. Talvez a dor fosse menor. Então significava tão pouco assim para o marido? Toda a ternura, todo o carinho, toda a paixão que existira entre os dois... Fora tudo em vão? De repente o medo desapareceu como por encanto, deixando apenas o vazio, uma calma estranha, como se estivesse morta por dentro.

Serenity ergueu a cabeça esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas inúteis. Deus sabia o quanto já chorara na noite anterior, e de que valera tanta emoção se hoje de manhã o marido a queria morta?

- Não fale comigo neste tom, nem que seja movido pela raiva. Perguntei-lhe quando aconteceu e estou es­perando uma resposta.

Endymion estendeu o braço para frente, procurando a pa­rede. Então encostou-se e virou a cabeça para o outro lado, a fúria aparentemente extinta. Ele continuava nu e Serenity precisou se esforçar para ignorar os músculos das costas, as nádegas firmes, as pernas longas e atlé­ticas. Aquele corpo, próprio de um deus, a maravilhava...

- Meses atrás.

- Como?

- Durante uma batalha. Eu não estava usando elmo, apenas um barrete, o que deixava meus olhos sem pro­teção. Quando um guerreiro me jogou ao chão e se preparou para desferir um golpe mortal em meu rosto, Ail con­seguiu acertá-lo por trás. O machado do inimigo bateu numa rocha próxima à minha cabeça. Fiquei coberto de sangue e estilhaços de pedra. Desde então só me restou a dor e a escuridão.

Cheia de angústia, Serenity queria abraçar o marido, oferecer conforto e curá-lo. Mas temendo provocar um novo acesso de raiva, permaneceu imóvel.

- Conheço um pouco da arte da cura. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

- Você acha que já não tentei de tudo? - Endymion gritou caminhando pelo quarto como uma fera enjaulada. ­Mandei buscar cada feiticeiro e curandeiro do reino. Mas nada pôde ser feito!

- Não sei nada a respeito desses feiticeiros e curandeiros, porém tenho um bom conhecimento da arte cura. Pelo menos deixe-me tentar.

- Por quê? - Endymion perguntou num tom irônico cruel. - Porque você quer ter um verdadeiro homem como marido? Um cavaleiro que seja capaz de protege as suas propriedades e não um tolo idiota de quem se pode arrancar qualquer coisa em questão de segundos?

- Você não é indefeso. Você tem homens e Ail para os liderar em caso de...

Montmorency cortou-a no meio da frase.

- Um bom show, entretanto de pouco servirá quando a verdade vier a tona. Essa desculpa da magia negra não nos protegerá para sempre. Será apenas uma questão de tempo até que alguém decida colocar a lenda à prova e me desafiar ou desafiar o meu direito à posse daquilo que você me trouxe através do casamento.

- Mas com certeza o rei...

O riso amargurado de Endymion cortava como aço.

- Você acha que Andrew precisa de um vassalo cego para cuidar dos interesses da coroa? Para participar de batalhas e proteger as fronteiras do reino? Pois eu acho que não! Ele sabe que estou inválido e me deixa em paz, entretanto não poderá me proteger. Cedo ou tarde o mito que criaram sobre mim cairá por terra. E então o que será de você?

- Então faremos o que deve ser feito - Serenity res­pondeu muito calma.

- Qual a sua opinião sobre a sua sábia escolha agora, minha lady? Está muito arrependida?

- Não! - ela gritou determinada. - Não me arre­pendo de nada e você não será capaz de me fazer mudar de idéia usando essas palavras odiosas.

De repente Endymion estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Trê­mula de emoção, Seremity pressionou o rosto de encontro ao peito largo, sabendo que a única coisa que realmente a magoara havia sido a explosão do marido.

Entretanto tinha certeza de que Montmorency falara apenas da boca para fora porque não a queria morta e muito menos que o rejeitasse como marido. Ele apenas expusera seu estado de dor e vulnerabilidade atroz. Ali estava um grande guerreiro acostumado à vida ao ar livre, um verdadeiro líder, forte e inteligente, um homem especial que de repente vira-se obrigado a esconder-se dos olhos do mundo... Primeiro em Dunmurrow e então, quando uma noiva lhe fora imposta, exilado no próprio quarto, cego e só.

Ao se lembrar do absurdo das suas suspeitas iniciais, Serenity não conseguiu controlar a vontade de rir.

- E eu que pensei que você fosse uma criatura do mal, condenado a viver nas trevas por causa de algum pacto com o demônio. Todas aquelas histórias horríveis que Luna me contou a seu respeito... Eu jurava não acre­ditar em nenhuma delas, porém em que mais podia acre­ditar? Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Endymion Montmorency. Prefiro estar apaixonada por um cego do que por um demônio.

- O que foi que você disse? - Endymion perguntou, os sentidos imediatamente alertas.

- Agradeço a Deus que você não seja o homem que os rumores insistem em transformá-lo. Porque quer fosse uma intenção, quer não, eu... eu tinha medo que os boatos possuíssem um fundo de verdade.

Endymion tocou a face da mulher com as pontas dos dedos, como se quisesse reter a beleza e a doçura de cada traço, O rosto viril, transtornado pela emoção, deixava evidente a força dos sentimentos que o abalavam. Mas ainda assim, ele mantinha um controle de ferro.

- E? - Montmorency indagou baixinho, a voz rouca e ansiosa.

- E eu te amo - ela respondeu com simplicidade. De repente velhos medos caíram por terra e foram subs­tituídos pela insegurança dos que se sabem irremedia­velmente apaixonados. Porém preferia enfrentar os so­bressaltos da paixão do que suportar uma vida longa vazia sem amor.

Embora achasse que o marido iria beijá-la, ele apenas abraçou-a com tanta força que quase a impediu de respirar.

- Serenity, minha Serenity... - Piers murmurou cheio de ternura. Porém, apesar do clima romântico e propício a confissões, ele não disse mais nada e manteve as rédeas das emoções sob controle.

Finalmente Serenity rompeu o silêncio.

- Venha, sente-se perto do fogo e pelo menos me deixe dar uma boa olhada em você.

Tomando-o pela mão, ela o conduziu até a lareira e o fez sentar-se no sofá. Então fitou os olhos azuis com atenção.

Eram tão lindos e brilhantes que tornava difícil acreditar que para nada serviam.

- Seus olhos doem?

Endymion apenas resmungou algo incompreensíve1. Com certeza o desconforto era bem maior do que ele deixava transparecer.

- Pelo que você me contou, creio que fragmentos de rocha ou metal penetraram em seus olhos. Você os lavou depois do acidente com bálsamos apropriados?

- Sim, mas de nada adiantou.

Serenity tentava raciocinar depressa e encontrar pos­síveis soluções. Em geral estilhaços costumavam ser ex­pulsos numa reação do próprio organismo, contudo havia uma possibilidade dos fragmentos terem ferido a retina de tal maneira que Endymion jamais voltaria a ver. Não, não podia aceitar que se tratava de uma condição permanente.

- Em Belvry, aprendi muitas coisas com uma mulher dedicada ao estudo das ervas antes de morrer.

- Já bebi misturas nojentas na tentativa de me curar e a última poção quase me matou. Passei vários dias sofrendo de terríveis dores de estomago. Não quero mais saber desse tipo de cura.

- Mas você já conversou com um medico?

- Sim, procurei muitos deles, embora jamais tivesse me apresentado com meu verdadeiro nome. O último, um cirurgião, queria retirar um de meus olhos para que eu pudesse voltar a enxergar com o outro.

Horrorizada, Serenity passou a mão pelo rosto do ma­rido possessivamente, como se quisesse protegê-lo de qualquer ameaça futura.

- Há uma fonte perto de Woolpit que dizem ser de águas medicinais, ótimas para doenças dos olhos.

- Não! Não acredito nestas tolices.

- Então vou lhe preparar uma beberagem que servirá para aliviar a dor.

- Não, obrigado. Já tomei minha cota de poções es­tranhas e estou farto.

- Vou lhe preparar uma beberagem sim - Serenity repetiu decidida. - E você vai tomá-la porque sou sua esposa e não temo a ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

_**De repente ela se deu conta de que o marido estava nu ao seu lado e um desejo de tocá-lo por inteiro suprimiu todos os outros pensamentos.**_

_**- Você é lindo - sussurrou apaixonada. – Agora fique quieto até que eu termine meus cuidados.**_

_**Lentamente, Serenity começou a beijá-lo nas faces, no queixo, no pescoço forte. Depois deslizou a língua pelo peito largo sentindo seu gosto.**_

_**Endymion estremeceu e deixou escapar um gemido alto, os músculos tensos dos braços traindo o estado crescente de excitação. Serenity sentiu-se dominada por uma onda avassaladora de paixão. Ali estava seu marido em toda a glória viril: amante carinhoso, guerreiro feroz e homem vulnerável. Percebendo que ele tentava se levantar para tomá-la nos braços, empurrou-o de volta para o sofá.**_

_**- Me deixe fazer isso... - pediu num murmúrio rouco. - Me deixe olhar cada pedacinho de você... Você é tão, tão lindo.**_

_**Com o coração aos pulos, ela ajoelhou-se diante do marido e beijou a parte interna das coxas musculosas, o membro, duro e ereto, parecendo ainda maior sob a luz. Então, bem devagar, tomou o membro intumescido na boca.**_

_**Por um instante Endymion ficou rígido. Depois mãos fortes a seguraram pelos cabelos puxando-a de encontro a si com avidez. Excitada pela reação do marido, Serenity re­dobrou as carícias, ouvindo-o gemer de prazer até que, estremecendo violentamente, Montmorency gritou seu êx­tase para o infinito.**_

- Como é que você conseguiu esconder tanta beleza do mundo? - ela perguntou, traçando círculos com as pontas dos dedos sobre o peito largo.

Endymion cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, as veias e ten­dões parecendo querer saltar. Fascinada, Serenity não con­seguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo perfeito.

- Odeio desapontá-la, esposa, mas raramente alguma mulher se encantou com minha beleza antes.

- Ha! Não acredito numa só palavra, Endymion Montmorency! Uma mulher teria que ser...

- Cega? - Endymion completou.

- Desculpe-me, mas é isso mesmo. Uma mulher teria que ser cega ou então estar quase morta para não se atirar aos seus pés.

Endymion riu com prazer, o som vibrante fazendo-a arrepiar inteirinha, o coração cheio de orgulho e amor pelo marido.

- As únicas mulheres que se atiraram aos meus pés eram aquelas em cujas terras eu marchava com meus homens.

- Mas com certeza na corte... - Enciumada, Serenity mal podia pensar nas damas da corte flertando com Endymion e ostentando os decotes exagerados em que metade dos seios ficavam de fora.

- Raramente tive oportunidade de freqüentar a corte. O que, por sinal, pouca falta me fez. Passei a maior parte da minha vida nos campos de batalha e depois que adquiri essa reputação bizarra, poucas mulheres tinham coragem de se aproximar de mim.

O instinto lhe dizia que Montmorency estava lhe es­condendo alguma coisa, como alguém que omite certas partes da história e vai direto ao final.

- Não acredito em você, marido. Aposto que desde o berço as mulheres disputavam a sua atenção e não lhe davam sossego.

- Não é bem assim. Quando eu era rapaz, na Nor­mandia, até que tive minha cota de conquistas. Porém assim que me aliei a Andrew, logo alguém metido a en­graçadinho começou a me chamar de o "belo vassalo" do rei, num sentido pejorativo, é claro. Como se minha apa­rência fosse um empecilho à excelência nas artes da guer­ra. Talvez eu tenha tentado me livrar do apelido nos campos de batalha, lutando com uma ferocidade incomum e fazendo com que os comentários fossem canalizados numa outra direção.

- Quer dizer que você gostou quando o rei o apelidou de Cavaleiro Vermelho?

- Claro. É muito melhor do que ser chamado de "belo vassalo" - Endymion respondeu desgostoso.

- Só não consigo entender como é que você não se casou mais cedo. As mulheres deviam tentar agradá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

- Estava ocupado demais fazendo guerra para pensar em outros assuntos. Além de tudo, jamais amei alguém de verdade.

- Também devia estar ocupado demais criando uma lenda em torno de seu nome como aquele que fizera um pacto com o demônio e se tornara uma criatura das tre­vas, sedenta de sangue - Serenity o provocou.

- Acertou. Enquanto procurava melhorar minha sorte e ser respeitado pelo meu valor pessoal, tive pouco tempo para me dedicar às mulheres e depois, ao adquirir esta reputação apavorante, tornou-se difícil atrai-las. Com uma única e notável exceção, diga-se de passagem. ­- Endymion estendeu a mão e acariciou os cabelos macios da esposa, num gesto cheio de carinho.

- Fico feliz que sua beleza seja o segredo mais bem guardado do reino porque não tenho a menor vontade de dividi-lo com ninguém. Agora, depois de casada, descobri que sou muito possessiva em relação ao que é meu. Não toleraria concorrência.

- Será que é impressão minha ou eu já disse algo semelhante?

O sorriso luminoso do marido, de dentes brancos perfeitos, quase a fez perder o fôlego.

- Acho que você disse sim... na primeira noite em que veio ao meu quarto e me tornou sua mulher de fato.

- Ótimo. Fico feliz que concordemos em algo que preciso lembrá-la de que você é minha, esposa? As palavras sugestivas foram acompanhadas de carinhos deliciosos ao redor de seus seios.

- Sim, por favor... - Serenity murmurou, erguendo os lábios para receber um beijo longo e apaixonado.

...

- Bom dia, marido. - Satisfeita consigo mesma, ela levantou-se da cama e abriu as cortinas do quarto enor­me, deixando a luz daquela manhã de Natal penetrar nos aposentos escuros do Cavaleiro Vermelho e iluminar a figura adormecida.

Não se cansava de admirá-lo e a emoção era sempre forte e inevitável. Fora privada durante tanto tempo de vê-lo que agora não se fartava de observar cada detalho do corpo musculoso e atlético. Os mistérios que o envol­viam nem de longe chegavam perto dos fatos e tinha vontade de gritar ao mundo a verdade. Era duro manter em segredo o que fazia sua alma transbordar de felicidade.

Cabelos escuros de brilho inigualável serviam de moldura para o rosto de um verdadeiro deus, o deus da guerra. A cicatriz numa das têmporas e uma outra, menor, na face esquerda, proclamavam a todos a sua profissão. Entretanto em nada diminuíam o impacto da beleza viril: queixo forte, nariz reto, lábios firmes e sensuais. Endymion Montmorency era o homem mais bonito que jamais vira em toda a sua vida. E vira muitos em Belvry e na corte do rei Andrew.

- Você abriu as cortinas.

As palavras pegaram-na de surpresa porque achara que o marido continuava adormecido. Porém, antes de tudo, Montmorency era um cavaleiro altamente treinado, o que o impedia de dormir profundamente quando à mer­cê de terceiros.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Posso sentir a corrente de ar. Por acaso estava me admirando outra vez, esposa? Não se cansa de me olhar? - Quando Montmorency abriu os olhos, Serenity inspirou fundo, atordoada pela intensidade do azul profundo. Não conseguia aceitar que olhos tão belos estivessem mortos para a vida.

- Sim - ela respondeu com fervor. - Juro que você é o homem mais belo que jamais vi. Oh, Endy, seu sorriso é tão lindo!

De repente um braço forte puxou-a para cama enquan­to lábios ardentes procuravam os seus com sofreguidão, envolvendo-a numa paixão que desconhecia limites.

A magia daquele homem penetrava seus sentidos de uma maneira avassaladora, ameaçando, como sempre, fazê-la perder a noção de tempo e espaço. Entretanto, apesar de atordoada, ela resistiu e não sucumbiu ao de­sejo desta vez.

- Preciso me apressar ou vou perder a missa - avisou, procurando se desvencilhar dos braços musculosos que se esforçavam para mantê-la na cama.

- Missa? Como? Com que sacerdote? - Endymion per­guntou um pouco chateado ao perceber que seu prazer teria que ser adiado já que a esposa não retribuía as carícias.

- É por isso que não posso me atrasar! Serei eu o sacerdote.

- Que história é essa? Quer dizer que você resolveu vestir o hábito, agora? - Ele sentou-se na cama exibir o torso nu ao olhar apaixonado da mulher.

- Oh, querido, você é tão lindo! Quisera poder ficar aqui e amá-lo vezes sem conta, vendo seu corpo banhado pela luz do dia. Mas tenho que ir embora.

- Primeiro me fale sobre essa sua nova vocação fique preciso temer uma promoção iminente ao bispado?

Serenity riu, colocando o vestido às pressas e passando as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes num gesto rápido e preciso.

- Não. Embora eu tenha requisitado a presença de um capelão para Dunmurrow semanas atrás. Temos necessidade de um padre para atender aos aldeões e a nós do castelo também. Só que ainda é muito cedo para uma resposta da Igreja. Essas coisas levam algum tempo. Você não se importa, não é mesmo, querido?

A resposta de Endymion foi uma mistura de gemido e risada.

- Que diferença faria se eu me importasse?

- Se eles mandarem alguém, você não irá assustar o sacerdote, não é? Ou então aborrecê-lo tanto a ponto de ser excomungado? - Apreensiva, Serenity fitou o ma­rido. Porém ele sorria e tinha uma expressão tranqüila no rosto.

- Obrigada, querido! - Satisfeita, ela terminou de abotoar o vestido e calçou as sapatilhas. – Enquanto isso - prosseguiu explicando -, na falta de um sacer­dote, eu mesma conduzirei as orações de Natal na capela, antes da festa.

- Ah, que alívio, É bom saber que você não está pre­tendendo tomar o hábito em caráter permanente porque eu não seria capaz de respeitar seus votos de celibato, esposa.

- Pare de falar assim. Serenity o repreendeu rindo, o olhar fixo no guerreiro glorioso que tomara por marido.

- Na minha opinião seu apelido foi um engano, meu lorde. Na verdade, Cavaleiro da Lua seria muito mais adequado. Basta reparar no tom da sua pele e nos pêlos macios que o cobrem e aina todo este ar de mistério e encanto que o cerca.

- Pare de me provocar, minha lady, a menos que esteja disposta a tirar as roupas e voltar para a cama imediatamente. Aliás, livrá-la das roupas é um detalhe que eu mesmo posso resolver em questão de segundos.

-Tem razão, melhor não provocá-lo. Preciso ir agora, não apenas para as orações na capela como também para vistoriar os últimos preparativos da festa. Vamos abrir as portas do castelo para todos os aldeões e estamos plenamente preparados para alimentar cada um deles. Claro que não poderemos servir carne de javali, porque não há ninguém para cuidar da caça, porém temos carne de vaca e de veado, além de peixe e tortas de pombo. É uma abundância tão grande de pratos que fará jus ao tamanho de seu apetite, meu lorde.

- Por favor, você sabe que eu não poderei comparecer à sua celebração. É impossível me expor dessa maneira.

Ela ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, desapontada demais para falar, apesar, de no íntimo não ter dúvidas que o marido estava certo. Ambos sabiam muito bem que tão logo a cegueira do senhor de Dunmurrow fosse descoberta, algum outro cavaleiro ambicioso e sem es­crúpulos, tentaria colocar as mãos gananciosas nas terras do barão Montmorency.

- Eu sei - Serenity murmurou afinal. - Virei cear na sua companhia mais tarde. Porém faço questão de lhe pedir um presente neste dia de Natal, querido.

- E o que é? - O tom desconfiado do marido não lhe passou despercebido.

- Venha dar um passeio comigo ao ar livre – ela pediu, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios masculinos para impedi-lo de responder com um sonoro não. Precisava dar um jeito de convencê-lo. - Seria apenas nós dois. Você poderia usar um elmo e cavalgaríamos não muito longe do castelo. Eu... eu quero que você venha comigo procurar pelo veado branco.

- Veado branco? - Endymion estava perplexo.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Se alguém avistar um veado bran­co no dia de Natal poderá ter certeza de que a boa sorte está a caminho.

- Nunca ouvi esta lenda antes.

- Talvez porque seja uma lenda celta. Luna me contou quando eu era pequena e desde então, todos os Natal saio à procura do veado branco.

Apesar de Endymion não ser capaz de ver, pouca coisa lhe passava despercebida. Como agora, por exemplo, quando enxergava exatamente o que se passava no coração da mulher.

- Por acaso você está dizendo, minha castelã eficiente e organizada, minha lady racional e objetiva, que no fundo da alma não passa de uma romântica?

- Não é bem assim. - Serenity corou da cabeça aos pés, totalmente embaraçada. - Eu apenas... É apenas uma tradição.

Endymion riu com vontade, o som cristalino fazendo-a es­tremecer de prazer.

- Não é nenhum crime, querida, ter um coração de mulher.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, porém ele a impediu, tocando-a de leve no peito, como se quisesse provar o que acabara de dizer.

- Agora, quanto ao pedido... Não há nenhuma outra coisa que eu possa lhe dar de Natal em vez de um passeio ao ar livre?

- Sim, há outras coisas que você pode me dar. En­tretanto nenhuma delas eu desejo tanto quanto passear ao seu lado em plena luz do dia.­

- É perigoso demais. Um risco que poderia me custar caro e cujas conseqüências acabariam provocando a queda de Dunmurrow.

- Então mande Melvin nos seguir, a uma distância dis­creta, é claro - Serenity sugeriu esperançosa, não que­rendo abrir mão do sonho.

Montmorency não parecia nem um pouco convencido mas ainda assim ela insistiu, tomando as mãos fortes entre as suas num gesto de súplica e amor.

- Por favor, querido.

Ele praguejou baixinho, as feições bonitas repentina­mente transformadas numa visão de dor e raiva. Era fácil perceber por que o Cavaleiro Vermelho havia ad­quirido aquela reputação terrível. Entretanto Serenity não se deixou abalar e permaneceu firme, as mãos postas sobre as do marido.

- Mais tarde então, quando os seus convidados já tiverem bebido o suficiente para mantê-los quietos nos lugares.

- Oh, obrigada, querido. Tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender. Sei que vamos nos divertir muito e apreciar o ar puro. Talvez este ano sejamos capazes de vê-lo!

- Ver quem?

- O veado branco, ora! - Serenity inclinou-se e beijou nos lábios antes de sair. - Agora preciso ir. Devo separar suas roupas?

- Não. - Apesar de controlada, ainda havia uma certa aspereza na voz de Endymion, como se ele estivesse fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para atender ao pedido da esposa, um esforço que poderia lhe custar o futuro. - Chame Melvin. E, por Deus, feche essas cortinas!

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem meninas quem suspeitava que a causa do mistério era a cegueira dele... Como viram era essencial um homem naquela época poder defender a si e sua propriedades, como guerreiro esta situação era de um fardo imenso para Endymion.**_

_**E Serenity hein! Foi valente e no fim conseguiu derrubar a barreira de Endymion e quanto a lenda do veado branco interessante né!? Será que eles encontrarão? E o que pode acontecer a eles fora da proteção do castelo? Irão correr perigo? Aguardem ainda muita coisa acontecerá n.n**_

**Comentário as reviews**

**Pequena rin **Olá! Como prometido atualizei este capitulo até que rápido XD! Obrigada por ta acompanhando só digo uma coisa continue vem novidades por aí. Bjus!!

**Acdy-chan **Menina tu acertou ele é cego sim n.n e é grave pois naquela época onde se usava da força para conquistar e manter era necessário estar apto para lutar, aguarde novas aventuras e personagens estão chegando,bjus!

**Narcisa Le Fay **Oi Menina! Realmente ele tinha um motivo pra se esconder afinal se os "inimigos" soubessem que ele estava cego ele não teria como se defender e mesmo tendo soldados que o façam não é a mesma coisa. Agora já sabem e o que vem pela frente será logo apresentado a vocês, bju!

**Toki **Olá! Leitora nova certo XD! Fico feliz! Que bom que tem gostado n.n espero que continue acompanhando e prometo atualizar sempre que puder,Bjus!!

**Mari **Olá! Realmente senti sua falta, que bom que voltou n.n E você leu direto os capítulos que você perdeu a atualização, nossa! É tão bom saber que tem gostado e se você achava o casal fofo agora então XP! Posso dizer que o mistério não para por aí não, mas também não ta longe do final continue acompanhando, bjus!!

**Lilly angel88 **Moça!! Que surpresa foi a minha ao abrir minha caixa de email e me deparar com seu imenso comentário n.n foi um ótimo susto rsrsrsrsrs meu humilde agradecimento a seu email que alem de perceptivo é tão agradável, nhá! Que bom que mesmo no seu corre corre você pode acompanhar fico feliz e aí o que achou da revelação? O que acha que vem por aí? Quero só ver seu próximo comentário n.n muito obrigada por acompanhar e não se preocupe não a fic estará aqui pra quando você puder acompanhar e to na torcida pra que consiga se sair bem nas provas e também na fic hiiii, Bjus!!

_**Nossa meninas só posso agradecer por vocês estarem acompanhando, sejam deixando ou não reviews ou emails, valeu mesmo!**_

_**Postarei o mais rápido que puder!**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Oi

_**Oi!**_

_**Bem gente como notaram tive que refazer este capitulo pois como eu havia dito antes, estou viajando e eu na pressa de postar não reparei que o computador que usava tinha um vírus que camuflava algumas letras impedindo uma leitura precisa.**_

_**Peço perdão! Prometo postar como mais cuidado, afinal vocês merecem o melhor n.n!**_

_**E eu responderei as reviews que não pude responder anteriormente no próximo capitulo que será amanhã, mais um capitulo quentinho pra vocês!**_

_**E como havia dito antes este capitulo é dedicado a vocês que tem deixado comentários, vocês são demais n.n! prometo amanhã um capitulo MARAVILHOSO... E comentários dignos de suas reviews, bjus!!**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**Bodas de Fogo **_

"Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela".

CAPITULO TREZE

Os dois cavalgaram em silêncio a princípio porque Serenity desejava que o marido pudesse desfrutar o prazer de estar ao ar livre. E havia muito a ser apreciado.

A temperatura mantinha-se fria, porém suportável, sob um céu de anil pássaros cantavam e pulavam nos galhos secos das árvores. Feliz por se ver livre das sombras do castelo, ela inspirou fundo, cheia de contentamento. Como era possível Endymion não se sentir mais vivo em contato com a natureza? Embora tivesse pedido aquele passeio como presente de natal ao marido, bem no fundo estava certa de tê-lo presenteado, dando-lhe oportunidade de escapar a um interior abafado e sombrio.

Depois de um certo tempo Serenity começou a descreve a paisagem, inclusive detalhes que normalmente não prestaria atenção: o reflexo do Sol nas poças de água, o brilho das pedras úmidas, os formatos variados dos galhos secos contra o céu, o buraco feito por um camundongo, sob um tronco oco.

Seu plano era levar o marido até a cascata que Ail tinha lhe mostrado, porém ainda não haviam sequer penetrado na floresta quando Endymion puxou as rédeas do cavalo.

- Já estamos na floresta - ele falou num tom acusatório.

- Sim. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

- Me mostrar? - Aquelas duas únicas palavras carregavam todo o sarcasmo do mundo.

- Eu queria levá-lo a um lugar especial, um lugar lindo dentro da sua propriedade.

- Serenity... - Endymion murmurou, a voz pesada de emoção. - Você parece se esquecer... Não na floresta. ­ porque lá não poderei defendê-la, ele pensou, incapaz de falar alto aquilo que jamais imaginara que um dia viria a dizer.

Filho bastardo de um conde, Endymion aprendera desde cedo a cuidar de si mesmo, a lutar para atingir seus objetivos, a provar o seu valor. E provara sua capacidade vezes sem conta, até que finalmente o rei lhe dera Dunmurrow como recompensa pelos serviços prestados.

Não era a mais próspera das terras, entretanto poderia sentir perfeitamente satisfeito se não fosse pela grande ironia do destino. Agora que conseguira alcançar seus propósitos, não tinha como manter o que lhe pertencia por direito. Oh, claro que havia Ail e seus homens, acampados não muito longe do castelo, e sempre de prontidão. Mas será que sem o lorde para liderá-los, eles, seriam capazes de defender Dunmurrow com o empenho necessário?

A pergunta o assombrava constantemente, porém nunca com tanta força quanto agora, quando a realidade da sua situação se mostrava tão impiedosa. Já não estaria defendendo apenas um solo rico, aldeões esforçados e um velho castelo, mas sim uma mulher única e perfeita, uma criatura mais preciosa do que a própria vida. Ter consciência da sua incapacidade para protegê-la o fazia odiar a si mesmo.

- Tem um lago logo adiante, uma espécie de piscina...

O tom hesitante e magoado de Serenity deveria ter esfriado sua raiva, contudo não foi o que aconteceu. Oh, Deus, será que aquela mulher não percebia os perigos que podem se esconder no meio das árvores? Embora Melvin os seguisse, a uma distância discreta, acompanhado de mais seis soldados, dezenas de coisas poderiam acontecer em questão de segundos, como o ataque de animais selvagens, por exemplo. A dor de ser deficiente era tão grande que chegava a ser insuportável.

- Sim, eu sei - Endymion falou afinal...

- Então você conhece o lago com a cascata? Quer dizer que já esteve lá?

- Sim, já passeei por aqueles lados.

- Pensei que você nunca havia visto suas terra.

- Vim a Dunmurrow assim que consegui algum tempo livre pois estava ansioso para conhecer o tesouro me viera parar nas mãos. - Um tesouro que perdera todo o brilho e do qual abriria mão em troca da visão. Mas nada daquilo era culpa de Serenity, portanto fazia sentido deixar transbordar a amargura guardada no peito. Também devia à esposa o presente de Natal.

- Era um lugar lindo quando o vi no verão passado, a grama verde e macia rodeando toda a piscina. Certa vez tomei banho lá e a água era clara e limpa.

- Eu sabia que devia ser um ótimo lugar para se tomar banho! Venha, vamos, não está longe.

Agindo contra o bom-senso, Endymion cedeu ao desejo esposa e deixou o cavalo levá-lo para dentro da floresta.

- Aqui estamos. - Os dois puxaram as rédeas e ficaram imóveis. Montmorency podia ouvir o ruído da água deslizando sobre as pedras e do vento balançando os galhos ressecados. Se quisesse, poderia criar a imagem sua mente com facilidade, mas preferia não fazê-lo. Portanto permaneceu muito quieto, recusando-se a partilhar o prazer da esposa e desejando voltar para o castelo mais depressa possível.

- Endy! - A voz feminina, baixa e cheia de contentamento, arrancou-o dos pensamentos sombrios. – Eu estou vendo!

- Vendo quem? - ele indagou alarmado.

- O veado branco!

Será que sua mulher o acreditava capaz de se deixar influenciar por contos infantis?- - Por favor, não deboche. Ele está bem ali, do outro lado das árvores, todo branco, uma cabeça grande, coroado de chifres enormes. E está olhando diretamente para nós...

Se o movimento não doesse tanto, Endymion teria revirado os olhos. Que história esquisita sua esposa estava inventando? Com certeza ela seria mais feliz assumindo o papel de castelã, com todos os seus intermináveis deveres, do que brincando de faz-de-conta no meio da floresta. Talvez ela achasse que a falta de visão o tinha tornado menos inteligente.

- Chega, vamos embora. - Então um barulho no meio de um arbusto chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Desvie para a esquerda, Endymion! Ele está correndo bem na nossa direção!

Ele? O quê? De repente tudo em que Endymion conseguia pensar era em javalis, tão comuns naquela época do ano. Santa Mãe de Deus... Enquanto puxava as rédeas do cavalo para a esquerda com uma das mãos, a outra pousava sobre o punho da espada, mas não teve coragem de desembainhá-la temendo ferir a esposa, pois não sabia a posição exata onde ela se encontrava.

O som de cascos atiçou seus sentidos de uma maneira terrível. O cavalo de Serenity, apavorado, dava pinotes e coices para o ar descontroladamente. Agarrado ao punho da espada, Endymion sentia-se preso a um sonho apavorante, onde descobria-se cego e indefeso diante do perigo. Então a pior parte do pesadelo ganhou vida. Serenity gritou e logo ouviu-se o som de um peso caindo na água. E depois um silêncio total e apavorante, mais apavorante do que qualquer ruído.

- Serenity? - Endymion chamou-a, porém não obteve resposta alguma. Ou ela havia sido raptada por um cavaleiro rápido e solitário ou então se encontrava no fundo do lago, incapaz de responder. A dor que a idéia lhe causava era tão grande que Montmorency atirou a cabeça para trás e gritou, tentando aliviar,a angústia que ameaçava sufocá-lo. Os soldados que os acompanhavam não demorariam muito a chegar, mas cada minuto era vital. Quanto tempo sua esposa agüentaria sob as águas frígidas? Ninguém sobreviveria a uma imersão prolongada.

Sem hesitar um segundo, ele desmontou, arrancou o elmo e a capa e os atirou para o lado. Então começou caminhar na direção do lago, esforçando-se para formar uma imagem mental dos arredores. Porém, aquele mesmo homem que se mantivera sob um controle de ferro mesmo nas batalhas mais sangrentas, agora sentia-se ameaçado pelo pavor de perder a única coisa que lhe era precioso no mundo. Ele gritou outra vez, cheio de medo e frustração, amaldiçoando sua deficiência. Então um movimento na água chamou-lhe a atenção. Agarrando-se esperança de que se tratava da esposa, e não de um ave ou de um animal qualquer, Endymion mergulhou.

A água estava gélida e o obrigou a vir à tona para respirar. Enchendo novamente os pulmões de ar, voltou a mergulhar na direção em que ouvira o som. Daí a instantes tornou a emergir, ofegante. Nada. Naqueles breves instantes, Endymion rezou com mais fervor do que fora capaz de fazê-lo desde que ficara cego.

As súplicas pareceram diminuir a intensidade do pânico e ele procurava se convencer de que seria capaz de salvá-la porque o lago não era tão grande assim. Com todas as suas forças tentava ignorar o outro pensamento, apavorante e insidioso, de que seria obrigado a enfrentar a vida sem Serenity. Inspirando fundo, Montmorency mergulhou e estendeu os braços para a frente, ansioso para encontrar algo que não fossem as plantas e algas que teimavam em impedir o seu progresso.

Dali a segundos veio novamente à superfície para respirar e retornou à busca, movendo-se o mais rápido possível, as mãos tateando as profundezas num desespero mudo. Se ao menos pudesse ter certeza de que se mantinha na direção certa sem se desviar, sem voltar atrás, sem explorar a mesma área vezes e vezes sem conta...

Seria imaginação sua ou seus dedos, quando afastara algumas plantas, haviam mesmo esbarrado numa coisa escorregadia, talvez um membro frio e inerte? Com movimentos frenéticos, afastou a vegetação até tocar num dos tornozelos de Serenity. Atordoado pela falta de ar e pela boa sorte, Endymion pegou o corpo da esposa e tomou impulso na direção da superfície.

Inspirando o ar aos borbotões, ele nadou com braçadas fortes e vigorosas na direção da margem. Então, erguendo-a nos braços, procurou terreno firme, tentando não escorregar nas centenas de folhas e gravetos úmidos que infestavam a área. Enfim encontrou um lugar que julgava firme o suficiente, o mais afastado possível das margens.

O frio intenso castigava-lhe o corpo molhado, penetrando-o até aos ossos. Porém o extremo desconforto em nada se comparava ao terror que lhe ia na alma, ao medo que apertava seu coração com garras afiadas. Oh, Deus, será que as preces fervorosas haviam sido em vão? Será que todos os seus esforços haviam servido para nada a não ser levar o corpo sem vida da esposa para casa?

- Não! - Montmorency gritou para o infinito. Não permitiria que a morte dela se transformasse num fato consumado. Agindo como se a simples força da sua vontade pudesse revivê-la, colocou-a de pé, apoiando a figura inerte de encontro ao peito, e começou a massagear as costas frágeis com movimento rápidos e vigorosos, tentando, desesperadamente, fazer a água sair dos pulmões enquanto procurava não se entregar ao pânico crescente.

- Serenity, Serenity, amor, meu amor, por favor... Por favor, respire!

Quando enfim a ouviu cuspir e tossir, engasgada, Endymion experimentou uma alegria e um alívio tão grandes que teria chorado de pura alegria.

- Endy - Serenity murmurou, ainda tendo enorme dificuldade para respirar. - O que aconteceu? Estou gelando!

Dominado por uma emoção fortíssima, Monterrency teve vontade de cair de joelhos e agradecer aos céu, graça alcançada. Então abraçou-a, como se nada no do pudesse afastá-los.

- Meu lorde! - Ao ouvir a voz de Melvin, Endymion ergueu a cabeça. Embora parecesse uma eternidade desde que Serenity caíra nas águas geladas do lago, tinha consciência de que pouco tempo se passara. Seus homens haviam chegado o mais rápido possível e não mereciam qualquer tipo de repreensão. Na verdade, eram mais do que bem vindos.

- Melvin! Me dê a sua capa. É para minha lady. Imediatamente o servo ordenou aos soldados para manterem distância e fez o que lhe foi pedido. - Minha lady irá para o castelo antes de mim. E jamais voltará a cavalgar naquele maldito palafrém outra vez.

- Foi por causa do veado! - Serenity apressou-se a protestar, os dentes batendo de frio. - O danado veado branco veio correndo bem na minha direção, como se quisesse me fazer mal! Juro, em nome da Mãe Deus, que nunca, nunca mais, acreditarei nas histórias ridículas de Luna.

Endymion sorriu, feliz por estar abraçando uma mulher enfurecida, não a criatura fria e inerte que arrancara fundo do lago. Viva, e cuspindo fogo, estava sua lady graças a Deus.

- Um talismã! Uma promessa de futura boa sorte! Quanta bobagem! - Resmungando, ela afastou-se do marido e começou a caminhar na direção do cavalo que Melvin lhe oferecia.

Ao sentir o vazio entre os braços, Endymion teve a sensação de que jamais poderia controlar os tremores que o sacudiam de alto a baixo, embora não soubesse dizer se tremia de frio ou se tratava apenas de uma reação ao desastre que quase acontecera. Esfregando os braços numa tentativa de aquecer-se, percebeu, pela primeira vez, que, contrariando toda a lógica, salvara a esposa de morrer afogada. O feito o impressionava.

Gelado até aos ossos, Montmorency piscou algumas vezes sentindo-se repentinamente atordoado. No meio de toda a confusão do resgate, percebera algo diferente. Algo que lhe fora sussurrado pelo vento, algo quase inacreditável e maravilhoso demais para ser ignorado.

Pela primeira vez, em meses, seus olhos estavam livres da dor.

- Um veado branco... que bobagem! - Serenity tornou a resmungar.

- Talvez sim... - Endymion sussurrou para si mesmo.- E talvez não.

Sentada junto à lareira dos aposentos principais, Serenity aguardou que Melvin trouxesse água quente. Quando a banheira de madeira já estava cheia, Endymion despiu-se, sem qualquer embaraço, e dispensou o servo.

- Pode sair agora. Minha esposa me ajudará no banho. Se o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudesse vê-la agora, ensopada e desgrenhada como um rato afogado, provavelmente pensaria duas vezes antes de jogar-se num lago gélido para salvá-la.

Ao fitar o marido, nu em toda a sua beleza viril, foi tomada de uma emoção intensa. Não se cansava de admirá-lo.

Consciente da sua cegueira, Endymion não demonstrava qualquer pudor em relação ao próprio corpo. Por isso expunha-se com elegância e naturalidade, uma verdadeira estátua talhada em músculos e tendões, pele dourada e membros bem torneados. O fogo lançava um brilho avermelhado sobre a figura imponente, quase fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Mais do que nunca, naquele momento, Endymion Montmorency encarnava o próprio Cavaleiro Vermelho. Grande, poderoso e mortal.

- Venha, Serenity, venha para a água. Você precisa de ajuda para tirar as roupas molhadas?

- Não. - Realmente não lhe passava pela cabeça chamar Luna. A criada nunca poria os pés no covil barão Montmorency. Segundos depois livrava-se do vestido e ficava inteiramente nua a poucos passos de distância do marido. Uma sensação de frio e calor percorreu-a de alto a baixo, excitando-a de uma forma insidiosa e sutil. Os dois já haviam partilhado de uma intimidade total muitas vezes, mas quase sempre protegidos pela escuridão...

Havia alguma coisa erótica no reflexo avermelhado que o fogo da lareira lançava sobre o peito forte do marido, sobre os ombros largos, os cabelos negros...

- Você quer que eu o ensaboe? - ela perguntou baixinho, a voz rouca, cheia de expectativas.

- Sim, mas entre logo nesta banheira antes que você fique enregelada e morra de frio.

- Você quer que eu entre nesta banheira... com você?

- Isso mesmo. Por acaso você está sofrendo de um ataque repentino de modéstia e timidez, esposa? Trata-se da mesma mulher que ainda ontem me forçou a ficar imóvel enquanto me dava um prazer intenso com a boca e as mãos? - Sorrindo sensual, Endymion pegou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a na direção da banheira.

Seria impossível resistir. Ao sentir os dedos fortes tocarem-na, Serenity entrou na banheira e sentou-se de frente ao marido, a água cobrindo-a até a altura dos ombros. Apesar de grande, a banheira não tinha espaço suficiente para acomodar duas pessoas, especialmente quando uma delas tinha uns bons dois metros de altura.

Assim Endymion flexionou os joelhos para aumentar o espaço.

- Devo ensaboá-la primeiro?

Por um momento, percebendo a luz do fogo refletida nos olhos azuis, Serenity poderia jurar que o marido era capaz de vê-la. Então, antes mesmo que tivesse chance de responder, ele segurou um de seus pés e começou a ensaboá-lo, devagar e carinhosamente.

_**Fascinada, Serenity não conseguia desviar o olhar da figura sólida, por alguns instantes satisfeita que ele não podia enxergá-la. Cada movimento de Endymion traduzia o prazer com que a tocava e logo ela sentia o calor do desejo correr em suas veias como uma droga potente. Quando as mãos masculinas, escorregadias e experientes, tocaram-na nos seios, ela gemeu alto, incapaz de controlar a onda avassaladora de paixão.**_

_**- Endy, Endy...**_

_**Ele se inclinou ainda mais para a frente e, pela primeira vez, Serenity realmente o viu tomar um de seus mamilos na boca. Pela primeira vez, pôde perceber os cabelos negros espalhados sobre a sua pele enquanto ele sugava o mamilo com força, fazendo-a se contorcer de puro prazer. Num movimento inconsciente, ergueu os quadris, procurando alívio para o ardor entre as coxas. Logo o marido a massageava no ponto escondido da feminilidade.**_

_**Endymion continuou acariciando-a sob a água enquanto deslizava a língua pelos seios empinados, saboreando cada centímetro da pele quente e macia. Transtornada pelas sensações imperiosas que pareciam vira-la pelo avesso, Serenity forçou os quadris na direção das mãos masculinas, gemendo alto ao sentir os dedos firmes a penetrarem num movimento rápido e preciso. Sem que pudesse con­trolar, atingiu o êxtase, o corpo inteiro sacudido por tremores incontroláveis.**_

_**Abraçando o marido com força, apoiou a cabeça de encontro ao pescoço molhado, surpresa com o poder que emanava daquele homem, um poder que, sabia agora, não tinha nada a ver com feitiçaria ou com as forças do mal. Era, simplesmente, o poder do amor.**_

_**- Agora me deixe... ensaboá-lo, querido.**_

_**Embora percebesse os sinais de extrema tensão sexual no rosto de Endymion, ela se entregou à tarefa devagar, querendo desfrutar de cada instante de intimidade. Era maravilhoso sentir o corpo sólido sob seus dedos, os músculos firmes e bem torneados, as pernas atléticas, cobertas por uma camada de pêlos em sua pele dourada e, entre as coxas... Serenity fechou os dedos ao redor do membro intumescido, fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para atrás, abandonando-se por completo às sensações.**_

_**Ver o prazer estampado no rosto do marido, observar a intensidade da emoção que o consumia, era um experiência nova e eletrizante. Será que a paixão masculina, uma vez livre das rédeas, a subjugaria...? De repente Montmorency abriu os olhos e puxou-a pelos quadris, acomodando-a sobre o seu membro quente e pulsante. A água caía pelas bordas da banheira ensopando o chão enquanto ele a guiava num ritmo capaz de incendiar o sangue.**_

_**- É tão bom, querida... tão bom... - Endymion murmurou deslizando as mãos pela pele molhada, acariciando seios e apertando os mamilos com força.**_

_**Com um sentimento que beirava a reverência, Serenity observou o rosto do marido, que, de olhos fechado parecia completamente transtornado.**_

_**- Me beije - ele pediu, a voz rouca e urgente traindo o estado de excitação.**_

_**Os lábios de ambos se encontraram com sofreguidão, as línguas ávidas se contorcendo num duelo apaixonado. Endymion repetia com a língua os movimentos de penetração feitos por seu membro ereto. Ao redor de ambos, a água borbulhava enquanto a fricção de seus corpos escorregadios os arrastava para um estado de excitação sexual quase insuportável.**_

_**Finalmente Serenity interrompeu o beijo para gritar o nome do homem amado. Então ela atingiu o orgasmo, as ondas de prazer chegando a ser dolorosas em sua intensidade. Segurando-a com firmeza pelos quadris Endymion a manteve imóvel e enterrou-se até as profundezas do corpo feminino antes de lançar a semente da vida nas entranhas da esposa, um grito de prazer triunfo ecoando pelo silêncio do quarto e rompendo a escuridão como um raio de luz.**_

Serenity estava enfraquecida e ofegante quando finalmente saíram da água já fria e foram para a cama. No mesmo instante aconchegou-se ao corpo viril e reconfortante, sentindo-se completamente serena pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés dentro do castelo Dunmurrow. Eu te amo, Endy, ela repetiu para si mesma e sorriu feliz. Quem teria imaginado que a sua escolha de marido acabaria se provando tão correta?

Jamais lhe passara pela cabeça apaixonar-se pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho e nunca imaginara as delícias que encontraria na cama, e no banho, conjugal. Ela corou ao pensar na maneira como Endymion a tinha amado. Embora as vezes anteriores houvessem sido maravilhosas, hoje à noite ele fora positivamente exuberante. Talvez porque ambos tivessem percebido o quão preciosa é a vida. Depois da experiência terrível de se ver à beira da morte por afogamento, Serenity passara a apreciar o simples fato de existir com um respeito renovado. E não havia um modo melhor de celebrar a bênção da vida do que amar o marido.

- Obrigada por me salvar - murmurou carinhosa.

- Você valia a pena o esforço - ele respondeu, apertando-lhe as nádegas.

Serenity descansou a cabeça no peito largo, contente com as palavras um tanto desajeitadas de Endymion. Apesar do Cavaleiro Vermelho não tocar no assunto, ela sabia muito bem que o casamento forçado não fora de seu agrado. Porém não tinha dúvidas que, desde então, os sentimentos masculinos haviam se tornado mais ternos. Ou então por que um homem cego se atiraria num lago gelado em pleno inverno? Só de pensar no perigo que o obrigara a correr, sentia-se literalmente apavorada.

- Você poderia ter se afogado ou morrido congelado.

- Creio que nadar um pouco me fez muito bem. ­Alguma coisa no tom de voz do marido chamou-lhe a atenção, levando-a a fitá-lo. Um sorriso tranqüilo brilhava nos lábios sensuais.

- Como? - Serenity indagou intrigada. Desde o início esperava uma repreensão por tê-los arrastado para o meio da floresta, expondo-os a toda sorte de imprevistos. Endymion estava coberto de razão quando a alertara para os perigos de uma cavalgada ao ar livre. Entretanto, apesar da tragédia que quase acontecera, ele parecia bastante satisfeito. O que era de se estranhar.

- Pela primeira vez, desde a batalha em que perdi a visão, não sinto dor. Meus olhos não estão doendo, ele falou num murmúrio que era quase para si mesmo.

- Por quê? Na sua opinião, o que teria causado isso? O frio? A água? - Serenity sentou-se na cama e fitou marido fixamente, como se aquela face viril pudesse revelar algum segredo. Mas como sempre a cama estava envolta na escuridão total e o rosto amado não dizia nada.

- Talvez a baixa temperatura tenha diminuído pouco a intensidade da dor - ela falou afinal.

- Foi o que pensei a princípio, porém cada centímetro de meu corpo ficou aquecido durante o longo banho de imersão, e ainda assim continuo sem sentir nada, nem o menor desconforto.

Ela sorriu. Então ali estava a explicação para a noite um tanto diferente das outras. Pela primeira vez Endymion não estivera lutando contra a dor constante que o incomodava desde o acidente.

- Se não foi por causa do frio... Só pode ter sido a água! Você costuma banhar os olhos com freqüência?

- Eu o fazia no início, contudo as várias soluções que tentei não tiveram o menor efeito. A dor continuou.

- Isso foi a um bom tempo atrás - ela protestou. - Se você tinha mesmo estilhaços de pedra cravado nos olhos, alguns deles poderiam estar enterrados tão fundo que levaria meses até serem expulsos pelo seu organismo. A água provavelmente os puxou para fora. Talvez sua visão possa retornar!-Entusiasmada com a possibilidade, Serenity ergueu a voz, entregando-se à esperança.

Entretanto a reação de Endymion foi inversa. Ele ficou rígido, o corpo inteiro tenso. - Por favor, não alimente expectativas altas ou a decepção será maior. Eu não acredito em milagres.

- Não? - ela perguntou desafiante, recusando-se a ter o entusiasmo diminuído. - Você não acreditava na lenda do veado branco e veja só o que aconteceu! Pois o animal apareceu e não causou mal algum me atirando dentro do lago, mas apenas o bem.

- Você é supersticiosa demais, esposa.

Talvez, Serenity pensou, porém lembrava-se com exatidão do jeito com que o animal a olhara e o pensamento a fez sorrir. Há coisas em que vale a pena acreditar e no Natal tudo se torna possível, mesmo aquilo que o bom senso considera irrealizável.

...

As coisas começaram a acontecer de maneira gradual. Foi logo alguns dias depois da Epifania que Endymion percebeu algo diferente. Toda manhã, Serenity costumava abrir as cortinas do quarto (aliás, quer ele quisesse ou não), antes de se preparar para enfrentar as tarefas do dia.

Como ela dava tanta importância ao seu corpo, parecendo não se cansar de admirá-lo, Endymion sabia que podia convencê-la a voltar para a cama se expusesse à claridade. Por isso aceitava que as cortinas fossem abertas sem reclamar. Mas assim que a esposa saía, chamava Melvin e o fazia escurecer novamente o ambiente. Na verdade tinha um medo mórbido de que alguém aparecesse de repente e descobrisse o seu segredo traindo-o e entregando-o ao inimigo. Se isso acontecesse, o paraíso construído dentro das paredes de Dunmurrow não tardaria a virar um inferno. A escuridão o protegia.

Hoje era um dia como outro qualquer. Porém ao ouvir o barulho das cortinas sendo abertas e perceber a leve corrente de ar, Endymion tomou consciência de uma outra coisa: luz. A percepção foi tão brusca e inesperada que o deixou imóvel sobre a cama, sem saber como lidar com a sensação estranha. A sensação de que a escuridão o assombrava há meses perdera um pouco da intensidade.

- Endy, tenho que me apressar! - Serenity falou, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. - Hoje vou começar a organizar a tecelagem. Talvez muito em breve todos possamos ter algumas roupas novas para nos aquecer.

- Pois eu prefiro você sem uma única peça de roupa sobre o corpo - Montmorency resmungou.

Ela riu, o som cristalino e encantador passando primeira vez despercebido aos ouvidos do marido. Ele só conseguia presta atenção àquela luz tênue e abençoada. O que causara isso?

- Ah, se ao menos eu pudesse ficar mais um pouco.

- Não me provoque, mulher. - Endymion sentiu os dedos delicados da esposa tocarem-no no peito, um perfume suave inebriando seus sentidos como um vinho potente.

Pouco depois ela se afastava para terminar de vestir-se, deixando-o verdadeiramente desapontado.

- Prometo que hoje à noite teremos todo o tempo do mundo.

- Talvez durante o jantar. - Ágil, Montmorency conseguiu beijá-la antes de lhe dar permissão para sair quarto. - Tome cuidado para não se esquecer da hora.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Eu jamais perderia a hora. Quer que eu mande Melvin entrar agora?

- Não. Eu mesmo o chamo quando precisar.

Ao ouvir a porta sendo fechada, Endymion, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se satisfeito com a ausência da esposa. Apesar de sempre sentir uma falta terrível de Serenity, hoje de manhã precisava estar só consigo mesmo, porque ainda não se sentia pronto para partilhar a recente descoberta.

Sequer chamou o servo. Apenas permaneceu imóvel como se tivesse criado raízes. Tinha medo de se mexer porque o movimento poderia destruir a luz. Quem sabe não estava apenas imaginando? Quem sabe a tênue claridade não passava de uma faceta da sua cegueira, destinada a atormentá-lo? Será que o quarto voltaria às se fechasse os olhos por alguns segundos? Seu coração batia tanto no peito como se estivesse se preparando para enfrentar a mais terrível das batalhas e, na verdade, sentia-se mais assustado agora do que em nenhum outro momento de sua vida.

Contudo sabia que precisava agir, tomar uma atitude. Bem devagar, mas com firmeza, fechou os olhos. Então contou até a dez e tornou a abri-los. Não, não se tratava de imaginação. O mundo, que estivera imerso numa escuridão total por tanto tempo, agora se tornara mais claro.

Endymion voltou a cabeça na direção da janela e a claridade intensa fez seus olhos lacrimejarem. O que significaria essa mudança? Trêmulo, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e voltou a fechar os olhos. Mas desta vez os fechou procurando se proteger de uma emoção proibida... procurando se proteger da esperança.

Endymion não disse uma única palavra sobre o assunto à esposa. Também permaneceu calado quando, alguns dias depois, começou a enxergar sombras e formas no meio do cinza. Mandou que Melvin colocasse castiçais nos aposentos principais e se Serenity achava sua atitude estranha, ela não fez qualquer comentário. Com certeza acreditava que o marido procurava uma maneira de agradá-la e ele nada fez para tirar-lhe essa impressão.

Ao ouvir o barulho de passos, Endymion ergueu a cabeça na direção do som. E lá estava: sua esposa, de pé, diante da lareira. Foi precisa uma enorme força de vontade para manter a compostura enquanto enxergava os contornos da figura esguia pela primeira vez na vida. Sem que conseguisse controlar, deixou escapar um gemido rouco, atordoado pela violência da emoção.

Serenity interpretou o ruído de outra forma, achando que o marido estava ansioso para possuí-la.

- Você não quer esperar pelo nosso jantar? – indagou faceira, a voz bela e musical inundando-o de prazer.

- Não - Endymion respondeu num tom rouco e ansioso, os pensamentos voando na direção da paixão. - Quero possuí-la agora, sobre o tapete, no meio do quarto. – Só de imaginar o corpo da esposa sobre o seu, a luz do fogo iluminando a pele acetinada, sentia a virilidade imediatamente enrijecida.

- Mas Melvin... - ela protestou sem muita convicção - Que Melvin se dane... aliás, os dois! Sorrindo, Endymion levantou-se da cama e caminhou na direção da mulher. Então tomou-a nos braços, as mãos se fechando ao redor dos seios firmes, a boca se apossando dos lábios úmidos.

E sobre o tapete, diante da lareira, entregaram-se ao desejo que não tinha fim.

_**Ja ne!**_


	14. Chapter 14

0i

_**0i!**_

_**Estou atrasada eu sei e sinto muito mas é que estou longe do meu computer, aí sabe né?!**_

_**Fiquei triste por não poder postar neste fim de semana como havia dito que faria espero que entendam uu'**_

_**Bem este capitulo ta tudo de bom! Espero que gostem n.n e neste capitulo contem hentai e esta em negrito pra quem não gostar**_

_**Agradecimentos e comentários sobre as reviews no fim deste**_

_**Boa leitura!!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO QUATORZE

Serenity estava no salão principal quando chegou um mensageiro de Belvry.

- É um rapaz chamado Sammy, minha lady – o guarda a avisou.

- Deixe-o entrar! - ela exclamou, deliciada com a idéia de receber notícias de seu antigo lar. Conhecia Sammy há anos e o vira galgar cada degrau de responsabilidade até tornar-se assistente do administrador.

- Luna, traga cerveja e comida para o nosso convidado. - Serenity olhou ao redor e encontrou tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Embora Dunmurrow não fosse tão bonito quanto Belvry, sob os seus cuidados o castelo transformara num ambiente agradável e aconchegante, sem nada da atmosfera lúgubre inicial. Sentia-se satisfeita em receber o rapaz.

- Sammy, como é bom voltar a vê-lo! - Com ambas as mãos estendidas, ela deu as boas-vindas ao viajante, porém o ar abatido do jovem preocupou-a imediatamente.

Será que havia alguma coisa errada em casa?

- Sua aparência está ótima, minha lady.

Talvez a expressão estranha de Sammy não estivesse relacionada a possíveis problemas em Belvry e sim ao próprio castelo de Dunmurrow. Naqueles dias maravilhosos que se seguiram ao Natal, acabara se esquecendo dos rumores terríveis que cercavam o Cavaleiro Vermelho e aqueles que viviam em seus domínios.

- Quanta gentileza a sua. Estou bem sim, obrigada. Por favor, sente-se. Você precisa descansar depois da longa jornada.

Sammy pareceu relaxar assim que uma caneca de cerveja e um prato de carne assada foram colocados à sua frente. Também contribuiu para estabelecer um clima de tranqüilidade a presença de Luna, sempre atarefada ou então chamando a atenção de Artermis.

Ou talvez o jovem estivesse apenas faminto, tal o fervor com que atacou a comida enquanto Serenity contava-lhe sobre as melhoras feitas em Dunmurrow e perguntava-lhe notícias dos amigos deixados em Belvry. Somente depois de terminar a refeição é que as feições de Sammy voltaram a ficar sombrias. Serenity concluiu que não era Dunmurrow que o afligia. Alguma coisa estava errada. Alguma coisa séria, porque o Administrador Hellios preferiu mandar um mensageiro a escrever uma carta.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que você veio até aqui?

- Minha lady... Sinto dizer-lhe, mas vim lhe trazer más notícias. Lorde Demand Hexham tem se tornado inquieto na sua ausência. Hellios acha que muito breve, provavelmente quando o tempo melhorar, ele atacará Belvry.

- Há algo mais? - ela indagou, a voz apertada na garganta, os olhos arregalados numa expressão de profundo horror.

O rapaz pigarreou e fitou as próprias mãos, sabendo que precisava ir até o fim, por mais desagradáveis, fossem as novidades.

- Demand Hexham clama que seu casamento com o senhor de Dunmurrow não é válido porque seu pai a prometeu a ele...

Furiosa, Serenity o interrompeu no meio da frase.

- Aquele maldito mentiroso!

- Sim, minha lady. Hexham diz que você lhe pertence por direito, assim como Belvry.

Cheia de ira, ela apertou os punhos, num gesto de impotência e frustração.

- Aquele filho da mãe! O próprio Andrew arranjou meu casamento! Como Hexham tem a ousadia de desafiar e pôr em dúvida um decreto do rei? Temos que procurar Andrew e contar o que está acontecendo...

De repente, ao perceber a maneira estranha como Sammy a fitava, Serenity se deu conta do que acabara de dizer. Com certeza o jovem devia estar se perguntando por que alguém iria incomodar Andrew quando tinha como marido o cavaleiro mais temido de todo o reino?

Serenity abaixou o olhar, sentindo na boca o gosto da derrota. Seu marido cego não poderia ajudá-la. E quem o faria então? Claro que havia a alternativa de mandar uma mensagem para o rei, colocando-o a par da situação. O problema é que Andrew viajava bastante e além de tudo não se interessava de modo especial por Belvry. O rei e ela nunca haviam sido muito íntimos e com certeza esse relacionamento se tornara ainda mais frio depois que tentara enganá-lo na escolha de um marido.

Embora Demand Hexham não gozasse de uma simpatia especial junto a Andrew, tampouco ela podia se dar a esse luxo. Por outro lado Hexham, como cavaleiro, tinha um exército a colocar a serviço do rei, enquanto ela... O que poderia oferecer? Nada. E Endymion? Os dias de guerreiro de seu marido haviam terminado e Dunmurrow não era uma propriedade tão rica assim para comprar um favor real. Quanto será que triunfos passados do Cavaleiro Vermelho pesariam na balança? Serenity engoliu em seco, sentindo-se à beira do desespero. Sabia-se num beco sem saída e o futuro se apresentava sombrio-e incerto.

Era impensável que aquele seu vizinho arrogante e inescrupuloso viesse a tomar-lhe Belvry. Era impensável, porém bastante provável: Serenity levantou-se decidida. Por mais que a situação lhe parecesse sem esperanças, não iria se entregar sem lutar.

- Venha comigo, Sammy. Quero que você conte tudo ao meu marido, o barão Montmorency.

O alívio estampado no rosto do rapaz era tão palpável a fez rir. Mas não espere auxílio do terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho, ela pensou sem amargura. Amava o marido acima de tudo e ficaria ao lado dele em qualquer circunstância, mesmo que isso significasse perder tudo aquilo que um dia lhe fora caro.

As sombras dos aposentos principais não deixaram de intimidar Sammy. Serenity sorriu, tentando se lembrar dos dias em que aquela escuridão a tinham assombrado ou de quando Endymion, sentado no meio das trevas e ladeado pelos dois cães, lhe parecera ameaçador. Contudo as lembranças perdiam-se num passado recente. Tudo o que conseguia ver era um quarto tão cheio de amor e calor humano que impedia o aparecimento das sombras.

- Meu lorde. Este é Sammy de Belvry, assistente de meu administrador. Ele nos trouxe algumas notícia que eu gostaria de colocá-lo a par.

- Sente-se - Endymion ordenou. Serenity levou o rapaz até o sofá junto a lareira. Depois, ignorada pelos cães enormes, deu um passo para dentro da escuridão e ficou de pé, atrás do marido. Ao apoiar as mãos nos ombro maciços, sentiu os dedos masculinos cobrirem os seus num gesto tão reconfortante que lhe trouxe lágrimas aos olhos.

- Fale, Sammy. - Montmorency ouviu as novidades com atenção, a voz nervosa do jovem ecoando pelo ambiente.

- E o que esse tal de Demand Hexham diz de mim? – Endymion indagou.

Um silêncio pesado se estendeu por vários segundos.

- Vamos, Sammy - Serenity o tranqüilizou. – Você pode falar livremente aqui. Não há o que temer.

Ela tentava imaginar qual seria a nova calúnia que Hexham teria inventado a respeito do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Devia ser algo terrível, já que o rapaz parecia apavorado. Finalmente Sammy concordou em responder. como se soubesse não ser possível fugir ao próprio destino.

- Hexham diz que o Cavaleiro Vermelho já deve estar morto há tempos e que Serenity vive escondida aqui, atrás de uma sombra. Porém, por mais que tente se esconder, ela não irá lhe escapar.

Serenity sentiu a tensão e a raiva se espalhar pelo corpo de Endymion e por um momento temeu que o marido se entregasse a um daqueles acessos de fúria. Entretanto Montmorency permaneceu sentado, mantendo um con ­

trole de ferro.

- Não é uma notícia interessante? - Quando Sammy, que dava a impressão de padecer de um desconforto supremo nada respondeu, Endymion continuou. - Nosso inimigo pretende atacar Belvry ou Dunmurrow?

Serenity demorou um pouco até perceber onde o marido queria chegar.

- Entendo o seu ponto de vista, meu lorde. Talvez aquele verme covarde esteja planejando atraí-lo para fora daqui com a intenção de tomar Dunmurrow na sua ausência. Um plano assim é bem de acordo com a personalidade de Hexham - ela comentou.

- O que você acha que o homem deseja mais, Belvry ou Serenity? - Montmorency perguntou a Sammy.

O rapaz não respondeu de imediato. Levou alguns segundos pesando a pergunta e procurando respondê-la da forma mais objetiva possível.

- Demand Hexham deseja minha lady, sim, pode estar certo disso. Mas ele sempre ambicionou possuir Belvry, pois as terras dos de Laci são muito mais prósperas, além do número de empregados para trabalhar no plantio ser maior também. Ele já se apossou de uma das mansões da propriedade e, na minha opinião, não sossegará até se apossar de todas.

Serenity acompanhou Sammy até os estábulos para se despedir. O rapaz parecia mais tranqüilo agora, depois de receber instruções de Endymion sobre a maneira como o administrador de Belvry devia agir no que dizia respeito às ameaças de Hexham. Era difícil não ter fé no Cavaleiro Vermelho, Serenity pensou vendo o jovem se afastar, o sorriso de encorajamento desaparecendo tão logo se viu sozinha. Como gostaria de adiar o momento de voltar para o lado do marido.

Se ela chorasse sobre a perda do lar iria apenas deixar Endymion ainda mais frustrado e atingido na sua virilidade pela incapacidade de protegê-la. Lembrava-se muito bem daquela noite em que Montmorency se julgara menos do que um homem e, fora de si, fora para o pátio no meio da noite e extravasara toda a ira e revolta que o consumia.

Finalmente o anoitecer obrigou-a a entrar. Chamando-se de covarde, resolveu enfrentar a fúria do marido. Surpresa, descobriu que os aposentos principais estavam iluminados por vários castiçais e Melvin servia o jantar, como sempre.

- Mandei chamar Ail - Endymion falou sem preâmbulos.

- Preciso consultar meu vassalo antes, mas acho que terei que dividir minhas forças. Talvez Ail deva levar a maioria dos homens para Belvry. Uma demonstração de poder provavelmente fará Hexham hesitar antes de cometer alguma tolice.

Serenity inspirou fundo, os olhos fixos no marido. Ele estava sentado à mesa, o corpo enorme e musculoso parecendo dominar o ambiente inteiro, o rosto sério e inteligente fazendo jus à lenda que se criara em torno do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- Por acaso você está pretendendo desafiar Hexham?

- Não, mas tampouco pretendo deixar que aquele covarde se apodere de Belvry. - Endymion olhou na direção da mulher, como se a avaliasse. - Você pensou que eu não faria nada? Que não tomaria nenhuma atitude?

- Não! Claro que não! - ela mentiu, enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos. Deus sabia como preferia não enfurecê-lo. - Mas você tem homens suficientes?

- Uma vez que Sammy não foi capaz de me dar informações detalhadas sobre as forças de Hexham, não posso lhe responder já. Certamente não tenho tantos homens quanto gostaria, porém Dunmurrow jamais esteve sob qualquer tipo de ameaça antes. Creio que será possível enfrentar o desafio.

Um profundo sentimento de culpa percorreu-a de alto a baixo. Embora Endymion não a acusasse de nada, ela sabia muito bem que a culpa era sua. Se não fosse por causa dela, Dunmurrow não estaria em perigo. Se não fosse por causa dela, Montmorency teria sido deixado em paz... Angustiada, Serenity levantou-se e caminhou na direção da lareira.

- Talvez deveríamos permitir que ele fique com tudo - Serenity falou com delicadeza.

- O quê? - Assombrado com o que acabara de ouvir, Endymion concluiu que não escutara bem.

- Talvez deveríamos deixar que Hexham se apodere de Belvry - ela repetiu, fitando-o. A fúria estampada no rosto do barão assustou-a. - Belvry não significa nada para mim agora. Minha vida é aqui em Dunmurrow. Ao seu lado.

A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Montmorency.

- Serenity... minha esposa.

Obedecendo ao chamado implícito, ela se entregou aos braços fortes e aconchegou-se ao peito largo, procurando proteção e conforto. Toda a fortaleza que se vira obrigada a representar durante o dia ameaçou ruir na doçura da ­

quele abraço. Tinha vontade de chorar pelo antigo lar, pela culpa em relação ao marido e pela alegria que a nova vida lhe dera. Uma alegria que acabara de ser posta a prêmio.

- Se eu não fizer nada será ainda pior - Endymion murmurou apertando-a de encontro ao coração. - Mas se eu mostrar que não aceitaremos provocações, talvez o verme se encolha outra vez dentro da própria toca.

Serenity sorriu, notando que o marido já havia entendido a personalidade covarde e sem escrúpulos de Hexham.

- Não tenha medo, querida. Só porque meus homens não estão aquartelados aqui isso não significa que não tenha um número suficiente de soldados. Eles seguem Ail agora. - Havia uma nota de amargura no comentário. - E Ail vai aonde eu o mandar. Meu vassalo levará adiante a lenda do Cavaleiro Vermelho, mantendo-a viva e atual. Talvez isso seja o bastante para desencorajar nossos inimigos.

Ail chegou alguns dias depois liderando o exército do barão Montmorency. Ao ver tantos homens acampados do lado de fora do castelo, Isadora experimentou, pela primeira vez desde as notícias sobre ameaças de Hexham, uma sensação de segurança e tranqüilidade. Com certeza esse número expressivo de soldados seria suficiente para fazer seu vizinho mudar idéia porque, apesar das bravatas, Hexham não passa de um covarde.

Endymion e seu vassalo passaram a tarde inteira conversando e traçando estratégias para um possível ataque. Enquanto isso, Serenity cuidou para que todos os soldados tivessem onde dormir e o que comer. Tanto serviço a fez perder a noção de tempo e quando Melvin veio chamá-la para jantar, a refeição já havia sido servida.

- Boa noite, meu lorde - Serenity falou, apreciando a claridade e o calor vindos dos castiçais. Era tão bom poder enxergar a própria comida! Lá estava o vassalo, parecendo exausto depois da longa jornada. - Ail, é um prazer vê-lo outra vez.

- Minha lady. - Dando dois passos na direção da Serentiy, ele tomou as mãos delicadas entre as suas. - É quase impossível, mas tenho a impressão que você se tornou ainda mais bela durante a minha ausência.

- Obrigada. - Apesar do sorriso gentil, Serenity imediatamente retirou as mãos. - E você se tornou ainda mais eloqüente.

Serenity riu e aproximou-se do marido, temendo despertar ciúmes desnecessários. No mesmo instante Endymion passou um braço ao redor da cintura delicada, num gesto obviamente possessivo.

Ail não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com o comportamento do barão. Apenas sorriu de maneira conspiratória.

- Presumo que vocês dois tenham ajeitado as coisas de maneira satisfatória para ambas as partes. Está tudo as claras agora?

- O quê? - Endymion parecia não compreender as insinuações do vassalo.

- Estou falando sobre o casamento de vocês. Todo mundo percebia que se tratava de um casamento de amor. Por que aquela encenação antes? Quase caí na risada quando vocês dois tentaram me convencer de que não se conheciam e que o casamento fora arranjado por Andrew. Qual o motivo do segredo? - Quando Serenity e Endymion o fitaram aparentando nada entender, Ail balançou a cabeça como se estivesse enfrentando pessoas teimosas. - Algum dia, quando eu conseguir descobrir toda a história, aposto que terá algo a ver com o asqueroso desse Hexham.

Sorrindo, Ail concluiu:

- Vocês não podiam me enganar por mais que tentassem, porque eu sabia que nenhuma mulher em seu juízo perfeito iria escolher um homem com a reputação de Montmorency, a menos que o conhecesse bem.

Serenity fitou o vassalo por alguns instantes e depois começou a rir, incontrolavelmente, enquanto o som das risadas de Endymion enchiam o quarto também.

No dia seguinte, Serenity estava separando suprimentos para o exército do Cavaleiro Vermelho quando Luna veio procurá-la, o rosto redondo da serva cheio de preocupação. Acostumada a ver a criada sempre feliz nos últimos tempos, concluiu que o problema só podia ser sério.

- O que foi, Luna?

- Oh, minha lady, é Artemis. Ele foi convocado para se juntar às forças de Ail.

- Mas ele é um soldado...

Luna interrompeu-a no meio da frase.

- Eu sei. Só que Artemis não é mais nenhum rapaz, minha lady!

- Sim, porém trata-se da vida que ele escolheu. Serenity retrucou, colocando um ponto final nos argumentos da serva. Então parou para imaginar como se sentiria se fosse Endymion quem estivesse liderando os homens e não Ail.

Claro que experimentaria uma pontada de orgulho. Mas esse orgulho não duraria nada diante da idéia de seu marido empenhado numa batalha, correndo o risco de nunca mais voltar.

- Talvez possamos persuadir Ail a deixar Artemis como guarda do castelo - sugeriu, sabendo que Endymion planejava dividir suas forças para que Dunmurrow não ficasse desprotegido.

- Não, minha lady. Artemis não aceitará isso. O tolo teimoso quer ir lutar!

Sem saber o que dizer, Serenity fitou a criada procurando uma solução para o impasse. O que faria caso Endymion estivesse determinado a partir?

- Talvez se você dissesse a Artemis como se sente, o quanto está preocupada. Quem sabe não deveria lhe pedir para ficar, implorar até...

- Nunca implorei coisa alguma a homem nenhum ­ Luna falou orgulhosa, o rosto corado de indignação -, e não pretendo começar agora. - Segurando a ponta da saia com a mão, ela saiu quase correndo, resmungando baixinho.

Aparentemente Luna mudou de idéia porque horas depois tornou a procurar a castelã, desta vez sorrindo e trazendo um Artemis nervoso e acanhado a tiracolo.

- Nós dois queremos nos casar, minha lady - a serva anunciou.

- Luna! Que notícia maravilhosa. - O sorriso de contentamento desapareceu tão logo se lembrou de que não havia sacerdote para realizar a cerimônia. - Mas como?

Depois de levar o assunto ao conhecimento de Endymion, ficou decidido que Luna viajaria com os soldados até Belvry, onde o capelão celebraria o matrimônio. Durante a jornada ela seria escoltada não apenas por Artemis, mas por toda a guarnição. Assim estaria bem protegida.

Nem a possibilidade de virem a se encontrar com o exército de Hexham no meio do caminho serviu para diminuir a animação de Luna, tão ansiosa estava para se casar. Serenity sorriu surpresa com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. A mesma mulher que chorara de medo do Cavaleiro Vermelho agora se preparava para enfrentar uma possível batalha sem pensar duas vezes. A vida tem caminhos estranhos...

As duas só voltaram a se encontrar quando a criada veio atendê-la, antes do jantar.

- Você quer que eu trance os seus cabelos, minha lady? - ela perguntou inibida e Serenity sabia que esse constrangimento era devido ao fato de estarem, para se dizer adeus. Ail iria partir no dia seguinte.

- Não, obrigada. - Acostumara-se a usar os cabelos soltos porque Endymion gostava deles assim. - Mas você pode escová-los para mim.

Satisfeita por ter algo para fazer com as mãos, a serva atirou-se à tarefa com empenho, desembaraçando e escovando os fios longos e sedosos até deixá-los brilhantes.

- Eu queria lhe agradecer, minha lady, por ter feito todos os arranjos necessários para a minha ida a Belvry.

- De nada. Fico feliz por tê-la ajudado. Caso você e Artemis desejarem permanecer em Belvry, tenho certeza que Hellios poderá encontrar algo para mantê-los ocupados lá.

- Oh, não, minha lady. Eu nunca seria capaz de abandoná-la aqui. - Por um momento a velha senhora pareceu tão horrorizada quanto nos primeiros dias da chegada a Dunmurrow.

- Pois lhe asseguro que serei capaz de me sair muito bem - Serenity respondeu rindo. - Estamos adquirindo, novos servos a cada dia que passa. Tenho certeza de que encontrarei alguém para trabalhar como minha criada pessoal.

Luna não pareceu muito satisfeita com a possibilidade.

- Nós voltaremos e mais, trarei gente nossa comigo.

- Somente aqueles que desejem se mudar. Não quero ver ninguém infeliz aqui.

A criada teve a delicadeza de reconhecer a própria culpa, abaixando a cabeça por alguns segundos. Depois retomou a tarefa.

- Minha lady, eu... eu temo ter lhe dado uma informação errada, embora a culpa não tenha sido exatamente minha. - A vermelhidão do rosto da pobre coitada deixou-a intrigada. O que seria desta vez?

- Quando você... - Luna inspirou fundo tomando, coragem e continuou. - Na sua noite de núpcias, minha lady, eu lhe disse algumas coisas... Desde então descobri que essas coisas nem sempre são verdadeiras.

- Oh? O que foi mesmo que você me disse? - Serenity indagou, tentando disfarçar o sorriso e se manter séria.

- Foi sobre o ato de consumação do casamento, minha lady. Eu lhe disse que era breve e doloroso, quando necessariamente não é nenhum dos dois. Na verdade... podo ser bastante agradável e... demorado.

Serenity precisou apertar os maxilares com força para não rir. Quando enfim se sentiu capaz de controlar o riso, respondeu:

- Está certo, Luna pois foi o que descobri por mim mesma.

- Verdade, minha lady? - a criada perguntou surpresa, a escova suspensa no ar. - Você está querendo dizer que o Cavaleiro Vermelho...

- Estou querendo dizer que a reputação do Cavaleiro Vermelho não é nada em comparação às habilidades dele... na cama.

Quando Endymion acordou a escuridão lhe deu as boas vindas e por um momento sentiu-se lançado de volta ao inferno negro em que vivera durante tantos meses. Então lembrou-se de que era o cortinado da cama que mantinha o mundo lá fora e que sua visão melhorava a cada dia. Ainda continuava recusando-se a admitir, mesmo para si mesmo, que estava vivendo o processo de recuperação da visão porque não suportaria enfrentar a realidade caso suas esperanças dessem em nada.

A cada amanhecer, Endymion não esperava nada além do que tivera no dia anterior. Só pedia a Deus que a escuridão total jamais retomasse, pois apesar de ter Serenity ao seu lado, não sabia se seria capaz de descer ao inferno outra vez.

Serenity. Ao senti-la mover-se ao seu lado, ele tomou uma mecha de cabelos entre os dedos, apreciando a maciez dos fios. Diziam que os cabelos de sua esposa tinha o brilho da prata. Bem que tentava imaginar aquele tom de louro pálido, quase branco, refletindo-se à luz do Sol, porém não conseguia. Embora estivesse enxergando cores agora, a tonalidade dos cabelos de Serenity lhe escapava e quanto tentava vê-la, tampouco obtinha sucesso porque a imagem querida recusava-se a tomar forma.

- Hum... Bom dia, marido.

Como é que aquela mulher podia ficar inteiramente desperta tão depressa quando sua mente continuava envolta em névoas?

Escorregando o corpo depressa pelo de Endymion, e deixando-o enrijecido no processo, Serenity pulou para fora da cama.

- Volte aqui, mulher - ele pediu, porém o cortinado já estava sendo aberto. Endymion fechou os olhos saboreando o momento, sem nenhuma pressa de deixar o calor da cama. Como era bom acordar ao lado da esposa e partilhar aqueles primeiros instantes da manhã antes que as responsabilidades do dia se intrometessem. Então via-se obrigado a enfrentar as longas horas de isolamento e frustração enquanto a mulher se ocupava das várias obrigações.

- Está um belo dia, querido! - Como se obedecendo à atração exercida pela voz musical, Endymion abriu os olhos. Por um momento pensou que seu coração iria explodir no peito, tal a força das batidas. Diante da janela, inundada de luz, estava uma visão maravilhosa.

Aquela era sua esposa. Não uma sombra, nem uma mistura indistinta de cor, mas Serenity... A primeira visão a ser captada há tanto tempo. E não podia acreditar no que estava diante de seus olhos.

Sempre soubera que se tratava de uma mulher adorável. Ouvira outras pessoas elogiarem a beleza e o charme da castelã de Dunmurrow, mas ainda assim estava literalmente sem fala. Nenhum de seus mais loucos sonhos chegara perto da realidade. Serenity era tão bela que lhe tirava o fôlego.

A luz matinal iluminava feições delicadas e cheias da vida. Os cabelos, tão claros que pareciam brancos e tão brilhantes que davam a impressão de refletir a luz do sol, caíam sobre as costas até a cintura.

Ela estava nua. Atônito, Endymion mal notara esse detalhe, mas agora se maravilhava diante de tão grande perfeição.

A pele macia como veludo tinha um brilho dourado, os seios pequenos e empinados, lançavam os mamilos enrijecidos, por causa do frio, para o alto. Cintura estreita, pernas esguias e bem torneadas. Só de admirá-la ficava excitado de uma maneira quase dolorosa. Contudo, por mais que a desejasse, Endymion temia quebrar o encantamento fazendo qualquer movimento brusco. Não suportaria vê-Ia desaparecer numa mistura de cores e jamais voltar a enxergá-la com nitidez.

Com a atenção voltada outra vez para o rosto angelical, Endymion concluiu que jamais vira tanta beleza. Por um longo instante permaneceu imóvel, quase sem respirar, bebendo na imagem da esposa como um homem sedento. Mesmo se vivesse cem anos, nunca mais se esqueceria daquele momento.

Serenity, Serenity, Serenity, ele queria gritar. E de repente era como se todos os sentimentos guardados dentro do peito quisessem explodir. Tudo aquilo que tentara ignorar por causa da cegueira agora ameaçava vir à tona descontroladamente. Era como um dique arrebentando, a água antes represada atravessando as barreiras e tornando-o impotente para controlar a força da emoção.

Ele deve ter deixado escapar algum som, porque Serenity virou-se para fitá-lo. Os olhos grandes e esverdeados tinham o brilha da prata. E aqueles lábios... os mais suaves e rosados, capazes de deixá-lo em fogo com um simples roçar.

- Endy? - ela indagou. - O que foi?

Incapaz de falar, ele deixou escapar um gemido abafado. No mesmo instante Serenity estava ao lado do marido, fitando-o atentamente. Montmorency permaneceu imóvel, mergulhado nos olhos esverdeados da esposa, tão inteligentes, tão amorosos... Deus, era possível enxergar a alma da sua mulher estampada no rosto adorável. Enxergar...

- Endy! - Então Serenity começou a chorar ao se dar conta de que um milagre acabara de acontecer. - Endy! - ela repetiu, tentando fazê-lo falar alguma coisa, sacudindo-o nomeio dás lágrimas.

- Psiu. Não há motivo para chorar, mas para se alegrar, esposa. - Temendo não conseguir controlar a forte emoção interior, Montmorency evitava tocá-la.

_**Durante toda a sua vida lutara para manter os sentimentos sob um controle de ferro e o fizera muito bem, até que ficara cego. Daí em diante tornara-se vítima do próprio temperamento, entregando-se aos momentos de raiva com uma fúria que beirava o desatino. Entretanto Serenity soubera como aplacar aquela ira bestial, despertando sentimentos que jamais julgara existir dentro de seu coração. E esses sentimentos eram tão fortes agora que já não podia contê-los...**_

_**- Serenity... Serenity... - ele gemeu, tocando o rosto delicado com as pontas dos dedos.**_

_**De repente alguma coisa explodiu em seu interior. Gritando o nome da esposa, Endymion puxou-a para a cama beijou-a com uma sofreguidão assustadora, a língua ardente vasculhando o interior da boca quente e úmida enquanto mãos fortes percorriam o corpo delgado com uma possessividade incomum. Serenity não hesitou um segundo, mas retribuiu as carícias do marido com o mesmo ímpeto, entregando-se à paixão que os consumia.**_

_**Louco de desejo, ele tomou os seios na boca e sugo os mamilos rígidos quase com desespero. Ouvindo-a gemer baixinho, sabia que não estava sendo muito gentil, porém não conseguia parar nem diminuir a intensidade dos carinhos. Num gesto rápido, separou as pernas esguias, expondo o centro da feminilidade.**_

_**- Serenity, Serenity... - tornou a murmurar, como se pedisse desculpas pelo comportamento descontrolado.**_

_**Como única resposta, ela arqueou as costas e ergueu os quadris, ansiosa para receber o membro rígido e pulsante. Segurando-a firme pelas nádegas, Endymion enterrou se até o fundo, até que já não sabiam onde terminava um e começava o outro.**_

_**Então fitou a esposa demoradamente, apreciando os cabelos prateados espalhados sobre o travesseiro, o rosto afogueado, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos. A visão mais perfeita do mundo. Apoderando-se outra vez da boca sensual num beijo áspero e exigente, ele aumentou o ritmo das investidas até se tornarem frenéticas, vagamente consciente de que a esposa mordia seus ombros e enterrava as unhas nas suas costas largas.**_

_**Ao ouvi-la gritar o seu nome, no auge do prazer, Endymion cravou os dedos na pele macia até que uma investida final libertou-o da tensão insuportável.**_

_**- Serenity - ele gritou, o corpo inteiro estremecendo com a violência do orgasmo.**_

Quando pôde pensar com clareza outra vez, abraçou-a com ternura, deslizando os dedos pelas costas delicadas como se quisesse suavizar as marcas que ali deixara. Depois beijou lhe na testa e fitou os olhos maravilhosos, cheios de amor e lágrimas de alegria.

- Sempre temi que sua paixão, uma vez liberada, pudesse me subjugar - Serenity sussurrou feliz.

- E? - Montmorency indagou tenso, temendo ouvir a resposta.

- E, como todos os meus outros temores em relação a você, não passava de um receio infundado. Quando foi que a sua visão retomou?

- Foi um processo gradual. - carinhoso, Endymion acariciava os cabelos da esposa, incapaz de desviar o olhar do rosto querido.

- Por que não me contou?

- Eu não queria alimentar falsas esperanças. Nem as suas, nem as minhas - ele respondeu sincero. - Eu tinha medo que não fosse durar, que qualquer dia voltasse a acordar para a escuridão eterna.

- O quê? O Cavaleiro Vermelho com medo de alguma coisa? - Serenity sorriu, provocando-o. - Não posso acreditar.

Pois pode acreditar, Endymion pensou. Mais uma vez, olhou bem dentro dos olhos esverdeados, molhados de lágrimas, e então puxou-a de encontro ao peito, incapaz de fitá-la mais um segundo sequer. Temia que se continuasse a fazê-lo, iria começar a chorar como uma criança, tão grande a emoção que o consumia.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem meninas este capitulo tava demais não é mesmo? Afinal quando pensamos que esta perto de acabar aparece um vilão e ainda por cima nosso herói(hehe!)recupera a visão podendo assim lutar de igual pra igual.**_

_**E podemos também ver que o cavaleiro vermelho ela entende perfeitamente de guerra, foi perceptivo ao dizer que qual das duas terras Demand iria atacar.**_

_**E sem falar das demonstrações de amor entre Serenity e Endymion nossa super kawaiii!**_

_**Ela estava disposta a abrir mão de seu "lar" aiaiaiai... E ele prova que ama ela cada vez mais, o amor desses dois é lindo!**_

_**Eu quero agradecer a todas que tem deixado comentários e tem acompanhado, muito obrigada!!**_

**Comentários as Reviews**

**Acdy-chan** hahaha! Menina eu me pergunto a mesma coisa será que há homens como ele? Como você viu ele esta vendo novamente e esta apto a lutar pelo o amor que é dele por direito e glória! Eles sofreram muito pra estarem juntos e ele não permitirá que lhe tirem isso. Continue acompanhando a mais coisa vindo por aí n.n E menina apesar do hentai esta pequeno neste capitulo pode se sentir a intensidade, fico feliz que esteja gostando e acompanhando\o/ bjus!!

**Narcisa Le Fay **Oi! Mais do que nunca o cavaleiro vermelho esta de volta a ativa \o/ estou comemorando muito os comentários de vocês pois é ótimo saber que esta estória que pude compartilhar com vocês esta sendo bem aceita. Continue acompanhando no próximo capitulo Endymion regressará a vida fora das trevas, Bjus!!

**Beatriz **Oi moça!! Nossa toda vez que você vem com K-san coro pois amo apelidos, obrigada por sempre prestigiar esta estória com seus comentários e como viu ainda falta algumas coisas pra acontecer continue acompanhando viu Bia n.n (hehe)bjus!!

**Amanda **Oh! Leitora nova \o/ êeee pois é muié estes quadrinhos foi um vírus que só percebi porque você me deixou o comentário eu estava com presa e não conferi como estava tentei e tentei ajeitar mas não resolveu tudo não uu' mas este esta direitinho viu e muito obrigada por acompanhar e que bom que tem gostado no próximo mais coisas as aguarda, bjus!!

**Serenity eternal **Oi! Tudo bom? Pois é menina toda vez que eu assisto ou leio algo eu procuro me colocar no período a mim apresentado pra não ficar meio voando sabe! Eu penei muito pra conseguir me interagir melhor com livros,contos... E pode deixar em breve mais capítulos quentinhos super bju e obrigada por acompanhar n.n!!

**Mari **Oi!! Nossa você sempre muito gentil em seus comentários n.n pois é o amor deles é lindo e chegou o momento deles lutarem por ele aiaiaiai... estou apaixonada por eles e que bom que você também, bjus!!

**Izayoi-chan **Êeeeee! Minha mais nova amiga com quem converso sempre que nos esbarramos pelo MSN nossa! Tu com um tempo corrido como tem e deixa três comentários Uau! Você é demais obrigada por suas reviews e sua amizade um enorme abraço e pode deixar eu atualizarei logo n.n

**Pequena rin **Menina! To em divida com você afinal eu li sua fic amei o problema que estou viajando fico na lan house mais meu tempo é corrido aí sabe deixar comentário fica mais corrido ainda mas prometo lhe compensar com várias reviews você merece e continue sempre postando suas fics viu! E muito obrigada mesmo por acompanhar um super bju!!

_**Obrigada a todas vocês!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	15. Chapter 15

0i

_**0i**_

_**Antes de tudo gostaria de explicar o meu atraso com a atualização da fic. Como eu havia dito estive viajando e como vazia muito tempo que não via muita gente ficava dificil eu ter um tempo só pra mim, o que dificultava muito eu atualizar já que tinha que ir a uma lan house... cheguei de viagem a alguns dias mas ao chegar recebi a noticia de que uma pessoa querida estava no hospital esses dias foram tensos o que dificultou ainda mais meu empenho em fics e tudo o mais este capitulo dedico a ela que ainda se encontra recuperando e que em breve estará bem bjus Mona!**_

_**É isso moças espero que gostem destes **__**dois capítulos **__** sim dois capítulos foi a maneira que encontri para me desculpar com vocês n.n**_

_**Agradecimentos e comentários sobre as reviews no fim deste**_

_**Boa leitura!!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO QUINZE

- Endy! Vamos - Serenity falou de repente. - Levante-se! - Ela pulou da cama e agarrou o braço do marido com ambas as mãos procurando, sem sucesso, obrigá-lo a se mexer. Era como tentar arrancar um carvalho gigante, com as raízes firmemente plantadas no solo. - Você não pode me negar isso agora.

Quando Endymion a fitou, um ar cético no rosto, apressou-se a explicar:

- Será que não entende? Podemos sair deste quarto juntos! Estamos livres! - Animada, Serenity começou a se vestir, quase tropeçando nos cachorros. Sentindo a excitação da dona, os animais roçaram os focinhos de encontro às pernas femininas, querendo brincar. Desvencilhando-se deles com uns tapinhas discretos nas cabeças enormes, ela terminou de se arrumar, ansiosa para provar ao povo de Dunmurrow que seu lorde não era nenhum demônio, e sim o homem mais bonito de todo o reino.

Vibrando de alegria, Serenity abriu um dos baús onde o marido costumava guardar as roupas, procurando alguma coisa adequada à ocasião. Decidiu-se por uma veste vermelho-sangue, finamente trabalhada, que faria sobressair o tom de pele e cabelos de Endymion. Um traje per­feito para o Cavaleiro Vermelho voltar ao mundo dos vivos.

- Use isto aqui. Quero exibi-lo. Oh, se ao menos Luna estivesse aqui! Ela estava sempre me chateando com his­tórias fantásticas a seu respeito, quase me fazendo acre­ditar que eu havia me casado com um homem de duas cabeças e cascos no lugar de pés. Só queria que ela pu­desse vê-lo agora!

A resposta de Endymion não passou de um resmungo desinteressado. Porém levantou-se da cama e, depois de vestir-se, ficou diante da esposa. Serenity prendeu a respiração maravilhada, observando a visão resplan­decente. Com a veste vermelha sobre uma túnica ama­relo-claro e um cinturão de ouro, ele transmitia força e virilidade.

- Você tem cabelos tão bonitos... - Serenity murmurou.

Endymion riu e acariciou os fios longos e macios da esposa.

- Os seus cabelos é que são lindos, esposa. Embora já tivessem sido descritos para mim muitas vezes, a co­loração dos fios escapa à imaginação. Fico feliz em poder vê-los com meus próprios olhos. - Montmorency beijou alguns fios, o olhar fixo no rosto da mulher.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho era mesmo um feiticeiro, Serenity pensou, sentindo um calor gostoso se espalhar por seu corpo inteiro, deixando-a com os joelhos trêmulos e a respiração ofegante.

- Vamos, antes que sua mente se volte para outras coisas - provocou-o sorrindo.

Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio, imersos pela escuridão, até que enfim chegaram ao salão principal.

Porém se esperava causar uma impressão poderosa sobre a primeira pessoa que encontrassem no caminho, Serenity ficou profundamente desapontada. Pois foi Melvin quem os viu primeiro e o rosto impassível do servo não demonstrou a menor surpresa.

- É bom vê-lo, meu lorde - criado falou muito calmo antes de voltar à atenção para os seus afazeres.

Contudo o aparecimento repentino do barão provocou uma reação mais intensa de Glenna, que estava vindo da cozinha carregando uma bandeja com pratos e copos.

- Glenna, meu lorde vai almoçar conosco hoje - Serenity anunciou feliz.

A cozinheira deu uma olhada no Cavaleiro Vermelho e então deixou a bandeja cair no chão, o barulho estri­dente ecoando pelo ambiente enorme.

- Oh, vou ajudá-la. - No mesmo instante Serenity ajoelhou-se ao lado da serva, apanhando os objetos es­palhados aqui e ali. Mas ao fitar o marido, não conseguiu conter o entusiasmo e falou baixinho, apenas para os ouvidos de Glenna. - E então? O que você acha? Ele não é lindo?

- Bem, minha lady... - - A cozinheira parecia indecisa, sem saber exatamente como responder. - Ele... ele pa­rece um pouquinho ameaçador.

- Ameaçador? - Ainda ajoelhada no chão, Serenity virou-se para fitar o marido. Ele era enorme sim, muito mais alto do que qualquer homem que jamais conhecera e os músculos poderosos ficavam evidentes sob as cama­das de roupas. Montmorency continuava parado no mes­mo lugar, observando atentamente as mudanças que haviam sido feitas no salão principal, os lábios comprimidos indicando intensa concentração. A cicatriz junto a um dos olhos era aparente. Mas considerá-lo ameaçador? Não, Endy era bonito demais para parecer feroz. Serenity suspirou feliz, cheia de admiração pelo marido.

Glenna não teve dúvidas. A castelã de Dunmurrow estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo barão Montmoren­cy. Não demorou muito e as boas novas chegaram à al­deia. O terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho voltara ao mundo dos vivos, domado pela bela esposa que, em troca, só faltava beijar o chão em que ele pisava.

O fato de Endymion ter recuperado a visão tornou o mundo de Serenity perfeito e cada dia passou a ter um novo brilho. Ele fazia questão de adulá-la e satisfazer todos os seus desejos, convidando-a para cavalgar e caçar, fa­zendo as refeições no salão, visitando a aldeia, embora parecesse tão feliz com aquelas exposições públicas quan­to ela.

Durante as noites, ladeados pelos cães, costumavam jogar xadrez nos aposentos principais, as trevas para sempre banidas pelo brilho suave das velas. E faziam amor. Depois de ter vencido o medo dos sentimentos for­tes, Serenity se entregou de corpo e alma à emoção avas­saladora que fluía de Endymion. Estivera certa, sim. Uma vez liberada, a paixão do marido desconhecia limites. E ela correspondia com igual ímpeto e ardor, algo que ja­mais se julgara capaz de fazer.

As semanas foram passando transbordantes de feli­cidade e gradualmente o tempo foi melhorando até a chegada da primavera. Montmorency recomeçou a tra­balhar com seus homens, treinando-os e aprimorando as habilidades de cada um no uso das armas. Serenity gos­tava de assistir algumas das sessões, admirando o Ca­valeiro Vermelho maneja a espada, o corpo enorme exe­cutando movimentos complicados com uma elegância na­tural, os músculos firmes e delineados sob as roupas. Mas apesar do prazer que a cena lhe causava, a ansiedade costumava ser maior.

Porque o milagre da visão recuperada abrira uma nova possibilidade. Endymion tornara-se novamente capaz de lutar e não podia suportar a idéia de vê-lo deixar Dunmurrow para se embrenhar numa batalha. A exis­tência de Demand Hexham era o único ponto negro que toldava a sua felicidade.

Até então Montmorency dava a impressão de estar satisfeito com a permanência em Dunmurrow, porque tudo parecia tranqüilo em Belvry. Ail e seus homens haviam se instalado lá e não tinham visto sequer um sinal do traiçoeiro vizinho. Luna e Artemis também continuavam em Belvry, casados e felizes. A previsão de Endymion fora correta, pelo menos até o presente momento.Uma demonstração ostensiva de força mandara Demand Hexham volta ao próprio covil. Porém, como uma serpente maligna, aquela criatura devia estar tramando alguma coisa. Talvez um ataque tão logo chegasse à primavera?

Por mais que se esforçasse para pensar o contrário, Serenity não conseguia ignorar as dúvidas que a assaltavam. Uma sensação horrível de que seus dias e noites com o Cavaleiro Vermelho estavam contados.

Ela estava na despensa, separando algumas ervas e preparando um tônico para um dos servos, quando Kendrick veio lhe dar a notícia. Um grupo de soldados tinha chegado de Belvry e o líder estava conversando com barão naquele instante. Kendrick estava bastante excitado, como apenas rapazinhos podem ficar a respeito de cavaleiros e preparativos para a batalha. Mas Serenity sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias.

Era como se o momento que sempre temera tivesse chegado. Procurando manter o controle, continuou separando as ervas. Ao terminar, lavou as mãos e subiu para os aposentos principais, onde, com certeza, más notícias a aguardavam.

Ao entrar no quarto, ela reparou, como sempre, as mudanças que ali haviam ocorrido desde a primeira vez em que pusera os pés nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Embora ainda existisse um brilho estranho no local, pois as paredes eram mesmo pintadas de vermelho. Embora as sombras tinham sido banidas para sempre e não mais escondiam o lorde de Dunmurrow.. As janelas abertas lançavam um facho de luz sobre a mesa onde Endymion e um soldado estavam conversando.

Tão logo a viu, Endymion dispensou o soldado. Apesar de sentir que as pernas pesavam uma tonelada, ela conseguiu caminhar ao encontro do marido e, como se tentasse evitar o que estava para ouvir, fechou os olhos no instante em que escutou o barulho da porta sendo fechada.

- Demand Hexham me fez um desafio direto – Montmorency falou. - Não posso recusar.

Serenity ergueu a cabeça, obrigando-se a aceitar a rea­lidade.

- Quando você vai partir? - perguntou com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

- Assim que seja possível. Dentro de um ou dois dias.

Percebendo a tristeza do marido, ela desviou o olhar e foi até a janela, lutando contra a dor da separação. Lá fora as terras de Dunmurrow se estendiam a perder de vista, renovadas pelos primeiros sinais da primavera.

- Você se lembra quando eu fui visitar a curandeira da aldeia? - Serenity indagou, sentindo a presença do marido atrás de si, o corpo forte irradiando calor.

- Sim. - Endymion permaneceu imóvel, sem esboçar qual­quer tentativa de tocá-la.

- Fui procurar a curandeira para quebrar o encan­tamento que você tinha lançado sobre mim. Mas era um feitiço que poção alguma poderia desfazer. A viúva Nebbs sabia disso, claro, e acho que quis me ensinar uma lição.

- Serenity... - A voz masculina soava baixa e angus­tiada.

- Ela me ensinou mesmo uma lição. Foi quando decidi aceitar meus sentimentos por você. E eles cres­ceram tanto que me fizeram transbordar de felicidade. Porém, agora, neste momento, é fácil lembrar por que um dia eu pedi uma poção mágica... Eu queria me pou­par desta dor.

Endymion abraçou-a com força.

- Querida... Eu sinto muito. Preferia que não tivés­semos que enfrentar uma situação como esta. Você acha que desejo deixá-la agora, quando finalmente encontrei tudo o que sempre procurei?

Como Serenity nada respondesse., Montmorency con­tinuou.

- Quando perdi a visão, eu rezei, eu chorei, eu implorei para tê-la de volta. Mas depois que você apareceu na minha vida... a única coisa em que eu pensava era em poder mantê-la ao meu lado.

Apesar de tentar se controlar, Serenity não conseguiu deixar de pedir:

- Então não vá.

- Mesmo que não fosse pela segurança de suas terras ou por causa da minha honra, o que seria do futuro? Se eu não lutar pelo que é meu agora, será que teremos que passar o resto de nossas vidas temendo vizinhos gananciosos? Eu gostaria de tornar Dunmurrow um lar seguro para os nossos filhos.

Ela sorriu, cheia de tristeza. Sabia muito bem que o marido estava certo, contudo essa certeza não diminuía a dor e nem tornava o sofrimento mais fácil de suportar. A verdade é que amava Endymion com todas as suas forças e agora seria obrigada a pagar o preço.

- Está bem. Só quero que você volte logo para casa...e em segurança.

- O quê? - Endymion indagou fingindo-se ofendido. ­Você não tem nenhuma fé no Cavaleiro Vermelho?

...

Serenity levantou-se antes do amanhecer para vê-lo partir. Embora a primavera já tivesse chegado, as ma­nhãs continuavam úmidas e frias, obrigando-a a enro­lar-se numa capa pesada.

Imponente, Endymion dava as últimas ordens, montado no garanhão negro. Além dos homens que haviam vindo de Belvry, os soldados de Dunmurrow iriam acompanhá-lo também, pois não tinha a menor vontade de sofrer uma emboscada antes de chegar ao seu destino.

Com um aperto no coração, ela pensou que jamais vira o marido com uma aparência mais poderosa, ou mortal, do que naquele momento. Vestido para a batalha, o elmo sob o braço, ele personificava o deus da guerra.

- Serenity, meu amor – ele falou surpreso, vendo-a se aproximar. - Eu não a esperava aqui.

- Você nunca poderá escapulir da nossa cama sem que eu perceba - ela brincou, um sorriso nos lábios para esconder as lágrimas. - Aqui está, tenho uma coisa para lhe dar.

Sufocada pelo choro contido, Serenity entregou-lhe o que havia bordado durante as horas que o marido passara treinando os homens e se preparando para este dia. Com um único movimento do pulso forte, Endymion desfraldou o estandarte. Sobre o veludo vermelho-sangue, um veado branco lançava os chifres para o infinito.

- Já que você ainda não tem um brasão próprio, decidi bordar o emblema dos de Laci sobre um fundo encarnado - ela murmurou baixinho.

- É lindo. Obrigado. - Endymion chamou o escudeiro que apressou-se a enrolar o estandarte antes de guardá-lo junto aos pertences do barão.

Então ele fitou a esposa nos olhos, como se somente a muito custo conseguisse controlar a paixão dentro do peito.

- Serenity... - Montmorency abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, porém não foi capaz de emitir mais ne­nhuma palavra. Simplesmente ergueu-a nos braços e bei­jou-a com sofreguidão. Quando Serenity sentiu os pés to­carem outra vez o chão, o marido já cavalgava ao longe, perdido na escuridão que antecede a madrugada.

...

Debruçada sobre o balcão da despensa, Serenity pre­parava um chá medicinal para aliviar o desconforto de um dos aldeões que quebrara a perna recentemente.

Ao terminar, para o próprio sofrimento. Se ao menos pudesse fazer alguma coisa para aliviar a dor e a angústia que a consumiam e que, desde a partida de Endymion, se­manas atrás, só fizeram aumentar.

Entretanto sabia que nem ela, nem a viúva Nebbs, tinham a cura para o mal que a acometia. Sentia uma falta terrível do marido. Embora estivesse ainda mais ocupada agora, com o plantio das terras para supervisionar­, os jardins para cuidar e uma centena de outros deveres, o fato é que a ausência de Endymion lhe pesava sobre os ombros como um fardo insustentável. Seus dias podiam ser cheios, porém uma parte de si mesma continuava vazia.

- Minha lady? - A chegada de uma nova residente do castelo, uma garota tímida, vinda da aldeia, arrancou-a do profundo estado de melancolia.

- Sim? - Ela encorajou a menina com um aceno do cabeça.

- Estive na aldeia hoje. Fui ver a viúva Nebbs ­Molly falou embaraçada, fitando o medicamento que a castelã preparara.

Serenity sorriu compreensiva, sabendo que velhos há­bitos custam a morrer. Certamente o fato de Molly ter buscado auxílio em outro lugar não a ofendia nem um pouco.

- E então?

- A viúva Nebbs me pediu para lhe entregar uma coisa, minha lady.

- Oh? - Serenity não havia tornado a visitar a velha senhora, as lembranças do profundo mal-estar causado pela poção ainda vivas em sua mente. Embora se sentisse culpada por negligenciar a viúva, a culpa não era grande o suficiente para fazê-la voltar ao casebre estranho e sombrio.

- Sim, minha lady, aqui está.

Ao receber o pequeno embrulho das mãos da garota, Serenity imediatamente colocou-o sobre o banco, procu­rando se convencer de que não era supersticiosa. Mas havia algo a respeito da viúva Nebbs que a deixava nervosa.

- Ela mandou lhe dizer que estas ervas são boas para fazer o bebê se acomodar bem no útero.

Surpresa, Serenity fitou Molly sem nada entender. Bebê? Que bebê? Antes que tivesse tempo de analisar o recado, a garota continuou devagar, como se recitasse algo de memória.

- A viúva Nebbs também me pediu para lhe dizer que você não precisa ter medo, minha lady... porque...porque a mágica do... veado branco a acompanha.

Ela simplesmente não sabia o que pensar depois de ouvir o recado ultrajante. Entretanto Molly não parecia esperar resposta alguma, pois tão logo se desincumbiu da tarefa que lhe fora imposta, sorriu feliz e saiu da dispensa.

Inspirando fundo, Serenity concluiu que talvez devesse rir. E até teria rido, se os pêlos arrepiados na nuca não a impedissem de relaxar. Um veado mágico? Antes, con­siderara a viúva uma criatura estranha, mas sábia. Ago­ra, perguntava-se se a pobre-coitada não tinha enlouque­cido. Ela estendeu a mão, disposta a jogar o embrulho no lixo. Mesmo se estivesse à morte, provavelmente não receitaria nada vindo da viúva Nebbs. A última poção a deixara doente demais para se arriscar.

Um bebê e um chá medicinal para fazê-lo se acomodar no útero. A idéia lhe soava como um total disparate. De repente Serenity sentiu um frio estranho percorrê-la da cabeça aos pés ao tentar se lembrar da última vez que ficara menstruada. Fazia mais de um mês que as regras não vinham e sequer prestara atenção ao fato, preocu­pada demais com a ausência do. marido.

Era bem possível, Serenity pensou atordoada, inteira­mente possível. Não; mais do que possível. Provável. Aliás, bastante provável que estivesse carregando no ven­tre o filho de Endymion. Só não se dera conta antes porque andara muito angustiada para reparar! Como será que a viúva Nebbs...?

No mesmo instante Serenity afastou a mão do embru­lho, como se as ervas tivessem o poder de queimá-la. Ao sair correndo da despensa, quase deu um encontrão em Melvin impassível, o servo fitou a sem menor surpresa, como se fosse comum ver a castelã de Dunmurrow correndo desabalada e esbarrando nas pessoas.

- Melvin - ela falou sem maiores explicações. um embrulho sobre o banco da despensa. Por favor jogue-o no lixo para mim.

- Certamente, minha lady - o criado respondeu sem mover um músculo da face.

- Obrigada. Você é muito bom.

Então ela correu na direção dos aposentos principais ansiosa para ficar a sós e pensar, planejar, sonhar com o filho, ou a filha, que trazia no ventre. O vazio interior de repente fora preenchido outra vez.

Serenity não se preocupou mais com o tal embrulho porque suspeitava que aquela mistura de ervas fora apenas uma desculpa encontrada pela viúva para obrigá-la se dar conta do bebê. Porém, voltava a pensar com insistência no resto da mensagem que recebera, a mensagem que Molly se esforçara para repetir com exatidão. O que será que a velha senhora quisera lhe mandar dizer? Sentia-se curiosa sim, mas não curiosa o suficiente pra visitar a viúva e descobrir por si mesma.

Ela estava no salão principal quando alguém veio avisar que um visitante recém-chegado aguardava para entrar junto aos portões.

- É um homem chamado Sammy de Belvry ­- o soldado explicou.

- Mande-o entrar! - Serenity falou, o coração batendo acelerado no peito. Nem por um momento questionou vinda de Sammy, e não de um dos homens do marido. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era que ouviria notícias de Endymion.

Imediatamente mandou que trouxessem uma bandeja com cerveja e pão para alimentar o viajante. Depois acer­cou-se do fogo para aquecer as mãos geladas, embora a temperatura no interior do castelo fosse agradável. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ao seu marido... Endymion! Endymion! O nome dele latejava no seu sangue com uma força descomunal. Melhor não tentar pensar, nem adi­vinhar, nem antecipar...

Naquele momento Sammy entrou, uma capa jogada sobre os ombros e um capuz na cabeça, parecendo bem mais alto do que se lembrava. O rapaz não disse uma palavra e ficou de pé num canto, enquanto um servo deixava uma bandeja com alimentos sobre a mesa. Se­gundos depois Serenity estava novamente a sós com Sammy. Só que não era Sammy.

Ela permaneceu imóvel sem saber se deveria chamar os guardas ou gritar pedindo socorro. Apesar do homem não fazer nenhum movimento ameaçador, alguma coisa estava muito errada. Quem seria ele? Por que estaria querendo se fazer passar por Sammy? O instinto lhe dizia que se tratava de um inimigo, contudo o que uma criatura sozinha esperava ganhar, quando havia guardas em Dunmurrow e uma pequena tropa acampada ao lado das muralhas externas?

Pois quem quer que fosse, o desconhecido obviamente não demonstrava nenhum medo porque continuou fitan­do-a com interesse até que deu um passo para frente e, num gesto melodramático, atirou o capuz para trás.

Ao se ver frente a frente com um rosto que lhe era familiar, Serenity não podia acreditar nos próprios olhos.

- Demand Hexham! Você está louco? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim resgatar a bela dama, claro - ele respondeu no tom arrogante que lhe era peculiar. O barão era tão louro quanto Endymion era moreno, a pele desbotada, os ca­belos louros como um clarão, porem o interior era negro diferente de seu esposo. Muitas pessoas poderiam até considerá-lo um homem bonito, porém Hex­ham se achava maravilhoso.

- Venha, Serenity. Eu a libertarei desta masmorra e a conduzirei de volta a Belvry.

Ela se afastou das mãos estendidas, completamente confusa.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Estou dizendo que vim libertá-la deste lugar horrível para reconduzi-la ao luxo ao qual está acostumada e que lhe pertence por direito. - Com o peito estufado feito um balão, Hexham se dava ares de grande cavaleiro. Somente então Serenity percebeu que seu antigo vizinho via a si mesmo como um verdadeiro salvador.

O plano do barão estava claro enfim. O desafio que ele fizera ao Cavaleiro Vermelho fora apenas uma desculpa para obrigar o lorde de Dunmurrow a afastar-se de seus domínios, deixando o castelo sob a guarda de uma tropa reduzida. Assim Hexham poderia raptá-la da maneira mais covarde e desleal possível. Aquele verme não tinha um pingo de honra e se escondera atrás de um disfarce para atingir seus objetivos baixos.

Enojada, Serenity não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de profundo desprezo no rosto. Hexham era traiçoeiro, como uma cobra e não merecia ser levado em consideração. Endymion, por exemplo, teria agido às claras e com ousadia, já Hexham preferia agir pelas costas, sem qualquer ética. Muito embora ele estivesse só naquele momento, tinha certeza de que seus homens o aguardavam a uma distância segura do castelo. Covarde por natureza, o barão não se aventuraria a agir por conta própria, mesmo julgando que viera em auxílio de uma mulher desejoso de ser salva.

Do alto da sua insolência, Demand Hexham estendeu os braços, certo de que Serenity correria ao seu encontro, cheia da gratidão por ser salva de um marido bárbaro.

Ela quase começou a rir.

Apesar de no início Dunmurrow ter lhe causado um certo desconforto e o Cavaleiro Vermelho tê-la deixado bastante inquieta, jamais lhe passara pela cabeça fugir. Mesmo que Luna tentasse convencê-la do contrário, nem por um momento cogitara tomar o caminho dos covardes. E aqui, bem à sua frente e em toda a sua glória, estava o maior de todos os covardes.

- Vamos logo - Hexham insistiu, procurando apressá-la.

Se ao menos julgasse que os motivos do barão fossem puros, que ele viera com o único objetivo de socorrê-la, talvez pudesse até perdoá-lo. Porém Hexham não fazia nada a não ser em proveito próprio.

- Por quê? - Serenity indagou com ousadia.

Um brilho de raiva passou pelos olhos negros, porém ele tentou disfarçar a irritação com um sorriso falso.

- Teremos tempo de sobra para conversarmos durante a jornada de volta. Vamos embora depressa, antes que nos descubram.

- Por quê? O que você está planejando ganhar com esta vinda aqui?

- Quero apenas libertá-la deste lugar. Agora venha! - Hexham deu um passo à frente, incapaz de esconder a fúria que o atraso estava lhe causando.

- Não - Serenity falou muito calma. - Não vou a lugar nenhum. Aqui é meu lar.

Hexham ficou transtornado de raiva, o rosto vermelho, os olhos dilatados.

- Isto aqui não passa de um amontoado de pedras! Seu lar é em Belvry, ao meu lado!

- Posso saber o que você tem a ver com Belvry? ­- ela indagou friamente. - Aquela propriedade pertence ao meu marido.

- Marido?! Não vejo nenhum marido por aqui - Hex­ham debochou. - Seu pai a prometeu a mim! Ele queria ter certeza de que suas terras ficariam protegidas, e que maneira melhor de garantir essa proteção do que juntar Belvry às minhas terras?

Ela mal podia conter a indignação diante de tantas mentiras.

- Meu pai não lhe prometeu nada pôs sempre o con­siderou um arrogante imprestável e jamais pensaria em associar-se a você! Seria mais fácil ele se levantar da própria sepultura do que aceitá-lo à cabeceira da mesa de Belvry.

- Chega! - O barão tinha os lábios retorcidos, como se um odor nojento houvesse empestado o ar. - Muito breve serei dono de seu querido Belvry.

- Você nunca terá Belvry!

Hexham deu um passo para frente, ameaçador.

- Engano seu. Assim que eu puser as mãos em você, ninguém poderá me impedir de coisa alguma!

- Se você ousar me tocar, meu marido o matara. - Serenity falou num tom tão frio e mortal que o barão pareceu hesitar.

Então ele riu.

- Ha! Você não tem marido! Por que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não aparece e me enfrenta? - Hexham apontou na direção da porta, despejando ironia.

- Meu marido não pode aparecer agora porque no momento anda bastante ocupado dizimando aquele exército ridículo que você tem!

- Você está mentindo - ele falou, tentando convencer a si mesmo. - Ninguém tem visto Montmorency nos últimos tempos. Ou está morto ou é um homem muito velho e fraco que atendeu ao meu desafio apenas para ser retalhado pelos meus soldados. Se você esta realmente casada, o que eu duvido, assim que chegarmos a Belvry darei um jeito para que esse matrimônio seja anulado.

- Pode esquecer, meu caro, porque agora trago um filho no ventre. Montmorency está vivo sim. - Ela tocou a barriga de leve, percebendo o olhar de surpresa e desgosto de seu oponente. - Meu marido não é ne­nhum fraco te, mas o Cavaleiro Vermelho, um grande guerreiro, com poderes e força que ultrapassam a sua imaginação.

Ao reparar uma sombra de medo toldar as feições do barão, Serenity pressionou a vantagem. O que será que Hexham sabia sobre a reputação de Montmorency? E até onde acreditava nas histórias que se contavam?

- Meu marido ficou em Dunmurrow alguns meses, aperfeiçoando suas habilidades, obtendo novos conheci­mentos e poderes, coisas que você jamais sonhou existirem. Montmorency saiu daqui para enfrentar alguém que ousou desafiá-lo. Somente um tolo como você não perce­beria o perigo que o Cavaleiro Vermelho representa. A ira dele é vermelha como sangue, o seu sangue, Hexham, que meu marido fará questão de derramar.

- Cale a boca, sua vaca - Ele ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-la, porém os cães, esquecidos durante toda a cena, começaram a rosnar ameaçadoramente. No mesmo instante Hexham baixou o braço, o rosto desfigurado de ódio.

No início Serenity pensara apenas em se livrar da figura indesejável, convencendo-o de que não precisava ser salva de nada. Porém a violência e as palavras cruas a fizeram mudar de idéia. Sabia muito bem que Hexham não merecia a menor confiança pois se tratava de uma criatura desprovida de honra, um covarde que desafiara seu ma­rido e depois se esgueirara como um verme para lhe roubar a esposa. Naquele exato momento Endymion estava a quilômetros de distância, talvez lutando pela própria vida. Não, Demand Hexham não iria sair impune da situação que ele criara. O barão tentou outra vez. Contendo a raiva com muito esforço, vestiu novamente a máscara da falsa nobreza.

- Se este cavaleiro é tão feroz como você diz, então estou lhe dando a chance de escapar de seu domínio. Venha comigo, para Belvry. Não me importo que haja um bebê a caminho.

Apesar do tom ameno, Serenity percebia as mentiras sob o manto da delicadeza. Se o acompanhasse, Hexham jamais permitiria que aquela criança nascesse. A idéia a encheu de uma fúria tão grande como nunca se julgara capaz de sentir.

- Ainda podemos dar um jeito de conseguir a anulação deste casamento. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, você sabe.

Ela riu alto.

- Sempre o detestei e somente um cego não enxergaria isso. Mas mesmo se não o detestasse, não iria querê-lo para marido. Pertenço a Montmorency. O Cavaleiro Vermelho é meu lorde. E ele é muito mais do que eu um dia desejei.

- Você está enfeitiçada! O fato de ter se deitado com esse demônio e gerado um filho dele só pode provar sua insanidade. Venha, vou dar um jeito de quebrar esse encantamento logo.

- Castor! Pollux! - Serenity chamou ao perceber que o barão tentava tocá-la. Imediatamente os cães estavam ao lado da dona, enormes e ameaçadores. - ­ Quanto a você, meu galante salvador, farei com que seja jogado na masmorra, onde aguardará o julgamento de meu marido.

O choque no rosto de Hexham deixou claro que ele não esperava ser recusado e muito menos ser feito prisioneiro. O desespero estampado nos olhos malévolos devia tê-la avisado, porém Serenity estava muito segura de si, sabendo-se protegida pelos cães.

- Quer que eu sirva um pouco mais de cerveja, minha lady?

A chegada repentina de Glenna mudou toda a situação. Antes que Serenity tivesse a chance de responder, Hexham agarrou a serva pelo braço enquanto encostava um pu­nhal na garganta da mulher.

- Mande seus cachorros sossegarem - ele falou num tom baixo e cruel -, e venha comigo. De outro modo não hesitarei em cortar a garganta desta mulher.

Serenity inspirou fundo, sabendo que o barão cumpriria a ameaça. Ao pensar na possibilidade de Moira encontrar a mãe sangrando até a morte, não teve dúvidas.

- Está bem. Irei com você.

- Mande os cães para a cozinha.

- Castor! Pollux! Fora!

Rosnando baixo, os cães se retiraram. Sem outra escolha, Serenity aproximou-se do barão. Tarde demais se dera conta de que o tinha subestimado, considerando-o apenas um tolo arrogante. Agora devia pagar o preço pelo engano.

- Solte à serva.

Com um movimento rápido, Hexham soltou Glenna e agarrou o braço de Serenity, encostando a lâmina fria de encontro ao pescoço alvo.

- Não tente fazer nada, mulher, ou eu mato a castelã de Dunmurrow.

Glenna não conseguia se mover, os olhos arregalados de pavor.

- Você nunca sairá vivo deste castelo - Serenity o avisou.

- Oh, sairei sim. – Mantendo-a firme pelo braço, Hexham obrigou-a a vestir a capa e colocar o capuz, de forma que ninguém pudesse enxergar o punhal que a ameaçava. - Você facilitará minha saída. Dirá aos guar­das que estamos indo até a aldeia. E melhor ser convin­cente ou morrerá.

Será que o barão teria mesmo coragem de matá-la? Ele sempre a desejara, ainda quando casado não tentava sequer disfarçar os olhares lascivos e nojentos.

Sim, Hexham a queria e também ambicionava se tor­nar dono de Belvry. Porém agora não passava de um homem desesperado e incapaz de se render com nobreza. Se ao menos não estivesse presa pelo braço poderia gritar, chamar um guarda, correr. Serenity colocou as mãos sobre a barriga num gesto protetor. Não podia arriscar a se­gurança do filho de Endymion.

Como suspeitara, Hexham deixara um grupo de ho­mens aguardando-o no pátio, todos usando as cores de Belvry. Os covardes! Ao montarem nos cavalos, ela pensou em galopar na direção dos guardas de Dunmurrow pedindo socorro, entretanto Hexham segurava as rédeas de seu cavalo com mãos de ferro. Impossível tentar escapar sem sair ferida.

Não havia sequer esperança de serem barrados na pon­te levadiça. Ninguém imaginaria que um pequeno grupo vindo de Belvry poderia significar perigo para a castelã de Dunmurrow.

Também, escondida sob a capa e o capuz, nenhum dos guardas foi capaz de reconhecê-la e a deixara passar sem perguntas. Impotente, Serenity marchou de encontro ao seu destino, o coração tomado de um profundo desespero.

Já estavam fora das muralhas do castelo quando um dos últimos guardas finalmente a reconheceu.

- Minha lady! - ele chamou, aproximando-se. - Um momento!

Embora o grupo parasse, Hexham segurou as rédea do cavalo de Serenity com força, pronto para uma fuga arriscada.

- Minha lady vai nos mostrar a aldeia - o barão falou com delicadeza.

O soldado, um homem alto e de cabelos grisalhos, fitou a castelã atentamente.

- Não posso deixá-la sair sem a escolta de alguns dos meus homens, minha lady. Foram ordens de meu lorde.

Silenciosamente, Serenity agradeceu a intervenção do soldado. Com certeza tratava-se de um homem bem trei­nado e que sentira o perigo à distância. Só pedia a Deus que ao perceber o seu pavor, ele agisse rápido.

Tudo aconteceu em questão de segundos. Assim que o guarda de Dunmurrow levou a mão ao punho da espada, Hexham agarrou Serenity e puxou-a para o próprio cavalo, cobrindo o pescoço delicado com a lâmina do punhal.

- Saiam do meu caminho! - o barão gritou. Sem outra alternativa, o soldado deu passagem ao bando, que saiu em disparada.

Embora suspeitasse que uma tropa sairia ao seu en­calço, Serenity sabia que no momento os soldados de Dunmurrow quase nada podiam fazer, exceto atirarem flechas com extremo cuidado. Afinal, se acertassem Hex­ham correriam um grande risco de atingi-la mortalmente também.

Não, não podia contar certo com uma ajuda vinda do castelo. Estava entregue a si mesma e precisava controlar o medo se quisesse sobreviver.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem moças o vilão apareceu pra revirar de ponta cabeça a vida deste casal e como viram Serenity esta grávida, o que pode acontecer? bem como eu havia dito tem mais um capitulo n.n **_

_**Leiam pois surgirá um importante personagem espero que gostem :D**_

_**Eu quero agradecer a todas que tem deixado comentários e tem acompanhado a fic, muito obrigada!!**_

**Comentários as Reviews**

**Acdy-chan **Como viu neste capitulo o Endymion volta a viver entre todos. Porem logo surge problemas e ele teve que ficar longe de sua amada, ambos estão passando por momentos difíceis e no capitulo conjunto a este n.n aparece um novo personagem que irá surpreender a todos, muito obrigada por sempre comentar é muito bom ver uma leitora fiel XD, bjus!!

**Alepura **Olá! Nossa obrigada por mesmo estando ocupada acompanhar sempre que possível n.n E mais uma vez obrigada pela correção atualizar estes capítulos foram difíceis pra mim já que estava em lan house e nem sempre temos sorte de pegar um teclado bom fora o barulho que nos desconcentra bastante uu" e claro os barulhos eram dos meninos que jogavam lá. E como viu a viúva apenas manda um recado e acabou que no lugar dela apareceu foi um vilão e no capitulo 16 mais um personagem surge espero que goste e deixe comentário e muito obrigada mesmo por acompanhar e corrigir, bjus!!

**Pequena rin **Menina valeu pela sua review foi ótimo saber que através desta fic pode conhecer um pouco mais desta autora e seus contos eu tenho acompanhado suas fics mas como havia dito antes lia alguma coisa bem rápido pois estava meio perdida mas pode deixar que vou comentar elas e muito obrigada por ter preferido acompanhar este conto através desta fic fico muito feliz mesmo \o/ desculpe pelo atraso e logo logo esta estória chagará ao fim, bjus!!

**Mari **Êee! Que bom que tem podido acompanhar :D gostei muito de sua review e devo concorda com você que a cena em que ele simplesmente volta a enxerga é mágico pois afinal a primeira coisa a ver foi a amada aiaiaiaiai... E neste capitulo e no outro, muita coisa esta acontecendo definitivamente vocês irão se surpreender n.n continue acompanhando é muito bom saber que esta gostando, bjus!!

**Ana Spizziolli **Oba nova leitora\o/ seja bem vinda! e que legal sua review é bom saber que gostou desta fic a ponto de ler tudo nesta velocidade n.n fico tão contente é um prazer poder compartilhar esta estória, bjus! e continue acompanhando é um grande incentivo!

**Juli **hahaha! To vendo que tem uma leitora que vestiu totalmente a camisa deste casal n.n bem como viu e verá no capitulo seguinte Endymion esta desesperado mas não demorará para que Demand Hexam receba o que merece. E continue acompanhando esta bem próximo o fim desta estória e muita coisa esta pra acontecer, bjus!!

**Mari86** nossa estou surpresa em saber que você conseguiu ler esta fic sem parar fico muito feliz que tenha gostado é muito bom compartilhar as coisas que nos fazem bem e neste caso esta estória me foi maravilhosa e é ótimo saber que tenha curtido e pode deixar voltei com tudo, bju até a próxima \o/

**Serenity Eternal **olá! Como você percebeu o ato de amar se for com a pessoa certa alem de prazeroso é lindo! Pois há mais do que corpos unidos à desejo, respeito, amor e união... um busca ao outro maneiras de preenche-los, a uma doação completa. Fico feliz que tenha acompanhado e na verdade o veado branco realmente apareceu assustando o cavalo de Serenity foi como dizem um milagre! Afinal de um mau veio um bem maior n.n e pode deixar continuarei sim com as atualizações, obrigada pela review:D

**Izayoi-chan **Oie!! O que posso dizer de ti hein moça?! Eu sei o quanto seu tempo é corrido e mesmo assim acompanha sempre que pode esta fic você é D+ obrigada pelos seus comentários é muito bom tê-la aqui e pode deixar que continuarei atualizando e como havia lhe dito no msn esta bem perto do fim n.n mais uma vez obrigada pela review e espero que possamos nos esbarrar no msn XD bju!!

_**A todas obrigada!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Oi

_**Oi!**_

_**Como eu havia dito mais um capitulo consecutivo e ta chegando ao fim esta estória tão maravilhosa só falta mais 2 capitulos ao qual atualizarei logo.**_

_**Neste aparecerá um personagem muito importante n.n como respondi as reviews no capitulo anterior no fim deste apenas terá uma nota breve.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO DEZESSEIS

A coragem e a fibra de Serenity de pouco ajudaram. Embora Hexham não mais ameaçasse com a espada, não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser se agarrar à crina do cavalo enquanto fugiam em disparada. Se caísse, seria pisoteada pelos outros animais.

Ao entrarem na floresta, Hexham diminuiu a velocidade do galope e fez sinal para que o grupo de homens se dispersasse. Surpresa, ela percebeu que o barão planejara cada detalhe da operação e que, apesar de todos os cuidados tomados, devia temer os soldados de Dunmurrow porque continuava a correr como um louco.

A esperança de ser resgatada logo era muito pequena e apesar de se esforçar, não conseguia pensar num plano, para se safar daquela situação. A proximidade do corpo de Hexham lhe causava náuseas terríveis, impedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza e cada segundo que passava a deixava mais distante de Dunmurrow.

Fechando os olhos, Serenity tentou relaxar até que, fi­nalmente, a imagem do marido lhe veio à mente trazendo um pouco de ordem ao caos interior. Ao pensar em Endymion, no poder e no amor que ele lhe tinha, sentiu a calma tomar conta de seus sentidos sobressaltados, como se, por um milagre, a força de Montmorency a amparasse em meio a tanto desespero.

Mais serena, Serenity concluiu que nada podia fazer no momento, ou pelo menos, até que parassem para um descanso rápido. Talvez aí... conseguisse escapar. Hex­ham era cruel sim, porém não tão inteligente quanto ela. Contudo, será que seu intelecto superior poderia preva­lecer à força das armas?

Finalmente Hexham parou, os ouvidos atentos, a es­pada outra vez de encontro ao pescoço da sua presa. Serenity prendeu a respiração. Entretanto, além do ba­rulho das folhas e do canto dos pássaros, não se escutava nada. Ninguém os perseguia. Os outros três cavaleiros que os acompanhavam riram alto, cheios de confiança. Logo deixavam a floresta para trás e ganhavam o campo aberto, direto ao encontro do pequeno exército, fortemen­te armado, que os aguardava.

Por um breve instante Serenity sentiu as esperanças se renovarem achando que a tropa viera de Dunmurrow. Porém logo tornou-se óbvio que aqueles homens não per­tenciam ao castelo de Endymion e nem a Belvry. Eram sol­dados de Hexham, que agora ria e gritava, entusiasmado pela vitória fácil.

Amargurada pela descoberta, Serenity tentou não se entregar ao desespero enquanto o barão a colocava no chão e lhe amarrava os pulsos com uma corda.

- O que é isso, meu lorde? - indagou um dos homens.

- Pensei que você tivesse vindo salvar uma dama.

- A dama precisou de uma pequena persuasão - ­Hexham respondeu seco. - Ela foi enfeitiçada por aquele demônio do Montmorency.

Tão logo o nome de seu marido foi mencionado, Serenity percebeu a onda familiar de murmúrios que a reputação de Endymion sempre levantava.

- Cavaleiro Vermelho! Esta é a mulher dele? – Um dos soldados perguntou.

- Já ouvi falar do barão Montmorency - falou outro homem fazendo o sinal da cruz. - Dizem que tem parte com o próprio diabo.

- Bobagem. - Para mostrar seu completo desdém, Hexham cuspiu no chão, junto aos pés de Serenity.

-Cavaleiro Vermelho não passa de uma sombra e só Deus sabe há quanto tempo não é visto por alguém. Ou está morto ou não passa de um velho fraco, incapaz de sustentar o peso da própria espada.

- Pois eu lhe digo que ele é jovem, forte e poderoso além da sua imaginação - Serenity falou muito calma. - Com certeza já sabe o que você fez e vai caçá-lo implacavelmente.

- Ele não sabe de nada! - Hexham levantou a mão para esbofeteá-la e desistiu, começando a rir. - Vou possuí-la tantas vezes, e com tanto ardor, que logo você esquecerá da existência de Montmorency.

Alguns homens riram e outros pareceram se sentir desconfortáveis. Foi a esses últimos que Serenity se dirigiu, embora mantivesse os olhos no barão.

- Marque bem minhas palavras, Hexham. O Cavaleiro Vermelho virá e arrancará o seu coração para comê-lo.

De repente a lenda de Montmorency pareceu se tornar uma coisa viva e explodir no grupo como uma ameaça pairando no ar. Vários homens deram um passo para trás.

- Fique quieta! - Hexham berrou. - Ou vou surrá-la até deixá-la sem sentidos. - Ele virou-se para os soldados e ordenou: - Parem com esses murmúrios idiotas e co­loquem essa vaca num cavalo. Vamos para casa.

...

Alfred Morling ergueu o elmo e olhou os campos vazios, os olhos treinados procurando sinais de Hexham. Vaga­rosamente, esfregou o pescoço, como se já sentisse a cabeça sendo decepada. Sendo o responsável pela segurança da propriedade, com certeza era isso mesmo o que ia acontecer, caso não encontrasse o barão.

Montmorency o tinha ordenado proteger o castelo e zelar, em especial, pelo bem-estar da lady de Dunmurrow.

Entretanto ele falhara. Alguém conseguira entrar e seqüestrar a castelã debaixo de seus narizes. E, de acordo com um dos servos, fora aquele filho da mãe do Hexham, o mesmo que enviara um desafio direto a Montmorency.

Somente o mais covarde dos homens seria capaz de atrair um cavaleiro para o campo de batalha enquanto roubava a esposa dele pelas costas. Parecia-lhe algo im­pensável, contudo acontecera. Alfredy passou a mão outra vez pelo pescoço, pensando que se não trouxesse lady Montmorency de volta, seria um homem morto. O pior é que já anoitecia e haviam perdido o rastro dos agressores.

- Clyde! - ele gritou. Imediatamente um jovem sol­dado aproximou-se, para receber a ordem que todos te­miam. - Cavalgue à nossa frente, direto para Belvry, até encontrar o barão Montmorency. Diga-lhe que Hex­ham raptou a mulher dele.

- Sim, senhor - Clyde respondeu, empalidecendo. Os que conheciam o temperamento de Endymion tinham medo de executar a tarefa, porém não havia como evitá-la. O barão tinha o direito de saber. - Eu vou avisá-lo. - O jovem tomou as rédeas do cavalo e saiu em disparada.

...

Serenity mudou de posição no chão duro. Há dias es­tavam cavalgando enlouquecidos, como se as próprias criaturas do inferno estivessem ao seu encalço, ou à sua frente. Embora Hexham jurasse não temer o Cavaleiro Vermelho, ele obrigava o grupo a galopar numa veloci­dade brutal. Sinal de ansiedade, claro. Serenity continua­va falando sobre a chegada iminente do marido para salvá-la e apesar dos comentários debochados de Hex­ham, percebia que o barão não ficava imune à ameaça.

Por outro lado aquela correria era bem-vinda, pois quando a noite chegava Hexham estava tão cansado que conseguia apenas comer e dormir. Algumas vezes o sur­preendia fitando-a, cheio de desejo, e sabia que cedo ou tarde o barão tentaria possuí-la.

O fato de ser mulher de outro homem e estar carre­gando um filho no ventre não significava nada para al­guém destituído de honra.

Ela não tinha dúvidas de que fora deixada em paz até o momento apenas porque Hexham estava exausto e tam­bém porque o orgulho e a arrogância do barão o impedia de estuprá-la na frente de seus homens. Ele se considerava bonito e elegante demais para dormir com uma mu­lher ao relento além de não suportar a idéia de ter que se impor à força diante de testemunhas. Pelo menos en­quanto durasse a jornada estaria salva, a menos que o irritasse além dos limites.

Entretanto, quando chegassem ao seu destino, Hex­ham se sentiria livre de quaisquer amarras. Ansiosa dian­te do futuro, Serenity colocou as mãos sobre o ventre num gesto protetor, pedindo a Deus que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não demorasse muito.

Era o máximo que podia fazer, já que não sugira ne­nhuma chance de tentar escapar e, quando chegassem ao castelo de Hexham, a vigilância seria redobrada. Du­rante o dia cavalgava com os pulsos amarrados e, à noite, dormia cercada pelos homens do barão.

Serenity olhou ao redor, analisando o grupo. Todos pa­reciam adormecidos, exceto os dois homens designados para montar guarda. Um deles vigiava os arredores, enquanto o outro a observava. Não conseguia imaginar um plano capaz de enganá-los... Vencida pela exaustão, adormeceu.

De repente alguém a tocou de leve, acordando-a. Era o guarda designado para vigiá-la.

- Venha - o homem murmurou. - Vou ajudá-la a escapar.

Serenity apoiou um cotovelo no chão, o coração batendo descompassado no peito. Escapar? Como?

- Depressa! - ele insistiu, os dedos grossos pene­trando-lhe a carne.

Esforçando-se para ficar de pé, Serenity conseguiu en­xergar o rosto do soldado, porém em vez de uma fisio­nomia confiável, descobriu um sorriso maldoso e desdentado. De repente imaginou-se fugindo com aquele homem apenas para ser violentada e morta em seguida. O pavor era tanto que começou a tremer.

Ao sentir as mãos imundas forçando-a a ficar de pé, ela pensou em gritar, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse emitir qualquer som, um movimento intenso rompeu o silêncio da noite. Imediatamente o soldado jogou-a no chão e desembainhou a espada. Ofegante, Serenity pro­curava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Palavrões. Muitos dos homens estavam praguejando enquanto outros riam. Alguns seguravam armas, embora não houvesse nenhuma ameaça no ar.

- Maldito seja você, Rhys, por ser tão imprestável. ­Hexham falou irritado. - Aquele veado daria uma ótima refeição.

- Eu não poderia matar um veado branco, meu lorde. Trás má sorte.

- Seu estúpido! Você é tão ignorante que chega a ser imbecil! Não tem inteligência nem para pensar com a própria cabeça!

- Então era um veado branco? - Serenity indagou no silêncio que se seguiu.

- Qual o problema se fosse? A carne seria tão saborosa quanto qualquer outra.

- Aquele veado branco não era para ser morto e de­vorado. Era um sinal do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Meu marido está para chegar.

Por um instante Serenity achou que havia forçado o barão para além dos limites e que a casca de falsa civi­lidade iria finalmente se romper.

- Alguém faça esta vaca calar a boca - Hexham ordenou furioso. Como ninguém se mexesse, preocupados com a possível chegada do Cavaleiro Vermelho, ele mes­mo tomou a iniciativa. - Vamos, me dê aquele trapo ali. - Depois de amarrar um pano imundo na boca de Serenity, Hexham deu-lhe um tapinha no rosto de mur­murou: - Seja boazinha, querida, e muito breve estará sugando algo bem mais agradável.

...

Endymion ergueu o elmo e passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor. Depois de aguardar dias e dias de qualquer sinal do exército de Hexham, haviam resolvido procurar a tropa inimiga e depois de encontrá-la, fizeram-na recuar sem derramamento de sangue. A vitória fora fácil demais, tão fácil que lhe cheirava a uma armadilha. Porém, até o momento, Hexham não dera as caras.

Uma vez que fora o barão quem lançara o desafio, Endymion suspeitava de traição. Serenity o avisara que seu antigo vizinho não era capaz de lutar de forma limpa, seguindo os preceitos da honra. Na verdade ela o implorara para permanecer em Dunmurrow. E agora não conseguia evitar uma sensação estranha, como se algum coisa estivesse, realmente, muito errada.

A chegada repentina de um dos soldados deixados em Dunmurrow pouco contribuiu para melhorar o seu humor. Talvez o desafio fosse uma armadilha, apenas uma maneira de afastá-lo das suas terras. Se aquele filho da mãe do Hexham tivesse atacado o castelo enquanto Serenity estava lá dentro...

- Meu lorde - Clyde começou, o rosto pálido voltado para Montmorency - meu lorde, o barão Hexham seqüestrou sua esposa.

O urro que irrompeu do peito do Cavaleiro Vermelho foi tão violento que fez estremecer seus próprios homens. Endymion levantou a espada, como se pretendesse atirar Clyde para fora do cavalo com um só golpe. Foi então que Ail se aproximou.

- Para onde ele a levou? Está pedindo resgate? ­Ail indagou, a voz controlada acalmando a ira de Mont­morency e fazendo-o baixar o braço.

Trêmulo, Clyde procurava se manter firme na sela, agradecendo silenciosamente a intervenção do vassalo, pois de outra forma talvez já estivesse morto. Entretanto, ao fitar o Cavaleiro Vermelho, sentiu um pesar enorme.

O sofrimento estampado no rosto de Endymion era tão intenso que se tornava doloroso de testemunhar.

Montmorency amava a esposa. Sem saber como lidar com o peso daquela revelação, Clyde desviou o olhar, não querendo se intrometer na privacidade do barão.

- Não sabemos - o rapaz respondeu afinal. - Sa­bemos apenas que ele veio nesta direção e presumimos que esteja a caminho de Belvry. Uma serva afirmou que se trata de Hexham, entretanto nenhum resgate foi pedido.

- Talvez agora ele esteja pretendendo nos arrastar para uma armadilha mortal - Ail sugeriu.

- Agora? - A voz de Endymion vibrava de ódio. - Ele já me arrastou para uma terrível armadilha, aquele filho da mãe!

...

Serenity quase caiu da montaria, um cansaço insupor­tável drenando cada gota de sangue das suas veias. Se ao menos pudesse dormir! Apesar dos pulsos amarrados e da boca seca e inchada, ainda tapada pelo trapo nojento, sentia que seria capaz de dormir para sempre. O bebê sugava o resto das suas energias e a velocidade com que vinham cavalgando era demasiada... Quando será que Hexham iria deixá-los parar?

Obrigando-se a abrir os olhos, ela olhou ao redor. Já estava quase anoitecendo, graças a Deus. De repente re­conheceu um riacho que corria ao longo da estrada. Es­tavam se aproximando de Belvry.

Um desespero profundo ameaçou engolfá-la. A com­pleta exaustão, física e emocional, a impedia de lidar com as perguntas que lhe toldavam a mente. O que Hexham faria agora? Será que pretendia ir para o próprio castelo ou se instalar em Belvry de uma vez por todas? Onde estaria Endymion? O modo confiante como Hexham se compor­tava sugeria a ausência de qualquer possível ameaça.

Claro que o grupo de vinte homens, fortemente arma­dos, poderia enfrentar o ataque de uma pequena brigada. Mas e Endymion? O nome do marido não lhe saía da cabeça.

Será que Hexham não levava em consideração a exis­tência do exército do Cavaleiro Vermelho ou era simples­mente tolo demais para ter cautela? Quem sabe estariam caminhando direto para uma armadilha? Neste caso, melhor ficar alerta para se afastar da linha da bate assim que preciso, pois não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser morta por engano.

A esperança de Serenity ganhou novo alento quando surgiu um cavaleiro solitário. Já estava anoitecendo e as árvores ao redor poderiam servir de ótimo esconderijo para outros soldados. Porém Hexham não demonstrava menor preocupação com o aparecimento do desconhecido. Seguro de si,ameaçou:

- Saia do caminho ou vou parti-lo em dois.

O cavaleiro não se moveu um centímetro.

- Por acaso você sabe que está nas terras dos de Laci?

Serenity espreitou o estranho, a excitação inicial da lugar ao medo. Vestido para a guerra e usando um elmo que lhe cobria todo o rosto, o cavaleiro poderia ser dos homens de Endymion sim, mas então por que não dissera que as terras pertenciam a Montmorency?

- Estas terras são minhas, idiota! E é melhor sair daqui antes que eu corte sua cabeça fora! - Os soldados de Hexham cercaram o desconhecido e Serenity teve pena do coitado que estava para ser assassinado a sangue frio.

Naquele instante gritos irromperam por detrás das árvores enquanto vários homens aproximavam-se a galope. Embora não pudesse dizer exatamente quantos, ela tinha certeza de que eram o suficiente para subjugar o grupo de Hexham. Exausta como estava, ainda assim conseguiu afastar-se um pouco, para não ser pega no meio da luta.

Se o primeiro pensamento de Serenity havia sido em relação à sua segurança, no momento seguinte só pensava em fugir dali. Como não tinha a mínima idéia de quem eram esses homens, não podia se arriscar entregando-se à incerteza. Procurando raciocinar depressa, decidiu atra­vessar o riacho, que sabia ser raso, e deixar a luta o mais distante possível.

Com o coração batendo descompassado no peito, galo­pou na direção da liberdade. Só precisava não despertar atenção dos soldados.

Quando começava a pensar que estava segura enfim, o barulho de cascos logo atrás.

- Pare! - alguém gritou. Imediatamente Serenity obe­deceu, incapaz de arriscar a vida do bebê e a sua própria na tentativa de ganhar a liberdade. Inspirando fundo, virou-se para encarar o novo adversário, pois Hexham não levara a melhor.

Claro que estava satisfeita por ter se livrado do barão, contudo não sabia quem eram esses homens e nem por que haviam atacado Hexham. Ao fitar o rosto cruel de seu captor, temeu haver caído em mãos ainda mais pe­rigosas do que as anteriores.

- É uma mulher! - o soldado avisou aos companhei­ros, e Serenity rezou para que estivessem a serviço de Endymion, pelo menos seria bem guardada até a chegada do marido. Deveria dizer seu nome ou essa informação le­varia os soldados a pedir um resgate?

- Traga-a aqui - gritou uma outra voz.

Ela tentou enxergar o homem que acabara de falar, pois obviamente tratava-se do líder, porém nada conseguiu ver além das costas. Procurando manter a calma, preparou-se para enfrentar o desconhecido. Ao se apro­ximar, notou que se tratava de um homem mais alto e mais musculoso do que Hexham. Então ele se virou e ficou imóvel, olhando-a como se tivesse acabado de deparar com um fantasma.

- Meu Deus... - o cavaleiro murmurou.

Enquanto Serenity pensava numa maneira de responder àquele estranho cumprimento, o desconhecido já estava dando ordens.

- Livrem-na da mordaça!

Aquela voz lhe parecia vagamente familiar e tinha quase certeza de que já a ouvira. Porém antes que tivesse tempo de apelar para a memória o trapo estava sendo tirado da sua boca. No mesmo instante passou a língua pelos lábios ressequidos.

- Serenity! Você não está me reconhecendo? - Então o homem tirou o elmo, expondo a massa de cabelos escuros. Ela fitou o rosto masculino e começou a escorregar pela montaria, desmaiada.

Se não fosse pela agilidade do soldado ao seu lado teria caído no chão. Inconsciente, Serenity não se da conta de que aquelas mãos enormes a seguravam com delicadeza e ao voltar a si deixou escapar um grito de pavor, sentindo-se ameaçada pela expressão que julgava feroz. Entretanto a criatura sorriu, como se estivesse acostumado a segurar mulheres aos berros.

- Serenity! Sou eu, Seya, seu irmão - alguém falou secamente. Desviando o olhar do rosto do soldado, Serenity tornou a fitar o líder, como se não pudesse se convencer da realidade. Ela gemeu, certa de que estava frente a frente com um homem morto.

- Você está bem? - Seya indagou impaciente parecendo mais irritado do que preocupado. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam, porém Serenity reconhecia o tom autoritário dos machos da sua família. - O que você estava fazendo na companhia daquele canalha do Demand Hexham? E o que ele quis dizer quando afirmou que estas terras lhe pertenciam?

Convencendo-se de que o fantasma não tinha intenção de deixá-la em paz, ela ergueu os olhos e fitou-o com atenção. Sim, era mesmo seu irmão. Tão alto e com cabelos tão escuros quanto o pai de ambos.

Ninguém teria suspeitado de que eram irmãos, entretanto uma análise mais demorada logo revelaria as se­melhanças dos traços fisionômicos. Seya era muito bonito para um homem, aliás um detalhe que ele odiara desde a infância. Passara anos e anos brigando com os outros dois irmãos por causa da sua bela aparência, sempre motivo de piadinhas. Será que aquela beleza toda se fora ou então apenas se transformara, endurecida pelas experiências difíceis impostas pela vida? Sob a luz do entardecer, ele dava a impressão de ter envelhecido muito mais do que era de se esperar naqueles cinco anos em que não se viam.

- Mas você está morto - ela murmurou.

Se Serenity esperava uma reação de surpresa ao seu pronunciamento, enganou-se redondamente.

- Sim, eu sei. É uma longa história, irmã, e a noite se aproxima. Agora me diga, para onde Hexham está indo?

- Para o inferno, espero.

- Serenity!

A firmeza da voz finalmente obrigou-a a sentar-se ereta na sela que ainda dividia com o soldado que a impedira de cair no chão ao desmaiar.

- Hexham desapareceu? - ela indagou.

- Sim. O covarde fugiu, como era de se esperar. Mas não me escapará. Você tem idéia para onde o canalha possa ter ido?

- Não sei. Hexham não me disse nada. Presumi que tivéssemos indo para o castelo dele, embora agisse como se agora Belvry lhe pertencesse.

- E Belvry lhe pertence? - A voz de Seya era tão cheia de ódio que Serenity quase não a reconheceu.

- Outra vez, não sei como lhe responder. Hexham me seqüestrou de Dunmurrow, depois de forçar meu ma­rido a se afastar, desafiando-o para um combate que nun­ca ocorreu.

- Seu marido? - Seya apertou os olhos, como se a notícia o surpreendesse, o que a desagradou um pouco.

- Então você se casou?

- Sim. Meu marido é o barão Montmorency, chamado por muitos de Cavaleiro Vermelho. Já ouviu falar dele?

- Não, mas estive fora muito tempo...

Seya falou secamente, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Tempo demais.

- Então é por isso que você disse que estas terras pertencem aos de Laci - ela murmurou quase que para si mesma, dando-se conta, enfim, da verdade. Se o seu irmão estava vivo, a disputa pela posse de Belvry não mais envolvia Endymion. E não apenas isso... A existência de um irmão, um de Laci para levar adiante o sobrenome do pai e proteger a propriedade, a teria desobrigado de casar-se!

Tanta coisa poderia ter sido evitada... Entretanto impossível imaginar uma vida sem Endymion. Sentia-se feliz pelo fato de Seya haver passado anos desaparecido porque não se arrependia nem um pouco do casamento que lhe fora imposto pelas circunstâncias.

Arrependia-se apenas de ter colocado o marido em perigo por causa das terras de seu irmão.

- Você é o herdeiro legítimo de Belvry - Serenity falou satisfeita.

- Sim. Embora eu não tenha dúvidas de que Hexham tentará disputar minhas terras. E quanto ao seu marido

- Endymion? - Ela teve vontade de rir. - Não, ele é dono de suas próprias terras e nunca ambicionou possuir Belvry. Esta propriedade é sua, meu irmão. Mas primeiro precisamos encontrar meu marido. - Revigorada pela esperança de que seu irmão a ajudaria a encontrar Endymion, Serenity sentiu todo o cansaço desaparecer como por encanto. - Você tem um cavalo para mim?

- Vá buscar um cavalo para minha irmã - Seya ordenou a um dos soldados. - No momento deixamos aquele verme do Hexham escapulir, mas logo o obrigaremos a sair do buraco onde se meteu e o caçaremos nem que seja até o fim do mundo. Vamos na direção de Chiswill agora, onde o resto de meus homens está acampado.

- Você tem mais homens? - Serenity indagou assombrada enquanto alguém a ajudava a montar num garanhão negro.

- Sim - Seya explicou. - Tenho soldados fiéis a mim, além de mercenários.

- Então você sabia que encontraria problemas quando regressasse?

- Sim.

As respostas do irmão eram curtas e desprovidas de qualquer emoção, como sempre. O breve interesse que Seya demonstrara nela desaparecera assim que ficara claro a sua falta de informações a respeito de Hexham.

Sem que conseguisse evitar, Serenity não pôde deixar de comparar o irmão ao marido. Endymion era um homem capaz de ser descrito com muitos adjetivos, exceto frio. Os dois também eram extremamente bonitos, porém as semelhanças terminavam aí.

Serenity não estava muito animada em deixar os lençóis perfumados e a cama macia na mansão de Chiswill. Tanto conforto era uma lembrança agradável de sua vida antiga, como a filha e, herdeira de seu pai um de Laci. Entretanto sabia que Seya pretendia partir cedo e se queria to­mar um bom banho, depois dos dias passados na estrada, precisava se apressar. Era tão estranho pensar que seu Irmão estava vivo e que agora, neste mesmo minuto, tran­sitava pelo grande salão, lá embaixo.

Apesar de nunca terem sido muito íntimos, Serenity experimentava um prazer fraternal de sabê-lo de volta além de sentir que lhe fora tirada uma carga dos ombros quanto ao destino de Belvry. Jamais se imaginara dei­xando o antigo lar para trás sem experimentar um certo pesar, porém depois dos novos acontecimentos sentia-se pronta para virar a página do passado sem arrependi­mentos. À beleza e o esplendor de Belvry não mais a seduziam. Nada se comparava ao fascínio e a atração que Endymion exercia sobre ela.

Depois dos dias na companhia de Hexham, em que era tratada como uma prisioneira comum, um simples banho lhe parecia um verdadeiro luxo e a paz e segurança de Chiswill se tornavam um bem precioso. A mudança operada em seu temperamento era tão significativa que Serenity quase chorou ao descobrir vários de seus velhos vestidos ainda guardados em baús enormes. A última vez que estivera em Chiswill fora no verão de dois atrás.

Passando a mão de leve pelo ventre, ela se deu conta de que estava muito mais feliz agora, apesar de todas as dificuldades que se vira obrigada a enfrentar. Sim, vivera contente antes, ocupada com a administração de Belvry e entretida com mil e um afazeres, porém sempre estivera só. Hoje percebia que se dedicara ao trabalho com tamanho empenho numa tentativa de preencher o vazio interior, um vazio que fora totalmente ocupado pela presença de seu marido.

Inspirando fundo para manter a calma, Serenity rezou pela segurança de Endymion. Só pedia a Deus que o encontrasse vivo e bem de saúde para poder dizer-lhe sobre a criança que estava a caminho.

...

Alguma coisa havia forçado Hexham a agir, Endymion pen­sou enquanto liderava seus homens ao encontro do exército que se aproximava. Teria sido o seqüestro de Serenity? Embora soubesse que precisava considerar essa possibi­lidade, não conseguia suportar a idéia de que a esposa estivesse nas mãos de outro. Tenso, porém controlado, obrigou-se a fixar os pensamentos na batalha iminente. Hexham finalmente começara a se movimentar e os mo­tivos que o levaram a tomar essa atitude tomavam-se, secundários no momento. Estivera certo quando decidira aguardar, julgando que lhe havia sido preparada uma armadilha. Porque se antes o barão se mantinha às ocul­tas, agora mandava os soldados avançarem com ousadia.

O exército de Hexham era grande e parecia um opo­nente à altura do seu, Endymion concluiu, arrependendo-se de ter deixado parte de sua tropa em Dunmurrow. Aliás, uma tropa que não fora capaz de proteger sua esposa da chegada do inimigo. A ironia da luta que estava para acontecer não lhe passou despercebida. Iria arriscar a vida de seus homens, e a sua própria também, por causa de um castelo sem qualquer importância enquanto a mulher a quem prezava acima de tudo lhe havia sido roubada. Belwry era insignificante aos seus olhos enquanto Serenity...

Orgulho. Orgulho e honra são freqüentemente os cul­pados pela queda de um homem, tanto quanto dão sentido à própria vida. Pela primeira vez arrependia-se de estar marchando para uma batalha. Preferiria estar na floresta de Dunmurrow, cercado de silêncio e beleza, ao lado da­quela que lhe trouxera a felicidade.

Enquanto analisava as forças inimigas, Endymion se odiou por ter sido tão cego. Acreditando na ética que rege as lições de um cavaleiro, julgara que Hexham agiria com igual hombridade. Entretanto o barão se mostrara um covarde destituído de caráter e o atacara pelas costas depois de lançar um desafio direto, obrigando-o a deixar sua casa quase inteiramente desprotegida ao partir para a luta. Porém, por menor que fosse o seu exército em comparação ao adversário, iria enfrentar a batalha até o fim e, por Deus, sairia vencedor. Estava na hora do Cavaleiro Vermelho fazer jus à lenda criada em torno da sua reputação e suplantar a si mesmo.

Num esforço deliberado, Endymion colocou de lado todos os outros pensamentos e concentrou sua atenção na única coisa que importava no momento: matar, porque a outra alternativa seria morrer.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem meninas viram que o irmão de Serenity apareceu mas o que acontecerá agora que Demand tem mais um inimigo em seu encalce?**_

_**E vocês perceberam que Seya tem um ódio profundo por Hexam será que este ódio é de agora?**_

_**Muita coisa será revelada no próximo capitulo n.n e só falta apenas dois pro grande final\o/**_

_**Mas não pense que se verão longe de mim em breve postarei fics de minha autoria :D**_

_**Estou aguardando comentários e mais uma vez um agradecimento a quem tem acompanhado deixando reviews ou não deixando, as que deixaram e não estão podendo comentar ultimamente, espero que todas estejam bem.**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo deixem reviews n.n estamos entrando pra etapa final!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO DEZESSETE

_**Oi!!**_

_**Bem moças este capitulo esta carregado de fortes emoções n.n e também bastante esclarecedor, há uma pequena parte hentai e ela se **_

_**encontra em negrito, esta bem leve.**_

_**Amanhã postarei o último capitulo por isto espero que comentem ;D **_

_**No fim deste capitulo como sempre XD terá comentário e agradecimento as reviews!**_

_**Boa leitura!!**_

**Bodas de fogo**

"_Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela"_

CAPITULO DEZESSETE

Embora Endymion soubesse que seus homens es­tavam lutando bravamente, Hexham podia contar com reservas vindas do castelo e um número in­finito de mercenários que os atacavam de todos os flancos.

Recuando um pouco para ter uma visão melhor da ba­talha, Endymion ergueu o elmo e limpou a testa, o suor escorrendo sobre os olhos e ensopando-lhe os cabelos. Ao perceber que Ail se aproximava, um ar sombrio no rosto, teve certeza de que o vassalo trazia más notícias.

- Um enviado de Hexham veio nos informar de que o barão deseja discutir os termos de um acordo.

- Termos de um acordo? Por que você se deu ao tra­balho de me trazer essas notícias, quando sabe muito bem que nunca gasto tempo com palavras quando posso lutar?

Ail parecia desconfortável, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

- Pensei que talvez... talvez o barão possa dizer alguma coisa sobre a sua lady - o vassalo respondeu meio sem jeito.

À menção da esposa, Endymion sentiu um aperto terrível no coração.

- Hexham pediu um resgate?

- Não. Porém o emissário do barão não entrou em detalhes. Talvez os planos sejam lhe oferecer lady Mont­morency em troca de Belvry.

Uma mulher em troca de uma das propriedades mais valiosas de todo o reino? Endymion resmungou qualquer coisa, como se uma vida inteira de honra, orgulho e dedicação à carreira militar agora entrassem em conflito com o que realmente importava: sua esposa.

- Vamos ouvir o que o homem tem a nos dizer ­falou afinal.

Os dois se entreolharam um tanto desconfiados ao en­trarem na tenda de Hexham. O barão estava sentado numa cadeira enorme, um tapete estendido sob os pés. A própria imagem de um paxá ou de um rico mercador Italiano. Apesar de Hexham estar usando uma armadura, ficava claro, pela ausência de suor e sujeira, que sequer chegara perto de onde a luta estava sendo travada. Endymion só conseguia sentir um profundo desprezo por um homem tão covarde e incapaz de liderar os próprios homens num campo de batalha.

- Então este é o terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho? - Hex­ham indagou num tom irônico.

O sarcasmo não passou despercebido a Endymion, porém, diante do olhar de advertência de Ail, decidiu manter a fúria sob controle. Pelo menos até que soubesse o motivo do encontro.

- Sim, meu lorde - respondeu o emissário que os trouxera. Logo o mensageiro saía e os deixava a sós, na companhia dos guardas pessoais do barão. Embora uma tropa de seus próprios homens o aguardasse do lado de fora, Endymion começou a se sentir inquieto. Sendo Demand Hexham tão acostumado à traição, poderia muito bem estar planejando atacá-los pelas costas em vez de con­versar.

- Deve lhe parecer óbvio agora, Cavaleiro Vermelho - Hexham começou depois de um longo silêncio, em que analisou os recém-chegados da cabeça aos pés -, que o meu exército excede o seu em número. Se você se render eu talvez possa até poupar a sua vida e a de seus homens. Já houve suficiente derramamento de sangue hoje -completou magnânimo.

Endymion não respondeu e simplesmente continuou fitando o idiota arrogante e incompetente. Aquela discussão era inútil. Será que se dera ao trabalho de interromper a luta para escutar um monte de asneiras? E onde estava Serenity?

Demonstrando não se incomodar pela fixidez do olhar de Endymion, o barão o interpelou:

- E então? Responda-me!

- E quanto à minha esposa? - Montmorency indagou, os dedos fechando-se com força ao redor do punho espada. - Onde está ela?

Hexham parecia tão surpreso com a pergunta que um instante Endymion imaginou se aquele verme realmente seqüestrara Serenity.I

- Sua esposa? Ah, você está querendo dizer Serenity de Laci.

- Serenity Montmorency - Endymion o corrigiu, a voz cortante como aço. - O que você fez com ela?

- Eu? Nada, claro, exceto atá-la na minha cama e aproveitar ao máximo. - Hexham fazia questão de falar com tranqüilidade, como se não desse a menor importância ao assunto. - Temo que talvez a tenha possuído um tanto rudemente, já que ela acabou perdendo aquele bebê que trazia no ventre. Mas de qualquer forma não tem importância. Eu plantei sementes suficientes para gerar uma dúzia de filhos.

O urro de Endymion fez estremecer a tenda. A espada foi desembainhada com tamanha rapidez e ira que Hexham teve tempo apenas de sair da cadeira para não ser varado pela lâmina. Ainda assim teve o braço ferido e gritou de dor.

Imediatamente os dois guarda - pessoais do barão avançaram, porém Endymion os matou em questão de segundos, os olhos fixos no seu principal objetivo. Destituído de honra como era, Hexham fugiu da tenda sem tentar se defender. Enquanto isso os urros de Endymion vibravam no ar como gritos de guerra.

...

Serenity sentia a impaciência crescer a medida que se aproximavam de Belvry. Estavam na estrada desde o amanhecer e um número enorme de mercenários seguiam Seya em silêncio.

Era uma visão impressionante, cada um dos soldados parecendo mais feroz e perigoso do que o outro. A pele e os olhos escuros a faziam pensar onde será que o irmão fora buscá-los. Também a maneira como se moviam e obedeciam às ordens, sem palavras ou hesitações, lhe parecia inteiramente estranha. Ainda bem que não for­mavam o exército inimigo.

- Serenity! Afaste-se um pouco até vermos o que nos aguarda.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar. Depois do topo da colina, logo a frente, estava Belvry e talvez, Endymion. Havia chegado tão longe e não queria ser deixada para trás. Porém antes que tivesse tempo de protestar, o silêncio ao redor foi quebrado por um rugido feroz, como se al­guma fera estivesse à solta.

- Endy. - O nome do marido escapou de seus lábios num murmúrio rouco e emocionado.

- Que diabo foi isso? - Seya perguntou.

- Endymion - ela respondeu com firmeza. - Ele com certeza perdeu a paciência.

- Então esse ruído foi feito por um homem? Por seu marido?

- Sim! - Galopando na direção do topo da colina, Serenity olhou os campos ao redor de Belvry. Estavam apinhados de soldados e no meio deles erguia-se a forma inconfundível do marido. - Eu sei que é ele! Oh, Seya, talvez meu marido esteja com problemas.

- Recue agora, Serenity. - Virando-se para seus sol­dados, ordenou: - Quero um homem perto de minha irmã o tempo inteiro. Quanto ao resto de vocês, estejam prontos para atacar ao meu sinal. Mas lembrem-se do uma coisa. Lembrem-se de que Hexham é meu.

...

Quando Endymion finalmente saiu da tenda tinha a arma­dura manchada pelo sangue de vários inimigos, o suficiente para fazer jus ao nome de Cavaleiro Vermelho. Hexham não estava em lugar algum para ser visto, contudo ele, Ail, e uma pequena tropa vinda de Dunmurrow, achavam-se rodeados por uma grande parte do exército do barão. Não podia ter muita certeza de que Hexham planejara aquela armadilha, entretanto sabia que sua explosão de fúria os colocara numa situação bastante difícil.

Aproveitando-se da confusão inicial, conseguiam mon­tar nos cavalos, contudo Endymion não era capaz de enxergar uma rota de saída. Estavam ilhados num mar de soldados inimigos e a distância até um local seguro era impossível de ser percorrida com a rapidez necessária. Lutando pela própria vida, Montmorency tentou abrir caminho, porém ao olhar para a colina mais próxima deu-se conta de que mais soldados e mercenários marchavam diretamente na sua direção.

Estamos perdidos. Pela primeira vez, depois de tantas batalhas, aquelas palavras terríveis ocorreram, a Endymion. Que ironia do destino pensar que apenas alguns meses atrás teria ido ao encontro da morte com orgulho, enquanto que agora... agora, por Deus, queria viver!

- Que diabo é aquilo? - Ail gritou aproximando-se. Surpresos, os dois observaram os cavaleiros que galo­pavam colina abaixo, guiados por um estandarte negro com a figura de um veado branco.

- Vi aquele brasão em Belvry - o vassalo falou à beira do desespero. - Estamos perdidos pois o castelo já foi tomado.

- Não. - Montmorency apanhou o estandarte que sua esposa lhe dera ao sair de Dunmurrow e mandou que Ail o desfraldasse. Sobre o fundo em veludo ver­melho, um veado idêntico aparecia. O vento se encarregou de erguer bem alto o símbolo da família, um aviso a todos os que os ameaçavam.

- Este é o estandarte dos de Laci - falou orgulhoso, sorrindo para o vassalo.

Logo tudo estava acabado. Os soldados de Hexham, acossados pelos recém-chegados e sem um líder para guiá-los, bateram em retirada. Endymion ordenou que a ponte levadiça de Belvry fosse abaixada para que os feridos recebessem os primeiros socorros e embora fizesse ques­tão de ver seus homens alojados, não planejava demorar ali nem mais um segundo. Pretendia perseguir Hexham e terminar o trabalho que começara na tenda do barão.

- O Cavaleiro Vermelho! O Cavaleiro Vermelho! ­

De dentro dos portões, os residentes de Belvry comemo­ravam a sua chegada e Montmorency percebeu que es­tava, realmente, coberto de sangue, apesar de não ter sido ferido. Como Andrew já dissera, costumava atrair o sangue dos inimigos. Se tivesse tempo até gostaria de trocar a túnica manchada por outra limpa, porém subes­timara Demand Hexham uma vez e não pretendia repetir o erro. Não permitiria que o filho da mãe escapasse e, o mais importante de tudo, não deixaria que aquele verme le­vasse Serenity consigo.

Apoiado na sua disciplina de guerreiro, ele obrigou-se a não pensar em coisas que pudessem interferir na tarefa que o aguardava, especialmente visões da esposa amarrada à cama do barão. No momento precisava reunir os homens mais bem equipados para uma longa e dura ca­çada antes de ir atrás do covarde em seu próprio covil.

- Quem é o líder de nossos salvadores? - Montmo­rency indagou a Ail.

O vassalo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Os soldados e mercenários são de poucas falas. Di­zem apenas que servem aos de Laci.

- Mas qual de Laci? - O único de Laci que Endymion conhecia não podia estar liderando exército algum, pois encontrava-se prisioneira de Hexham. Um bebê, o barão dissera. Seria verdade? Será que Serenity carregara filho no ventre apenas para perdê-lo depois de sofrer brutalidades? Endymion tirou o elmo e limpou o suor que lhe cobria os olhos, decidido a bloquear qualquer sentimento. Se deixasse dominar pela emoção, perderia a cabeça ali mesmo, onde estava.

- Montmorency? - Uma voz baixa e profunda o fez virar-se para trás. Um cavaleiro o fitava atentamente,

- Sim. Sou Montmorency.

Os dois homens desceram dos cavalos e ficaram frente a frente. O desconhecido, embora não tão alto nem tão musculoso quanto o Cavaleiro Vermelho, movia-se com: a elegância natural daqueles que pertencem a uma linhagem nobre.

O rosto, apesar de bonito, tinha a dureza associada há muitos anos passados em campos de batalha. Talvez por isso o julgasse levemente familiar, Endymion decidiu. Então os olhos de ambos se encontraram e os olhos do desconhecido possuíam um tom raro e peculiar, um tom quase prateado...

- Sou Seya de Laci...

- Mas você está...

- Morto - Seya concluiu. - Eu sei. É uma longa história e que será melhor contada quando estivermos descansados. No momento quero apenas lhe agradecer por ter guardado Belvry tão bem durante minha ausência. Minha irmã fala maravilhas a seu respeito...

Sem que pudesse conter o impulso, Endymion agarrou o cunhado pelo braço, talvez até com uma força exagerada.

- Serenity! Ela está aqui? - Apesar de reconhecer o tom desesperado da própria voz, já não se importava com mais nada.

- Sim. - Seya olhou para a fileira de homens logo atrás de si. - Ela...

Endymion não esperou que Seya continuasse. Também não se interessou em discutir a batalha que haviam en­frentado ou aquelas que ainda teriam pela frente ou os planos para a caçada de Hexham ou os assuntos ligados a Belvry. Deixando o orgulho e a honra militar de lado, correu ao encontro da esposa.

Serenity já estava desmontando e correndo na direção do marido. Os dois se encontraram diante das muralhas de Belvry. Sem se incomodar com a sujeira, o suor e o sangue que cobriam o homem amado, ela se atirou nos braços fortes, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Endymion beijou-a nos olhos, no rosto, na boca com sofre­guidão, tentando apagar da memória as longas horas de angústia e sofrimento. Foi somente quando a colocou de volta no chão que se deu conta de que os homens ao redor aplaudiam à cena entusiasmados. Embora a situa­ção o deixasse um tanto sem jeito, não conseguia desviar o olhar da esposa.

- Você está... bem?

- Sim - Serenity respondeu feliz, o sorriso radiante iluminando o dia como um raio de Sol.

- Hexham não a feriu, não lhe fez mal?

- Não. Na fuga de Dunmurrow, Hexham estava apa­vorado demais, temendo uma perseguição, para se en­graçar comigo. Ele forçou a marcha ao máximo até al­cançarmos os limites de Belvry. Então Seya apareceu e tomou conta da situação.

Apesar de saber que a esposa estava sendo sincera, precisava ouvir as palavras para que seu tormento ti­vesse fim.

- Quer dizer que ele não a tocou?

- Não - ela respondeu num murmúrio, os olhos fixos no marido. - Hexham nunca me encostou um dedo, em­bora tivesse se sentido tentado a fazê-lo muitas vezes.

A sensação de alívio era tão intensa, que Endymion sentiu um aperto no peito. Hexham mentira; aquele filho da mãe não a amarrara na cama coisa nenhuma. Não hou­vera estupro nem aborto. Graças a Deus, ele rezou em silencio. Se não acontecera um aborto, será que houvera mesmo um bebê?

- Você já esteve com meu irmão?

- Sim. - Endymion ergueu a cabeça, sabendo que aquela não era hora para maiores intimidades. Relutante, afastou-se alguns centímetros, embora mantivesse um braço firmemente ao redor dos ombros delicados. Juntos, caminharam até onde Seya os aguardava.

- Meu irmão estava preocupado que pudesse haver uma disputa sobre a posse de Belvry - Serenity falou no caminho -, mas deixei claro que você não tem interesse nas terras dos de Laci.

- Quer dizer que você lhe deu, de mão beijada, uma das propriedades mais prósperas da região sem ao menos me consultar?

Serenity riu sem se deixar perturbar pela cara feia do marido.

- Será que agi errado? Lembro-me muito bem que em diversas ocasiões você gritou, em alto e bom som que não queria nada da minha riqueza, aliás, pelo contrário.

- Então lutei por aquilo que agora pertence ao meu cunhado? - Endymion gemeu, fingindo-se ultrajado.

Ao ouvir o riso cristalino da esposa ele sentiu o coração: bater mais forte, cheio de amor. Se pudesse, a tomaria nos braços ali mesmo e a levaria para o quarto, onde mostraria o quanto sentira saudades... E que a caçada a Hexham fosse para o inferno.

Infelizmente aqueles pensamentos agradáveis foram interrompidos pela chegada do irmão de Serenity.

- Barão Montmorency, minhas desculpas por par­tir tão depressa, mas não posso permitir que Hexham escape.

- Claro que não. Vou chamar alguns de meus homens e irei com você. - Endymion ignorou a pressão da mão da esposa em seu braço, sabendo que ela queria impedi-lo de partir.

- Não será preciso - Seya falou decidido. - Você já fez mais do que o suficiente por mim. Também quero lhe assegurar que minha irmã receberá um dote generoso como presente de casamento.

Endymion ergueu a mão como se para dispensar aquelas palavras e o presente, porém as feições de Seya tornaram-se ainda mais duras.

- Eu insisto, meu lorde. Sou-lhe grato, mas não pre­tendo ficar em débito com homem algum.

Temerosa de que o marido perdesse a calma, Serenity aumentou a pressão dos dedos no braço masculino, entretanto Endymion já havia conhecido homens como Seya e sabia como lidar com a situação.

- Naturalmente ficarei satisfeito em receber um pa­gamento de você. Perdi homens aqui e, claro, eles devem ser substituídos. Agora, quanto a Hexham... ele me fez um desafio direto, e forçou a me afastar de Dunmurrow para me atacar pelas costas e seqüestrar minha esposa quero vê-lo morto.

- Barão... - Seya hesitou, como se as palavras o deixassem desconfortável. - Por favor, não tome como um insulto, mas Serenity está a salvo, não sofreu nenhum ferimento, enquanto eu... O que existe entre mim e Hex­ham vai muito mais longe.

Montmorency tentou imaginar o que poderia ir mais longe do que seqüestrar a esposa de outro homem, con­tudo achou melhor ficar calado. Seya permaneceu imóvel aguardando uma resposta, os olhos cinzentos frios como aço. Levou apenas um minuto para Endymion decidir mandar o orgulho para o inferno e outro minuto para imaginar uma maneira muito mais agradável de passar o tempo enquanto o cunhado preocupava-se em desmem­brar o inimigo.

- Está bem. Demand Hexham é seu.

Seya agradeceu com um breve aceno de cabeça, o olhar sério, o rosto rígido. Então montou em seu magnífico garanhão negro e, sem se voltar para trás, partiu a ga­lope, os soldados o seguindo num silêncio que lhe era habitual. Seya e seus homens iam atrás de Hexham como verdadeiros predadores, sedentos para matar, porém Endymion não os invejava nem partilhava aquela ansiedade. Estava cansado de guerras e mortes, saturado do cheiro acre de sangue e do gosto amargo que as batalhas deixavam na boca. Honra e orgulho tinham importância sim, mas agora preferia buscar a felicidade entre as pernas de sua bela esposa.

Como se pressentindo os pensamentos do marido, Serenity o puxou pelo braço.

- Venha. Você já viu Belvry?

Pela primeira vez Endymion notou que o vestido da mulher estava sujo de sangue e sujeira.

- Acho que primeiro devemos pensar num banho, esposa.

- Obrigada, querido - ela sussurrou abraçando-o.

- Obrigado por quê?

- Por não ter ido com Seya. Eu sabia que você queria ir, só que eu não conseguiria suportar sua ausência, não agora, quando finalmente voltei a encontrá-lo e...

- Acredite-me, querida. Não foi um grande sacrifício da minha parte.

...

_**- Seus seios parecem maiores e mais pesados – Endymion comentou acariciando o objeto de seu interesse. – Por acaso os tem massageado com algum óleo especial? - ele a provocou.**_

_**- Claro que não! - Serenity retrucou ultrajada. Nunca em sua vida usara esse tipo de coisa, pois jamais tivera muito interesse no próprio corpo. Sabia muito bem por que seus seios estavam maiores e, de repente, teve a impressão de que o marido sabia também.**_

_**- Ótimo! Porque eu gosto deles exatamente como eram, pequenos e perfeitos para a minha boca. – Endymion mordiscou os mamilos pontudos vagarosamente.**_

_**- Endy... - Como era possível que seu marido a ex­citasse com tanta facilidade assim? Julgara-se exausta saciada depois da paixão ardente que se seguira ao encontro de ambos. No entanto... Os lábios masculinos a estavam enlouquecendo, beijando-a ao redor do umbigo.**_

_**- Você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, esposa?**_

_**As palavras significativas a fizeram sentar-se na cama no mesmo instante.**_

_**- Você sabe! - ela o acusou.**_

_**- Sei o quê? - Montmorency perguntou inocente­mente enquanto abria as pernas da esposa.**_

_**- Sobre o bebê!**_

_**- Que bebê?**_

_**Serenity acariciou os cabelos negros de brilho intenso do marido, que ago­ra se inclinava para beijá-la no interior das coxas.**_

_**- Nosso bebê!**_

_**- Então vamos ter um bebê? - ele indagou provo­cando-a, aumentando a pressão dos lábios na pele macia até fazê-la estremecer incontrolavelmente.**_

_**- Sim!**_

_**- Que boas notícias! Será que devo mandar um beijo ao nosso bebê?**_

_**Ao sentir que o marido a tocava no centro da femini­lidade com a ponta da língua, Serenity gemeu alto e perdeu de capacidade de raciocinar com clareza.**_

...

Ela estava faminta. Depois de devorar tudo o que es­tava em seu prato, começou a lambiscar a comida de Endymion.

- Ei, espere aí. Quantos bebês você acha que está esperando?

Rindo feliz, Serenity recostou-se na cadeira, apreciando o quarto que fora de seus pais.

- O que você achou de meu irmão?

- Acho que você estava certa. Ele não é o tipo de fazer cócegas em ninguém. Mas você teve sorte, porque eu sou. - Sorrindo brincalhão, ele correu atrás da esposa até pegá-la no colo e jogá-la na cama. O peso do corpo musculoso quase partiu a madeira em duas.

- Pare! Pare com isso ou vou vomitar todo jantar!

Imediatamente Endymion sossegou, uma das mãos enormes pousadas sobre a cintura delgada, os olhos azuis brilhantes e carinhosos do que nunca.

- Esta é a primeira vez que uma mulher me fala uma coisa dessas - ele protestou.

Serenity riu e o acariciou de leve no rosto. Como podia amá-lo com tanta paixão?

- Você tem razão. Seya não é o tipo que faz cócegas, tampouco é do tipo capaz de demonstrar afeto e muito menos amor. Tenho medo de que meu irmão esteja ainda mais endurecido do que quando partiu, cinco anos atrás.

Montmorency suspirou fundo e se recostou nos travesseiros.

- Freqüentemente a guerra ou destrói o homem o transforma em algo que ele desejaria não ser.

- Você acha que com o tempo Seya poderá tomar mais afetuoso em relação a nós?

A maneira como seu irmão a fitara enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado, como se não passasse de uma estranha, ainda a incomodava. Nem por um instante ele demonstrara um interesse especial ou lhe perguntara se era feliz, se seu marido era um bom homem...

- Não sei - Endymion respondeu baixinho, querendo não magoá-la.

- Sabe, é estranho, mas Seya foi sempre tão bonito. As damas o consideravam um ótimo partido e ele tinha a reputação de ser honrado, gentil e justo.

- Tenho certeza de que seu irmão continua sendo tudo isto.

- Mas quando olho dentro daqueles olhos cinzentos é como se enxergasse apenas o frio e a escuridão. -­ Serenity estremeceu e se aconchegou ao peito forte do marido. Seya, herdeiro de Belvry, jovem e belo, era o tipo de cavaleiro com quem as mulheres sonhavam casar-se enquanto Endymion não. Durante grande parte de sua vida, Montmorency não possuíra terras nem fortuna, portanto não se tornara um alvo fácil do interesse femi­nino. Para completar, aquela reputação terrível era suficiente para desanimar mesmo a mais corajosa das da­mas. Porém Endymion sim, era um grande partido.

- Meu irmão é assustador. Mais assustador do que o Cavaleiro Vermelho jamais o foi.

- Mesmo quando estou de péssimo humor?

- Mesmo quando está de péssimo humor - ela res­pondeu sorrindo. - A propósito, devo lhe dizer que avisei Hexham que você comeria o coração dele na hora do jantar.

- Oh, obrigado. - Endymion gemeu de maneira teatral. - Agora posso entender por que ele não a considerou especialmente sedutora. É fácil imaginá-la falando aos quatro ventos sobre os meus poderes diabólicos.

- Mas você tem poderes sim. - Sorrindo provocante, ela o acariciou pelo corpo inteiro, adorando sentir a tex­tura dos músculos firmes e bem torneados.

- Você não vai vomitar o jantar, não é? - Endymion per­guntou fingindo-se muito sério.

- Prometo que não.

- Bem, suponho que então eu possa enfeitiçá-la, es­posa. - E foi o que ele fez.

Seya regressou alguns dias depois, seu estado de espírito ainda mais soturno do que quando partira. Ele entrou no salão principal como se fosse o senhor de tudo, aliás, o que de fato era, jogou o elmo sobre uma cadeira e passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos.

- Hexham escapou - foi logo dizendo.

Endymion ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso não tanto pelas palavras mas pelo tom usado. Por acaso o cunhado o estaria acusando de alguma coisa?

- Sinto muito.

Como se reconhecendo o engano, Seya abaixou os olhos. Endymion sabia que o rapaz estava zangado e por isso descontava a frustração nas pessoas que estavam próximas. Só não iria admitir que o mau humor do cunhado atingisse Serenity.

Ela já estava de pé, ordenando aos servos que trouxessem comida e bebida para o irmão que acabara de chegar. Entretanto se Serneity esperava alguma palavras de agradecimento, podia esquecer. E essa falta de delicadeza o irritava profundamente. Não era à toa que a princípio sua esposa se comportara de maneira tão contida e desprovida de emoções. Pelo visto os de Laci não haviam sido criados num ambiente onde se demonstrava afeição familiar.

- Vou encontrá-lo - Seya prometeu, a voz soando fria e ameaçadora. Ele sentou-se, os movimentos elegantes e controlados muito semelhantes aos de Serenity. Aquele de Laci nunca parecia baixar a guarda e por um momento Endymion teve pena de Seya e do que quer que fosse que lhe acontecera para transformá-lo naquele poço de fel e amargura.

- Não se preocupe, Montmorency, vou achar Hexham. Ele é estúpido demais para ficar desaparecido por um longo tempo e quando o encontrar, vou matá-lo.

- Me chame de Endymion. E não estou nem um pouco preocupado. Se você quer um conselho,- ele ofereceu, mes­mo sabendo que o cunhado não estava nem um pouco interessado- Eu lhe diria para esquecer o barão. Encontre uma bela esposa, tenha filhos e desfrute esta bela pro­priedade em paz.

Seya o fitou com tamanho desdém que Endymion ficou surpreso. Talvez o cunhado o considerasse um velho tolo.

Entretanto estava longe de sê-lo. Ao recuperar a visão voltara aos exercícios físicos de antes e estava agora no auge da força viril. Continuava sendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho, embora não partilhasse a sede de sangue do rapaz. Sabendo que poderia vencer o cunhado em qualquer briga com armas, Endymion lançou um olhar ameaçador na direção de Seya.

O jovem de Laci entendeu imediatamente o recado e virou-se para o outro lado. Ao voltar a fitar Endymion, tentava sorrir.

- Não posso deixar Hexham escapar. - Depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, resolveu continuar, apesar das palavras lhe custarem muito. - Fui para a Terra santa com o objetivo de lutar contra os infiéis sem saber que um verme traiçoeiro, escondido entre meus próprios pares, seria ainda mais perigoso do que as hordas pagãs.

Fui ferido, mas não mortalmente, e esperei que um dos homens me encontrasse. Aconteceu que Hexham me achou. – Seya pronunciava o nome do barão como uma maldição. - Em vez de me ajudar, ele me arrastou para debaixo de um arbusto e me largou lá, para que eu sangrasse até a morte.

Endymion notou que Serenity inspirava fundo e no mesmo instante tomou a mão delicada nas suas, como se quisesse lhe transmitir segurança enquanto Seya continuava a história terrível.

- Eu teria mesmo morrido se não fosse por uma aldeã que ouviu os meus pedidos de socorro. Ela me levou para seu casebre e cuidou de mim com as próprias mãos. Sem saber o que Hexham planejava, decidi ado­tar um nome falso. Quando recuperei as forças, saí à procura do covarde, porém aquele patife já havia de­saparecido. Só então percebi que o barão ambicionava possuir Belvry.

Como nosso pai não era nenhum tolo, achei que não havia necessidade de voltar correndo para casa. Fiz mi­nha própria fortuna e formei meu próprio exército, pensando que um dia poderia precisar de homens prontos para lutar ao meu lado. Fiquei sabendo da morte de nosso pai pouco tempo atrás. Então decidi que estava na hora de ressurgir do mundo dos mortos.

- Hexham sabe que você está vivo? - Endymion perguntou.

- Não, acho que não. Meus homens juraram guardar silêncio. Tenho certeza de que a visão do estandarte de Laci surpreendeu o barão, porém, a menos que tivesse lutado perto de mim, não poderia saber que continuo vivo.

- Duvido que aquele covarde tenha lutado. Quando o feri, na tenda, ele fugiu correndo e choramingando feito uma criança grande. Aposto que escapou para bem longe, assim que pôde.

- É, talvez. De qualquer maneira irei caçá-lo nem que seja no fim do mundo. E quando o encontrar, o matarei sem piedade.

Percebendo o ódio intenso no coração do rapaz, Endymion ficou imediatamente alerta.

- Não deixe que o desejo de vingança dite as regras da sua conduta - falou. Contudo o olhar de Seya o avisou de que era melhor não se meter naquele assunto em particular e Endymion teve pena do rapaz. Já vira muitos homens como o cunhado, homens cujas vidas haviam sido envenenadas pelo rancor. E quando finalmente Hexham fosse morto, o que sobraria no interior de Seya do Laci? Talvez nada, além de um terrível vazio.

- É possível que Hexham tenha ido para a corte numa tentativa de despertar a simpatia de Andrew com a sua versão dos fatos - Serenity sugeriu.

- Talvez - Seya concordou pensativo. - De qual­quer forma partirei amanhã mesmo para seguir as pos­síveis pistas deixadas nos arredores.

Ao perceber o desaponto toldar a beleza do rosto da esposa, Montmorency teve raiva daquele rapaz frio e in­sensível que depois de tantos anos de ausência era in­capaz de demonstrar algum afeto e apreço pela irmã.

- Eu queria lhes explicar a situação antes de partir e também resolver o assunto relativo ao dote de Serenity.

Ah, então você a notou?, Endymion pensou irritado. Quem olhasse para os dois juntos, jamais iria imaginar que fossem parentes. A única coisa que ambos tinham em comum era a maneira como se comportavam, sempre ele­gantes e altivos.

- Serenity, será que você podia nos dar licença por alguns minutos? - Endymion pediu, sorrindo com delicadeza. - Eu gostaria de discutir o assunto do dote com seu irmão em particular.

Ela concordou com um aceno e saiu do salão, o andar gracioso, as costas eretas. Olhando-a, Endymion teve vontade de envolvê-la com a força de seu amor e também de desfechar um soco no rosto impassível do cunhado.

Mas acostumado a intimidar as pessoas pela sua sim­ples presença, apenas levantou-se e parou diante de Seya.

- Seu dinheiro não me interessa a mínima – falou num tom baixo e carregado de desprezo.

Quando o rapaz tentou se levantar, Montmorency o fitou de tal maneira que o obrigou a permanecer sentado.

- Eu também lutei na Terra Santa e estive nas ba­talhas mais sangrentas, ao lado de Andrew, durante anos. Não tendo nascido herdeiro de uma propriedade lucra­tiva, me tornei dono de terras pelo sangue derramado pela minha espada. Nestes últimos meses enfrentei uma provação que teria feito o seu breve encontro com a morte parecer brincadeira de criança. - Apesar de se esforçar para manter o controle, a voz de Endymion vi­brava de dor. - Portanto você não é o único homem na face da terra cuja vida tomou caminhos diferentes do que gostaria.

Me senti afortunado por poder lutar aqui e preservar a sua propriedade e as lembranças que minha mulher tem da casa paterna. Em troca, quero apenas uma coisa. Quero que você trate sua irmã como se ela realmente existisse.

Seya não poderia parecer mais surpreso.

- Não me importa que você me amaldiçoe ou que desapareça nos confins da terra depois que partirmos de Belvry, mas enquanto estivermos aqui exijo que trate sua irmã como uma pessoa a quem você deve no mínimo respeito. Pois foi ela quem cuidou da sua propriedade durante os anos em que você esteve fora.

Sem esperar resposta, Endymion saiu do salão e foi ao encontro da mulher. Ainda bem que Serenity gosta de atiçar rumores sobre a sua reputação porque mais uma ou duas cenas como aquela e o mito do feroz Cavaleiro Vermelho cairia por terra.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem meninas Seya aparece e no fim das contas e salva sua irmã ele volta mudado e tudo se deve a traição de Demand Hexan.**_

_**Aiaiaiai...achei tão fofo a maneira que Endymion luta e defende sua esposa, e meu Deus que grito de fúria foi aquele(me abanando)eu o acho muito másculo!**_

_**E como viram não chegou a ser bem um" hentai" pelo menos não detalhado foi mais um momento mais intimo deste casal não tão detalhado mas mesmo assim achei muito fofo n.n**_

_**E então alguém quer chutar qual será o sexo do bebê :D**_

_**Amanhã terá mais um capitulo ;) entramos na etapa final!**_

_**Aguardo comentários!**_

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Acdy-chan **Oi moça! Pois é esta chegando ao fim esta fic mas não se preocupe prometo que vira outras bem elaboradas :)

E o momento entre Hexam e Endymion foi explosivo! Amei o urro de dor e fúria de Endymion e a maneira que Serenity reconheceu que ele havia perdido a cabeça rsrsrsrs... Amo este casal e agora o irmão de Serenity esta em busca de vingança como será? Quem liquidará Hexam? Até o próximo capitulo,bjus!!

**Narcisa Le Fay **kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!! Sua review pode ser curta mais é altamente empolgante, e Endymion é muito massa hehe! Um guerreiro e tanto ;D

No próximo capitulo mais ação,bjus!!

**Serenety **Oie! Como viu foi devido a traição de Hexam que Seya quase morreu e passou por mal bocados. Mas agora ele volto e Demand ganhou mais um inimigo, como será que acabará esta sede de vigança?! E muito obrigada por acompanhar esta fic e incentivar n.n e não fique triste não prometo me esforça pra escrever fics contagiantes,bjus!!

**Pequena rin **Oi linda! Fico muito feliz com suas reviews :) e deixe reviews nas suas fics e espero poder acompanha-las com mais calma agora.

É muito bom saber que esta acompanhando até a etapa final, muito obrigada!!

**Mari **Olá!! Nossa que fic vibrante n.n pois é Endymion será papai que fofo! E como viu agora Hexam será perseguido pelo irmão de Serenity mas no final tudo pode acontecer. Pode aguarda no próximo fortes emoções n.n bjus!!

**Mary86** Oie! Muito obrigada pela sua review achei muito gratificante :) e pode deixar que já estou preparando umas fics de minha autoria e pode deixar que vou ler sim sua fic eu amo Harry Potter só não me acho muito boa pra escrever com tal precessão este estilo de estória U.U'

E muito obrigada por acompanhar é muito bom tê-la aqui :) bjus!

_**A todas vocês muito obrigada pelas reviews e apoios n.n**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Oi

_**Oi!**_

_**Bem meninas chegamos a etapa final deste conto que com prazer pude compartilhar com vocês n.n**_

_**Estou muito feliz por todas as reviews deixadas ;) **_

_**Obrigada por acompanharem, no fim deste capítulo haverá comentários e agradecimentos as reviews e neste capitulo há hentai pra quem não gostar não leia.**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

_**Bodas de Fogo**_

"Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela".

CAPITULO DEZOITO

Durante o jantar, Endymion congratulou a si mesmo, pois pelo visto aquela breve conversa com o cunhado havia sortido efeito. Seya passou refeição inteira conversando com a irmã. Talvez o rapaz não fosse de todo mau. Talvez tivesse apenas deixado o desejo de vingança passar à frente de coisas mais im­portantes e precisasse de alguém para lhe chamar a aten­ção sobre as prioridades da vida.

A noite transcorreu rápida e agradável e embora já estivesse muito tarde, Endymion sentia-se pesaroso de deixar o salão principal. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas que gostavam e admiravam sua mulher, desde aldeões cele­brando a derrota de Hexham até as servas mais antigas da família de Laci. Vendo tantos pares de olhos fixos na ex-castelã de Belvry, Endymion pediu-a para cantar, no que foi prontamente apoiado pelos presentes.

Todos pareciam familiarizados com os talentos de Serenity, pois tão logo a voz melodiosa soou, Endymion notou que um velho criado se acomodava melhor na cadeira e fe­chava os olhos, entregando-se à música. Entretanto ele mesmo não conseguia fechar os olhos à beleza à sua fren­te. Passara noites sem conta apenas ouvindo-a cantar, sem poder enxergá-la. Agora observava cada movimento da esposa com uma sofreguidão incontrolável. Ela con­tinuava esguia e delgada, sendo difícil acreditar que aque­le corpo perfeito abrigava o seu filho.

Ao terminar, Serenity foi inundada de elogios e aplausos. Até mesmo Seya demonstrou admiração.

- Eu havia me esquecido como você canta bem – ele falou, e Endymion sentiu que o cunhado estava sendo sincero.

Percebendo que a esposa começava a se mostrar cansada, Montmorency decidiu que estava na hora de dar noite por encerrada.

- Serenity - Seya a chamou. - Quero me despedir de você agora pois vou partir amanhã muito cedo.

- Desejo-lhe tudo de bom - ela respondeu, o rosto impassível, destituído de emoção.

- É o que desejo a você também. Podem ficar em Belvry tanto tempo quanto quiserem, embora eu não saiba quando vou estar de volta. E... Obrigado por ter cuidado tão bem de nosso lar.

- De nada. - Serenity sorriu docemente e lançou um olhar significativo na direção do marido, sabendo muito bem que fora ele o responsável pela mudança de atitude de seu irmão.

Assim que os dois estavam a sós no quarto, ela lhe deu uma cotovelada no estômago e começou a rir.

- Ei! Por que isso? - Endymion indagou, fingindo-se ofendido.

- Você é uma vergonha, Cavaleiro Vermelho! Onde está aquela fera terrível e ameaçadora? Que tipo de feitiço você lançou em cima de meu irmão para obrigá-lo a me elogiar?

Endymion bem que se esforçou para aparentar inocência, o que serviu para fazê-la rir ainda mais.

- Se você soubesse como atitudes assim são estranhas a Seya, não tentaria negar sua participação no caso. Juro que em toda minha vida, jamais recebi um cumprimento de meu irmão. Sabe, estou até pensando em espalhar essa história por aí. Aposto que a lenda criada em torno do Cavaleiro Vermelho sofreria um baque com as notícias. Não sei se você já percebeu como os criados daqui de Belvry o evitam e tudo por causa de sua terrível reputação?

- Não sei por que você está reclamando. Sempre achei que o mito do Cavaleiro Vermelho a agradava bastante. Afinal não foi você quem disse que eu costumo comer o fígado dos inimigos?

- Fígado não, coração - ela o corrigiu, dobrando-se de rir.

Depois de tirar a túnica e colocá-la sobre uma cadeira, Endymion olhou ao redor, reparando na suntuosidade do quar­to enorme. Belvry era tão diferente de Dunmurrow. Cons­truído mais recentemente, o lar dos de Laci fora projetado tendo em mente o conforto. Os aposentos eram mais es­paçosos e mais quentes, decorados com muitos móveis e tapeçarias. Não era à toa que Serenity estranhara Dun­murrow, sempre escuro e frio.

Inspirando fundo, Endymion foi até a janela e olhou as estrelas, desejando, por um momento, poder dar toda a riqueza do mundo à esposa. Mas logo concluiu que esse tipo de pensamento era pura perda de energia. Sentia-se grato por ter recuperado a visão pois assim Serenity tinha um homem completo por marido.

Lá fora os soldados se preparavam para dormir. Seya partiria na manhã seguinte bem cedo. Quanto tempo será que Serenity iria querer ficar em Belvry? Não poderia culpá-la se ela decidisse passar o verão inteiro em seu antigo lar ou mesmo se resolvesse permanecer ali até o nascimento do bebê. Entretanto ele sentia falta do próprio castelo, de suas próprias terras. Seriam os homens mais possessivos do que as mulheres em relação essas coisas? Dunmurrow podia não ser muito, se com­parado a Belvry, porém lhe pertencia por direito e lutara com bravura para conquistá-lo.

- Você é apenas um homem gentil e maravilhoso. E eu te amo - Serenity murmurou sonolenta.

- Você quer que o bebê nasça aqui? - ele indagou, preparando-se para ouvir o pior.

- Não. Quero que nosso filho nasça em nosso lar, em Dunmurrow.

A jornada de volta para casa foi demorada e tranqüila. Sabendo que com um bebê a caminho seria impossível empreender longas viagens tão cedo, Serenity quis parar em cada aldeia das terras do marido, fazendo questão de conversar com os residentes e arrebanhar aqueles que queriam morar no castelo.

Endymion era sempre recebido com graus variáveis de medo, suspeita e boas-vindas por parte dos que conheciam apenas os rumores terríveis que cercavam o lorde de Dun­murrow. Entretanto logo os aldeões se surpreendiam ao descobrir que aquele homem alto, forte e bonito era o Cava­leiro Vermelho em pessoa. Talvez o barão lhes continuas­se parecendo feroz, porém era muito melhor ter visto alguém em carne e osso do que continuar ouvindo apenas histórias ameaçadoras.

Serenity sabia que sua presença facilitava a aceitação do Cavaleiro Vermelho, pois bastava às pessoas notarem o quanto ele se importava com o bem-estar da esposa para passarem a enxergá-lo sob um novo ângulo. E era isso o que desejava no fundo do coração, que Endymion, o bebê e ela fossem aceitos por todos os que habitavam as terras de Montmorency.

Logo a notícia se espalhou e quando alcançaram Dun­ney, Serenity tinha certeza de que os aldeões os aguar­davam. Só não conseguia imaginar como seriam recebi­dos, pois Dunney era o único lugar em que Endymion esti­vera antes de ir ao encontro de Hexham. Além do mais ele sempre fora temido ali de uma maneira intensa e irracional.

Não foi preciso esperar muito para perceber o estado de espírito do vilarejo. Bastou cruzarem os primeiros ca­sebres para que os aplausos e os vivas começassem.

- Cavaleiro Vermelho! Cavaleiro Vermelho! - grita­vam centenas de vozes, os aldeões de pé em cada um dos lados da estrada, os rostos felizes ao receberem de volta o lorde e a lady de Dunmurrow.

Por um momento, ao ver a surpresa estampado no rosto do marido, ela achou que ia chorar. Homens, mulheres, velhos e crianças os acompanhavam num cortejo até o centro da aldeia e de repente fez-se o silêncio. An­siosos, centenas de pares de olhos fixaram-se na figura do Cavaleiro Vermelho que por sua vez devolvia o olhar com igual intensidade, parecendo um pouquinho amea­çador talvez, Serenity pensou preparando-se para falar alguma coisa e romper o silêncio cheio de expectativa.

Porém Montmorency tomou a iniciativa.

- Obrigado pelas calorosas boas-vindas - Endymion agra­deceu com a mesma voz de guerreiro que costumava usar para comandar seus homens. Embora as palavras fossem gentis, ele parecia enorme, poderoso e quase feroz, mon­tado num garanhão negro e maciço. Os aldeões pareciam intimidados, sem saber como reagir. Então, de repente, Endymion abriu um sorriso radiante. - É bom estar em casa!

Os aplausos foram ensurdecedores. Tentando disfarçar a emoção e engolir as lágrimas, Serenity procurava acenar para os rostos conhecidos, sabendo que o marido con­quistara o coração de cada um dos presentes. Ao passa­rem diante de um dos últimos casebres da aldeia, lá estava a viúva Nebbs, sentada do lado de fora, balançando sorridente uma colher no ar e parecendo, mais do que nunca, uma bruxa feliz.

Fora uma jornada bastante agradável, porém Serenity estava satisfeita por estar de volta ao lar. Seria delicioso passar o verão confortavelmente em Dunmurrow, em seu próprio quarto e na sua própria cama.

As semanas foram se passando e aos poucos Endymion as­sumiu muitos dos deveres da esposa enquanto outros eram delegados a Melvin, Luna ou Artemis, agora residente permanente do castelo. Pelo visto, a carreira de soldado de Artemis havia terminado no dia em que ele se casara com Luna. Entretanto o homenzinho nunca parecera mais feliz, aliás, como todos em Dunmurrow. A atmosfera do castelo exalava paz.

Certo dia, ao caminhar na direção da cozinha para planejar o cardápio das refeições com Glenna, notou que um sacerdote acabara de entrar. Imediatamente foi ao encontro do recém-chegado. Embora tivesse requisitado um capelão para Dunmurrow algum tempo atrás, ainda não recebera nenhuma resposta do bispo e acreditara atraso à má fama do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez aquele padre trouxesse alguma mensagem ou até mesmo ocupar a posição.

- Bom dia - Serenity o cumprimentou, aproximando-se. Porém parou onde estava ao ver a expressão horrorizada de Glenna que correu do salão principal. Será que a cozinheira não queria um sacerdote em Dunrnurrow.

- Bom dia para você também - o padre respondeu, secamente.

Não lhe sobrou mais tempo para questionar o comportamento de Glenna, porque de repente o homem deu um passo para à frente e segurou-a pelo braço, amea­çando-a com uma faca junto à garganta.

- Hexham! - Serenity murmurou chocada. – Você está louco?

- Talvez. E tudo por culpa daquele maldito do seu irmão. Ele tem me caçado como a um animal, me impedindo de escapar para onde quer que seja. Londres, o campo... Não importa para onde eu vá, ele continua me seguindo, mesmo que eu não deixe rastros. Seu irmão é... Inumano...

Serenity percebeu o desespero contido na voz completamente descontrolada de Hexham. Ali estava um homem forçado para além de seus limites e à beira da insanidade. Um homem que já não tinha nada a perder, por isso ele lhe causava medo.

- Como foi que você conseguiu entrar aqui? - ela indagou devagar, esforçando-se para acalmá-lo.

- Ouvi dizer na aldeia que você havia solicitado um sacerdote para Dunmurrow. Foi fácil conseguir um dis­farce e passar pelos portões.

- Quer dizer que você veio sozinho? - Mesmo sabendo o estado de profundo nervosismo e agitação em que Demand Hex­ham se encontrava, estava impressionada pela ousadia do barão.

- Eu não tinha outra escolha. Não havia mais nin­guém ao meu lado, ninguém para me ajudar. Seu irmão conseguiu perseguir cada um de meus homens até matá-los ou convencê-los a se afastar de mim. No final da história não havia dinheiro no mundo capaz de trazer meus soldados de volta ou de conseguir novas alianças.

Demand Hexham não agira como um homem corajoso ao entrar em Dunmurrow, mas sim como uma criatura amedron­tada além do suportável. Pressionando a faca de encontro ao pescoço de Serenity, ele começou a caminhar na direção da porta, arrastando-a consigo.

- De nada lhe adiantará me levar com você – ela protestou. - Belvry jamais poderá lhe pertencer agora.

- Sim, eu sei, e que o diabo carregue aquele castelo maldito! Quero apenas alcançar um lugar seguro e você será meu salvo-conduto. Tendo-a em minhas mãos, seu irmão não ousará me encostar um dedo.

- Escondendo-se atrás da barra da saia de uma mu­lher, Hexham?

A voz de Endymion ecoou pelo salão, quase fazendo-a des­maiar de alívio. Logo atrás de seu lorde, Glenna retorcia as mãos angustiada. Com certeza a cozinheira reconhece­ra Hexham e correra à procura de Montmorency.

Demand Hexham não parecia reconhecer o perigo ou a gravi­dade da situação porque despejava veneno e ironia por lidos os poros.

- Então voltamos a nos encontrar, Cavaleiro Verme­lho. Mas você provou que a lenda criada em torno de seu nome não passa de uma mentira, você se mostrou destituído das habilidades e poderes que lhe são atribuídos. Se o maldito irmão de Serenity não tivesse vindo ao seu socorro, você já estaria morto a essas horas, destruído pelo meu exército!

Por um momento Serenity teve medo de que o marido perdesse a cabeça diante da provocação, porém ele permaneceu calmo e atento, um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto.

- Ah, só que você não acha que a chegada de Seya foi uma simples coincidência, não é mesmo? Foi somente por sua causa que fiz meu cunhado ressuscitar dos mortos.

Serenity fitou o marido com respeito redobrado. Nunca o vira lançar mão do mito criado em torno de si mesmo antes. Agora ali estava, seguro, controlado, enorme e ameaçador. Sim, Endymion parecia ter poderes que escapava a um mortal comum.

Apesar de ter sido afetado pelas palavras do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Hexham riu, o som estridente demonstrando puro pavor.

- Um conto de fadas. Ótimo para alimentar o mito dos aldeões, que devem adorar esse tipo de história. Agora, vamos, mexa-se, saia do caminho ou vou cortar a garganta da sua mulher.

- Solte-a agora e eu o deixarei viver.

Hexham cuspiu no chão.

- Faça o seu trabalho, Cavaleiro Vermelho. Chame os seus demônios e os deixe me destruírem.

- Está bem. - Endymion deu um assobio baixo e imediatamente duas formas negras e gigantescas pularam das sombras. Os cães avançaram sobre Hexham e o jogaram no chão, sem que o barão tivesse chance de levantar um dedo para defender-se. Livre, Serenity caiu no chão de joelhos, esfregando o pescoço dolorido. Enquanto isso Hexham urrava sob o ataque dos animais. A um novo comando de seu dono, os cães se afastaram antes de, literalmente, arrancar pedaços da vítima.

- Minha vontade é matá-lo agora mesmo e resolver o assunto de uma vez por todas - Montmorency falou num tom frio e mortal. - Mas não quero irritar meu cunhado. Seya quer ter o privilégio de destruí-lo com as próprias mãos.

- Não! - Ele tentou pegar a faca porém Endymion foi mais rápido e Hexham caiu no chão, o coração transpas­sado pela espada do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Horrorizada diante da cena, Serenity cobriu o rosto com as mãos, ouvindo o marido dar ordens aos servos de re­tirarem o corpo do barão. Então sentiu que braços fortes a erguiam do chão e a protegiam num abraço terno e amoroso.

- Creio que seus problemas com os vizinhos estão terminados, esposa.

- Seya vai ficar irritado - ela falou, mencionando a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Sim. Seu irmão vai ficar muito... frustrado – Endymion concordou tomando-a no colo e levando-a para o quarto.

A última coisa que Serenity escutou antes de fechar a porta, foi a voz de Glenna dizendo aos outros criados:

- Só não sei explicar como os cachorros apareceram no salão tão de repente. Eles não estavam lá quando saí para chamar meu lorde.

Serenity ficou pensativa. Realmente não vira nem Cas­tor nem Pollux durante toda a cena com Hexham e era possível que animais daquele tamanho lhe passassem despercebidos, mesmo que estivessem deitados sob uma cadeira, por exemplo. Ao olhar para o marido, um ar especulativo no rosto, Endymion apenas sorriu e respondeu a pergunta silenciosa sem hesitar.

- Castor e Pollux estavam no salão sim. Talvez você não os tenha notado.

Talvez sim, ela pensou, ou talvez não. Talvez houvesse um grão de verdade na lenda criada em torno do Cava­leiro Vermelho.

Seya chegou no dia seguinte, provavelmente se­guindo a pista de Hexham. A frieza com que se dirigiu à irmã levou-a a imaginar que as notícias da morte do barão já o haviam alcançado.

A atmosfera estava tão tensa, que Serenity ficou aliviada quando Endymion chegou. Seya e ela nunca tinham sido muito unidos, porém desde o reencontro de ambos ele lhe parecia um verdadeiro estranho.

- É bom ver você outra vez, cunhado - Montmorency o cumprimentou, sentando-se à mesa e fitando-o impassível.

- Segui a pista de Hexham até aqui. Você o viu?

- Sim. O barão cruzou os portões de Dunmurrow ontem, junto com um grupo de aldeões. Estava disfarçado de sacerdote e tentou tomar minha esposa como refém.

Seya ergueu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse questionando, silenciosamente, o relaxamento da segurança do castelo que falhara duas vezes quase consecutivas. Endymion notou o insulto, porém enfrentou o olhar do cunhado com firmeza, seguro de si como sempre.

- Fui obrigado a matá-lo.

Uma palidez intensa se espalhou pelo rosto de Seya. Ele parecia um homem que passara toda a sua vida perseguindo um objetivo apenas para, no último momento, alguém o impedir de alcançá-lo. Ao perceber o estado de desânimo do irmão, Serenity teve vontade de abraçá-lo mas não o fez, sabendo que seu oferecimento de conforto não seria apreciado.

- Ele era meu - Seya falou afinal.

- Sim, eu sei. Porém o homem estava dentro do meu castelo, ameaçando minha mulher.

Ansiosa para aliviar a tensão reinante, Serenity tentou dar um tom leve à conversa.

- Então Hexham o obrigou a caçá-lo numa roda-viva?

- Sim - o irmão respondeu, sem sequer fitá-la. - Primeiro ele foi atrás de Andrew para advogar seu próprio caso, porém o rei preferiu não tomar partido e ainda lhe chamou a atenção por ter se metido em encrencas com os vizinhos. - Seya fez uma pausa e olhou o cunhado com um novo respeito. - Aparentemente o rei o tem em alta conta.

Endymion aceitou o cumprimento e a admiração com um dar de ombros.

- Servi Andrew durante muitos anos - falou com simplicidade.

- Meu marido não pretendia matar Demand Hexham. Ele disse ao barão que o estava reservando para você, mas pelo visto nosso antigo vizinho o temia mais do que qualquer outra coisa e preferiu arriscar ser morto naquele mesmo instante do que enfrentar a sua ira.

- Sim, não tenho dúvidas de que seja verdade. Minhas desculpas, Endymion, por ter reagido de maneira tão intem­pestiva às notícias. Você fez o que precisou fazer. Mas deve entender como é difícil para mim, saber que nunca me sentirei vingado.

- Agora está tudo acabado, cunhado. Já é tempo de você seguir em frente com a própria vida e enterrar o passado.

O olhar de assombro de Seya era tão intenso que Serenity se perguntou que tipo de vida o irmão teria levado nos últimos cinco anos.

- Belvry agora lhe pertence - ela falou suavemente, na esperança de que a menção de seu lar pudesse ani­má-lo. - Embora Hellios seja um bom administrador, ainda assim deverá receber orientação sua.

- Sim, você está certa, claro - Seya respondeu pa­recendo mais morto do que vivo. - Acho melhor partir já.

- Não! Eu não pretendia dar a impressão de que você devia ir embora. Quero que fique conosco por algum tempo.

- Sim - Endymion apressou-se a dizer. - Você passou estas últimas semanas na estrada. Vou mandar Melvin lhe mostrar um quarto enquanto eu me encarregarei de alojar seus homens.

Como se estivesse vivendo um sonho, Seya levan­tou-se e seguiu o criado como alguém que vai ao encontro de um destino do qual não pode se desviar.

- O que será de meu irmão? - Serenity indagou, Vendo-o se afastar.

- Seu irmão precisa de uma esposa. - Endymion abraçou-a ­com força, aspirando o perfume dos cabelos longos e sedosos. - Talvez Andrew possa ser persuadido a arranjar alguma coisa. Tenho a impressão de que, assim como a irmã, Seya só se casará se for forçado a fazê-lo.

Serenity sorriu diante da provocação e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não sei não. Embora ele seja meu irmão, tenho pena da mulher que se tomar sua esposa.

- Bobagem. Talvez neste exato momento uma mulher esteja planejando uma maneira de agarrar Seya para marido.

- Eu não fiz plano nenhum para agarrar você! ­- Serenity retrucou um tanto secamente, por causa da insinuação. Porém, ao fitar o marido, ele estava rindo, adorando vê-la com aquela expressão ofendida no rosto bonito.

- Então dou graças a Deus por seus planos terem uma tendência a dar errado.

- Discordo. - Serenity beijou-o no rosto, sentindo o coração pulsar de tanto amor. - Minha decisão de es­colher o Cavaleiro Vermelho não foi uma decisão errada, mas certíssima.

Endymion comovido por tanta doçura e amor sentiu um misto de orgulho e ternura, nunca sentira capaz de amar alguém assim e muito menos se imaginara ser amado, este sentimento era um vicio ao qual lhe fazia bem e sem o qual poderia viver.

_**Num piscar de olhos Endymion carregou a esposa ao seu quarto sem se importar com à hora do dia, ou os olhares dos servos que encontravam no caminho.**_

_**Logo Serenity sentiu ser colocada na cama sendo acompanhada por Endymion que mostrava nos olhos o brilho do desejo e amor que sentia por esta mulher tão única.**_

_**Após despi-la e se despir, ele observava agora o corpo que já ganhara mais forma sem lhe tirar a beleza, olhou admirado as pernas bem torneadas de sua esposa, subindo o olhar os quadris que ganhavam forma conforme o progresso da gravidez evoluía, chegando a reparar mais em cima onde se encontrava uma pequena elevação, o fruto do amor deles, "seu bebê" beijou ali num gesto terno e continuou a exploração do corpo de sua esposa alcançando os seios mais fartos e mais sensíveis arrancando o gemido de prazer de sua parceira que o olhava com um sorriso amplo e deliciado mostrando a satisfação de estar em seus braços **_

_**Beijou-lhes os lábios e conforme se dedicava a isto suas mãos se encarregavam de cariciar o corpo que mostrava acolhedor e logo os dois corpos se procuravam sedentos buscando e dando prazer.**_

Depois de um tempo aninhada no peito forte e protetor do marido Serenity sabia que nunca encontraria felicidade longes desses braços, que daqui um tempo carregaria o bebê deles.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem meninas como viram Hexam foi morto pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho e Seya ficou frustrado apesar deste capitulo ser o final ainda há o epilogo que contará o nascimento do bebê deles e a prosperidade de suas terras.**_

_**Sábado colocarei o epílogo pra matar a saudade deste conto e revelar os acontecimentos após tanta tormenta n.n**_

_**Espero que tenham superado as expectativas de todas, como viram Seya se encontra vivendo uma meia vida e com isso gostaria de saber a opnião de vocês pois após o nascimento do bebê do casal Seya tem uma oportunidade de vingança através de uma sobrinha de Hexam que se encontra num convento.**_

_**Deixem opiniões pra saberem o que acham de uma continuidade, no caso o casal será Seya&Kakyuu e apesar de não amar tanto este casal como amo Serenity e Endymion a uma participação importante deles nesta continuidade.**_

_**Bem é isso, á todas vocês muito obrigada vocês são D+ :)**_

**Resposta as reviews**

**Acdy-chan **Olá! Nossa sempre conto com reviews suas, muito obrigada n.n E como viu ainda há um epílogo para que mate a saudade deste conto que simplesmente amei, espero que também tenha gostado. Como viu Serenity e Endymion são almas gêmeas e uma das partes que amei neste capitulo foi a suspeita de que o Cavaleiro Vermelho guarda truques na manga como com o surgimento dos cães perante Hexam e como ele conseguiu se controlar e soube manipular toda a situação. Aguardo comentário seu e deixe sua sugestão sobre uma possível continuação pra Seya será bem recebido ;) bjus!!

**Pequena rin **Oie! Valeu pelo comentário e por ter acompanhado! E pode deixar pretendo sábado junto com o prólogo já postar uma fic de minha autoria e fico agradecida pelo incentivo n.n Li suas fics e também estou a espera de suas atualizações ;) aguardo sua opinião e desde já agradeço, bjus!!

**Serenety ** Olá! Bem moça valeu por sua review e muito obrigada mesmo pelo fã prometo empenhar nas fics escrevendo com conteúdo e fico feliz em saber que gostou tanto do conto que quis conhecê-lo melhor :) e pode deixar vou passar a informação pro seu e-mail n.n e como havia dito em alguns capítulos escolhi este conto pra ser representado por este casal pelas semelhanças entre os personagens daí já dei uma grande dica qual o sexo do bebê! Bem haverá ainda o epílogo, Bjus!!

**Narcisa Le Fay **Oi! Como viu Hexam teve o que merecia pois mesmo antes de morrer sofreu uma terrível perseguição não tendo paz um minuto. E Endymion foi um verdadeiro guerreiro é tudo de bom! Aiaiaiaiai... ô inveja da Serenity rsrsrsrs! E a Serenity e Endymion são muito fofos amo este casal n.n aguardo comentários, bjus!!

**Lilly Angel88 **Oh moça! Que bom que apareceu tava preocupada afinal você me cativou pelo seu jeito e seus comentários, fico feliz que esteja bem n.n

Como viu Endymion usou de inteligência para deixar Hexam aturdido com seus comentários adorei a maneira com que lidou com a situação, e a suspeita de que o Cavaleiro Vermelho tem algo misterioso ainda o envolvendo foi 10! Valeu pelo e-mail e concordo com você o Seya precisa é de uma mulher rsrsrsrsrs... Aguardo opinião sua sobre uma continuação e junto com o epílogo postarei uma fic de minha autoria, e vi sua atualização e estou super feliz com ela você também encontrará uma review minha :) bjus!!

_**Muito obrigada às meninas que deixaram comentários: Izayoi-chan, Alepura, Mari, Mari86, Beatriz e todas que acompanharam valeu meninas obrigada por terem comentado e acompanhado,bjus!!**_

_**Ja Ne!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Oie!**_

_**Eu sei demorei muito pra postar o epílogo mas tive alguns contra tempos, serei mais pontual.**_

_**Bem caros leitores, chegou ao fim essa fic que amei compartilhar com todos e fico super feliz de terminar essa fic com o epílogo... amooo epílogos! Por dois motivos o primeiro é matar um pouco da curiosidade e dos personagens com os quais me envolvo e claro o segundo motivo é a oportunidade de agradecer a todos que comentam e os que não comentam mas que passou por aqui n.n muito obrigada e no fim desta fic como sempre responderei as reviews deixadas bjus!**_

_**Bodas de Fogo**_

"Esta historia maravilhosa é da Deborah Simmons e todo crédito é dela".

EPILOGO

- Bom dia, esposa. - Endymion abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz daquele dia de Natal inundar o quarto inteiro e banhar a figura de Serenity sobre a cama.

Imóvel, ele admirava a beleza suave e perfeita. Desde o momento em que a vira pela primeira vez, em que a figura querida se tornara algo mais do que simples som­bras, não se cansava de fitá-la. Os cabelos longos es­tavam espalhados sobre o travesseiro, uma massa de fios louros, quase brancos, e tão brilhantes que ofus­cavam tudo ao redor.

Ela parecia um anjo caído do céu. Endymion sentiu uma pressão atrás dos olhos que não tinha nada a ver com seu antigo problema de cegueira. Como se percebendo ser o centro das atenções, Serenity abriu os olhos.

- Você estava me admirando, marido? - indagou, provocando-o.

- Sim. Juro que você é a mulher mais linda da face da terra.

Sua eloqüência é inspiradora, mas pouco convin­cente - Serenity respondeu rindo enquanto passava a mão pela barriga enorme.

- Portanto, pode ir cuidar de seus afazeres. Aliás, é melhor se apressar para não perder a missa... Outra vez.

- Sim, acho que é melhor nos apressarmos. Só espero que o novo sacerdote não faça um sermão muito longo.

- Endy!

- É que mal posso esperar para dar início à festividades que você preparou. Agora que você tem a cabeça de javali, as comemorações de Natal serão quase perfeitas, não é mesmo? O lorde e a lady do castelo presidindo as celebrações no salão principal, rodeados de ricas tapeçarias e com as despensas cheias para aplacar a fome dos aldeões e de todos os, agora numerosos, residentes do castelo.

- Endy... - ela mordiscou os lábios, um sinal evidente de nervosismo.

- Que foi?

- Sinto dizer-lhe, mas acho que não estarei presente à ceia.

- Por quê? - Embora tentasse disfarçar o desapontamento, Endymion não conseguia controlar o tom desanimado. Afinal as comemorações de Natal seriam o encerramento perfeito daquele ano em que sua esposa realizara tantos feitos.

Tão logo recuperara a visão, ele ficara incrivelmente surpreso com as melhorias em Dunmurrow e insistira que Serenity continuasse com seu trabalho de tornar o castelo mais habitável. Ela superara todas as suas expectativas, criando um lar confortável, aconchegante luxuoso. A colheita também havia sido farta, assegurando um inverno tranqüilo e sem problemas de fome. Agora queria que estivessem lado a lado para dar as boas-vindas ao povo que habitava suas terras. Serenity merecia estar presente e era junto a si que ele a queria.

- Não me culpe, querido. - Carinhosamente, ela tocou o ventre intumescido. - A culpa é deste seu filho. Ele exige vir ao mundo hoje.

- O quê? - Endymion colocou a mão sobre a barriga da mulher. No início sentira-se orgulhoso ao saber que Serenity gerava um filho seu, mas agora, quando se aproximava a hora do parto, experimentava apenas um pânico crescente. Era a mesma sensação de pânico que sofrera um ano atrás, quando sua esposa caíra no lago e pudera contar apenas com um cavaleiro cego para se interpor entre ela e a morte.

- Tudo vai dar certo - ele murmurou, tentando ex­pressar sua preocupação e ansiedade da única maneira que sabia.

- Sim. - Serenity deu um tapinha na mão do marido, confortando-o. - Tudo dará certo, não se preocupe. Quan­do a ceia terminar, você terá um filho saudável, ou uma filha, aguardando-o.

Montmorency fitou aqueles olhos enormes e prateados, sentindo uma emoção tão forte que parecia lhe roubar a respiração.

- Tem uma coisa que eu nunca lhe disse antes...

- E o que é? Se você está pretendendo-me dizer que tem outra esposa, agora é tarde demais - ela brincou, acariciando-o de leve no rosto. - Ou será que você é um feiticeiro de verdade e me manteve encantada du­rante todos esses meses?

Dominado pela força dos sentimentos, Endymion balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e embora se esforçasse para falar num tom leve e brincalhão, não conseguia.

- Não é nada tão terrível assim. Eu devia ter lhe dito meses atrás, mas na época em que não conseguia enxergar não queria prendê-la a alguém inútil e adiei este momento.

- Querido, por favor.

- Então, quando recuperei a visão, eu quis... quis ter certeza de que a cura não seria transitória. Serenity, min­ha esposa, minha vida, eu te amo. Ela sorriu.

- Isto é tudo? Meu feroz Cavaleiro Vermelho, eu já sabia que você me amava há tempos. Mas é bom ouvi-lo dizer. Faz bem à alma.

Endymion tomou o rosto delicado entre as mãos e beijou-a de leve nos lábios, surpreso ao sentir lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos. Sim, estava curado. Em todos os aspectos.

- Já que você está de tão bom humor, marido, eu queria lhe pedir um favor neste dia de Natal.

- Se você está pretendendo me pedir para ir atrás do tal veado branco, é melhor escolher outra coisa porque depois da experiência vivida no ano passado, não gostaria de repetir a dose.

- Não - Serenity riu. - Quero lhe pedir para presida a ceia hoje de uma maneira festiva, para que todos vejam a sua bondade.

- É impossível, esposa, pois você é a única pessoa capaz de ver tanta bondade em mim.

- Não, não é verdade. Até Luna gosta de você agora. Vamos, mexa-se, querido! Mande Luna para cá e vá cuidar de nossos convidados. Quero que todos tenham a mais bela comemoração de Natal de suas vidas, quero seja uma noite inesquecível.

E foi o que Endymion fez, embora seu coração estivesse em outro lugar. Ele participou da missa, apesar de suas preces serem sempre para sua esposa. Também presidiu a mesa, conversou com seus cavaleiros, presenteou os aldeões e convidados com grande generosidade, mas seus pensamentos voltavam-se constantemente para os aposentos principais onde a mulher amada trazia uma criança ao mundo.

Todos sabiam que a castelã estava no final da gravidez, prestes a dar à luz, portanto ninguém questionou sua ausência como teriam feito até poucos meses atrás. Então dir-se-ia que o Cavaleiro Vermelho havia feito o pior à esposa. E talvez ele o tivesse feito mesmo, Endymion pensou amargurado. Afinal era comum que muitas mulheres morressem na hora do parto...

Atento à vontade de Serenity, ele não deu as comemo­rações por encerradas muito cedo e permitiu que a ceia se estendesse durante toda a noite, só se retirando quan­do os convidados e aldeões começaram a colocar os catres no salão e se preparar para dormir. Depois de designar uma tropa para montar guarda, escolhendo dentre os soldados mais sóbrios, Montmorency percorreu o pátio e andou ao longo das muralhas que cercavam as torres altas e escuras.

De onde estava, era possível enxergar quilômetros adiante, seus olhos perfeitos e acurados procurando qual­quer sinal de possíveis problemas ou ameaças. Algumas tochas iluminavam a entrada dos portões principais, onde homens mantinham-se atentos ao movimento, agora inexistente, da estrada que conduzia a Dunmurrow. Porém tudo estava quieto e tranqüilo, mal se ouvindo o barulho do vento ou dos flocos macios de neve que caíam aqui e ali.

Ele examinava os arredores pela última vez antes de entrar, quando uma mancha branca, bem no começo da floresta, lhe chamou a atenção. Endymion firmou o olhar, tentando descobrir o que era, o coração batendo mais forte no peito, a adrenalina correndo solta no sangue. Depois da morte de Hexham, julgara-se livre de inimigos, porém tudo era possível...

Incapaz de acreditar no que estava vendo, deixou es­capar um murmúrio abafado. Talvez fosse apenas uma ilusão causada pela luz da Lua, mas podia jurar que por um instante julgara enxergar um veado grande e claro... o veado branco. Endymion balançou a cabeça como se quisesse ordenar as idéias e acertar o foco de seu interesse, porém o animal continuava parado no mesmo lugar, olhando-o fixamente, como se quisesse lhe transmitir uma mensagem. Então o bicho atirou os chifres enormes para o ar e saiu em disparada, desaparecendo no meio das arvores. Montmorency estremeceu. Ta1vez tivesse sido apenas um punhado de neve sendo soprada pelo vento, pensou. Entretanto...

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, como se o fogo do inferno estivesse ao seu encalço, e abriu a porta do quarto no momento exato em que o bebê ganhava o mundo, pelas mãos da parteira. Serenity estava deitada de costas, ofegante, o rosto pálido e cansado, mas belo como sempre. Endymion acercou-se da esposa.

- É uma menina, Serenity, uma filha! - Luna exultou, aproximando-se da parteira para melhor enxergar o bebê com a ansiedade natural das avós.

- Uma filha, Endy - Serenity sussurrou feliz.

- Você está bem? -ele indagou, a voz rouca carregada de uma emoção desconhecida e incontrolável.

- Sim, meu amor.

A parteira colocou o pequeno embrulho nos braços de Serenity, enquanto Endymion se maravilhava diante da vida preciosa que os dois haviam feito juntos. Ele era pai de uma filha! E podia ver cada um dos dedinhos das mãos e dos pés, todos perfeitos e rosados. Será que fora apenas a pouco mais de um ano que estivera ali mesmo, tran­cado dentro daquele quarto, enterrado vivo na escuridão eterna, cego, amargo e revoltado? E então, como por milagre, Serenity entrara em sua vida e lhe trouxera uma paz e uma felicidade que jamais sonhara existir ou ser capaz de experimentar um dia.

- Obrigado por me ter dado uma filha – Endymion murmurou os olhos fixos no rosto amado da esposa. - E Serenity...

- Hum?

- Não sei se nossa união foi traçada pela mão de Deus ou por um acaso que muitos associariam à magia, mas quero lhe dizer obrigado. Obrigado por ter escolhido o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

**Nota da não autora**

_**Bem como viram esse foi o epílogo dessa fic que amei compartilhar com todas vcs n.n através dessa fic conheci pessoas maravilhosas e foi ótimo conhecer vcs meninas e claro não posso deixar de agradecer a Izayoi-chan que se tornou uma grande amiga bjus moça é muito bom ser sua amiga ;D**_

_**Voltando a fic... aquelas que disseram que o bebê seria uma menina acertaram e a parte em que o veado branco aparece nossa achei que Endymion enfartaria rsrsrsrs...**_

_**E pra quem é fã do Seya o que posso dizer é que não postarei a fic com ele e KaKyuu pois estarei ocupada com outros projetos de fic mas quem se interessar pelo desfecho dessa estória mande seu email que enviarei :) mas desde já digo que Seya encontra felicidade com uma mulher que ele jamais sonho ser possível e ele viverá um grande amor \o/**_

_**Bem é isso obrigada a todos!**_

**Resposta as reviews**

**Acdy-chan** Oie! Bem aí está o epilogo um pouco atrasado . mas finalmente postado, esse casal é muito unido amei cada momento deles espero que tenha curtido como eu... E menina \o/ tinha que ser e concordo com vc a respeito da vingança mas como a maioria dos homens o Seya não é diferente com relação a orgulho e isso muitas vezes atrapalha uma relação veja por exemplo se um homem trai a mulher e ela perdoa é aceitável mas se for o contrário... Mas ele aprenderá a lição. E vejo que tem postado fics, como fiquei um tempo fora só agora vi e continue a postar é sempre bom conhecer contos dos mais variados ;) Obrigada pelos reviews Bjus!

**Narcisa Le Fay** Valeu por Ter acompanhado, espero que tenha gostado do epílogo apesar de não ter momentos íntimos tem momentos profundos :)

E sobre Seya e Kakyuu decidi não escrever sobre eles pois tenho outras fics em andamentos mas se interessar é só avisar viu! Obrigada ;)

**Serenety** Moça valeu pelo apoio rsrsrs... é ótimo contar com as leitoras n.n e como viu no epílogo pra acrescentar mais mistério a fic no fim ainda aparece o veado branco e como viu é uma menina aiaiai eles são tão fofos juntos e obrigada por acompanhar :D Bjus!!!

**Serenity Eternal** Oie! Menina eu tinha certeza que tinha te mandado o email O.ô aiaiaiai se bem que minha cabeça ultimamente... rsrsrs mas pode deixar n.n valeu por ter acompanhado :) Bjus!!!

**Izayoi-chan** Olá moça! Aiaiaiai estou bem atrasada com as atualizações u.u" por isso não posso culpá-la por ter se adiantado XP rsrsrs mas bem ta aí o epílogo e muito obrigada por acompanhar sempre que pode... E a respeito das minhas fics eu sou um poço de contradição então terá vezes que a fic serrá engraçada, outras com dramas, romances e etc... Depende do meu humor e da inspiração mas vc sabe como sou meio enrolada . rsrsrsrs Eu tinha te falado em escrever uma com lobisomens mas ainda não sei com qual casal farei se com (Sensshy e Rin/ Usagi e Mamoru) e também tem a questão do hentai mas irei por de acordo com o desenrolar das fics... Ei mas vou aproveitar esse espaço e combrar as atualizações da senhorita hehe! Continua estou até agora imaginando o desfecho de tanto sacrifício da Kagome Bjus! E até o MSN rsrsrs!bjus...

**Mari** Oie! Rsrsrs vou confessar uma coisa, acho super kawaii quando me chamam de Tute-chan *-* e muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic sempre vejo uma review sua valeu \o E nossa o Endymion é tudo de bom aiaiai ele tem um ar de mistério ao seu redor que me deixa sem ar rsrsrs e como vc viu é uma menina e sobre o Seya /kakyuu caso se interesse é só mandar um email que eu envio a estória viu. E estou colocando uma fic minha em Inuyasha com o casal que amooo Rin e Sensshy mas também terá uma do casal Usagi e Mamoru. E valeu pelo incentivo e conto com sua presença Bjus! n.n

**Mary86** Olá! Que bom que vc gostou :) E o mérito desse romance não é meu só tive a hnra de compartilhar com vcs mas já estou postando fics de minha autoria espero conseguir um padrão razoável ;) E valeu pelo apoio e por ter acompanhado Bjus!

**Susan** Oie moça! Bem como cloquel na nota final não postarei a fic com seya/kakyuu mas vc querendo me mande o email que envio com prazer a continuação e obrigada pela review e espero que tenha aproveitado o epílogo :)

**Sylvana Melo** Ai que bom que gostou, eu assim que li esse conto tive o mesmo desejo de ler tudo até o fim ;) é um prazer ter partilhado esse conto tão contagiante e valeu pela review n.n e somos duas fãs por esse casal lindo *-* Bju!

**Ana Spizziollli** Oi! Menina sempre vejo um comentário seu mostrando que está acompanhando, valeu! ;)

**Pequena rin** Oie! Obrigada! E parabéns pela sua fic que está um sucesso :D ultimamente estava sem tempo mas vi que sua fic tem ido muito bem, e obrigada por suas reviews nos vemos por aí Bjus!

**Scarlett Cosmos Cullen** Ops! Uma leitora nova olá! Gostou das partes calientes rsrsrs eu também quando li estava em brasa :D E não tem problema nenhum por ter colocado review agora, o importandte foi que gostou e ainda passou pra dizer um oi n.n e a fic teve mesmo seus momentos cômicos hihihiiii E como havia dito antes não postarei a fic do seya/kakyuu pra poder me dedicar as outras fics que irei postar em breve mas não se preocupe eu passo pra vc a continuação deles se quiser claro... mas adianto logo que ele será feliz e a maior vingança dele será viver amando sua esposa que por sinal é a sobrinha do Hexam rsrsrs e pode deixar é só entrar no profile que encontra algumas fics minha, que por sinal estarei colocado logo! Bjus ;)

**Mimi** Valeu pela review e um ótimo começo de ano pra vc e pode deixar demorei mas esta aí o epílogo bjus!!!

Ja Ne!!!


End file.
